


Under the Shadow of Crystal

by ShadowWolfsnow



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Being too cute to each other sometimes lol, Dancer WoL, Dating, Dragoon WoL, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Warrior of Light, Miqo’te Warrior of Light, Not slow burn in the way of feelings, Romance, basically I’m just awful at tagging, but slow burn towards the two finally being a couple, cat bois, crystal tower spoilers, multi classes Warrior of Light, shadowbringers spoilers (post included)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 96,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfsnow/pseuds/ShadowWolfsnow
Summary: G’raha Tia didn’t realize just how important Shadowfeare Noire would become to him.        **Tags and rating will be changed the further it goes (most likely after the shb mainline, but Explicit chapters will be marked) - there will also be lots of major spoilers for “Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty”, “Echoes of a Fallen Star”, and “Reflections in Crystal” as well as the story goes on (and possibly a few bout Eden and YoRHa : Dark Apocalypse)** (chapters 2-3 will be edited down the road)
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 82
Kudos: 72





	1. Beginnings (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Another fandom! Ofc these won’t be the best written but the fact I love the Exarch and my cutie cat boi I just can’t help but share! I hope you enjoy them^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story begins...one that will span across two worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the update for the first chapter! When I first started this story, I was still fresh in writing to the public. After working on this story for awhile though, I wanted to update the Crystal Tower chapters and hopefully give a bit more depth to Shadowfeare and G’raha’s meeting and growing closer. There are still 2 more chapters to update (which won’t be as often as the chapter posts) but thank you for reading my story and while it’s not finished yet, I hope this adds a bit more depth to them^^

The woods of the Black Shroud, always had such wonderful hiding spots. G’raha Tia relaxed high up in a tree idly reading a book, a satchel tucked in his lap. It was some water blessed aethersand he had been tasked with retrieving by Rammbroes that was needed to sand down crystals for a project Cid was working on to get them past the Eight Sentinels, so they could make way towards the Crystal Tower.

Cid said he knew someone who’d be very helpful, and G’raha was intrigued. He found himself wondering what this person was going to be like..

The sound of footsteps on damp grass and the light splash of water brought the red haired Seeker’s ears straight up. Glancing down, he noticed a small framed blonde Miqo’te looking around, their long fluffy tail swaying behind them. Curiosity got the better of G’raha and he leaned forward a little more to get a better look, wondering what they was looking for.

That was where G’raha had gathered the aethersand...

An idea crossed his mind, and a playful smile tugged at his lips. In one swift movement, the Seeker got to his feet and stood on the branch he had sat on, lifted a hand to his mouth and called out to the Miqo’te adventurer.

“You are too late, adventurer—and not only for the entertainment. You will find no trace of the ore which but recently lay here. Not even so much as a speck!” He chuckled to himself when the Miqo’te below him jumped in surprise and looked around. G’raha couldn’t get a good look at the adventurer from where he was hiding up in the tree, aside from the fact that the other was blonde.

“Ah...no. You will never spy me from there. For the time being at least, you will have to trust the evidence of your ears. Now stop squinting at the foliage and listen.” His voice rang clear, and he smirked again in amusement when the other Miqo’te appeared to have given up looking for the mysterious voice, but he could see the blonde ears that were now perked up at attention.

_This one was going to be fun to tease._

“As I told you, the water-blessed mineral you hoped to find is gone—taken by me. Victory has made me magnanimous, however. Accordingly, I have decided to share the location of an alternative source of aethersand with you—the wind-touched variety, to be specific. I trust I have your attention?” At his words, the adventurer nodded slowly, prompting G’raha to continue. “Good. A band of Ixal in the North Shroud keeps a quantity of the abrasive for the purpose of removing impurities from lesser crystals.” He waited for the Miqo’te to make a move.

When they didn’t, G’raha let out a quiet annoyed huff and started to climb down from the tree. “Well? Do you mean to linger here all day? Make haste, adventurer, before I snatch another prize from under your nose! This is to be a race. The Ixali logging grounds in the North Shroud shall be our destination. And that is where the real amusement will begin. May the best man win!” Leaving the challenge in the air, the red haired Seeker took off, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

 _They seem quite gullible don’t they.._ He thought to himself as he made his way to the North Shroud.

~~~~~~~

G’raha arrived just in time to hear the sound of fighting, clueing him that the adventurer must’ve actually beaten him to the wind aethersand. “Impressive..” he murmured, though he had been a bit delayed in reaching the destination.

Locating the other Miqo’te, G’raha peered at them from his hiding spot in the bushes. “Well done, that was quite a show, adventurer! I’d say that deserves a fine reward! If you would, make your way towards Proud Creek! Your reward will be waiting for you! But be quick! Wouldn’t want the prize to get crushed by dullahans, now would we?” And with that, G’raha dashed off before the adventurer could even open their mouth to respond.

~~~~~

Placing the sack of refined wind aethersand in a spot for the adventurer to find, G’raha had to admit that he was enjoying himself. Maybe he was getting on the other Miqo’te’s nerves by doing this to them. But then he decided he didn’t really care, it was just a little fun.

G’raha managed to hide himself away just as the adventurer arrived. “I took the liberty of having the sand refined, please take it! I’m sure we will meet again very soon!” He called out to them, and made off for Mor Dhona.

~~~~~~

With a chuckle, G’raha made his way back to the expedition camp. For the first time since coming to Eorzea, he felt like he really enjoyed himself. Sure it was at someone else’s expense, but it was purely harmless, and it was an adventurer. As he came closer to the camp, he heard Cid and Rammbroes talking. With a grin, G’raha climbed up onto one of the scaffoldings that had been set up at the site.

Getting a bird’s eye view, he watched as the blonde adventurer approached Cid and Rammbroes. So he was with the expedition after all.

As a Roegadyn and Lalafell wearing the Ironworks gear joined the group. G’raha decided he should make his appearance.

“.... Exactly. Freedom. When we forsook our homeland, we swore that we would have no truck with machines that could be used to promote tyranny. That has not changed. Should you feel tempted to break your oath, remember this: the wonders of the all-knowing Allagan Empire could not save their civilization, and have damn near doomed ours. Twice. That is why we must explore the Crystal Tower, and, if needs be, seal away its secrets.” Cid was explaining, and G’raha straightened up and leaned forward slightly.

“A compelling viewpoint. It is unyielding wills such as yours that have defined the course of history.” He spoke out, drawing the attention of everyone below him. Rammbroes shook his head, “Where in the world have you been?” He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. G’raha’s tail swayed a little in excitement as he dramatically flipped off the scaffolding, landing perfectly on his feet. “I was doing what you told me, but I got a little bit..distracted.” He responded, before turning to look at the adventurer.

And found himself looking into the pair of crystal blue eyes of a male Seeker of the Sun.

For the first time he could remember, G’raha was speechless. Honestly, it was a bit ridiculous, but for some reason he just felt so tongue tied. The blonde looked back at him curiously, not saying anything.

G’raha cleared his throat and grinned at the adventurer. “See? Did I not say we’d meet again?” He asked, feeling a bit silly for getting a bit flustered by a male Miqo’te. “I believe an introduction is in order. I am G'raha Tia, one of the Students of Baldesion. I look forward to joining you on your ground-breaking expedition!” He introduced himself to the group, the strange fluster having quickly faded away, much to his relief.

The crystal blue eyed Seeker blushed a little and glanced away shyly.

Cid gave G’raha a smile, “This here is Shadowfeare Noire, a dear friend of mine. He’s a bit shy but I assure you he’s worth getting to know!” He told the red haired Miqo’te, his words making Shadowfeare’s face bloom even more in embarrassment.

“G'raha Tia has been assigned to the project as an observer. I hope you will forgive him his...eccentricities and welcome him as one of our own.” Rammbroes said earnestly, he knew the young man meant well. “Of course, that’s no trouble at all.” Cid answered with a grin.

“Right! So with all the pleasantries finished, I hereby say we should call our expedition group, NOAH!” The archer announced excitedly. “Noah?” Cid questioned glancing at Biggs and Wedge. “That is the name I decided we should use. Given our differing backgrounds, we cannot very well call ourselves the Sons of Saint Coinach, can we? And we must have a memorable appellation if our venture is to leave its mark in the annals of history. I could claim that NOAH stands for "Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical," and so it does, technically—but my true reason for choosing this name stems from the fact that it is shared by a vaunted Allagan archmagus.” The historian explained.

After a bit more of discussion, Cid assigned people tents and their partners.

“G’raha, if you don’t mind, I’d like to room you with Shadowfeare. As I mentioned before he’s a shy fellow..so it might be good for him to room with someone closer to his age.” The Highlander suggested, looking at the crimson and cyan eyed Seeker. G’raha looked over to where the dragoon had moved a bit away from the rest of the group, his crystal hues glancing around the camp nervously.

“Shadow! Come here lad!” Cid called out to the blonde. Shadowfeare swallowed a little and walked over to where the Ironworks leader and the historian stood. “You’ll be sharing a tent with G’raha here.” Cid explained to the dragoon, who nodded in response.

G’raha wondered if Shadowfeare would ever feel comfortable enough to want to talk to him.

~~~~~~

The tent was thankfully a bit bigger than G’raha had thought. He looked behind him as Shadowfeare entered the tent as well. “Which side do you want?” G’raha asked, unsure if the Seeker had a preference.

Shadowfeare moved to the left side of the tent, setting his bag on the cot. “Works for me.” The red haired Seeker said, and walked over to the right side. Setting his stuff down and pulling books out of his bags, G’raha sat on his cot and shuffled through the books he had scattered.

He didn’t mind that the blonde was too shy to really speak much, even though he was curious about him. He picked up one book and smiled.

Allagan history, the very thing he’d been studying for years. And now, here he was about to embark on an expedition to explore Allagan ruins. The curiosity was overwhelming, and he was rather excited.

G’raha was so immersed in his books, that he didn’t realize that time had gone by, only until he realized the light had grown rather dim. Fumbling for his bag, he pulled out a candle and lit it. It provided a little bit of light for him to read.

Glancing towards the other side of the room, he noticed that Shadowfeare was already sound asleep in his cot. It was rather late...and it seemed he had missed dinner as well.

Turning back to his book, something to the side caught his eye. Looking over G’raha found a tray of food and a mug of drink settled on an overturned crate. Surprise took over him as he looked around, wondering who could’ve left it there.

Picking up the tray, G’raha wolfed down the food, which had gotten a bit cold, but he didn’t mind. He tried to be quiet while he ate, as to not disturb the sleeping adventurer.

With his stomach now full of food and drink, G’raha felt both satisfied and sleepy. So gathering his things, he set the books gently on the ground and curled up in his cot, a sigh of contentment leaving him.

A sigh that caught the attention of soft blonde ears.

~~~~~~

The next morning. G’raha, Cid, Biggs, Wedge, and Shadowfeare all walked to the Eight Sentinels, the only thing barring entrance towards the Tower.

Along the way Cid explained the use of the crystal “keys” that were made with the aethersand Shadowfeare had collected.

Arriving at the Eight Sentinels, G’raha was amazed by the structure. As Cid tested out the first key, the first barrier was unlocked. With a triumphant grin, the Highlander passed out the final three keys for the others to use.

One by one, the barriers fell down, rewarding them access to the flight of stairs that awaited them beyond. “Looks like there’s something down there..” G’raha noted, glancing at the descending stairway before his eyes flickered towards Shadowfeare.

“Looks like this is where you come in,” Cid said, patting the dragoon on the shoulder. The young man glanced at the stairway before nodding and without warning, went down the stairs.

G’raha stared with a dropped jaw as the Seeker’s form descended out of view. “Just like that?” He asked Cid in surprise. While he was eager to get inside the Tower, he also knew that he could’ve read up on the apparently called Labyrinth of the Ancients. “No need to worry, G’raha. Shadowfeare is the Warrior of Light, the lad is more than capable.” The Highlander assured the historian with a big grin.

_Wait...Shadowfeare was the Warrior of Light!?_

G’raha stared agape at the Ironworks head engineer. “Let’s head back to camp, Shadowfeare will contact me when he’s finished.” Cid suggested, as he started to walk back with Biggs and Wedge. G’raha looked over at where the blonde had gone, then back at the engineers. “I think I’ll wait here.” He decided, taking a seat on the ground. Cid gave him a nod, “Don’t get any crazy ideas.” He warned the Seeker and continued on.

~~~~~~

Flipping through a book, G’raha bit his lip. He was so full of different emotions. Excitement, worry, and nerves hammered him all at once. He’d been waiting oh so long for this opportunity to arrive, that it almost felt like a dream. He wanted to learn as much from the Tower as he possibly could. He had so many questions he hoped to find answers for. So close, yet so far.

And he couldn’t help but feel a bit of sorry for the lone dragoon who had gone off into unknown territory. G’raha couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve done more to prepare the other Seeker.

After awhile, G’raha was starting to doze off, when running footsteps startled him. Looking up he watched as Cid, Biggs, and Wedge ran towards him. “What happened?” The red haired Seeker demanded, getting to his feet. Cid waved for him to follow. “Shadowfeare just contacted me, he made it through the Labyrinth!” He told him. At those words, G’raha let out a gasp and ran up to them. “Let’s go!” He cried out eagerly, as the four of them hurried into the Labyrinth.

~~~~~~

That evening, G’raha sat in his cot staring blankly at the pages of the books beneath him. The Crystal Tower was so close, it was beautiful.

Shadowfeare had cleared the way for them in the Labyrinth, and they were no longer barred from what laid in the Tower. Excitement grew even more inside G’raha as he smiled to himself happily.

Outside the researchers and engineers were celebrating the breakthrough, G’raha could hear them as if they were in the tent with him. But he didn’t dare himself to go out there. Business was one thing, but people never seemed to want him around at parties. Not that any of the members of NOAH had denied him, he just couldn’t bring himself to find out if he’d be disappointed.

The excitement dampened a little, the red haired Seeker sighed quietly and began shuffling through his bags for some candles.

“G’raha?” An unfamiliar and soft male voice suddenly called out. Startled, G’raha looked up to see Shadowfeare standing in the tent looking at him, a bag draped over his shoulder, a tray of warm food and drink in his hands, crystal blue eyes glancing at him shyly. “Sh-Shadowfeare...” G’raha murmured, surprised to hear the other Seeker speak to him.

Walking over to G’raha’s side of the tent, the blonde set the tray down on the overturned crate and held out the bag. “Here..I didn’t see you out with the others...so I thought you might be in here..” he said quietly.

Glancing at the bag curiously, G’raha took it and opened it, his red and cyan eyes widened when he found a lantern inside. “Th-this is...” he looked up at Shadowfeare in surprise.

A blush crept over the blonde’s face and he looked away nervously. “You..you were using candles last night. I figured this would help you much better. Better lighting at least.” He admitted sheepishly.

G’raha didn’t know what to say. Even after messing with the other Seeker, he went and bought him a lantern to read at night better. “Th-thank you..” he whispered.

Shadowfeare gave him a shy smile and started to leave.

“W-wait..!” G’raha suddenly blurted out. Shadowfeare looked back at him curiously. “W-would you like to sit with me for a bit? I could tell you what I’ve been reading on the Tower..” G’raha inwardly berated himself at how dumb he most likely sounded.

But the look on Shadowfeare’s face, made the red haired Seeker’s heart pound. “I-if you don’t mind..it’s rather noisy out there..I never was fond of parties and such.” The blonde admitted, much to G’raha‘s elation. “Not at all!” He said excitedly.

That night, both Seekers stayed up talking about G’raha’s research, until sleep took over.

G’raha smiled to himself, happy that Shadowfeare had spoken to him.

Shadowfeare had also smiled to himself, happy to had gathered the courage to speak with G’raha.

Neither aware of what awaited the both of them.


	2. At The Tower’s Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly focusing more on the stuff between G’raha and Shadowfeare, (truth : can’t completely remember the CT quest line and didn’t have time to rewatch the cutscenes >_<) but I hope you enjoy!

The day to enter Syrcus Tower was almost upon them, it had been postponed due to Shadowfeare getting abruptly called away for a few days. As well as some difficulty opening the actual doors to the tower, but even if they had opened them, they’d still have to wait for their adventurer to return. 

G’raha couldn’t admit to even himself that he’d missed the other Seeker’s company in their tent. Shadowfeare had started talking to him much more prior to leaving. 

Something so simple, but it made G’raha’s heart race all the same. 

“Hi, G’raha,” Shadowfeare’s voice came from the entrance of the tent, where the red haired Miqo’te had been inside studying, his side of the tent a mess of books, parchments, and empty ink bottles. 

G’raha turned his head to look over his shoulder, a smile forming on his lips, “Sh-Shadowfeare..y-you’re back!” His smile faltered in embarrassment as he slightly stuttered, but the other Seeker didn’t seem to have noticed, or if he did, didn’t let it show, instead he just smiled back, a soft blush coloring his cheeks before sheepishly glancing away. 

Why was he so cute? 

G’raha cleared his throat and got to his feet, walking over to the other Seeker, holding his hand out to help Shadowfeare with his bags. The blonde Seeker smiled and handed him one of his bags and they walked to his side of the tent. “I see you’ve been studying,” Shadowfeare noted, glancing around at the mess, trying not to step on any of the books and papers that were scattered everywhere. 

G’raha blushed a little and smiled a bit sheepishly himself, “I..was reading some tomes from Allagan history, every bit of information helps,” he explained, setting the bag on Shadowfeare’s cot, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Shadowfeare was staring at him, crystal blue eyes holding such a gentle look in them, it made G’raha’s heart skip a beat. 

Shadowfeare came up next to him and placed his bags right next to the one G’raha had just placed on the cot, and started to unpack, his shoulder brushing gently against the red haired Seeker’s. 

G’raha’s breath left him at the gentle touch. 

As the two unpacked, Shadowfeare told him about his time away from the expedition, how he had to run all over the place running errands for the Scions, mentioning how a few took him to Coerthas Central Highlands, “which, by the way, is very cold! And I don’t like the cold at all!” The blonde Seeker complained, as the two had ended up sitting together on the adventurer’s cot. 

Shivering at the thought of the snowy tundra, Shadowfeare pulled up his blanket and wrapped it around the both of them, making breath stick in G’raha’s throat, he knew it was silly of him to feel so smitten with the adventurer, yet he couldn’t help it at all. 

“I hope you managed to keep warm enough,” G’raha said, his voice a bit soft, as he leaned into the other Seeker’s warmth. A low hum came from the blonde, “I tried my best at least,” he admitted, “my weaving skills aren’t very good, so making a nice warm coat has been a bit of a..problem..” a light chuckle followed, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

After awhile, Biggs poked his head into the tent, giving the two Miqo’te a smile, “come on lads, Rammbroes wants to talk to everyone,” he said before heading back to the camp. G’raha nudged Shadowfeare and the blonde Seeker untangled the blanket from them and the two got up and went outside. 

~~~~~~~~

G’raha sat in a his face burned in a mix of embarrassment and anger. He had tried to keep it together when Rammbroes refused to let him join Shadowfeare in the tower, he was a decent fighter, could hold his own. The thought of the adventurer going, once again, alone to fight, and having to be stuck behind to wait..he couldn’t help but pout and throw bit of a fit, then he had stormed off, leaving the others behind. 

It was just so..frustrating. 

Finally having found a spot that was close to camp, but far enough for him to sulk in peace, G’raha sat on the ground, his lips still in a pout as he made adjustments to his bow. 

It just wasn’t fair...

Not only that but he so desperately wanted to see more of the tower then he was being allowed. 

Footsteps approaching caught G’raha’s ears, making them lift up just so slightly, glancing over his shoulder, he saw the familiar figure of Shadowfeare approach him. The crystal eyed Seeker took a seat next to G’raha, “I was wondering where you went, are you alright?” He asked with a slight tinge of worry in his soft voice. G’raha fiddled with the top of his bow, a mixed feeling of embarrassment and a bit of surprise washed over him. “I’m alright..Just needed some space,” of course that last part wasn’t completely true, but the other Seeker didn’t need to know. 

Shadowfeare nodded and smiled, “I remember you mentioning you’re rather good with a bow,” he said, pointing at the well crafted bow that G’raha held. The red haired Seeker blushed a little and shrugged, “I’ve had some practice, though my skills in battle most likely pale in comparison to yours..” he admitted, finally looking at the blonde Seeker fully. 

He didn’t expect to see such an expression on Shadowfeare‘s face, a mixture of surprise, and something else that he couldn’t quite place...but it made his heart skip a beat. 

Clearing his throat, G’raha stood up, offering his hand to the blonde Seeker to help him up, “I suppose I’ve sulked long enough, I should try and learn what I can of the tower,” he said as Shadowfeare took hold of his hand and G’raha pulled him up. Shadowfeare leaned forward a bit as he stood, bringing himself a bit closer to the other Seeker unintentionally. G’raha’s breath caught in his throat at how close they were now, still holding hands, he opened his mouth to speak, but his ears twitched as he heard someone calling for them. 

Without meaning to, he abruptly let go of Shadowfeare’s hand and hurried off, his face feeling as though it was on fire. 

He shouldn’t be getting so close with Shadowfeare..the other Miqo’te would be leaving after the exploration of the tower was complete, and then what? G’raha wasn’t entirely sure as to what he would be doing himself. Suddenly a sharp pain in his head made him pause and clutch his head. 

Another blasted headache..

G’raha sat down on a rock not too far from the camp, waiting for the pain to pass. He glanced around the area, wondering if Shadowfeare would pass him on the way back to camp, he didn’t want the other Seeker to see him like this. As much as he wanted to deny it, G’raha knew he was growing very fond of Shadowfeare, he wanted to go with him, be with him, he wanted to know how the crystal eyed Seeker thought of him, but he also didn’t want to know.

With a heavy sigh, G’raha got back on his feet and headed for camp. 

~~~~~~~~~~

With the arrival of Unei and Doga, the progress with the tower had grown considerably quick, with the two being able to open the doors where the other had failed. Shadowfeare was preparing to head in to clear the way for everyone, and G’raha couldn’t help but watch him, wanting to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to approach the other Miqo’te. 

Everyone wished Shadowfeare good luck and he made his way towards the tower, but he paused, before turning around and coming back. He went up to G’raha and after a brief pause, hugged him tightly, “I’ll bring something back for you, I promise,” he whispered, softly enough so only G’raha could hear him. 

G’raha felt frozen, he wanted to hug him back, yet his body refused to move, all he could manage was a pathetic little noise. But Shadowfeare smiled, released him, then turned and disappeared into Syrcus Tower.


	3. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are! Took a bit long due to the virus and moving, but finally managed to finish this chapter yay^^ hope you enjoy it!

G’raha stared at where the dark rift had been in front of Xande’s throne, the image of Unei, Doga, and Nero getting sucked in still fresh in his mind. He slowly lowered his hand from his head, his headache had come at the worst moment, just as he’d saved Shadowfeare from getting overwhelmed by clones as he had oddly spaced out. 

In truth, G’raha had never seen the crystal eyed Seeker do that before, and he couldn’t deny that it worried him, but his worry drew more towards the others who had been pulled into the darkness. He bit his lip, hardly listening to Cid and Shadowfeare’s conversation, frustration slowly building up in his chest, how could this be..? This wasn’t supposed to happen..

“G’raha...?” 

G’raha jolted out of his thoughts when Shadowfeare spoke his name, “I-I apologize, it seems I had gotten another headache..” his voice drifting off, turning away from the blonde Seeker, “come..we should return to camp,” he walked off towards the exit. 

Shadowfeare stood still, watching as G’raha walked away, with his face downcast and his ears drooped slightly, he looked at the crystal blue floor at his feet, pocketing the Allagan crystal he had found while he had cleared the way for the others in his pocket, and followed everyone else out of the tower. 

~~~~~~

After much discussion of how to open the rift, Cid and the rest of the NOAH hadn’t come up with a really great idea, so Rammbroes suggested taking time to calm down and clear heads. G’raha wandered off to his tent and sat down on the ground, his eyes staring at the piles of books blankly, before picking up a book and opening it. 

Minutes passed in silence, until the sound of the tent flap opening caught G’raha’s ears, he knew it was Shadowfeare, but he didn’t lift his head, for some reason he didn’t want to interact with the adventurer, maybe it was because of his pride, maybe it was something else, he honestly couldn’t say for sure. 

“Are you alright, G’raha?”

Oh the concern in that voice..it tugged at G’raha’s heart a little, he opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out, instead he just stared at the page in his book, the words becoming a bit blurry. 

“G’raha..?”

Footsteps moved closer, G’raha shook his head, clearing his throat before he finally found his voice.

“I’m sorry, but could you please give me some space?” 

G’raha’s voice came out much harsher then he’d intended. Internally he winced, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other Seeker, didn’t want to see his face. 

“Of course, if you happen to need me I’ll be around,” the kindness in Shadowfeare’s voice only made G’raha feel worse, his ear twitched a bit as he heard the other Seeker exit the tent. 

With a heavy sigh, G’raha dropped his book and covered his face with his hands, his heart feeling heavy in his chest. 

~~~~~~~

A few more days passed and Cid proposed an idea to use technology to force open the gate, an idea everyone seemed to agree on trying, so everyone worked on setting up, while Shadowfeare went off to run a few errands, G’raha slipped out to let Cid and the researchers to work without any interruptions. 

G’raha sat under a tree, reading, it was much quieter and emptier then usual, he honestly wasn’t sure if he preferred the noise or not..

Footsteps approached, catching G’raha’s ears, he slowly looked up from his book to see Shadowfeare standing in front of him, a look of concern on his face. 

“G’raha..” he started to say, but then fell silent and sat down next to the red haired Seeker, making sure to keep a bit of distance between the two, with a small sigh, the blonde Seeker turned his crystal gaze to G’raha. “None of what happened in the tower was your fault..I do hope you know that,” his said softly, reaching a hand up to gently stroke G’raha’s ear, earning a small gasp from him.

G’raha’s ears pinned down slightly, “I faltered, had a stupid headache when everyone needed me..” he whispered, his hands gripped onto his book tightly. 

A warm hand landed on top of his own, making G’raha look up, Shadowfeare leaned over and pressed his forehead against the red haired Seeker’s, “you saved me, G’raha, if you hadn’t been there..” his voice trailed off. G’raha’s eyes widened and a blush colored his cheeks, barely registering at how close they were now, Shadowfeare gently bumped their noses together, leaning a bit closer till their lips were so close that just one slight move could result in a kiss. 

“Sh-Shadowfeare...” 

“Shadow..you can just call me Shadow, Raha..” Shadowfeare whispered, making G’raha tremble at the sound of his name being so intimately spoken in that soft gentle tone, and a deep blush formed in his cheeks at the other Seeker’s request, “Sh-Shadow..” he tested, feeling his whole body heat up, unable to turn his eyes away from that beautiful crystal blue stare. 

It was as if time had froze as the two Miqo’te just stared into each other’s eyes, Shadowfeare smiled warmly at G’raha, who could only manage a small noise in his throat.

“Shadowfeare! G’raha!!” Biggs’ shouted from the campsite, startling the two Miqo’te. G’raha quickly moved back, increasing the space between them, getting to his feet “c-coming!” He called, hurrying off towards the campsite, his face flushed red. 

Shadowfeare watched him go, his heart pounding in his chest, a bit disappointed that they’d been interrupted, he let out a breath and got to his feet, following after G’raha. 

~~~~~~~

That evening, they were preparing to head into the World of Darkness in the morning, G’raha went into his tent, but didn’t see Shadowfeare inside. Feeling a bit concerned, G’raha began to wander around the site, searching for the small framed Miqo’te, it was getting dark out and there were monsters about. Even though G’raha knew Shadowfeare could take care of himself, he still wanted to make sure the crystal eyed Seeker was safe. 

Finally coming towards the lake, a bit of ways from the camp, he spotted the blonde Seeker sitting on the ground staring up at the sky. G’raha walked over and sat down next to him, “you alright, Shadow?” He asked softly. Shadowfeare looked over at him and smiled, “yeah, just wanted to get away from the craziness for a bit, and I saw how pretty the sky looked..” he looked back up to the starlit sky above them. 

G’raha couldn’t help but smile at that, it faded a little as he remembered his abrupt departure earlier, “hey I’m sorry for..” he was cut off as Shadowfeare grabbed hold of his shoulder pointing up at the sky as a shooting star shot across the sky. “Make a wish!!” He shouted, startling G’raha. 

G’raha looked up just barely missing the sight, with a small smile he leaned back and closed his eyes, making a wish. 

Opening his eyes, G’raha turned to look at Shadowfeare, his eyes widening just slightly at the sight of the blonde Seeker, the starry light reflecting in his crystal blue eyes, making them lighter then before. A blush warmed G’raha’s cheeks, and he knew his heart was pounding in his chest, could Shadow hear it too?

“Are you feeling better?” Shadowfeare suddenly asked, looking away from the sky to the Miqo’te next to him. G’raha blinked a little before remembering, “ah..yes, I am feeling better..I’m sorry I was so harsh on you before..I just felt so frustrated and worried. I didn’t know what to do..” he rubbed his forehead, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

Lifting his head back up, he saw that Shadowfeare was holding a small stuffed bear in his hands. 

Shadowfeare adjusted his position and held out the small bear towards G’raha. 

“This..this was my toy from when I was little, my parents didn’t care much for me. My mother was basically a whore, while my father would beat me. This bear was the only thing that brought me comfort, I’ve lived all my life on the road, with no one to share it with or anyone who’d...” Shadowfeare fell silent, clutching the small bear in his hands. 

G’raha’s heart broke at the sight. 

“A-anyways, this bear saw me through a lot and cheered me up even after I got too old for toys. I..I want you to have him, Raha. I hope...” G’raha stared at the bear in Shadowfeare’s trembling hands, eyes wide, and breath caught in his throat. 

“You..want to give me your most..treasured possession?” G’raha asked, his voice cracking, a strange mix of emotions welling up inside of him. Shadowfeare nodded, “I..I think he’ll be in good hands with you, i-if you feel worried and stressed..” his ears kept twitching nervously, G’raha couldn’t deny at how cute that was. 

Reaching over, G’raha gently took the bear from Shadowfeare, his face burning. “Thank you, I promise I’ll take special care of it..” he whispered his promise, lifting his gaze to lock onto Shadow’s. The blonde Seeker smiled back, “a-and..maybe after all of this is over..you could join me? We could travel wherever, seeing the world together,” he suggested, earning him a surprised noise from G’raha. 

“You..want me to come with you?” G’raha couldn’t believe it, he’d had thoughts of traveling with the Seeker, especially with how close they had gotten over the weeks. 

His heart soared when Shadowfeare nodded his head eagerly. 

“I’d love to, very much, Shadow,” he answered happily, exchanging warm and happy smiles with Shadowfeare. 

The sound of voices calling caught the two Seekers attention. “We should probably head back though,” G’raha sighed, getting to his feet and offering his hand to Shadowfeare, who took it and got to his feet. 

The two Miqo’te walked back to camp, still holding hands the whole way. 

~~~~~~~

The crystal floor felt so cold, Shadowfeare blinked and opened his eyes, slowly sitting up and seeing the familiar faces of the researchers, Cid, the Ironworks, Rammbroes, and G’raha. 

G’raha met his gaze with his now two red eyes, Unei and Doga had bestowed their blood to him, and it was almost as if a part of G’raha had changed, opening his mouth, Shadowfeare tried to speak but nothing came out. He stood listening as G’raha explained to the others about Unei and Doga and how he was now able to control the Tower, something nagging deep within him. 

“Ah yes, of course you must be sure to get your rest! We’ll discuss the sealing of the Tower later,” Rammbroes said, beckoning to the researchers and everyone headed outside leaving Shadowfeare and G’raha alone. 

“Only you could’ve conquered the World of Darkness, I was but a vessel for Unei and Doga..” G’raha whispered, looking towards his crystal eyed friend. Shadowfeare shook his head, “no..you don’t give yourself enough credit, Raha..” he responded, pausing then met the red eyed Seeker’s gaze, “have..have you remembered anything? Th-that you wanted..” his voice broke off, unsure as to why he was feeling such dread. 

G’raha nodded, “yes, something has come back to me. Gaining royal blood and witnessing true bravery has reminded me of my forebears’ dearest wish.” He looked towards the throne thoughtfully. 

Shadowfeare looked at G’raha curiously, “what wish was that?” He asked, watching as G’raha snapped back to attention. “Oh well I’ll explain in a bit, head on ahead of me Shadow, I have something I’d like to do, I’ll be right out,” he smiled at Shadowfeare who blinked and slowly nodded, “alright..I’ll see you outside then, Raha.” The blonde Seeker turned and made his way towards the exit, but not before looking over his shoulder back to glance at G’raha. 

G’raha watched Shadowfeare leave with a heavy heart. 

~~~~~~~~

The sounds of rapid footsteps on the crystal floor, echoed through the halls of the Tower, as Shadowfeare, Cid, Rammbroes, Biggs, and Wedge all ran for the door. G’raha had never returned to camp, and a researcher had come running declaring that the red eyed Seeker had ordered everyone to leave the Tower.

“Go no further, my friends! The doors will close ere long!” G’raha called from where he stood on the other side of the door. 

As G’raha explained the wish of his forebears and that he would be sealing the Crystal Tower with himself in it, to protect the world and keep the Tower out of the wrong hands, Shadowfeare couldn’t bring himself to believe it. 

“Y-you can’t! Wh-what about our plans?! W-we were going to travel together and see the world!” Shadowfeare cried out, his small frame trembling. 

G’raha gave him a smile, “I would love that more then anything, but..we both have our roles to play, to protect this world we live in, me as the last of Allagan’s line, and you as the Warrior of Light.” He stepped forward enough and held out his hand, “go and create a future that is happy and tragedies are no more,” G’raha paused in his speech and let out a small noise of surprise. 

Tears were falling from Shadowfeare’s crystal eyes, his sniffling echoing off the walls as he clutched the hem of his shirt, his ears were pinned so low, it almost looked as if he didn’t have any. “Y-you can’t! Please don’t go Raha!” He sobbed, “d-don’t leave me..” the whispered plea, almost faltered G’raha. 

“The future is where my destiny awaits.”

G’raha’s words made Shadowfeare look up, sniffling. 

“Onwards to a brighter future...it won’t be easy, of course. But that’s exactly why we’ll do it!” Cid declared, determination bright in his eyes. 

“W-we’ll catch up with Allag, just you wait! We’ll cover all that lost ground before you know it!” Wedge shouted, with a slight tremble in his voice. 

“Well said, Wedge! It’ll only be a few years before we come knocking, G’raha. Then you’re in for a rude awakening!” Biggs agreed, giving G’raha a confident grin. 

“You shall be witness to NOAH’s accomplishments. Pray keep alive our successes, and forgive us our failures. And may we meet again, my friend.” Rammbroes said, with a sad yet hopeful expression in his eyes. 

G’raha smiled at everyone and turned his gaze back to Shadowfeare, his smile turning sad. 

“Shadowfeare..I know history will remember you. No doubt your heroism will be the star by which I chart my course when I awake.” He paused, his heart hurting at the sight of the blonde Seeker sobbing. 

“Raha..please...” Shadowfeare begged, he didn’t want to be alone. Raha has become someone so important to him, and having him being taken like this..

G’raha closed his eyes, before forcing himself to open them and look at the crying Miqo’te. “Shadow..please don’t cry..I promise I will never forget you. I hope the future will be kind and we may meet again. Please be strong, for me?” G’raha asked, his heart pounded in his chest, as he searched the crystal gaze. 

Shadowfeare sniffled, and nodded, “i-I’ll try..” he whispered. G’raha smiled warmly then turned to the rest of them. 

“Well, now I must rest. Recalling so much has put me in the mood for sleep. Farewell, my friends. I eagerly await a future both of your courage and the ancients’ wish.” 

G’raha looked up at the doors as they began to close, he turned on his heel and walked away, looking over his shoulder to see his friends one last time, giving Shadowfeare a smile before the doors closed. 

Shadowfeare stood still as everyone left the Tower, staring at the doors, his whole body shaking, tears falling onto the crystal floor. 

Walking up to the sealed doors, he put his hand on it and sunk to his knees, pressing his forehead against the cool crystal. 

“Come back, Raha..please..” and he remained there, crying and begging at the doors until footsteps approached him, looking up he saw Alphinaud standing there. “Alphinaud..?” His voice was hoarse and dry from what seemed like endless crying. 

“Minfilia and the others were worried, you’ve been missing for a few days. Rammbroes said you hadn’t come out of the Tower..” he fell silent as he looked at Shadowfeare. Kneeling down, the Elezen boy wrapped his arms around the Seeker, giving him a hug and quietly encouraging him to stand. 

“It’ll be alright, Shadow, I promise. But let’s get you cleaned up and in bed, it wouldn’t do for you to get sick.” Alphinaud gently helped Shadowfeare to his feet then they slowly made their way out, but not before Shadow paused to look over his shoulder to look at the doors one last time. 

“I’ll wait for you to wake up, Raha, and when you do, I’ll never let you go again.” He promised, his broken heart still aching, but with that promise, he could look towards the future where he could be with the man he fell in love with. 

To a brighter, happier future.


	4. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short yes, but this means we’re heading into Shadowbringers! Yay!! (Think of this as like an intermission or something lol^^;)

“No! No, no, no!!” The Exarch clutched his staff as the summon failed once again. _How many times had he attempted? How many times did the Warrior of Light fight him? Why couldn’t he get through to him?!_

The Exarch took a deep breath and walked to his private room, pacing the floor, wondering what he must do to get the Warrior here. So far each time he tried to summon Shadowfeare, he’d get ignored and find a Scion in the Ocular.

Sitting down in an old chair, the Exarch took a breath looking around the room, the book _Heavensward_ laid on a table, worn from being read over and over, his old quiver and bow had worn down with time, hung on the wall.

But the one thing in the entire room that was kept in perfect shape, sat on its own small table in a simple glass case.

The Exarch walked over and carefully opened the case, gently lifting the small bear that was inside, and held it to his chest with his flesh hand. He took a deep breath, swearing he could still smell the scent that was Shadow’s.

It grew harder each day to remember what he looked like, 300 years is a long time without seeing someone.

_But.._

G’raha put the bear back in the case with renewed determination, and went back out to the Ocular.

_He will summon Shadowfeare to the First._

And he will save him.

No matter the cost.


	5. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus Shadowbringers began hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done yay! Took awhile thanks to the hectic-ness going on rn but I hope you enjoy it!

_“Raha...!”_

Shadowfeare jolted awake, ears perked up in alarm as he looked around. He was lying in his bed at the Rising Stones.

Even after all this time, he still had dreams of him.

A soft knock on the door made Shadowfeare sit up slowly, “Come in,” He managed to call out, watching the door open and Tataru peaked inside, “I’m sorry for interrupting but..I heard you cry out and wanted to make sure you were alright.” She said, concern in her voice.

Shadowfeare rubbed his eyes and looked over at the Lalafel, his ears relaxing from their alarmed state, “I-I’m alright Tataru...just a dream,” He answered her.

Tataru looked at him, her gaze telling him she didn’t believe his words, but she didn’t press. Instead she walked over to his bed as he sat up and moved so his feet touched the ground, and climbed up onto the bed to sit next to him, placing a small hand on his upper arm, “So..I’ve received word from Biggs that they’ve found something underneath the Tower, they’ve set up an excavation site there to look for the beacon, said to come whenever you’re ready.” Tataru looked up at him, worry on her face.

“Will you be alright? After what happened those years ago...you’ve barely visited here unless it was absolutely necessary..” Her voice faded out as she remembered that day.

Shadowfeare wrapped the Lalafel in his arms and gave her a hug, not wanting to worry her more then she already was, “I’ll be alright Tataru, don’t worry. I’ll find the beacon and bring our friends back,” He promised, releasing his hug and standing up.

Tataru smiled and hopped off the bed, “I’ll be out in the lobby, so let me know when you’re ready to go.” She said as she walked to the door and let herself out.

Shadowfeare got dressed, opting for a lighter armor since he had put down his lance in exchange for chakrams. Having visited Limsa on an errand one day, he’d been told of a group of dancers who were in the area, after seeing them and how graceful they all were, made the Seeker ask the leader to teach him, and since then he’d grown to enjoy being a dancer over a dragoon, so he stuck with it.

Shadowfeare sighed quietly as he opened the door to head out. He waved to Tataru who hurried over to him and the two left the Rising Stones, stepping outside of the bar. The Seeker looked up and felt his heartbeat quicken.

Even from here the Crystal Tower could be seen, shining in the morning light.

~~~~~~~~

 _How long had it been..since he was this close to the Tower?_ Shadowfeare forced himself to keep walking as he and Tataru entered the place the researchers had discovered underneath the tower. Biggs and Wedge waved them over, “Glad to see you made it,” Biggs said, a smile on his face. Shadowfeare nodded slowly, barely listening as the three of them talked about what was going on, wandering away to look around.

_What could even be considered a beacon down here?_

Suddenly the toe of Shadowfeare’s boot hit something, making the Seeker pause and look down, noticing a strange item on the ground. Kneeling down, he picked it up and examined it.

“Ah! Shadow! I forgot to tell you to not stray too far, the researchers haven’t come this far yet-say..what’s that you got there?” Biggs leaned over to get a look at it. Shadowfeare shook his head, “I’m..not sure..but..” He fell silent.

“Now! Now I have you!!”

_That voice!_

Shadowfeare clutched his head. _The mysterious voice was back!_ He forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Wait..this is supposed to happen, that must be the beacon!” Tataru gasped, folding her hands together tightly. Shadowfeare groaned as he slumped to the ground.

“Be safe Shadow and find our friends..!”

He barely heard her plea before darkness overtook him.

~~~~~~~

_Visions._

_Memories._

_The things that have happened._

_The people he’d lost._

_A smile better suits a hero?_

_Haurchefant._

_Giving up everything to try and save your home?_

_The Warriors of Darkness._

_To go on a path that’s unfamiliar and away from the ones you love?_

_Minfilia._

_To carry a legacy and bring hope to a brand new dawn?_

_Raha..._

~~~~~~

The sound of leaves rustling in the breeze woke Shadowfeare, opening his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. With a slight wince he sat up, touching his head gently, before looking around at his surroundings, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

It was..beautiful, trees with purple leaves, even the grass was purple, and light...it was so bright, even more then what Shadowfeare was used to.

Getting to his feet, the blonde Seeker began to walk around, unsure of where he was heading.

But the more he walked, the more an uneasy feeling started to grow in him.

 _Something wasn’t quite right... But_ he couldn’t put his finger on it.

The sound of a chocobo caught his ears’ attention, it was close. Shadowfeare walked in the direction towards the sound, finding an old man sitting on a log, drink at his side, and smoking a pipe, a ring with a decent sized jewel on one of his fingers.

“Well, well now! What're you doing out here this late at night lad?” The old man asked.

The question threw Shadowfeare off.

_Night?_

“I’m sorry, did you just say _night?_ But it’s so bright..” Confusion in his voice as the blonde Seeker looked around again than at the old man who burst out laughing. “What? You didn’t know? Surely you jest! It’s been like this for as long as I can remember and then some!” The man sighed and opened his bottle, taking a sip.

“You shouldn’t be out here though, I don’t know where you’re from, but if it’s a place to stay you’re looking for, best head for the town not too far from here, it’s where all refugees go.” The man said, pointing in the direction straight ahead before standing up to pack up his things.

Shadowfeare looked in the direction the man had pointed, “A town huh?” He murmured, and his eyes widened.

_Wait...that Tower.._

“Yup! Just head in the direction of that tower!” The man said, but Shadowfeare barely heard him.

_No..that..that’s impossible._

“Th-thank you for you help...I hope you take care.” The Seeker barely heard himself as he spoke to the man.

_Why is it here?_

Shadowfeare stumbled along the path, the Crystal Tower shining in the bright light.


	6. The Crystarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got so hyped after the previous chapter I wanted to continue lol I’m so excited to be doing shb

Thoughts overran Shadowfeare’s mind, his heart pounding in his chest. He had barely gotten over being beneath the Tower back in Mor Dhona, and now here it is once again mocking him.

Feeling tears burn his eyes, Shadowfeare forced himself to continue.

Finding himself at a large gate, he paused when a tall white haired Viera woman strode towards him. She gave him a hard stare, “Every face in this city I know. Yours I do not. This is the threshold of the Crystarium, stranger, and I am it’s gatekeeper. If you would enter, you will answer my questions.” Shadowfeare couldn’t help but feel a bit intimidated by her, but managed a nod.

The Viera crossed her arms, “From where do you hail?” She asked.

Shadowfeare blinked, thinking of how to answer. He had a feeling she wouldn’t accept any of his answers, so with a slight shrug he looked up at her, “I’m from the Source,” he answered honestly.

The tall woman’s face scowled. “The Source? There’s no such place.” She shook her head, “Had you given me an honest answer..I wouldn’t of barred your way. I’m sorry but I cannot let you pass..”. She waved him off. Shadowfeare frowned and took a step forward, “W-Wait a minute-! I was called here and why-“ He stopped when she was suddenly holding chakrams in her hands, “Wait..what’re you..?” she flew past him and attacked a flying white creature that was behind him.

“Wh-what was..that..?” Shadowfeare had seen plenty of monsters, but that was..unlike anything he’d seen before.

The Viera shook her head. “That one had eaten. It must’ve gulped down the whole hand, ring and all..” She murmured, but Shadowfeare could hear her. Turning to look he let out a small gasp when he recognized the ring on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, when the sound of footsteps came from behind them.

“Is everything alright, Captain?”

_That voice..._

Shadowfeare turned to see the man from his vision. The robed man with a hood covering his face, and what looked like crystal on his face and the whole of his right arm. Seeing him up close like this, was a bit unnerving, and listening to him talk to the gatekeeper-Lyna, a sense of familiarity came over the Seeker.

_His voice sounded so familiar, from-_

Suddenly a sharp pain ran through his head, making him wince and his hand flew up to touch where it had hurt. The pain ended as quickly as it came, and the two people before him were too busy talking to have noticed.

Shadowfeare slowly lowered his hand as the robed man turned to face him, a smile on his lips, albeit a nervous one.

“My apologies, I’d meant to have you closer but my aim was..slightly off. I am the Crystal Exarch, it brings me much joy that I was able to reach you at long last.” The robed man, Exarch, said nervously.

Shadowfeare wasn’t sure what he had wanted to say to the man who had taken his friends away and almost cost him his life when he had passed out during his fight against Zenos.

But...

Whatever anger he might’ve harbored, vanished the moment he saw the Tower.

The Exarch motioned for Shadowfeare to walk with him, as they walked across the bridge leading into the Crystarium, and upon closer examination, Shadowfeare realized that crystal wasn’t on the Exarch. The crystal was _part_ of him. All of his right arm that Shadowfeare could see was pure crystal, along with the crystal that encased his neck, and cut into the left side of what face Shadowfeare could see.

 _How was that even possible?_ He had so many questions, but he quickly averted his gaze to keep up with the Exarch as they walked.

The Crystarium was a full fledged city, Shadowfeare was honestly impressed with it as he toured around, the Exarch explaining about the facilities and people who were all apart of it.

But something still nagged in Shadowfeare’s mind.

_If that really was the Crystal Tower, then maybe..just maybe.._

“Excuse me, Exarch?” The shaky tone in his voice gave the caretaker pause, turning to face him. They were at the stairs leading to the tower, and just the sight of it made Shadowfeare anxious.

He swallowed and managed to ask his question.

“I-is..G’raha Tia here? He..he was sealed in the Tower in the Source..he’s a Seeker like me, only he has red eyes, red hair tied back in a braid, he’s about my height..” Shadowfeare’s voice faded off as he asked, clutching the fabric of his clothes tightly, crystal blue eyes staring at the Exarch.

The Exarch looked thoughtful then shook his head, “I’m..afraid I have no idea who this G’raha Tia is, nor was there any sign of such a person when I came into possession of the Tower.” He answered solemnly.

Shadowfeare’s ears dropped, “I..I see..” he whispered. _For a moment he wondered if the Exarch was-_

Another shock of pain in his head, it felt like the Echo but no visions. Again the pain left as quickly as it came, leaving Shadowfeare confused.

Whatever he’d been thinking before was gone now.

The Exarch motioned towards the top of the stairs, “We can discuss everything better in the Ocular,” he said, climbing the steps.

Shadowfeare stared up at the Tower, dread filling him at the thought of going inside.

But his friends needed him, now wasn’t the time to hesitate and be stuck in the past.

Of course it was easier said then done, but he could do this.

He needed to do this.

So taking a deep breath, Shadowfeare’s trembling legs carried him up the stairs, seeing the guard stationed at the top nod and open the doors.

And for the first time in a long time, Shadowfeare entered the halls of the Crystal Tower, afraid and unsure of the journey that laid before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat Echo intervention


	7. The Price of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the story continues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi lol this ones kinda long^^; but I hope you enjoy^^

“Alphinaud was in Kholusia, looking into what’s been happening there,” the Exarch had explained the situation with the rest of the Scions as well as to what the current state of the world was in.

Shadowfeare laid on his bed at the pendants, staring up at the ceiling. _So time moved much differently here, in the First, then it did on the Source._

Thancred had fallen into the coma a few weeks ago, but he’d been in the First for five years.

Urianger and Y’shtola had been the next ones, they’ve been in the First for 3 years.

As for Alphinaud and Alisaie, they’ve been in the First for almost a year.

Apparently Urianger had a vision of the Eight Umbral Calamity, where everyone, including Shadowfeare, had been killed.

Everyone had gone off in different directions to find a way to stop it from happening. And the Exarch believed it could be stopped, he had intended to only summon Shadowfeare... But the Seeker’s rejections ended up summoning the souls of the Scions.

_As for the situation in the First..._

There hasn’t been a night sky in about a hundred years, and that monster from before was called a Sin Eater, and apparently the world was teeming with all sorts of them, freely attacking outside of the city.

The Exarch also explained where the Scions had gone off to help.

Urianger was studying in the faerie kingdom of Il Mheg.

Y’shtola was in the Rak’Tika Greatwood, aiding the people who resides there.

Thancred had taken up a new companion and was hunting Sin Eaters, so he could be anywhere.

Aliasie was helping the people in Amh Areang, which was right where the Flood occurred.

And Alphinaud was in Kholusia, learning what he could there.

The Exarch believed that by saving the First from the light, the Eight Umbral Calamity could be avoided, but in order to do that he needed Shadowfeare’s help.

And well..Shadowfeare couldn’t say no, so he thought of his current options of progression.

As three of the Scions were currently unapproachable, Shadowfeare could only seek out the twins.

So much to take in and he’d only been here not even 3 hours.

“You..?”

A voice echoed in the room, startling Shadowfeare out of his thoughts, sitting up he looked around, his eyes finally settling on what looked like a shadow of a person. The shadow dissipating and revealing a spirit of a man who looked rather familiar, a Hyur man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, the man looked just as surprised to see Shadowfeare.

“You’re the Warrior of Light, from the Source..” the man murmured as if talking to himself. Shadowfeare tilted his head to the side in confusion before realization dawned on him.

“It’s you..” Shadowfeare whispered throwing the Hyur off guard, making him gasp in surprise, “Y-You can hear me?! D-Does that mean you can see me?!” He asked, his voice sounded like a bunch of different emotions put together.

Shadowfeare nodded slowly, memories flashing in his mind. “You were the Warrior of Darkness back on the Source, weren’t you?” He asked, even though he was sure of it, he still wanted to make sure he was right.

The Hyur sighed a little with a forced chuckle, “Yeah, that was my..not so great alias on the Source, but my name is really Ardbert...or what’s left of him..” His voice took on a bitter tone. He walked over to the window and looked back at Shadowfeare, motioning towards the window. “Hard to believe isn’t it? To think that the Light can be so dangerous..” He shook his head at the irony.

“What happened to you?” Shadowfeare asked, it had been a few years since his encounter with the Warriors of Darkness, and being that Ardbert was the only one and a spirit at that.

Ardbert explained what had happened after they had left the Source with Minfilia to return to the First. Most of the shard had been destroyed...but Norvrandt had been spared from the Flood. Yet _spared_ wasn’t even the right word, as the world was consumed with never ending light, and constant danger.

But Ardbert had been the lone _survivor._ Nothing but a mere shadow that has roamed the world for far too long, unheard and unseen.

_Well, until today._

“This world has had its fill of heroes...but if you think you can do something about all this...there’s no stopping you.” And with that Arbert disappeared, leaving Shadowfeare alone.

Staring out the window, the blonde Seeker looked up at the sky, taking in everything he’d been told. It was honestly a bit much for him to truly process right now, but he could save the thinking for later.

_He needed to go to Kholusia and find Alphinaud._

~~~~~~

Upon reaching the beaches of Kholusia, Shadowfeare looked around. _It_ _looked so..barren._ Flying over via amaro, he had caught a few glimpses of what was ahead, as well as the rather hard to miss city that was visible from where he now stood. _That must be the city the Exarch had mentioned._

Eulmore. It was said that the people who lived there were waiting for the end of days. The city’s appearance wasn’t what Shadowfeare had figured it would look, he couldn’t help but feel curious as to what was going on there.

Turning his gaze away, Shadowfeare made his way away from the beach to find a village, or anyplace where he could get information on Alphinaud’s whereabouts.

~~~~~~

Coming to a small village called Stilltide, Shadowfeare looked around, stopping at a small bar to get a drink and see if he could learn anything about the area. The barkeep, an Elven woman by the name of Theva, had asked if he could help out a bit in exchange, so he agreed.

Spending some time running errands gave Shadowfeare an idea of what these villagers were going through, and it was awful. They hardly got any help, more like none at all, from Eulmore. They’re generally left defenseless and on their own, some had expressed wishes of being able to reside within the city walls, yet the roads were too dangerous to make the journey, something Shadowfeare had experienced first hand.

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare wasn’t quite sure what time it was when he had finished the last request and made his way back to the small bar. His body was telling him that it was late, yet the sky said otherwise.

It was going to take a bit to get used to all this light.

Theva smiles gratefully at him as he stepped inside, “thank you so much for your help, now why don’t you have a seat and take a breather, I’ll fix you up a drink on the house,” she offered, but Shadowfeare shook his head, “let me at least pay for it, I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for you,” he pulled out some gil and counted it out before placing a small pile in her hands.

“Oh..you really didn’t have to..but thank you! I will make sure this gets put to very good use! Let me make you that drink then I’ll tell you all I know,” Theva smiled warmly and turned to make the drink, while Shadowfeare took a seat at one of the tables.

That’s when the door opened, Shadowfeare’s ears perked up at the sound, as someone had entered the bar.

“I’m back Miss Theva, I hope everything has been well?” That voice!

Shadowfeare turned fully in his seat, the familiar voice getting his full attention.

“ALPHINAUD!!!”

Alphinaud jumped in surprise as he’s pulled into a bear hug. Recovering he chuckled a little and smiled at the blonde Seeker, “Shadow, it’s been too long, I’m so glad to see you!” The young Elezen seemed a bit taller then Shadowfeare remembered, but he was too happy to finally see a familiar face...

Well not counting Ardbert...

“Are you alright? You’ve been eating well right? Not overworking yourself?” Shadowfeare let go of Alphinaud a bit to get a really good look at him, it felt like it had been a long time since he had seen the young Elezen awake.

Alphinaud smiled and nodded, “no need to worry, I’ve made sure to look after myself. I only wish there was more I could do for these people. But, the next step is getting into Eulmore, it’s said that only select few are gained admission to live within the city’s walls. Luckily I might have a way to get in.” He said, pausing to think then looked back at Shadowfeare, “would you like to join me? I could use your help, and we can find out what’s going on..”

Shadowfeare smiled and nodded, “you can count on me!” He said, then turned to smile at Theva, “mind if I took that drink to go?” The woman smiled back and handed him a bottle, “here you go and be safe both of you,” she said, waving as Shadowfeare and Alphinaud headed out.

~~~~~~

“Its been a bit rough, after the Exarch explained where we were, and Urianger told us of his visions, we knew we had to do something,” Alphinaud said as the two walked down the road towards Eulmore.

Shadowfeare crossed his arms across his chest thoughtfully, “I’ll admit it’s still a lot to take in, but I really do want to help. Not just to save us and bring you guys home, but so these people can be free from all this. I know I only just got here, but..I want to do everything I can,” determination filled his voice.

Alphinaud smiled, “even in a completely new world you never really change, it’s a relief to see you this way if I’m being honest,” he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the light as they approached a small, rundown makeshift village that laid in front of Eulmore’s gates.

Gate Town.

“This..this looks awful..what the hell is this?” Shadowfeare gasped, eyes wide as he took in the sight. People of different ages and races were actually living in these barely standing shacks, some just tents, and it seemed there were more people then living spaces.

“These are all the hopefuls who yearn to be granted admission to be allowed to live in the city, yet it seems they only go for the talented ones..” Alphinaud explained, looking around. Shadowfeare looked at Alphinaud in wonder, “how’re we supposed to get in then?” He asked.

Alphinaud grinned, “well I plan on making a deal with the Ondo, if all goes well we should be able to get in smoothly,” he said. Shadowfeare blinked in confusion, “the..Ondo?”

“Well they’d be considered as the Sahagins of the First. I’m sure you know about the different titles they use for the races here,” Alphinaud said, walking away from Gate Town, with Shadowfeare right behind him. “Yes, the Exarch explained it to me when he gave me the tour of the Crystarium, ah..say..Alphinaud?” Shadowfeare hesitated, his footsteps paused, making the Elezen stop and turn.

“What...what are your thoughts on the Exarch?”

Shadowfeare’s question took Alphinaud a bit by surprise, but not just the question, but the way he said it. For a moment Alphinaud remembered the day he had found the Seeker a complete mess at the Crystal Tower’s door.

“The Exarch, is a very dedicated man, he wants to save his people. Sure he untimely and accidentally summoned us, but I don’t believe that he’s a bad guy. I’m sorry, I just realized that this must be hard for you, with the Tower being here...” Alphinaud said softly, walking back to Shadowfeare and taking a hold of one of his hands.

Shadowfeare shook his head, “no..I just..something feels a bit..familiar about him-ow!” Using his free hand, Shadowfeare clutched at his head as a sharp shock of pain shot through his head again. “Shadow! Are you alright?!” He opened his eyes to look at Alphinaud, who’s face was etched with worry.

After a moment the pain was gone and Shadowfeare nodded, “I-I’m alright, sorry about that...” he apologized. Alphinaud hesitantly let go of Shadowfeare’s hand, pushing his worried thoughts back. They had to focus on getting into the city.

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare looked back at Alphinaud, as the Mystel, Kai-Shirr hurried off, “that was kind of you to do that for him,” he said, even though this cost them a way in, the other young man was so desperate to be with his friends. And well both Shadowfeare and Alphinaud felt the same about that.

Alphinaud smiled, “yes, I hope he’ll be alright. Now then, we’ll need to find another way to get in..” he looked thoughtful as he tapped his chin lightly.

Shadowfeare thought about it as he walked around the town, doing a few errands for some of them in need of something to do. Suddenly a shout made his ears stand up, looking around he gasped.

“Alphinaud!!” He shouted, at the sight of a man falling out from a window or something high up in the city!

“By the gods!” Alphinaud ran for the beach with Shadowfeare at his heels, they reached the shore and the Seeker, being the only one who could swim well between the two, dove in and pulled the man out of the water. “He’s alive!” He called back to Alphinaud, who hurried over to help once they were close enough to where he didn’t need to swim.

“We need to collect some branches that we can use for a fire, we don’t want him getting sick,” Alphinaud said, as they found a nice dry spot and set the man down carefully. Shadowfeare nodded and hurried off to gather some nearby wood to start a fire.

A little while later, the man had woken up, introducing himself as Tristol, and expressed his thanks to them for saving him. “I was sure I was done for...” he sighed, rubbing his forehead. “What happened?” Alphinaud asked, before Shadowfeare could open his mouth.

Tristol sighed again before answering, “I was offered to enter the city as a painter for one of the wealthy families, my..employers I suppose you could say, weren’t very satisfied with my work, and thus I was thrown out the window, though..I suppose I could call that a miracle in disguise, not many people who go in come back out, and they’re not in the city either.”

Shadowfeare stared in disbelief at what he heard, “that’s...thats just awful..” he whispered.

Alphinaud stood up, “would you mind if I..borrowed your brush? My friend here and I would like to get inside so we can find out what’s going on, and it would seem going in as scouted talent is our only option,” after hearing Tristol’s story, the young Elezen was even more determined to get inside Eulmore’s walls.

And Shadowfeare agreed, something was very wrong here, and he needed to find out it was.

Tristol nodded and stood up, handing Alphinaud the brush, “please, I don’t want to see it ever again. Thank you for helping me, I hope I can make it up to you one day, and please, please be careful if you make it in there,” then he turned and walked away.

Shadowfeare watched him go, hoping he’ll be alright, before turning to face Alphinaud, who looked back at him with a triumphant smile as he held up the worn brush.

“This is our ticket into paradise.”

~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare stood in the shower room, feeling the water run down his skin, staring at the curtain that shielded him from the world outside briefly.

The plan had worked better then he had thought, Alphinaud had successfully managed to convince those jesters to let them in. After going through registration, they were told to take showers and meet their new employer, Chai-Nuzz in the Canopy.

With a sigh, Shadowfeare turned off the shower and dried himself off, digging through his bag for new clothes, grateful that he had worked on his weaving and could now craft good quality clothes. After he dressed, he stepped outside and looked at Alphinaud, who had just gotten out himself, his long white hair still a bit damp as he braided it back up.

“Ready to go?” He asked, receiving a nod from the Elezen, and they walked over to a stack of pink bottles, each taking one and dumping it over there head. Shadowfeare burst into a coughing fit as the smell of roses took over his nose, “oh gods I can’t breathe..!” He gasped, his tail swishing behind him frantically.

Alphinaud chuckled, the Warrior of Light couldn’t handle flowery scents very well, or if he could they had to be very light scented. “Who would of thought the great Warrior of Light’s weakness would be a bouquet of flowers.” He teased, as Shadowfeare staggered for the door and nearly fell out into the lobby.

“I-it’s not...I mean..you see..!” Shadowfeare huffed, unable to think of a good comeback, his face a deep shade of red from embarrassment watching as Alphinaud laughed and stepped forward, motioning for the Seeker to follow, and the two started up the winding staircase.

It felt like an eternity before they had finally reached the the Canopy, Shadowfeare couldn’t help but notice how fancy the city was inside, the complete opposite of the outside.

“Ah, that must be our employer,” Alphinaud nodded towards a Mystel couple, sitting at a table together. Shadowfeare swallowed and followed as they approached the table, Alphinaud giving them a smile and a bow, “my name is Alphinaud, and I would like to thank you for accepting me as your artist.”

“Oh my! Aren’t you just the cutest thing!!” The Mystel woman squealed in delight at the sight of Alphinaud, who blushed with embarrassment. Chai-Nuzz looked at him with a skeptical look, “your job here is to paint the best pictures, ah..” he glanced at Shadowfeare, “who is he?” He asked, his voice a bit agitated.

Alphinaud motioned at the blonde Seeker, “this is my assistant, Shadowfeare, he helps me with my work,” he answered. Shadowfeare bowed as well, “nice to meet you,” he said, making the woman squeal again, “they’re both just so adorable!” She turned to smile at her husband, who sighed and nodded in defeat. Alphinaud smiled and turned to Shadowfeare, “you can take this opportunity to gather some information,” he whispered, before turning to face the couple.

Luckily, Chai-Nuzz granted Shadowfeare permission to take a look around, so while Alphinaud got to work on making a portrait, Shadowfeare walked off to explore Eulmore.

~~~~~~

The more he saw, the more disturbed Shadowfeare felt. He’d just tried to help a girl who had lost her singing voice, which she was depressed about, as it was her singing that got her inside the city. Unfortunately her voice couldn’t be fixed, and he wasn’t sure of her fate as her master came and took her away.

That feeling only grew as he talked to more people, it was awful. People outside longer to be inside, even if it meant being belittled by the wealthy. While said wealthy, drowned themselves in whatever they wanted to pleasure themselves.

They didn’t seem to care about the sin eaters or the end of the world.

The price for ignorance was steep.

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare and Alphinaud walked down the long hallway to where a crowd had gathered in the Offer. There had been announcement that a “villain” was being punished, and invited everyone to come see.

The uneasiness grew at that.

As the two approached the crowd, Alphinaud nodded ahead at the very large man lounging on what looked like a very very nice sized bed, “that’s Vauthry,” he said. Shadowfeare looked around and gasped a little, “wh-what the...” he whispered. Alphinaud looked at him before following his gaze and his eyes widened.

“He’s..attended by sin eaters..? But how does he keep them from attacking?” Shadowfeare looked at Alphinaud, and shook his head silently at a loss for words, when a voice caught his ears attention.

Weaving through the crowd, Alphinaud gasped when they reached the front, to see Kai-Shirr on the ground, his arm covered in blood!

“What the hell?!” Shadowfeare hissed, as they rushed to the Mystel’s side. “Kai-Shirr! What happened to you?!” Alphinaud asked, kneeling down to check on him.

“Who are you? I don’t remember requesting your presence,” Vauthry states in a lazy voice that irritated Shadowfeare.

Alphinaud stood up and stared at him, “Lord Vauthry! What is the meaning of this?! Why is this poor man bleeding to death on the floor?!” He demanded.

“Why? Because criminals must be punished, and this man is guilty of fraud! Eulmore is a city built on love for one’s fellow man. Those who have naught to give and live only to take are a blight in our society!” Vauthry’s words made Shadowfeare fight the urge to gag, he’d never heard anything so fake since Thordan during his time in Ishgard.

“To atone for his sins, I ordered him to throw himself off the balcony, but he had the audacity to weep! ‘Please, my lord! Anything but that!’” The way the lord mocked Kai-Shirr’s pleas, made Shadowfeare tremble as a bubble of rage started to grow in him, it was taking everything in him to not storm up to the man and punch him.

“So since he wouldn’t do that, he’d have to pay for his crimes in ‘another way’,”

“What do you mean ‘another way’?!” Alphinaud demanded, glancing down at the Mystel on the ground.

Vauthry smirked, then looked around at the sin eaters that were in the room.

“Sin eaters are a part of Eulmore’s society. But they must be fed aether-living aether, mind you. So I demanded an offering of the flesh! Carved by his own hand, from his own body! And still! Still he couldn’t do what I asked!” His massive arms moved in a way that reminded Shadowfeare of a temper tantrum a child might have.

Alphinaud shook his head, “Kai-Shirr might’ve won his place here by fraud, but he only wanted to share in this paradise!” His voice was angry, yet he managed to keep control over his emotions, that was one of the things Shadowfeare admired about the younger man, watching him stand up for Kai-Shirr and talk back to Vauthry, he couldn’t help but feel proud, his own anger slightly put out by his dear friend’s speech.

Vauthry looked at them with a look of pity, “have you ever stopped to think of what it takes to maintain such a paradise in this barren, broken world of ours? The guarantee of safety and stability! The knowledge that if one only abides by the rules, one has naught to fear. I alone can offer these things for I alone command the sin eaters!” He moves his arms again, “and so I’m the only one who can be the voice of justice! And any who oppose me are villains to be punished!”

The room filled with applause at Vauthry‘s words. The citizens were clapping...why were they...how blind can they be?!

Shadowfeare balled his hands into fists, fighting to stand still, he felt Alphinaud’s hand on his shoulder and he met his gaze, “Alphinaud...” he swallowed hard. Alphinaud shook his head in disgust, “and people call this paradise...” he murmured.

Vauthry smirked at the young Elezen, “you were granted entrance to my city for a particular skill. What was it?”

“...painting,” Alphinaud answered, looking away.

Vauthry laughed, “an artist! Then you are to paint a picture of me, of Eulmore. If I find your art pleasing, then I will excuse this display of insolence.” He commanded, giving Alphinaud a smug look.

Alphinaud looked up and stared at Vauthry, then turn on his heel and walked over to Kai-Shirr and started to cast a healing spell on him. Shadowfeare pulled out a healing potion from his bag and knelt down to offer it to the Mystel.

“Who told you to tend to the criminal’s wound?! I ordered you to paint me a picture!” Vauthry demanded angrily.

Alphinaud stood up and glared at Vauthry. “What you need is a mirror, not a painting. It will capture the horror I see before me better then I ever could,” he looked over to where Shadowfeare had helped Kai-Shirr onto his feet, and walked over to join them as they approached the crowd.

“Did..did that little worm just insult me?!” Vauthry suddenly shouted, then flew into a ridiculous tantrum so loud, Shadowfeare could still hear him halfway down the stairs.

~~~~~~

After bidding farewell to Kai-Shirr once they were a safe distance from the city, Shadowfeare turned to Alphinaud, “are you alright?” He asked, softly.

Alphinaud let out a deep breath and smiled at him, “well I couldn’t stop the words from coming out once I started, but I’m not sorry,” he answered, looking back at the city. “Besides, we’ve seen enough. Let’s return to the Crystarium and talk to the Exarch,”

Shadowfeare nodded and walked with Alphinaud towards the beach, “I wanted to say things to that awful man, but you said it all for me, and I’m grateful, you’ve always been better in situations like that then I am,” he admitted. Alphinaud turned to look at him, “you underestimate yourself sometimes, you don’t get angry very easily, but with the situation in Eulmore, I can understand you getting angry, even I had some trouble holding it in,” he got on one of the amaro’s and looked up at the sky, as Shadowfeare got on his, and the two took off into the sky, but not before Shadowfeare cast one more look back at Eulmore, a city deep in corruption, and the people didn’t even know it, they were blinded by the wealth and pleasure that came with the lifestyle.

The price of pleasure was a steep price, a very steep price.


	8. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G’raha has thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on G’raha’s thoughts while I prepare the chapter for Amh Araeng lol

The Exarch watched as Shadowfeare left the Ocular to go rest before going to find one of the twins. He closed his eyes and took a breath, “He really hasn’t forgotten me..even after all that time..” he gripped his staff tightly.

Shadowfeare didn’t seem to have changed much, aside from being a few years older than he was during the expedition, sporting a new hairstyle, and the fact he no longer carried a lance on his back. The blonde Seeker still had the same temperament, for the most part. But the Exarch could see a deep sadness in those crystal blue eyes. 

A sadness he had brought onto the man he loved so much. The thought of it made him feel terrible, he could still remember the day the doors closed, the echoes of the blonde Seeker’s pleas in his ears. 

He honestly thought he’d never see him again, until fate gave him an opportunity. 

He wanted to see his love. He wanted to save his love. 

In truth, the moment G’raha saw Shadowfeare at the gate, it was all he could do to not throw off his hood, hug his beautiful warrior, and tell him everything he didn’t say back then. 

But, for the sake of his plan, G’raha held himself back, though it was harder then he thought it would be. 

Then maybe, just maybe he’ll get the chance to tell Shadowfeare how much he loved him.


	9. The Darkness of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare travels to Amh Araeng in search of Alisaie, unaware of what lied ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Things had gotten a bit crazy but here we are! As usual I don’t remember everything so some parts are improvised, but I did go and rewatch the transformation scene and I am still horrified to this day but I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless! I’ll be working on the next chapter and will try and have it up as soon as I possibly can

Shadowfeare and Alphinaud returned to the Crystarium, the flight back had been a quiet one, as the two had much to think about. As they made their way to the Dossal Gates, Shadowfeare ran a hand through his hair, “the difference between here and Eulmore really is astonishing...” he sighed. Alphinaud nodded in agreement, “yes, the Exarch does seem to care for his people, and is determined to offer sanctuary to any travelers. How very unlike Vauthry..” the two shuddered at his name. 

Reaching the top of the stairs, Shadowfeare spoke to the guard stationed there, and the doors opened to grant them entrance. 

“Ah so you have returned, how was your journey?” The Exarch’s warm voice greeted them, once again giving Shadowfeare a feeling of familiarity, but he couldn’t place why. Instead, he and Alphinaud explained what they had found in Eulmore. 

The Exarch’s lips formed in a concerned straight line, “he says he controls the sin eaters? That is rather worrisome..” he said softly. Shadowfeare nodded, “it was just awful, the way the lower class people were being treated!” He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. The Exarch gripped his staff tightly, the movement catching the attention of Alphinaud, who eyed him curiously before letting it go and nodding in agreement, “unfortunately there’s nothing else we could do there, so we came back here,” he explained. 

The Exarch nodded, “I’m relieved you both were able to return safely, Lord Vauthry most certainly isn’t a man of mercy,” he snuck a glance at Shadowfeare, who stared at the ground with his ears pinned down, his face distraught.

“He sure isn’t..and he’s most certainly not going to assist in eliminating the sin eaters, not if he’s treating them better then he’s treating the actual people..the people who went in..and never came out...” his crystal blue eyes widened, unable to finish the sentence. 

The Exarch approached the Seeker and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “why don’t you get some rest, you must be exhausted from your journey,” he said softly, making Shadowfeare look up with a slightly flushed face before nodding and turning to leave, “g-good idea..I’ll head to find Alisaie in the morning,” he said, opening the doors and leaving the Ocular. 

~~~~~~ 

In the safety of his room, Shadowfeare silently touched the spot the Exarch’s hand had landed. It felt so familiar, yet whenever he tried to think about place it, it’d either be blank, or a painful shock would rush over his body briefly. 

With a sigh, the blonde Seeker crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head, staring at the wall as he slowly drifted to sleep. 

~~~~~~

The deserts of Amh Araeng reminded Shadowfeare of Thanalan, yet the bright Light made it even hotter as he summoned his mount and made his way across the fields of sand to reach his destination of Mord Souq. The worst of the Flood had happened here, the Seeker could see the wall of light in the distance. 

He wasn’t sure what awaited him here. 

~~~~~~

The merchants had nearly thrown themselves at him once he pulled out the coin he had been given, he didn’t realize just how big of a deal it was until that moment. With a gasp, Shadowfeare found a spot that was safely away from the merchants. 

“They sure went crazy over you didn’t they?” A female voice giggled, startling the Seeker. He looked up to see a Hume girl with long blonde hair carrying a few boxes in her arms smiling at him. Her eyes bright and friendly. 

Shadowfeare’s ears flicked a little as he slowly nodded, “y-yeah..I honestly wasn’t sure who to spend it on..” he paused, then looked at the stuff she carried, “would you like any help carrying that?” He asked, standing up. The girl looked surprised before smiling again, “that’s so kind of you, I’m heading a bit of ways out of here,” she said, as Shadowfeare reached over to take a few boxes from her. “I’m Shadowfeare, but you can call me Shadow,” he said. 

The girl smiled again, “nice to meet you Shadow, my name is Tesleen,” they walked out of Mord Souq, and out into the expansive fields of sand. Every now and then a coyote would get in the way, but Shadowfeare disposed them quickly. 

Reaching their destination, the Seeker looked around, the people here looked worse for wear. Concern took over as he saw the state of some of them, he turned to Tesleen, “what’s wrong with them..?” He asked nervously. 

Tesleen looked around as well, “these are the people who’ve been infected by the Light, inevitably they’ll become Sin Eaters, but for now we try and take care of them the best we can..it’s horrible seeing this happen,” she explained, her face a bit downcast. 

Shadowfeare bit his lip and his hands curled into fists, again taken back by the unfairness of what was happening here in the First. 

It honestly made the problems on the Source look small...

A hand landed on his arm gently, making the Seeker turn to Tesleen, “tell me, is there anything I can do for you? I really want to help,” his voice cracked at the end, running a hand through his hair. Tesleen smiled and gave him a few options of things he could do. 

Looking for Alisaie could wait a little bit...

~~~~~~~

Several hours later, Shadowfeare started to return to Tesleen, when he noticed some footprints in the sand. Curiosity got the better of him and he followed them, wondering who left them there. 

The heat added onto the harsh light was unbearable, Shadowfeare didn’t mind warm weather, but this was too much. He’d had dealt with the heat of Ul’dah but there had been some relief at least, the occasional rain and the shade of night. 

Suddenly a loud growl caught the Seeker’s attention, turning he saw a sin eater jump towards him. “Look out!!” A voice shouted, as Shadowfeare jumped back and threw his chakrams at the sin eater, heaving a sigh as it fell to the ground. 

“Well..if it isn’t Shadow..” looking up, a smile came to his lips as the owner of the voice stood up after landing from a leap. “Alisaie...I’m so glad to see you,” Shadowfeare said, feeling relief at seeing her looking to be well. Alisae looked at him and brushed herself off a little, “I knew you’d turn up sooner or later, but I had hoped for sooner.” She said gruffly, before sighing a little and giving him a small smile, “how are you?” Shadowfeare smiled back and shrugged a little, “well...I’m honestly not quite sure.” He admitted softly. 

Alisaie motioned for him to follow and they walked back towards the Inn. Along the way, Shadowfeare caught her up on what had happened on the Source up till coming to the First. 

“So we’ve fought them to a standstill, then...the Exarch did say the Empire seemed to have drawn back when he last looked in on the Source. But without knowing for sure how fast time was passing there, I couldn’t help worrying that a lot might have happened since then.” Alisaie paused and stopped walking for a moment to look at the blonde Seeker. “Luckily it sounds like nothing changed, but...when I think of how frantic Tataru and the others must be, I want to just rush back and reassure them...” she shook her head, “but we haven’t found a way to reverse the summoning, and even then we can’t ignore Urianger’s vision.”

Shadowfeare nodded, “there’s..too much at stake to let the Eighth Umbral Calamity to happen, if we can stop it from happening..I don’t even want to think about you guys dying..” he said, remembering how it felt after Nanamo had been “assassinated” and the Scions has been held responsible. Yda/Lyse, Papalymo, Y’shtola, Thancred, and Minfilia had all stayed behind to let him escape. It was a feeling that he didn’t like. 

It only grew worse after the sacrifices Haurchefant, Moenbryda, Papalymo, and so many others had made for his future. It wasn’t something he wanted. He wished so many times that nobody would die on his behalf. 

And Raha sealing himself away...Shadowfeare knew he wasn’t dead but he was still taken away from him. 

He couldn’t take much more of it. 

~~~~~~~

Upon returning to the Inn, Tesleen greeted them, happy at their safe return. “I’m relieved to see you back unharmed,” she said as she walked over carrying a small basket. Shadowfeare looked at Alisaie, “Alisaie’s a strong young woman, even stronger then me sometimes,” he said fondly. 

Alisaie made a small choking noise and turned away, but the tips of her ears were red. Tesleen smiled warmly, “yes. She’s been a very huge help here, even though I know these people can’t be saved...I just can’t ignore them.” She closed her eyes for a moment, “my mother was killed by a sin eater, but she was always helping everyone. I wanted to make her proud and do what I can to help everyone here.” Tesleen turned to look at Shadowfeare and Alisaie, “thank you for everything.” 

~~~~~~~

The heat felt even stronger as Shadowfeare ran desperately around the fields of sand, his heart pounding loud and hard in his chest. One of the sick, a Xaela child named Halric had gone missing. He’d seen Tesleen try and give him food from a distance, it had hurt to watch a child suffering like that. 

“Shadow!” Alisaie shouted coming from the opposite direction, waving at him. Shadowfeare hurries over to her, “any sign of him?!” He asked. 

Alisaie shook her head, “no..none..! Damn it all where could he be?!” She cursed under her breath and looked around. 

A noise caught Shadowfeare’s attention, turning he saw a huge angel warrior-like sin eater approaching Halric’s small form. “There he is!!” He shouted, grabbing Alisaie by the wrist and taking off towards them. 

Halric stared blankly up at the large sin eater as it descended towards him, as if he was waiting for it to take him. 

“HALRIC!!” Suddenly Tesleen ran straight for him, just as the sin eater raised its large sword. Shadowfeare and Alisaie came running but they were still not close enough to strike down the sin eater. 

The boy watched emotionlessly as Tesleen leapt up from behind the sin eater and slicing it’s wing off, she slid and pleaded to Halric, “hurry! We need to run-!” Her sentence was cut off as the sin eater’s sword plunged straight through her. 

With a shocked face, Tesleen looked down at where the sword had pierced her. Lifting her gaze to see Halric, she gave him a smile, “we all deserve happiness. Wherever we can find it,” she reached for him. “The time left to you...is precious..no one should die..of pain..” tears stung her eyes. “Mother...mother...I...” the sword was pulled out of her body. 

“TESLEEN NO!!!!” Alisaie screamed, her legs beginning to move on her own, she started to run towards her friend. 

Shadowfeare immediately grabbed her arm as she tried to run past him. She screamed at him to let her go, but a disturbing sound made them both look back at where Tesleen was...

And to their horror, Tesleen didn’t look right. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, as she began to scream in pain, light seeping into her body. Another flash and she was on her knees, her face blocked from view from the light covering it. Lifting her face to look at Halric, Tesleen’s eyes were bright blue and her mouth hung open, the light covering her body, morphing it, before she was enveloped into a white cocoon. 

When the cocoon broke open, a sin eater emerged. “No, nononononoNO!!!” Alisaie screamed as she broke free from Shadowfeare’s grip to run towards the monster that was once her dear friend. 

The larger sin eater took off, and Tesleen started to follow, but paused and looked over at them. 

“F-forgive me, Alisaie..” and the sin eater that was once Tesleen flew off after the sin eater. 

“TESLEEN!!!” Alisaie screamed, tears sliding down her face as she stared in the direction they had went. 

With a sob, she fell to her knees, grief taking over. Shadowfeare dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair silently, knowing there wasn’t anything he could say. 

Glancing up at Halric, Shadowfeare knew they had to get the boy back to the Inn. But he couldn’t. Instead he kept an eye on the boy while he held Alisaie, to make sure Halric didn’t run off again. 

After a few moments, Alisaie had stopped crying and managed to get on her feet. “Th-thank you, Shadow..I’ll be alright.” She said in a shaky voice. Shadowfeare gently brushed her tears away and tried to give her a comforting smile, “Alisaie...” he started. 

“First let’s get Halric back to the Inn. Then we should go to the Crystarium, I..I need to be away from here for a bit.” Alisaie said, walking towards Halric and taking hold of his hand. 

With a nod, Shadowfeare stood up and joined them. 

The walk back to the Inn was a heavy one. 

After seeing Halric safely to the Inn, Alisaie announced that she’d be going away for awhile to attend some business, but promised to come back. 

Shadowfeare stood to the side watching. In truth he wanted to throw up and lose himself in a panic. It was hard to keep his composure after what he had witnessed, it had been so horrible. And he had a sneaking suspicion that wasn’t the last they’ve seen of Tesleen. 

~~~~~~~

Returning to the Crystarium had been silent. As Shadowfeare and Alisaie approached the Dossal Gates, the young Elezen girl paused. “Actually I think I’ll go walk around a bit, before seeing the Exarch.” She decided, looking at Shadowfeare. 

“Of course, take all the time you need Alisaie. I think Alphinaud should be around here somewhere,” maybe seeing her brother might help cheer her up. 

With a stiff nod, Alisaie walked off. Leaving Shadowfeare alone at the foot of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, he climbed up the stairs and asked the guard to let him in. 

~~~~~~

The Exarch stood in the Ocular alone, his back to the door as he watched his mirror. He couldn’t help but try and spy on the Warrior, but he’d only caught Shadowfeare and Alisaie going their separate ways. 

Turning off the mirror, the Exarch heard the doors opening, he turned to face the visitor. “Ahh you’ve returned dear war-“ the words died on his tongue. 

Shadowfeare stood alone in the doorway, his crystal blue eyes teary and his small frame trembling. “Shadowfeare? Are you alright..?” The Exarch asked cautiously. 

Suddenly Shadowfeare was on his knees, wrapping his arms tightly around the Exarch’s waist, and sobbing into his robes. Shock overtook the caretaker, his grip on his staff tightened, as his flesh hand hesitantly reached down to stroke the blonde’s hair. 

“I-it was horrible..! Nobody deserves that! Nobody!” The story came out in between sobs, Shadowfeare had seen a lot on his many journeys. But this time, has been shaking him to the core. 

The Exarch moved his hand to wipe away the Seeker’s tears, “It must’ve been hard keeping that to yourself..” he said softly. Shadowfeare hiccuped and finally his tears slowed. 

With a sniffle, Shadowfeare slowly stood up and looked at the Exarch, “I-I’m sorry...that was rude of me..” he whispered apologetically. The Exarch shook his head, “no, please my friend. Do not hesitate to hide your burdens from me. Should you need someone to talk to about them..I’ll be right here,” he assured. 

Shadowfeare managed a small smile, “thank you..” he whispered. 

The Exarch smiled warmly at him. “Now, why don’t you go get some rest. I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better afterwards. We can discuss more later,” he suggested. Shadowfeare nodded, “yeah..I’ll do go that, thank you Exarch,” he answered, before leaving the Ocular, but not without one last look. 

The Exarch slumped against his staff, his heart racing in his chest. “Dammit..” he whispered, his feelings for the Warrior were harder to contain then he realized. 

Shadowfeare crying...was something he wished he could prevent. Despite all his hardships, the blonde Seeker still somehow managed to keep his kind heart. 

The Exarch closed his eyes, yet despite how much he wished he could protect his beloved warrior from tears, he knew he couldn’t. 

This journey might truly break Shadowfeare’s heart...


	10. The Return of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey takes Shadowfeare to his first Lightwarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! To make up for the lack of updates lol but I hope you enjoy it! And tysm for reading this story^^

Alpinaud, Aliasie, and Shadowfeare stood with the Exarch in the Ocular. Aliasie and Shadowfeare had calmed down enough to be able to join the discussion. 

“Have you gained a better understanding of the crisis now faced by the First?” The words leaving the Exarch’s mouth only tasted bitter to him, as he had witnessed Shadowfeare’s reactions both times. It made him feel guilty at putting them through such an ordeal. 

Alisaie and Shadowfeare exchanged a look before the Elezen girl looked back at the Exarch pointedly. “‘Better’ is not the word I’d use...” she answered, folding her arms over her chest. “Some lands may have been spared the Flood, but the survivors live only to suffer. There seems to be no end to the horrors inflicted by the sin eaters,” Aliasie looked at the floor for a moment, her fingers tightening their grip on her arms. 

Shadowfeare bit his lip, wishing he could comfort her. But he still felt hopeless. He was supposed to be the Warrior of Light and he couldn’t save one girl...if he’d been faster maybe he could’ve...

“Indeed. These abominations are a calamity in their own right. And I can imagine how hopeless the task of eradicating them must seem to you.” The Exarch looked at Shadowfeare, seeing the crystal blue eyes full of guilt. 

Unconsciously his grip on his staff tightened. He really must be a cruel man to force this upon his inspiration, the only man he’d ever loved beyond time and space. With a shaky breath, he forced himself to continue. 

“But after countless battles and untold sacrifice, we have identified a potential weakness.” The Exarch paused to look at all three of the Scions. “Sin eaters are drawn to serve the strongest of their kind, we call them Lightwardens. And from what we’ve learned, only a few of them exist. We believe that the death of a Lightwarden will cause the lesser creatures within its realm would disperse.” He explained confidently, hoping to bring some kind of hope to their downcast faces. 

Alphinaud looked at the Exarch thoughtfully. “I can’t help but feel like Eulmore might have something to say about any threat posed to these monsters...Vauthry won’t take kindly to us taking his useful allies away, seeing as how he uses the sin eaters to gain obedience from the citizens...” he recalled the visit to the city of pleasure. 

Shadowfeare nodded in agreement, “no..I’m sure they wouldn’t want their ‘precious’ monsters taken away. But...” he looked up at the ceiling, “but the lives of the living people in this world are far more deserving of life then these abominations..” he turned to look at the Exarch, “is there anything we can do?” He asked hopefully. 

Before the Exarch could answer, the doors to the Ocular opened, and Lyna ran in. “Forgive the interruption, my lord, but Holminister Switch is requesting reinforcements.” She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. “They say the sin eaters are attacking in force, and the village could soon be overrun.” She explained, eliciting a sharp gasp from Shadowfeare. 

Aliasie and Alphinaud looked at each other before taking off out of the Ocular. 

“Alert the guard. We should be prepared in case the fighting reaches the Crystarium. You have command of our forces in the field, Captain, but hold off on entering the town before I arrive. That goes for Alphinaud and Aliasie as well.” The Exarch commanded, Lyna saluted and hurried out. 

Turning to face Shadowfeare, the Exarch looked at him, “please, lend us your strength. You may just be our only hope, but we won’t know until we see for ourselves.” He explained. Shadowfeare looked at him before nodding slowly, “alright, I’ll do my best!” The blonde Seeker promised before following the others. 

The Exarch stood alone in the Ocular, “I hope you’ll forgive me for what’s to come...” he whispered, before leaving the Ocular as well. 

~~~~~~~

Arriving at the town, Shadowfeare could see the smoke from fires in the distance. Alphinaud, Aliasie, Lyna, and the Exarch were already there. “We must hurry!” He gasped, fear rising in his chest as he thought of the people in there with sin eaters. The Exarch nodded and turned to face the entrance, “I’ll join you.” He said, making Lyna turn. “No you will not! I’m not letting you go in there!” She gasped. The Exarch smiled and turned to Shadowfeare, “it’ll be alright, he’ll be in there with me as well as the twins. And..I must do this,” he said, the tone in his voice making Lyna reluctantly step back. 

“You sure?” Shadowfeare asked, his eyes tinged with worry. The Exarch smiled, “I have complete faith in you, dear warrior. I shall be your shield!” He proclaimed and the four of them entered the town. 

~~~~~~

It was unforgivable. 

These sin eaters...

The way they turned animals and people alike into sin eaters. 

So many people he couldn’t save...

And Tesleen...they came across her. Aliasie was beyond distraught at the thought of killing her friend, but they all knew it was better to put Tesleen out of her misery as a sin eater. That fight was harder (emotionally) then fighting Estinien while he’d been possessed by Nidhogg. But Aliasie had been strong and brave, even if her face said otherwise. 

But Shadowfeare only felt more despair as they continued on. By the time they reached the Lightwarden, his mind had been completely taken over by despair and doubt.

And that Lightwarden had taken advantage of his fogged mind. Shadowfeare had been unable to dodge its tail as it thrashed about, resulting in him getting launched into the air and crashed down into the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

It was moments like these, Shadowfeare felt like the Mother Crystal had been wrong in choosing him to be the Warrior of Light. 

But..voices. The Exarch and the twins kept calling him. 

Alphinaud frantically healed him, calling his name. 

The giant sin eater, Philia thrashed about. The Exarch blocked the attack with his shield. His form was the first thing Shadowfeare saw when he opened his eyes. 

“Come on Shadow! Get up!!” Aliasie shouted, she had moved closer to him to grab his hand and pull him to his feet. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Shadowfeare swayed a little and looked around. Aliasie pulled on his arm to move him away from an attack. 

“It’s alright Shadow, focus on me got it!?” Aliasie instructed, her voice strong and steady. Shadowfeare nodded and followed her lead, trying hard to remain focused on the rest of the fight. Everyone else was doing their part, he couldn’t let himself get taken out again. 

~~~~~~

Finally the Lightwarden fell, aether started to stream from its body as Lyna caught up to them. 

“It’s releasing its aether! Fall back! We cannot let it touch us!” She shouted, but the Exarch lifted a hand, “that will not be necessary, Captain.” He said, his gaze on Shadowfeare, who was catching his breath. “Though I appreciate your concern. The eternal Light of these creatures has confounded us for a hundred years. For each one we’d put down, another would take its place, born from the aether released by its predecessor.” He watched as the blonde Seeker straightened up and looked up at the aether. 

“But now we have a way to contain that corruption. The blessing of Light! And the hero who wields it now stands before you!” The Exarch proudly announced. 

Suddenly the Light flashed and began to seep into Shadowfeare’s body. It felt cool yet burned into his soul, overwhelming his form. “This is...” he murmured to himself, before looking up at the bright sky. In his mind he knew what to do, so he focused on containing the Light. Focused on dispelling the Light from the sky. 

The sky split in half, as the curtain of Light gave way to a pitch black starlit sky. “Behold! The monster’s power is broken! And the world is returned to its rightful form!” The Exarch proclaimed, his voice full of different emotions. 

The five of them stood in awe beneath the first night sky for the First in a hundred years. 

“Is that...what I think it is?” Lyna broke the silence, her eyes wide as she stared up at the sky. “The night sky, as it should be.” Alphinaud said, relief on his face. 

Lyna turned and looked at the twins, “who are you people? You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a spring shower, and now the sky..? The legends are true then!” She looked at Shadowfeare who silently held a hand to his chest. 

The Exarch approached the Warrior of Light before dropping to his knees and bowing his head. Taking everyone by surprise. 

“E-Exarch..?” Shadowfeare managed to choke out, confusion filling his mind. 

“How many years have I waited for this moment. For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you..” the Exarch’s voice cracked a little before continuing, “you have defeated the Lightwarden of Lakeland, and for the first time in a century darkness has returned to the mantle of night. Without the Light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat.” He paused and took a breath to calm his racing heart, he knew this was the only way, the only road they had. And as much as he wished it could be different, there was no denying the harsh truth. 

“...Yet our victory is far from achieved. Though darkness has fallen here, the other Wardens are still out there, feasting on what little life remains.” Lifting his head to look at his Warrior, the Exarch swallowed hard and continued. “Even if it costs me all I have, I would see each and every one of them slain, that this world could be spared from oblivion. Not only for the First but for the Source as well!”

The Exarch bowed his head again, “but...be that as it may..I concede it was wrong of me to summon you to this fight against your will..I swear on my life, I will atone for that. But for the present-“ a hand on his shoulder stopped him from talking. 

Looking up he found Shadowfeare smiling at him, “well..sure trying to summon me while I was fighting Zenos wasn’t very smart, but I did come here on my own volition. I’ll admit, I was more so worried for my friends. But after seeing what I have here..I can’t ignore it. So please..you don’t have to kneel or ask for forgiveness. I want to help! And I will!” The blue eyed Seeker promised. 

His words took the Exarch by surprise, his mouth hung open before he managed a smile. “Thank you..I’ll do everything in my power to help you.” He said. 

Aliasie looked at the Exarch quizzically, “I understand there’s a lot at stake here, Exarch, but why are you so ready to risk yourself? It must have been dangerous to summon even one person across the rift.” She asked, as the Exarch got to his feet. He turned to face her, “I do it for my people, to give the Crystarium the tomorrow it deserves.” He admitted, knowing deep down it wasn’t the full truth. 

“And..there are...things which we cannot afford to lose,” he murmured looking up at the sky once more, “and I sensed from the First that I had a part to play in preserving them.” He smiled a little and turned to the others, “despite appearances, I’m am an old man-one burdened with many...difficult memories, some too painful to recall..” his memories of the days during the expedition resurfaced. 

The words he’d never said. The horrible future he had awoken too. A world without Shadowfeare...was one he couldn’t stand to see. 

The Exarch snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at everyone. 

“Now then, my Warriors of Darkness, let’s find the surviving villagers and return to the Crystarium.” And everyone nodded and followed him. 

The Exarch felt more determined then ever to save his most precious memory from a dark future. Even if he had to hurt him in the end. 

Shadowfeare will live on. He must. That he will make damn well sure of!


	11. A Moment of Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our heroes take time to reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special day! Two chapters!!! Hope you enjoy it^^

After returning to the pendants, Shadowfeare walked towards the large window and opened it, staring at the night sky. A smile formed on his lips as he felt a bit of happiness at how he was able to help. And the Exarch sounded so happy as well, for some reason that warmed his heart. 

Silently, he placed a hand over his heart as he wondered why. 

“So! Now it’s your turn to be the Warrior of Darkness eh? Funny how that worked out,” Ardbert’s voice startled Shadowfeare out his thoughts. “A-Ardbert! Have you been watching me?” He gasped, feeling a bit foolish at getting spooked so easily. 

Ardbert shrugged a little, “well I did warn you. I’ve been following you pretty much since you got here,” he admitted. Shadowfeare blushed a little in embarrassment, “th-thats a bit..” he started. Ardbert looked thoughtful, “I remember those twins from the Source, they’re your friends right? Through thick and thin?” He asked. 

Shadowfeare smiled at the thought of Alphinaud and Aliase, “as a matter of fact. I think of them as my own family. I’ve never had siblings..and they’ve been the closest to that. All of the Scions have been like family to me..they accepted me. And because of them I got to meet so many people,” he blushed again and looked away, “s-sorry..I’m sure that sounds rather weird huh..” he sheepishly clasped his hands together. 

Ardbert shook his head, “not at all. But I suggest you keep them close. It’s when you charge ahead trying to save someone else that you end up losing those you love,” his voice held some warning in it. Shadowfeare looked back at him and bit his lip. “Ardbert...” he started, but the other man just gave him a weak smile. 

“Just be careful, you’ve lost plenty I’m sure..but the cost for saving this world might be a price you’re not willing to pay..” Ardbert said, before walking away, leaving Shadowfeare alone. 

Shadowfeare turned back to the window, “a price I’m not willing to pay..?” He whispered, his hand clenched into a fist. “Does that mean...” he bit his lip and shook his head. “No! This time will be different...” he closed his eyes. 

“I wonder what you’re seeing right now Raha...are you still asleep? Or did you find the future you were hoping for..” 

~~~~~~

The Exarch stood in his room, staring at the stuffed bear Shadowfeare had given to him all those years ago. Reaching out, he touched the cool smooth glass that protected it all this time. “I may have lost my composure back there a bit..I suppose I must still be in denial that he’s within my reach...” he chuckled a little at himself. But it still felt so surreal, to be able to touch him, to talk to him after so long. 

Of course his joy was laced with immense guilt, he was asking too much from his beloved. He was willing to go as far as break the heart of the man he loves so dearly if it would save him. After what he’d said back there, his memories kept flooding back. 

“There are things I can ill afford to lose...” he whispered softly. The Exarch opened the glass case and gently lifted the bear out and held it close. 

Taking a seat in a chair, he picked up the book “Heavensward” and opened it, taking the time to reflect on his warrior’s journey once more. 

~~~~~~

In the distant fields in Lakeland, a girl with long blonde hair stood amidst the purple flowers, staring up at the night sky. 

“So..this is what the Light was hiding...” she placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, feeling a pull in her heart, sensing a presence she’d been looking for. “He’s here. I must go to him..” she opened her eyes and started to walk in the direction of the Crystal Tower that shone brightly against the night sky.


	12. A Tiny Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadowfeare meets a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! This time covering a moment I had forgotten to at the beginning of the shb part of the story so hopefully this makes up for that^^; thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The morning after, Shadowfeare stepped outside feeling like he’d actually slept well. It was rare for that to happen..usually he’d have dreams of Raha, or nightmares from his journeys. Looking around, he got the feeling he wasn’t the only one who had gotten a good rest. 

People around the Crystarium looked like weights had been lifted off their shoulders. 

Looking up at the sky, Shadowfeare felt relief at seeing it looking the way a morning sky should look like. For the first time in a hundred years, these people finally have hope. The Seeker wandered around town, people greeting him as the “Warrior of Darkness” felt a bit weird. 

Who would’ve thought he’d carry that title?

As he made his way to the Crystal Tower, Shadowfeare realized he didn’t quite dread it. For the first time since G’raha had sealed himself inside, the blonde Seeker didn’t hesitate to go inside. 

Maybe it was because of the Exarch? The leader somehow made him feel calm. And he felt a warmth inside of him whenever the Exarch smiled at him. 

No..no! Shadowfeare’s heart only belonged to G’raha! He couldn’t let another man take that away. And there were quite a few who’d been interested in him. Aymeric, Haurchefant, Hien, and even Estinien had begrudgingly admitted his infatuation with the Seeker. And while he had blushed and been flattered, he couldn’t bring himself to see any of them romantically when his heart belonged to G’raha. 

“Looks like you’re in a good mood,” a voice teased. Turning, Shadowfeare saw Alisaie and Alphinaud walking up to him. They looked a bit better as well, getting an actual night sleep most likely helped a bit. 

The blonde Seeker smiled sheepishly, “Yeah..kinda silly I’m sure but..I feel like the actual night helped me sleep better.” He admitted, the twins smiled at him. “I can sort of agree with you on that, I for one, had a pretty good night’s sleep.” Alpinaud admitted, turning to look at his sister. Alisaie shrugged, “Well i wouldn’t say it was ‘great’ but..” her voice drifted off and Shadowfeare bit his lip remembering yesterday. 

Having to kill her friend..wasn’t something that would change overnight. It was still hard to believe and hurt. Shadowfeare wished he could prevent that from happening again. 

“Anyways, we were about to go and get some breakfast, care to join us?” Alphinaud asked, but Alisaie nudged him, “The Exarch was looking for Shadow, he can join us after,” she said. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened in surprise, “He was?” He asked, wondering if something had happened. 

Alisaie smirked, “Just go and find out what he wants, we’ll meet you at the tavern.” She said and motioned for her brother to follow. Watching them go, Shadowfeare turned and headed for the Dossal Gate. 

“Ah! Shadowfeare, there you are!” The Exarch walked up to him from the direction of the Pendants. Shadowfeare couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he heard the other man’s voice. “E-Exarch, I heard you were looking for me?” He walked over to the caretaker. The Exarch smiled warmly, “I actually have someone I’d like to introduce you to.” He answered, he looked around before taking a breath, “Feo Ul!” He called. 

Suddenly a bright light flickered and a small red haired pixie appeared, “Here I am dear Exarch!” The pixie flew around him excitedly. The Exarch smiled, “It’s good to see you my friend. I have someone I’d like to introduce you to,” he motioned towards Shadowfeare, “This is Shadowfeare. He’s come from across the rift to help us. Shadowfeare, this here is Feo Ul, a pixie from Il Mheg.” The Exarch made the introductions. 

Feo Ul flew around the blonde Seeker, then smiled big. “You’ve come from across the rift?! Oh how exciting! You must tell me what it’s like over there!” The pixie insisted eagerly. Shadowfeare smiled at them, “It’s nice to meet you, Feo Ul,” he said. 

The Exarch looked at Feo Ul, “Do you think you could help my friend on his journey?” He asked. Feo Ul’s eyes widened and the pixie nodded eagerly, “Ohh yes! That’d be fantastic! Dear warrior make a contract with me! And the fun can begin!” They exclaimed flying around Shadowfeare excitedly once more. The Seeker looked surprised before smiling again, “Your help will be most appreciated, Feo Ul. How do I make a contract?” He looked at the pixie in confusion. Feo Ul laughed, “The contract has already been made my sapling! Now if you need me for anything please, call for me! And I will be at your side at once!” And with that the pixie disappeared. 

Shadowfeare stood still, trying to process what exactly just happened. He turned to the Exarch, “You have interesting friends,” he admitted, earning him a chuckle from the other man that made his heart pound. “Have no worries, dear warrior. Feo Ul will most certainly be one of the strongest allies you could have. They are so very curious about mortals and the way we live. Unlike the rest of the pixies.” The Exarch turned towards the tower. 

“Thank you so much Exarch!” Shadowfeare said, giving the other man a bright smile, then his eyes widened. “Oh! I was gonna have breakfast with Alisaie and Alphinaud. Would you like to join us?” He asked, feeling a bit nervous about the question. The Exarch looked over his shoulder in surprise, “You...want me to join you?” He gripped his staff tightly, as he felt his own heart race in his chest, he was grateful for his hood. Shadowfeare nodded eagerly, “Y-Yes! I mean..unless you’re too busy..I’d understand..but..” the blue eyed Seeker blushed a little as he glanced away, suddenly feeling shy. 

The Exarch smiled, “That sounds lovely, thank you,” he answered, relaxing his grip on his staff. Shadowfeare smiled happily, “Great! Let’s go!” He moved next to the Exarch and the two made their way to meet up with the twins. 

Both of them not able to hear each other’s rapid heartbeats along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of bae material in FFXIV so I might write some stories (not canon to the main story) of Shadowfeare with other bois! *cough* the bois listed in the chapter *cough*


	13. The Oracle of Light (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of the Lightwarden, an uninvited guest visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s gonna be split in 2 parts^^; but I hope you enjoy it! And thank you so much for reading!

Shadowfeare stepped out of his suite, the previous day had been a day of rest for the twins and himself. Now he felt a lot better about the task ahead. 

“Ah, Master Shadowfeare..might I have a word before you head out?” The Pendants’ manager motioned for him to come over. His worried tone caught Shadowfeare’s attention as he walked up to the desk. “Is something wrong?” He asked, looking up at the Elven man. The manager looked around before turning his gaze back to the small Mystel. “The Eulmoran army has come to Lakeland..they want to talk to the Exarch! I’m not sure why, but I felt you needed to know.” He explained. 

Shadowfeare’s eyes widened, “th-thank you sir! I’ll go to the Ocular right away!” He hurried off, his heart pounding in his chest. Did they already find out about the Lightwarden of Lakeland’s death? That was rather quick though..he ran towards the Crystal Tower, the guard seeing him and opening the doors without pause. 

Entering the Ocular, Shadowfeare saw that Alphinaud and Alisaie were already there, the Exarch was looking at a mirror that was showing Lakeland. “You made it, it seems we have a bit of a problem on our hands.” The Exarch said, turning his attention to face Shadowfeare. The blonde Seeker looked at him, “I heard Eulmore sent soldiers here..” he looked at the mirror to see an airship. 

“Indeed..it seems they’ve caught wind of the Lightwarden’s death. Their emissary is coming this way as we speak,”. The Exarch explained, looking back at the mirror. Alisaie scoffed a little, “I suppose the sky does seem to give the game away.”

The Exarch closed his eyes before opening them again. “Indeed...it was inevitable that they would come knocking. The only question was how soon they would.” He paused when a knock came on the Ocular’s door. “My lord. I have come with the Eulmoran emissary. May I show him in?” Lyna’s voice called from the other side. “A moment, Captain. If you would.” The Exarch responded before turning to Shadowfeare and the twins. “Everyone, come here.” He instructed quietly. 

Shadowfeare looked at the twins before nodding and stepping closer to the caretaker, who led them to the far corner of the room. “I do not wish to show our hand prematurely. Forgive me this liberty.” He apologized, before waving his staff, whispering, “vanish” and making the three Warriors of Darkness disappear from view. 

Clearing his throat he turned to the door once more. “Enter,” he spoke out, moving away from the Warriors as the doors opened and Lyna stepped in with an old man behind her dressed in very interesting battle garments. “Well, well.. The commander of the Eulmoran army himself. To what do I owe the honor, General Ran’jit?” The Exarch wasn’t very surprised that Vauthry would send his right hand man to figure out what had happened. 

Ran’jit stepped forward slightly, then closed his eyes a moment. Opening them once more he stared hard at the Exarch. “The Lightwarden is dead, Exarch. Were your people responsible?” He demanded. The Exarch kept his face straight, not wanting his image to break. “You are clearly in some haste, my lord. But before I answer your question, you must allow me to ask one as well. What is Eulmore’s interest in this?” He asked, though he already had a good idea as to why from his talks with Alphinaud and Shadowfeare. 

“His benevolence Lord Vauthry is gravely concerned that the actions of an ignorant few may jeopardize relations between man and sin eater,” the general answered calmly. Shadowfeare bit his tongue to keep himself composed, but hearing that made him feel very disgusted. 

Relations between man and sin eater? That was a pure and sick joke. 

“Should it be that the Crystarium is guilty of abetting the villains responsible for the outrage.. my lord has decreed that it differ the same...retribution.” Ran’jit explained, almost making Shadowfeare gasp. 

If they so much as try and harm the Crystarium..OR the Exarch...Shadowfeare’s hands tightened into fists, forcing himself to calm down and not move. 

These people have suffered enough without Vauthry getting involved. 

The Exarch listened to the general before giving a barely there nod. “I see..since you have been so candid. I too shall speak my mind.” He paused, “regardless of who’s responsible, the Crystarium rejoices in the Lightwarden’s death, and welcomes the return of the night sky. If Eulmore considers this tantamount to aiding those you term “villains,” then by all means carry out your retribution. Know, however, that even should every innocent soul in the Crystarium perish, nothing can stop that which has been set in motion.” The way the Exarch spoke, it woke a strong determination inside Shadowfeare, and he grew even more determined to not fail him. 

Ran’jit sighed wearily, “folly. The death of one or a thousand thousand sin eaters changes nothing. The world is dead, and no matter what we do it will not be reborn. Only by my master’s grace may we live out our days in peace.” He looked at the Exarch once more, “but I waste my breath. You have made your decision clear. I shall relay your words to Lord Vauthry. In the meantime, you would do well to counsel anyone who may have done more then “rejoice” in recent events to throw themselves upon Eulmore’s mercy. Promptly.” The general turned to leave and paused, looking over his shoulder at the Exarch once more. 

“One last matter. We are searching for a young artist and his assistant. Do you know who I speak of?” Ran’jit asked. 

Alphinaud’s eyes widened. 

“An artist and his assistant.. no, I cannot say that I do.” The Exarch answered simply. 

“What a pity. Should you encounter them, I bid you hand them over at once. My master is most eager to see them again.” The general instructed, turning his full gaze to Shadowfeare and Alphinaud before leaving the Ocular. 

The Exarch removed the spell, making the Warriors of Darkness visible again. They four of them stared at the door silently before Alisaie spoke up. “Am I imagining things, or did he just stare straight at us?” 

The Exarch nodded slowly, “I fear he did.” He answered, “the general is not a man to be trifled with. He is a warrior of fearsome repute who has led Eulmore’s army since before Vauthry’s time, when the nation still spearheaded the fight against the sin eaters. One does not command the world’s mightiest army, and for so long, without possessing exceptional instincts.” 

Alphinaud looked thoughtful as he went over the conversation in his head. “If Eulmore sent such an individual, we must assume this talk of retribution is more than an idle threat.” He said looking up at the others. Shadowfeare shook his head, “I don’t want to put the people of the Crystarium in harm’s way..not anymore then they already are..” his ears pinned down against his head, he turned to the Exarch. “I’ll still kill the Lightwardens that are left of course, but I just can’t put anyone else at risk,” he insisted. 

The Exarch smiled at all of them. “Please, don’t worry. We’re more then capable of handling such things. Besides, Eulmore has always wanted to rule over all that remains in the world. Even if we surrendered the Warrior of Darkness to them, they would only find another reason to invade us. The people of the Crystarium know this only too well, which is why, when the time comes, I am certain they will fight to the last man.” He explained, reaching out and gently stroking Shadowfeare’s ears, making the Seeker jump in surprise. The Exarch realized what he’d done and let out a gasp before withdrawing his hand swiftly. “I-I apologize, dear warrior! I did not mean to..” he glanced away, shocked that he had done such a thing without thinking!

Shadowfeare’s face bloomed a bright shade of pink, the surprise of feeling the Exarch’s hand on his head had distracted his thoughts completely. 

Clearing his throat, the Exarch forced himself to calm down. “As it is, I am honestly surprised Ran’jit didn’t declare war on us just now..” he admitted, clutching his staff tightly. Lyna stepped forward, “he may have reason to delay.” She said, looking at the Exarch, she felt a bit worried about his current behavior but didn’t let it show on her face. 

“A delay?” Shadowfeare asked, looking up at the Viera in confusion. Lyna nodded, “according to reports, the Eulmoran forces at Laxan Loft were observed taking a prisoner. A young woman believed to be none other then the Oracle of Light-Minfilia.” She explained. 

“M-Minfilia?!” Shadowfeare gasped in shock. She was alive?!

“It may be that General Ran’jit wishes to convey her to Eulmore before commencing hostilities. Having mentored generations of Minfilias, it would not surprise me if he had made her capture his chief concern.” Lyna said, noting the shock on the Warriors of Darkness’ faces. 

“G-generations..?” Shadowfeare asked, were there more than one? What happened to the Minfilia he knew from the Scions?

“Ah..forgive me. I had intended to speak to you about Minfilia. There is, however, much to say, and precious time to say it..”. The Exarch apologized, “but if you go to the Cabinet of Curiosity, speak to Moren. He can explain it for you,” he suggested. 

Shadowfeare nodded, “thank you, Exarch. I’ll do that,” he said. Alphinaud and Alisaie turned to him. “We’ll go with you. I’m still a bit unsure about it all, we can learn together.” Alisaie offered, earning an eager nod from the blue eyed dancer. 

The Exarch’s face darkened a little. “In the meantime, I’ll get to work on provisions for war,” he said. The twins nodded and headed out, but Shadowfeare stayed behind. He looked back at the Exarch, wanting to say something, but wasn’t sure what he could say. 

“Um..i-its okay..about my ears...” he stammered, taking the Exarch by surprise. “I beg your pardon?” The other man looked confused. Shadowfeare felt his face grow hotter and he turned away in embarrassment. “Y-you can touch my ears wh-whenever you w-want..!” He said a bit loudly, then took off out of the Ocular, hands on his cheeks to hide the flush. 

The Exarch stood still, watching the other man run out. Then he began to chuckle. “Oh dear..he really has become so cute over the years..” he smiled and turned to get to work. 

~~~~~~~

At the Cabinet of Curiosity, Shadowfeare looked through shelves of books. Moren had asked for him to find a book on the Oracle of Light, suggesting that the book would explain better then anyone could. Alphinaud and Alisaie were looking as well. 

Moving to another shelf, Shadowfeare’s fingers bumped into a book that was a bit shorter then the others. Pulling it out he found it was actually a children’s book, but the art on the cover told him this was the book he was looking for. Opening the book, his eyes widened. 

It talked about how the Oracle of Light gave herself up to stop the Flood, but her soul still lived on, choosing a girl to become the new Minfilia of that time. From the sound of it, there’s been a few of them in the last century. Leading up to the one taken by the Eulmoran army. 

Closing the book, Shadowfeare closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what to think of it all, but he didn’t want Minfilia to remain with the Eulmorans. So with a nod to himself, he hurried back to the twins. 

~~~~~~~

The Exarch walked towards the Cabinet of Curiosity, it had been a few hours since Shadowfeare and the twins had left to learn more about Minfilia. He had finished with his meetings and decided to stop by and see how it was working out. 

“Exarch!” Shadowfeare’s voice caught his attention, the Exarch turned around to see the three of them coming towards him. “Warrior, has your research proved fruitful?” He asked, glancing down at the book in the Seeker’s hands. Shadowfeare nodded, “I did..and..I want to save her from the Eulmoran army!” He announced, Alpinaud and Alisaie nodding in agreement. “We can’t just leave her with them!” Alisaie insisted, with Alpinaud agreeing beside her, “I agree. I, for one, would feel a lot better if she was with us,” he said. 

The Exarch looked at Shadowfeare’s determined face, “I’m sure you are quite eager to attempt Minfilia‘s rescue—and with your combined strength, you may well succeed. But as I said earlier, I do not wish to show our hand unless absolutely necessary.” He cautioned, forcing his face to keep still as he saw a slight break in his warrior’s face. Shadowfeare bit his lip a little and shook his head, “yet I can’t just sit here..there must be something we can do. Anything.” He looked to the Exarch pleadingly. 

Footsteps echoed in the halls, making the three Scions turn to see a large group of Crystarium citizens coming down the stairs. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened in surprise, “what’s..” he started, but the Exarch held up his hand. “It wasn’t just the night sky you had restored to us, but hope—hope for the future of Norvrandt. Unlike you, we cannot contend with the Lightwardens. But as long as hope burns in our hearts, we will fight on regardless. This I will prove to you,” he said, before turning to the group that had gathered behind him. 

“My friends, thank you for coming here on short notice. As many of you are aware, I received an emissary from Eulmore a short while ago—in the form of General Ran’jit. To my dismay, the general condemned the slaying of the Lightwarden, and warned me in no uncertain terms that, should the Crystarium cast its lot with the Warrior of Darkness, there would be war.” He looked at everyone, “let none be mistaken though, we would be hard pressed indeed to resist the might of Eulmore. Some would even call it suicide. But..I’d rather fight then lose the hope I had felt when I saw the night sky for the first time in a hundred years. Though it all comes with a great risk of losing everything..it’s not a decision to be made lightly—or alone. So I ask you all. What should we do?” 

Shadowfeare’s heart grew as the citizens all put in their encouragement, even after all their hardships, the Crystarium would stand strong. He knew it would, and he’d do everything in his power to make sure no harm came to them. 

No matter what.


	14. The Oracle of Light (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to rescue Minfilia has come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I honestly was never fond of Minfilia in ARR, so when I first found out that the young girl with Thancred in the trailer was Minfilia I honestly groaned. But mini Minfilia stole my heart^^; and I will protect her at all costs! I hope you enjoy this chapter^^ and thank you so much for reading!

After a bit of planning, the Exarch, Warriors of Darkness, and the citizens of the Crystarium put together a plan to rescue Minfilia from the Eulmoran army. Shadowfeare laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, feeling nervous. 

“Can’t sleep?” Ardbert asked, leaning against the wall across from where Shadowfeare laid. “I haven’t seen Minfilia in such a long time..and from what the story says, she’s not exactly the one I knew. I guess I’m just nervous about meeting her.” He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. 

Ardbert looked at him, and chuckled quietly. “Well as long as you don’t act the way you do around the Exarch you should be just fine,” he said. Shadowfeare looked up and stared at him. “Wh-what do you mean..?” His voice cracked. The ghost smirked in amusement, “I may have given you some space, but I’m not a stranger to the way you act around the Crystal Exarch.” He explained simply. 

Shadowfeare’s face turned a deep shade of red. “Th-that’s..” he coughed and looked away. Ardbert waved his hand, “its not really any of my business, but you should talk to him.” He moved from the wall and started to walk, “and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you.” He said, before vanishing. 

Shadowfeare stared after him, before covering his face with his pillow and mewled in embarrassment into it. “S-stupid Ardbert!” 

~~~~~~

The next day, Shadowfeare walked up to Lyna, dressed in the Crystarium armor and looked up at her. “The preparations are all ready,” he told her. Lyna looked down at him and nodded, “alright, we’re able to begin. Stand here and wait for the signal.” She instructed, before walking off. 

Shadowfeare turned and looked out at the fields before him, “I..hope this works..” he murmured. The plan seemed simple enough, the Crystarium soldiers would fly their amaros and spread some dreaming powder where the Eulmoran army was stationed, then Shadowfeare, Alpinaud, Alisaie, and Lyna would lead the assault and fight their way to Minfilia. Hearing a whistle, the Seeker looked up to see the amaros taking off to the skies.

It was showtime. 

~~~~~~

Guards moved about, while a young girl was being escorted with her hands tied behind her back. Minfilia stared the ground as she walked, wishing she had made it to the Crustarium before the Eulmoran army had arrived. She had been separated from Thancred when she had felt the call, and she had no idea where he was.

Her pace slowed to a stop, her feet refusing to take another step. 

The sound of a sword unsheathing rang in her ears, as she felt a small prick from the tip of the guard’s sword. “Keep moving!” He shouted at her. Minfilia bit her lip hard, she didn’t want to go back to Eulmore..

Suddenly shadows danced on the ground beneath the soldiers, making everyone look up to see amaros flying up above. “What now?” The guard pointing his sword at Minfilia demanded. Another soldier shrugged, “the Crystarium at a guess,” he answered. Minfilia’s eyes widened when she saw pink dust start to rain down from the amaros. “Oh, you’ve got to be— Sound the alarm!” The guard shouted, before he swayed and fell over. 

Minfilia looked around her, but a guard grabbed her and pulled her after him. “Better get you to the ship quickly!” He said, dragging the young girl behind him. Minfilia looked over her shoulder, has maybe..the Warrior himself been involved in this? 

~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare stood on the overlook next to another soldier, watching as the fields covered in pink dust. “It worked..” he murmured. Footsteps made him turn to see Lyna approach. “Captain, the powder has taken effect!” The soldier next to him reported. 

Lyna smiled and nodded, “it is time. Let us free the Oracle from their clutches!” She announced, looking at Shadowfeare who nodded back, before turning to face the amaro that was waiting for him. “Time to see Minfilia..” he whispered, getting in the saddle of the amaro. With a slight urge of his hand, the camel looking bird lifted up and flew off towards the clouds of pink dust. 

~~~~~~~~

Running through the light mist, Shadowfeare and Lyna fought through soldiers who had managed to evade or recover from the dream powder. The two dancers had joined with Alphinaud and Alisaie, who had gone ahead of them. “We must find the Oracle!” Lyna shouted, as everyone spread out. Shadowfeare ran, throwing his chakrams at any who got in his way. 

Looking up, the Seeker saw a flight of stairs leading towards the airship that was stationed there. Quickly he rushed up the flights, spotting two soldiers guarding someone at the top. Throwing his chakrams once again, Shadowfeare felled the guards and rushed over to see a young girl with blonde hair on the ground. 

His breath caught in his throat. 

Kneeling down slowly, he placed a hand gently on the girl’s shoulder. “M-Minfilia?” His voice cracked as he whispered the name. The young girl looked up, meeting the Seeker’s crystal blue gaze with her own bright blue pupil-less eyed that reminded him exactly of the Minfilia’s he saw before she had left the Source. “Y-you’re..the Warrior of Darkness...aren’t you?” She asked, her voice shaking just a little. Shadowfeare nodded, “yes..yes that’s me. We’ve come to get you out of here. You’ll be safe,” for some reason, a strong need to protect her overcame him. 

Minfilia nodded, “a-alright.” She said, watching as the blonde Seeker swiftly untied her bounds, and helped her to her feet. “Are you alright?” He asked, stepping back slightly to get a good look at her for any wounds. The young girl nodded, “yes. I’m alright,” she said. Shadowfeare smiled warmly and held out his hand. “Then let’s get out of here, shall we?” He suggested. Minfilia’s eyes widened, and she lifted her hand to take hold of his. “Yes please,” she responded softly. 

Shadowfeare smiled and led her down the stairs, seeing Lyna, Alpinaud, and Alisaie just ahead. 

“You found her!” Alisaie exclaimed, rushing over to meet them, with Alpinaud and Lyna right behind her. Shadowfeare nodded, “yeah. Let’s hurry and get her out of here-“ 

“And where do you think you’re going?” A voice interrupted, making everyone turn to see the Eulmoran army general, Ran’jit approach from behind, his walk slow and menacing. Shadowfeare quickly got in front of Minfilia. Ran’jit sighed. “Minfilia, come back here, you know where you’re meant to be..” he instructed. Minfilia shook her head, “no! I won’t!” She stepped back. The general closed his eyes, “I’ll take you back to Eulmore, even if I have to do it by force!” He lunged for her, but Shadowfeare blocked him with his chakrams. “You’re not taking her anywhere!” He snapped, his eyes narrowing angrily. 

This man threatened the Crystarium. He threatened the Exarch. And now he was trying to take an innocent young girl captive. It was moments like these, that melted Shadowfeare’s normally calm persona. How many times had he born witness to such awful tyranny..Ishgard, Ala Mhigo, Doma..it was never ending. Feeling the rage inside him burn, the Seeker took his chakrams in his hands. “You’ll have to go through me!” He shouted, throwing his chakrams at the general. 

~~~~~~~

Ran’jit was a powerful opponent. Shadowfeare has fought much worse, but this man had age and experience that was immeasurable. His moves reminded the Seeker of the pugilists, and he was fast. Even being light on his feet as he danced, Shadowfeare had a hard time blocking some of the other man’s attacks. Lyna, Alisaie, and Alpinaud tried to help, but the general had made sure to take them out first. Leaving the Warrior with no more allies. Summoning a small snake like dragon, Ran’jit glared at the Seeker. “The games end now,” he said, sending out a shockwave knocking the dancer onto his back so hard, his helmet came off. 

The general stepped towards Shadowfeare, Minfilia’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth. But the Viera placed a hand on the young girl’s arm and gave a slight shake of her head. 

Ran’jit’s eyes looked at Shadowfeare then towards Alpinaud. “You, boy. You bear a striking resemblance to the artist my master seeks.” He said, watching as the Elf boy looked away, giving him the answer he needed. “By all means, keep your counsel. You will all have ample time to confess your crimes back in Eulmore.” Shadowfeare groaned as he tried to get back on his feet as the Eulmoran general approached them. 

A shout made the general turn just in time to block an attack. The gun blade wielder had an unmistakable white haircut. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened when he was able to get a better look. 

It was Thancred!

Thancred attacked Ran’jit. But the general dodged every move effortlessly. It was rather admirable in a weird way. But the Scion was able to block the general’s attacks as well. 

Minfilia felt frozen in her spot, watching. “Thancred..?” She whispered, she hadn’t thought he’d come after her. Ran’jit looked at Thancred, “so! You’re the one who stole her from us..” he stated finally able to put name to face. 

“And what if I am?” Thancred demanded, as he lunged forward to strike, but the general only skillfully blocked the attack with his hand, and pushed the Hyur back. “Pathetic...vermin such as you are not worthy of the Oracle.” Ran’jit approached the group of the fallen warriors who dared stand up against the might of Eulmore. 

Thancred smirked as magic circles appeared around the others and himself, teleporting the whole group out before Ran’jit could strike them again. 

~~~~~~~

Ran’jit looked around, annoyance stirring inside of him as he hurried off to find them. They couldn’t of gotten far. Coming to an overlook, the general looked around, spotting the group not too far off. But Minfilia was getting away! Ran’jit prepared himself to take off after them. 

“Break!” The Exarch’s voice broke out behind him, as a spell was cast halting the general’s movement. Ran’jit growled and turned his head to glare at the man holding his staff high, and a small cube floating in his flesh hand. “Fool! You would see your city razed?” He demanded, as the spell faded. The Exarch kept a straight face, “I’d rather see it razed than conquered. Suffice it to say, we are ready to receive you.” He responded, tightening his grip. *You will not touch my warrior!* his thoughts shouted, trying hard to not show his anger at the general. 

“What now, Exarch. Will you face me yourself?” Ran’jit asked, pulling the caretaker out of his thoughts quickly. Luckily, it didn’t look like the general had noticed. The small Allagan cube he had in his hand, chose that moment to die out and clatter to the ground. “I think not, General. I’ve quite exhausted my tricks.” The Exarch felt amused by the timing, though he was also no fool. “If you mean to give chase, I won’t stand in your way. But you would do well to tread warily. For your quarry goes to a place where even Eulmore dare not bare its steel...Il Mheg, the faerie kingdom.” He warned the general, though he already knew how determined Ran’jit was. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Eulmoran army were to follow.

~~~~~~

Sitting on a cliff, a stranger watched what was going on beneath him. “To think that mountain of indolence still had the energy to unleash his hounds...” he sighed quietly. “Even the most pointless of conflicts may alter a world’s course...and now the plan has gone awry.” The man’s gaze turned to the Exarch. “But how..? How did the so-called Crystal Exarch bring the hero of the Source to the First? As if I didn’t have enough on my hands already...” He sighed heavily. “Then again..with a soul such as that..maybe there’s another way. One that does not require bloodshed..” A new plan started to form in his mind. This one, should work with everyone in mind. 

Even the unexpected guest from the Source.


	15. Il Mheg : The Faerie Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Shadowfeare’s journey leads him and his friends to IL Mheg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, the beginning of Il Mheg! This area is just so pretty! One of my favorite locations in shb^^ thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Shadowfeare, Alphinaud, Alisaie, and Minfilia ran after Thancred. Not quite sure where they were going, but the Seeker noticed the further they went, the more mist there seemed to be. “We should be safe enough here,” Thancred said as he came to a stop, before turning to everyone and gave them all a relieved smile. “It’s good to see you again, my friends. I don’t know about you, but it feels like years since we last met. Five of them, in my case.” He said. 

Shadowfeare smiled back, feeling tears in the back of his eyes. “Thancred! I’m so happy to see you!” He gasped. Thancred had been the first real friend he had ever made, so when the Hyur fell into the coma during the Alliance meeting, the Seeker had been almost as distraught as the day Raha sealed himself away. 

It had only gotten worse when his other friends met the same fate. 

But here he was. Slowly reuniting with all of them, it made the Seeker very happy. 

Of course..it’d be even better if he could have the chance to be reunited with Raha...

“Why, it only feels like just one to me. But long enough to warrant a more convivial, either way.” Alisaie said before giving Thancred a curious look. “But what were you doing in Laxan Loft?” She asked. 

Thancred’s face darkened just a bit and he looked at the young girl with them. “The girl, Minfilia. She and I were traveling together, hunting sin eaters. But as we were nearing Lakeland, she abruptly ran off on her own. I found her too late to stop the Eulmorans from taking her prisoner. And as I was considering rescue options, I noticed that the Crystarium was on the move. So I consulted the Exarch, who told me the details of the operation, and gave me special instructions. Should the situation take a turn for the worse, I was to see you all safely to Il Mheg. And here we are.” As he explained, Shadowfeare couldn’t help but bristle to himself at how Thancred talked about Minfilia. 

Alphinaud looked thoughtful, “Urianger has called this place home for awhile now..” He said. Shadowfeare remembered when the Exarch explained to him where all the Scions had gone. “Urianger’s here?” He asked, he’d missed the Elezen man as well. Most of the time, people couldn’t always understand his way of thinking. But Urianger ended up playing a rather big role after Raha sealed himself away. For the first few years, Shadowfeare suffered severe nightmares. And for some reason, having the Elezen man talking to him, sometimes reading a story, helped calm him down. Urianger had also suffered loss when Moenbryda met her untimely end. 

“Yet we never really called upon him, I’m ashamed to say. It was only at the Crystarium that we met.” Alphinaud finished, pulling Shadowfeare out of his thoughts. “Hardly surprising. This isn’t the sort of place one visits on a whim.” Thancred said. Shadowfeare’s ears flickered in worry. “You mean..we can’t get through?” He asked, not entirely sure what they all had walked into.

Thancred chuckled a little and gave the Seeker a smile. “Luckily for you, Minfilia and I have trespassed on Urianger’s hospitality for a bit, so we have an idea of how things work around here.” He assured, reaching over to mess with Shadowfeare’s hair. 

“Sooner or later, the Eulmorans will come for us. But before they do, the Exarch wishes we accomplish two things. First, rendezvous with Urianger. And second, kill the Lightwarden in this land.” Thancred continued to explain. Shadowfeare felt nervous when he heard “Lightwarden,” but he knew he had to do it, even if the Exarch wasn’t here. He was worried he’d fail him, fail them all. But he couldn’t. He needed to stop doubting himself..

Alisaie looked over at Minfilia, who stood quietly looking at the ground, a sad look in her eyes. “So..Minfilia.” Her words startling the young Hyur out of her thoughts. “What made you leave Thancred behind-if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Minfilia looked away and then lifted her blue gaze to look at Shadowfeare, who’s ears flickered nervously. “You, the hero of this world. I was asleep when I felt it. A presence. Someone I was meant to meet. They were close, and..and I knew I had to go to them.” The poor girl looked so nervous, Shadowfeare could see her hand tremble against her chest. “But with all the commotion in Lakeland, I was afraid Thancred wouldn’t...let me..” her voice grew softer. “And would I have been wrong? Her I arrived a moment later, you’d be back in your cell in Eulmore.” Thancred spoke in a scolding tone, one that took Shadowfeare off guard. “And now we have Ran’jit snapping at our heels! You really have outdone yourself this time.” 

Shadowfeare’s ears pinned back as he listened, not liking the way his friend was talking to the girl. Minfilia bowed her head, “I’m sorry..thank you for saving me.” She whispered. Thancred’s face didn’t ease up and instead looked away from her. Shadowfeare opened his mouth to say something. 

“Aww, poor thing, being scolded so.” An unfamiliar voice spoke out, startling everyone. Giggles filled the air. Shadowfeare looked around, “wh-what’s going on..?” He asked nervously. “Come now, put that frown away and have some fun with us!” Another voice called out. 

Thancred looked around and sighed, looking back at Minfilia. “Which way was it to Urianger’s?” He asked. Minfilia thought hard, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember. “We’ve been there so many times, but I’m not...I can’t..” she felt a twinge of frustration. “Why can’t I remember..?” She whispered. Shadowfeare looked around, “think this...mist is interfering?” He asked. Thancred looked at him before looking around again. “Dammit we’re already caught in their spelll..” he realized. “Wh-what spell..?” Alphinaud asked. “I need some grass..” Thancred announced. 

“Grass..?” Shadowfeare blinked at the odd request. Thancred nodded, “it’s called Looking Grass. It should help us find those meddling pixies.” He explained. Shadowfeare looked around. “It’s the pixies that are making that noise then?” He asked, not wanting to admit that their laughter kind of spooked him a little. Alphinaud turned to Thancred. “So, what does this grass look like?” 

The Hyur tapped his chin. “Well..it’s got a long stem, and it’s end is kind of swirled.” He described, running a free hand through his hair. Shadowfeare felt confused but he went to look for the grass. 

~~~~~

After awhile of searching, Shadowfeare found the grass Thancred had been talking about. Plucking the blade up, the Seeker hurried back to where the Hyur man was. “Is this it?” He asked, holding it up. Thancred nodded, “yes. That’s exactly it.” He gently took the grass from the Seeker’s hand. Shadowfeare stepped back and watched as the Hyur lifted the swirled tip to his brown eyes and looked through it. 

“Ive found you. The game is over.” Thancred said in fae talk. Shadowfeare blinked up at him, confused at the strange way he spoke. 

Suddenly more giggles filled the air as pixies suddenly appeared around them. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened. “Noooo, we are found! How did this mortal know our trick?!” One of the pixies cried out. Another pixie flew over to look at Minfilia. “Wait, I recognize their souls! These two have been here before!” They said. “Look, look-twins! How adorable!” Another said, looking at Alphinaud and Alisaie. “Oooh! And a cat! It’s a kitty!!” A pixie suddenly appeared in front of Shadowfeare’s face, making the Seeker jump in surprise. “K-kitty..?!” He stuttered. The pixies all giggled and flew around excitedly. 

Thancred sighed quietly. “We have neither the time nor inclination to play. We have come to see Urianger.” He said firmly. The pixie pouted, “ohh yes, Urianger! The peculiar one! In return for a place in Il Mheg, he agreed to a riddle contest with us! For seven days and seven nights! Without any sleep!” They laughed. The pixie looking at the twins nodded. “Ah, that was so much fun! We must do it again!” They agreed. 

“I’m sure he’d be delighted. Now, if you’d be so kind as to lift your spell?” Thancred asked, feeling like he’d been repeating himself. The pixies paused and gathered together. “Shall we?” “Should we?” “Would we?” They all muttered amongst themselves. 

Alisaie shook her head, “what now..?” She asked. Thancred shrugged, seemingly giving up on asking. “I don’t know. But this is their home, so we must indulge them.” He responded. And everyone went off to do the pixies’ bidding. 

Shadowfeare looked around and thought. “Oh! I know!” He gasped, and looked up at the sky. “Feo Ul, my beautiful branch! I need you!” He called, opening his eyes again to see an orange glow. “My sapling!” They shouted, before giving the Seeker a hard tap on the tip of his nose. “You’re late! Late, late, late! I’ve been waiting for you to summon me ever since I met you! Waiting and waiting and waiting! But my sapling didn’t so much as utter my name! Such a heartless thing he is! Cold and cruel and heartless!” They cried, making Shadowfeare take a step back. “I-I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t do it on purpose!” He gasped. Feo Ul flew around huffing, “your head is so full of Exarch!” They grumbled. Shadowfeare blushed at their remark. “Wh-what?!” He stuttered, stepping back. “Oh you heard me!” Feo Ul flew around him, pouting. “Feo Ul! Th-that’s not it-!” He started. 

In the distance, Alphinaud and Alisaie watched, having caught the beginning of the conversation between Shadowfeare and the orange pixie. “Another self-important little brat. Just what we need..” Alisaie sighed, crossing her arms. Alphinaud made a little noise. “Hmm. Reminds me of my childhood.” He said, looking amused. Alisaie turned and grabbed her brother by the collar, startling Minfilia, who’d been nearby. Alphinaud’s pleas catching Shadowfeare’s ears. 

“But just now, you called for me so earnestly, so fervently...I couldn’t possibly stay angry at you.” Feo Ul giggled happily, their sudden mood change taking Shadowfeare by surprise. “F-Feo...” he started. “Very well! As your lovely branch, I will lend you my strength!” They insisted, giving the Seeker a playful wink, then flew off. Shadowfeare followed after them towards the group of pixies. “Well well well! If it isn’t Feo Ul, the [madbloom]! It’s been too, too long!” A pixie said in a snitty voice. Feo Ul huffed. “Not long enough for you to think of any new games, though, apparently! If I were you, I’d be bored of myself!” They fired back. “Now, let me make something clear, that mortal!” They pointed at Shadowfeare, “is mine! And no matter what you do, he will never be yours! Never, never, ever!” Feo Ul’s declaration made the other pixies pout. 

“Awww, not even a bit? But..what about the others? Surely we can keep them?” One of the pixies begged. “No, no, no! You can’t keep them either! They’re for my amusement, and mine alone!” Feo Ul commanded. “And if you so much as lay one finger on my sapling, I’ll scatter the contents of his bag all over your precious village!!” At their words, Shadowfeare’s mouth dropped open. “M-my stuff?!” He choked. 

~~~~~~~

But Feo Ul succeeded in convincing the pixies to lift the spell on the condition that Alphinaud and Alisaie stay behind to play with them. Which they begrudgingly agreed to do, and that satisfied the pixies enough to finally lift the spell. 

The mist lifted to reveal a beautiful world before them, full of color and life. Shadowfeare looked around in awe, “it’s beautiful...” he whispered. Thancred looked at Minfilia, “how’re you feeling?” He asked. The young Hyur nodded, “better. I think I remember the way now.” She answered. 

Thancred turned to Shadowfeare and gave him a smile. “Sorry about the delay. Shall we go and see Urianger?” He suggested. The Seeker nodded eagerly, “yes! Let’s!” He was excited to reunite with another dear friend. 

Feo Ul looked at the Miqo’te. “Your lovely branch is useful, yes? So whenever you’re in trouble, you must remember to make use of me!” And with a huff the orange pixie disappeared before Shadowfeare could say anything else. 

And so Shadowfeare, Thancred, and Minfilia made their way towards Urianger’s house. The sprawling fields of Il Mheg ahead of them.


	16. A Vision of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow, Thancred, and Minfilia meet with Urianger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally another chapter! I won’t lie but I’m currently freaked out about 5.3 being as I’m not even close to being caught up and not sure as to what the future holds but I will continue to update as often as I can! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

After a bit of walking, Minfilia stopped in front of a nice looking house. “This is where Urianger lives?” Shadowfeare asked, looking up at it. “Yup! This is it!” Thancred said, stepping up and opening the door. 

Shadowfeare stepped inside the house, seeing books everywhere, papers scattered on the floor. It looked open yet cozy, a nice place to live. 

“Urianger! Are you in?” Thancred called out, eyes taking in the empty room. The sound of footsteps echoed in Shadowfeare’s ears, the sound coming from the back of the room. 

“Unto a world weary of heroes, a hero wends his way...the Exarch did send word that thou wouldst seek me out, but ne’er did I imagine thou wouldst arrive so soon..” the unmistakable voice made the Seeker turn towards a gated door that had opened, and Urianger descended down the steps. “Urianger! I’m so happy to see you-wait..you..look different..”. Shadowfeare stared up to look at his friend. The Elezen always wore robes and goggles that covered himself, only truly seeing his face once when he had impersonated as one of the Warriors of Darkness on the Source for information. 

But this time..Urianger wore a sleeveless chiton, had an Astrologian weapon on his back, and his face was completely uncovered. It was like a completely brand new Urianger!

Urianger smiled warmly at the Seeker. “Full glad am I to see thee once more, my friend, and none the worse for thy travails.” Shadowfeare smiled up at him and nodded, “I’m glad to see you’re well Urianger,” he said happily. 

Thancred looked down at Minfilia, “run along now. We will meet you outside.” He told her. Minfilia frowned a little, “but...” she started. The white haired Hyur reaches into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. “Another one for you to imbue, if you’d be so kind,” he said. Shadowfeare looked over at Minfilia to see her downcast face and bit his lip, watching as she nodded and walked out of the house without another word. 

“I take it thou hash met with our other comrades already?” Urianger asked, once Minfilia had left. Shadowfeare nodded, “everyone but Y’shtola.” He answered, then ran a hand through his hair. “Things have been..intense here..” the Seeker wasn’t sure how to even put it. Ever since coming to the First, he’d experienced so many things. And not much of it was good. Thancred suddenly realized something, “actually..I’ve been meaning to ask you, Shadow. How have you been?” Seeing the blonde ears flick towards him curiously. “What do you mean..?” The Seeker asked, unsure of what the Hyur meant. Thancred crossed his arms, “the Crystal Tower being here..i was wondering how you’re faring, knowing it’s here.” He said simply. Shadowfeare shrugged a little. “It was hard at first..but I’m doing alright,” he answered. Urianger smiled a little. “It gives me much relief to hear that,” the Elezen told him. The Seeker turned to face Urianger, “anyways..about what’s been going on before we arrived..” he started.

~~~~~~~

After a bit of explaining, Shadowfeare caught Urianger up to speed on the current events. The Elezen took a moment to let everything sink in, then looked back at Thancred and Shadowfeare. “That Master Alphinaud and Mistress Alisaie now travel in thy company is of great comfort to me. As for the rest...” Urianger’s face turned a bit more serious, “it beginneth in earnest...the hunting of the Lightwarden’s, and perforce the war with Eulmore.” The Elezen looked directly at the Seeker. “Hark thee, then, to my words, and through them behold the vision that I did glimpse—that of the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” 

~~~~~~

“As I drifted hither to the First, traversing the boundary ‘twixt reality and potentially, I did bear witness to events yet to come...there I saw the combined forces of Eorzea and the Far East offering fierce resistance to the legions of Garlemald. So fierce, in fact, that they did begin to push the enemy back. Ilm by painful ilm, at first, then yalm by yalm, and malm by malm in time.’

‘Yet the joy they felt was short-lived, for in so doing, they did the Empire’s hand. Faced with defeat, the Garleans turned to a weapon most vile—Black Rose. It’s potency defiled all reckoning. Once released, the gas took on a life of its own, wrecking untold carnage not only in Eorzea, but in the provinces of the Empire besides.’

‘From fighters upon the front lines to the babes in their beds, none were spared. And as the casualties became too numerous to count, so did the fabric of civilization begin to unravel. Nor did the land itself escape unscathed. For spreading from the site of its release, Black Rose brought death to the very soil.’

‘To survive amidst the chaos and upheaval, men came to live by the sword, the rule of law giving way, inevitably, to the rule of might. Thus was the spark struck and the fire kindled, and swiftly did it spread, as a blaze in a field of straw, to engulf every corner of the world. Nations worthy of the name did then cease to exist. And those souls brave and true, who might have risen to restore order...’

‘Were no more. For the weapon spared not one. Not even thee.”

~~~~~~

Urianger sighed and opened his eyes, composing himself. “An endless age of war, begotten by the blight of Black Rose...such is the legacy of the Eighth Umbral Calamity which I did behold. No matter the cost, we must forestall this tragedy..”

Shadowfeare’s eyes widened and for the first time in a long time, true fear had taken a hold of his mind. Everyone dead? Even all the Scions? If that vision was true..then does that mean Raha won’t wake to a bright future?! The silence in the room was deafening. Shadowfeare’s heart pounded loudly in his ears, the Seeker beginning to feel anxious. If they can save this world..

“To that end, I have labored during my sojourn in this world, discovering in so doing the answer to a pressing mystery. That of Black Rose’s inexplicable potency. Come let me show you.” Urianger motioned towards Shadowfeare and Thancred and walked over to what looked like a map on the wall. Shadowfeare blinked up at it in confusion. “Dost thou recognize yonder chart?” Urianger asked. The Seeker looked up at the chart and frowned a little, “well...um...I-I’m not sure..” he admitted, glancing over at Thancred for a hint or something. 

Thancred chuckled quietly. “It’s a chart of the elements,” he told him. Shadowfeare’s crystal eyes widened a little and he looked back at the chart, “ohhhh..!” He gasped. Urianger smiled at the Seeker, “indeed. ‘‘Tis a rendering of the elemental wheel, such as one might find in classrooms across the Source. As the chart maketh plain, our world is composed of six elements, in addition to which there exist two poles in fundamental opposition. Astral, the active; umbral, the passive. As a reflection of the Source, the First naturally compriseth the selfsame forced, yet curiously, there is a notable divergence in their nomenclature. To be specific, the denizens of this world employ bit the terms astral and umbral....” Shadowfeare quickly covered a yawn and blinked rapidly as Urianger continued his lecture. He was never good at completely listening to what the Elezen said, it usually put him in a sleepy mood. The Seeker started to doze off standing up. 

After a minute or so, Thancred looked at the Seeker, who’s eyes had closed. “Shadow?” The Hyur called out, nudging the smaller man with his elbow. “Wh-what?! I was listening!!” Shadowfeare’s eyes opened and he looked around in alert. “It’s alright I understand, it can be hard to keep up sometimes. And if I remember, you usually had him talk to you before going to bed or something like that.” Thancred said with a chuckle. Shadowfeare blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Basically, what our friend is saying is that the names are different.” The Hyur said, tossing Urianger a teasing smirk, who sighed quietly. “‘Tis hardly a joking matter, dear friend. For the situation is most dire.” The Elezen said, looking at Thancred. The Hyur nodded, “yes the Exarch believes we can stop that from happening if we defeat all the Lightwardens in Norvrandt. Which our next target, is the Lightwarden here in Il Mheg.” He said, crossing his arms a little. 

“But..how will we find it?” Shadowfeare asked, suddenly realizing that he had no way of knowing where the Lightwardens would be located in the different areas of the First. The one in Lakeland kinda fell into their laps. 

“Tis all but certaintly, ensconced within Lyhe Ghiah, the castle which standeth in the midst of the lake.” Urianger said, giving the Seeker a smile. “You mean that really pretty one near your house?” Shadowfeare asked. The Elezen nodded, “although, to enter said stronghold, we must needs turn to the pixies for aid. Fortunately, I have become quite adept at courting their cooperation. Henceforth shall I accompany you, and do all in my power to ensure that my vision doth not come to pass.” He said assuringly, giving the Miqo’te a bow. 

Shadowfeare nodded eagerly, glad to have another friend to join him. “Of course!” He answered enthusiastically. “We’ll need some things to put together a gift for the pixies..think you could gather them up?” Thancred asked the Seeker, wanting a moment alone with Urianger. Shadowfeare nodded, “sure! I’ll go get them! Be right back!” He said, and hurried out the door. 

~~~~~~

Stepping outside, Shadowfeare looked around and saw Minfilia sitting on a bench by herself. The Seeker realized he had yet to introduce himself to her, so he walked over to where she sat. His footsteps making the young girl look up at him. “Hi, I wanted to properly introduce myself. My name is Shadowfeare, but you can just call me Shadow,” he said. 

Minfilia smiled up at him, “Shadow..that’s a nice name..” she said, moving to make room for him on the bench, and patted the spot. “Would you like to sit?” She asked. Shadowfeare smiled and nodded, “thank you, I’d love too.” He sat down next to her and they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before the Seeker turned to face the Hyur girl. “Are you doing well? They didn’t hurt you did they?” He knew it was a bit late for that but the adrenaline of escaping had worn off and since the long lecture from Urianger ran awhile..

But he wanted to get to know Minfilia. He still remembered the curt way Thancred addressed her, and he wanted to try and make things better. 

Minfilia shrugged a little, “oh I’m alright, Thancred taught me to fight so I can defend myself..” her words faded off for a moment then she looked back up at the Seeker. “You’re not much taller then me!” She realized. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously. “I always was a bit on the short side...” he said, but smiled when Minfilia giggled. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure what the Warrior of Darkness would be like..” she admitted, looking up at the sky of Light. “But...I could tell you were a good person. Even though we’d only met, I feel comfortable around you. You have this..kindness that I’ve never really seen before..” Shadowfeare’s eyes widened as Minfilia spoke, touched by her words. 

She really was a sweet girl, Shadowfeare looked forward to talking to her more and getting to know her better. 

And Minfilia felt the same. The two not aware of the strong bond of friendship that was being forged between them.


	17. Minfilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare learns a bit more about Minfilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! Getting so close to 20 chapters! (So exciting!) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I’ll be trying to update as soon as I possibly can^^

After returning from collecting the things he needed, Shadowfeare returned to Urianger’s house. “Here you go,” he said as he set the things down on a table. Urianger smiled and nodded, “thou hast my deepest thanks,” he said, and got to work. 

~~~~~~

The Elezen looked through everything as he finished putting the gifts together. Turning to face Shadowfeare, Urianger gave a nod. “Tis done. The pixies shall be well pleased with these gifts. Ah lest I forget!” The Elezen quickly walked away, leaving the Seeker staring after him. 

Coming back, Urianger held a familiar crystal in his hand. Shadowfeare stared at the crystal in confusion. White auracite? The Elezen looked at the Miqo’te’s confused face, “indeed it is white auracite, newly forged for thy use.” He confirmed, holding it out to the Seeker. “But..why?” Shadowfeare asked, the last time they had used that...

“Our mission being to thwart a Rejoining, we will most assuredly cross paths with others those who crave the contrary. Our eternal enemies.” Urianger said in a serious tone. Shadowfeare thought for a moment. Well technically it seemed they had two eternal enemies. The Ascians and the Garleans. Even though he was very well aware of white auracite being the best way to “take care” of the Ascians. 

The doors opened, and Minfilia came back in carrying the pouch Thancred had given her. “May I come in now?” The young girl asked. Shadowfeare turned and gave her a bright grin. “You may indeed—assuming you’ve finished.” Thancred told her. A small smile formed on the girl’s lips as she hurried across the room, stopping a bit in front of the white haired Hyur man. Holding out the pouch, she looked up at Thancred. “I did as you asked.” She said. 

Thancred took the pouch and put it in his pocket. “That’s my girl. Thank you.” He said, patting her head. Shadowfeare watched the interaction, noticing the pleased look on Minfilia’s face. Even Thancred had a ghost of a very small smile on his lips. But the air between them still felt...stiff. 

The Hyur noticed Shadowfeare looking at them and shrugged a little. “Probably best to explain, but since my real body is on the Source, I am unable to manipulate aether. I decided to use the gunblade for the defensive advantages, however because I cannot manipulate aether, I’m unable to make the ammunition for it. Therefore, Minfilia here, is able to do that for me.” He explained. 

Shadowfeare bit his lip a little. He hadn’t really thought of that..he glanced at Minfilia and noticed how her face had lit up a little. 

“Minfilia. Once we set forth, we are not like to return for some time. If thou wouldst choose tomes to take with thee, let it be now.” Urianger said, looking over at the young girl. “Really? May I?” Minfilia asked in an excited voice. The Elezen nodded, “of course, my dear. Yet have care thou dost not add overmuch you thy burden, lest I incur Thancred’s ire.” He smiled kindly at her. 

Minfilia looked overjoyed before rushing off to look through the bookshelves on the other side of the large room. Shadowfeare smiled as he watched her go. 

She really was a sweet girl. 

Thancred watched her run off. “Hast thou spoken to him of thine encounter with the Minfilia of eld?” Urianger asked, getting the other men’s attention. “Y-you saw Minfilia?” Shadowfeare asked, looking up at Thancred with wide eyes. The Hyur glanced back at the young girl and crossed his arms. “I suppose now’s a good time..” he murmured, “it’s been about three years since I freed Minfilia from Eulmoran captivity. We’d gone to the south of Amh Araeng. Towards the Empty, where the Flood was halted. While we were there, she awakened. The Minfilia of old. My Minfilia..” 

A familiar headache interrupted Shadowfeare’s attention. The Echo?

~~~~~~

Thancred stood in front of the young girl, frantic. “Tell me! What can I do to bring you back?!” He shouted, pleadingly. Minfilia looked back at him calmly and shook her head. “My dear Thancred...as I am now, I’m no different from an Ascian. This girl is but a vessel. One of many I have used, that I might spread word of Her enduring blessing and preserve the flame of hope.” She looked away and closed her eyes. “In my name, each has died never having lived her own life..I have taken enough from these children. I will take no more.” 

“But what about your suffering? Your sacrifice? This isn’t fair! There must be something we can do! Tell me!” Thancred pleaded, the panic in his voice growing. 

Minfilia lifted her head, “should the day come and this child frowns weary of fighting, and wishes to cast it all aside..then shall I take up her burden. However, should she wish to become the master of her own destiny. Then I shall give her my all. And would take my powers as her own.” She explained. Thancred stepped forward, “and what about my wishes?! And F’Ihaminn’s?! What about all the people who love and care for you and want to see you again?!” He demanded, his voice cracking. 

Minfilia just shook her head. “It’s not their decision to make. It’s the child’s...this Minfilia’s.” She answered calmly, turning away. “You have watched over me for a long time, Thancred, I ask you to please do the same for her. Protect her. Teach her. Stand by her as you stood by me.” She said, before closing her eyes. The old Minfilia giving way to the new as her time for conversation wore out. 

The young girl looked around in confusion, “wh-what happened?” She asked uneasily. Thancred just stood there before looking away from her. A slight glint of anger had glittered in his eyes. 

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare’s hand against his head curled into a fist and he gritted his teeth. “Then she was gone. Minfilia—the girl—claims to have no memory of what happened. I’ve told her many things, about where we came from, what we fight for. But never spoke of that day.” Thancred finished explaining, unaware that Shadowfeare had experienced a vision. The Seeker glanced up at the Hyur, his crystal eyes somewhat narrowed. “So..then how are you wanting this to go?” He asked, he was never as close to the old Minfilia as Thancred was of course, and if truth be told, he preferred this new Minfilia. It was still too early to properly tell but he already felt like the two of them could become really good friends. 

Also this Minfilia wouldn’t send him on a pointless materia infusion errand. To infuse a dagger with materia. A materia infused dagger that she never used. 

Of course, he wasn’t still holding a minor grudge for that at all. Not at all. 

Urianger looking over at him as well. “With the coming of another possessed of the blessing of Light, the First hath begun to rise up in defiance of its fate. The question remaineth, however. Who shall take up the flame of hope which Minfilia hath borne for so long? Whether we will it or no, the choice just soon be made.” The Elezen told the Hyur man. 

The silence that followed was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. And Minfilia came back in, holding one large book tightly against her chest. “I’m sorry I took so long. It was so hard to choose. In the end, I settled on just this one.” She laughed a little and smiled so brightly. Shadowfeare smiled at her, taking his hand off his head. Urianger gave her a gentle smile. “That is well, if all is in order, let us set forth for Lydha Lran.” He suggested. 

Thancred looked away, as Minfilia walked towards him. And they both walked out without another word. 

Shadowfeare stood still watching them go, his eyes narrowed at the Hyur’s back, before turning away again. He knew why Thancred acted the way he did. But he still didn’t like it. Feeling Urianger’s hand on his shoulder, the Seeker looked up at the Elezen and nodded before walking out as well.


	18. The Keys to the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world of fae is a strange place indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally starting to move outta Il Mheg lol in light of 5.3’s arrival I would like to try and get as close to where I need to be without minimizing on quality! So might try and update a bit faster^^ thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

After much discussion with the pixies, the path forward was clear. They gave the Scions a white dress, claiming it to be one of the four keys to enter the King’s castle. They also allowed the twins to join them. Bidding them to gather the remaining keys. 

And now, they were all standing in what looked like a magic forest. Urianger had managed to open the way to reach the Fuath, the water fae folk, in search of the crown. “It looks like some kind of wonderland...” Shadowfeare stated, looking around. Voices whispered in the air, giving the Seeker an uneasy feeling. Pretty as this place was...something felt wrong. 

“I’m a bit confused as how we’re to reach the Fuath...” Alphinaud said, holding his grimoire out, looking around the area. “Well I guess we just take this path, looks straightforward...” Shadowfeare said, looking at the path ahead. *Though I’m not really sure if it’ll be a walk in the park..* He thought, but started to walk down the slight hill. The other Scions close behind him. 

~~~~~~

After awhile of running, the wonderland turned into a gorgeous water palace, leading them to a large room where one strangely tall frog looking creature in a tuxedo stood in the center. It’s black eyes staring at Shadowfeare, making the Seeker feel even more uneasy. “You are here for the crown? Show me you’re worthy of it!!” It shouted, launching into attack mode. 

With Thancred, Minfilia, and Alphinaud’s help, Shadowfeare fought against Aenc Thon. The illusions it casted with its magic were astonishing, but the four of them were able to take it down. 

Aenc Thon fell to its knees in defeat, catching its breath as Shadowfeare stood in the center of the room with the other Scions, unsure of what was next. Suddenly shadowy figures appeared in the water beneath the platform. “Haha! Well fought, well fought!” Someone shouted. Voices calling out with cheers filled the room as the Fuath excitedly spoke out. The Seeker looked around again, the unease inside of him growing even more. 

“Ohh! You don’t hold back!” Aenc Thon said impressively, having transformed into a much smaller size that made much more sense then the...other one. The Scions all turned to look at him. “But I would have it no other way! It’s not often I enjoy such sport!” The Fuath leader was thrilled. “So..can we have the crown?” Shadowfeare asked, stepping forward slightly. “Of course! Of course...the relic you seek is right here! Try and not break it would you?” The leader motioned towards the crown in its water safe and watched as the twins walked over to get the crown, it turned to face Shadowfeare. 

“But you my friend..you are quite mighty and very pleasing to the eye as well!” The Fuath’s compliment sounded kind enough, but something about it felt wrong..

“More! I want to see more of him!” A voice shouted, as others chimed in with similar requests. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened and he looked around, his tail swishing behind him frantically as his nerves started to act up even more. “Why don’t we just make him one of us?” Another voice suggested. “N-no..no th-there’s no need of that..!” The Seeker gasped, but his own voice was drowned out by the “one of us” shouts that the Fuath filled the room with. 

“What a fantastic idea! Why didn’t I think of that?!” Aenc Thon smirked triumphantly at the Scions. “You may have the crown..but in exchange we’ll have you!” It pointed its cane at Shadowfeare as the room started to shake and geysers of water shot up and engulfed the Scions in a gigantic wave. 

And all went dark. 

~~~~~~

“Wake up! Wake up, damn you!” Ardbert shouted, shaking the Seeker awake. Shadowfeare blinked his eyes open, and once again thanked the gods for the Kojin’s blessing. He was underwater, surrounded by weeds and looking up to see the Warrior in front of him. “A-Ardbert..” he started. “You’re alive! Thank the gods. I don’t know how you learned to breathe underwater, but it’s a miracle you can.” Ardbert said in relief. Shadowfeare looked around, “the Kojin on the Source..when I was working towards liberating Doma..” he murmured noting that there were city ruins down here! “What is all this?” He asked curiously. “That’s the royal capital of the Kingdom of Voeburt, or what’s left of it. They were stubborn, the Voeburtites, set in their ways. But once you got to know them, you couldn’t find a more welcoming people. But..all dead and buried now. Anyone who might remember this place.” Ardbert sighed quietly at the memories. 

Shadowfeare’s ears twitched as he looked around and could almost imagine it being a destroyed Ishgard..the Black Rose must be stopped. The similarities were almost uncanny...it wasn’t a thought he wanted to think about. Looking back up he found that the ghost of the Warrior had vanished again. So with a small sigh of his own, the Seeker swam up the the surface to reunite with his friends. 

~~~~~~~

The Nu Mou were much easier to convince but required the Scions to help them out before giving them the third relic. Mostly getting businesses up and running. It had also given Shadowfeare time to talk to Minfilia a lot more. The young girl really wanted to help, so he obliged, figuring if Thancred had a problem with it, he’d take it up with him. 

After fighting tainted Nu Mou, Minfilia looked over at the castle and turned to face Shadowfeare. “Those Nu Mou were a bit scary..but I’m glad you’re safe.” She said in relief. Shadowfeare smiled warmly at her, “you’re safety is much more important, I’m really glad you’re alright.” He said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. 

Minfilia smiled happily at the Seeker. “I haven’t seen much combat, so I was a bit nervous, but I’m happy I could help.” She said. Shadowfeare smiled more and patted her shoulder, “well hey, you can always help me out if you want.” He offered. Her blue eyes widened excitedly, “r-really? You mean that?” She asked. The crystal eyed Seeker nodded firmly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way!” He insisted. 

Minfilia smiled, “thank you. The Minfilias before me fought sin eaters as part of the Eulmoran Army. But that changed by the time I was found. They kept me a prisoner so I wouldn’t try and follow in the others’ footsteps. I’d still be locked away now if Thancred hadn’t taken me away. When he found me, I knew nothing of the world. I didn’t know how to live, let alone fight.” Shadowfeare frowned a little as she explained her story to him. This poor girl..has been through too much. And Thancred wouldn’t even give her proper acknowledgement! 

“Thancred once told me that if the efforts to summon you failed, it would be my responsibility to face the Lightwardens. I realized then that it was the only reason he kept me close. As a contingency. Truth is, he can’t stand to be around me. Because I’m not her. I’m not his Minfilia.” She sighed quietly. 

Shadowfeare clenched his fists and jaw as he listened. He liked Thancred, he really did. And he understood his pain about Minfilia..but taking it out on this young girl was just so wrong!! “Well you’ll always be my Minfilia, even though it’s Thancred’s approval you truly desire, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you’ll have me.” The Seeker knelt down as though he were a knight kneeling for a princess. “If there’s anything I can do for you, be it join me for a quest, or just wanna talk and have tea. Please don’t hesitate to come to me.” He told her. 

Minfilia’s eyes widened and a small smile crept on her face and she giggled a little. “Thank you Shadow...I wasn’t sure what the Warrior of Light, or well Darkness I suppose, would be like. Even though we haven’t traveled together for very long, I feel like I can trust you. And if you’re willing to let me tag and help you..I’d very much like to!” She said, her words giving the Seeker some relief that he had managed to take her frown away, even for a moment. 

Suddenly a loud screeching noise filled the air, almost seeming to shake the very earth. 

“Wh-what is that?!” Minfilia cried out as she clutched her head. Shadowfeare grit his teeth and hissed in pain, covering his ears, and a splitting headache formed in his head. It felt like the Echo was acting up...

~~~~~~~

It was dark, but there was a figure. It wore a long dress, had long hair, and held a scepter. 

“Why? Why did you imprison us?” A voice asked. The voice came from the figure. “Such boredom...such tedium have we suffered. It is unfair! Unfair!!” They looked straight at him, sending shivers up his spine. 

“Come. Come and play with us..”

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare staggered backwards with a sharp gasp. “Wh-what was that?!” He looked around quickly. “It came from the castle..” Minfilia whispered, before turning back to the Seeker and held out the things she had collected. “Here, I need to go and tell Thancred and the others about this.” She told him. The Seeker nodded, “alright I’ll give these to the No Mou.” He said, watching her nod and run off before doing the same. 

~~~~~~

There was one last relic to get, from the Amaros. It took a lot of convincing and errand running. 

It also turned out that the leader, Seto, was once Arbert’s companion. The elder fae talked a little about their time together. Shadowfeare had noticed the ghost lingering nearby listening, his face full of emotion. He wanted to walk over to talk to him, but knew Ardbert wanted some space. 

“There’s trouble! Terrible trouble!” A pixie suddenly shouted, flying towards them. “Did something happen at Lydha Lran?” Thancred asked. 

The pixie shook their head, “together with the twins, we were playing tricks on some nasty mortals to stop them from setting foot in Il Mheg. At first they ran off screaming, which was lots of fun! But then a scary, bony, wrinkly old mortal cane along and spoiled everything! None of our tricks seem to work on him, which is no fun at all, and now they’re getting closer and closer...” they cried out in panic. 

Thancred frowned. “Ran’jit. If he manages to find his way in, all of our efforts will be wasted.” He clenched his hands. 

Urianger nodded in agreement. “As thou sayers. Should we be discovered ere our mission here is complete, and the Lightwarden yet liveth, our task will be rendered nigh impossible.” He turned to Shadowfeare. “If we are to prevail, we must needs divide our forces. Thus do I propose the following. While thou salliest forth to meet with the Lightwarden, we shall join in the effort to obstruct the trespassers. Should we succeed in staying their advance, all the better. Yet even should we fail, if we can but delay our enemy’s arrival long enough for thee to secure victory, our plan still be deemed a success.” The Elezen explained, but Shadowfeare didn’t completely understand at first. 

Minfilia stepped up towards Shadowfeare. “Let me come with you! I have the blessing too!” She asked pleadingly, taking the Seeker off guard. Shadowfeare remembered his earlier words and started to open his mouth to answer. “No, Minfilia. You’ll only get underfoot. Now come.” Thancred cut in, before walking off briskly. 

The Seeker scowled. “You know, you don’t have to say it like that!” He shouted after him, anger tinting his voice. A look of surprise came over Minfilia’s face before she gave him a smile. “I wish there was more I could do. But please be careful, Shadow.” She said, before running off after Thancred. Urianger gave the Seeker a nod and went after them. 

Standing still, Shadowfeare calmed himself down. And turned to where the castle stood, before making his way towards it. 

To where the King of Il Mheg resided in.


	19. The Restoration of Il Mheg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare goes to restore the night sky for Il Mheg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes!! That’s Il Mheg finally done! We’re almost there! Won’t lie I’m most excited for the return to Kholusia bit! (And ofc the tempest) but we’re on our way! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

With the help of the relics, the doors to the castle had opened, allowing Shadowfeare to step inside to find the Lightwarden. 

Walking until he reached a huge open room. The walls were covered with beautiful stained glass windows letting in some light, but not enough to completely light up the room somehow. 

“Who goes there? Are you the one who broke the seal?” A voice rang out. Shadowfeare looked up to see Titania descending from above. The King of the Fae...

He couldn’t deny that, despite being a Lightwarden, Titania was beautiful. *Of course..they don’t light a candle next to Raha..” he thought to himself. Before looking up at the King and pulled out his chakrams. 

~~~~~~~

Titania had proven to be the strongest foe he’d fought here on the First. The King forced him to play with them, threw fire and water at him, before demanding to play outside. Where things got even more hairy. But Shadowfeare managed to beat the King of Fae. 

“We can play..no more..” Titania said, with a sigh before vanishing, leaving their aether behind. 

Shadowfeare closed his eyes as he took the aether in, feeling a small twinge of pain. “H-huh..?” He looked down at himself, before his attention was drawn to the windows, as the light turned into darkness, letting the Seeker know that the night had been restored. “Oh..thank goodness..” he gasped, before falling to his hands and knees in relief. 

There was a small tingle and then Feo Ul appeared. “You have freed our fallen king. Not that I expected any less my adorable sapling.” They said, touching his cheek. Suddenly the four relics appeared and started to glow. 

“The dress, the crown, the scepter, and the shoes! The time had come for these relics to server their true purpose! For they are not only the keys to the castle; they are also blessings to be bestowed upon the new king.” Feo Ul said. “A new king..?” Shadowfeare asked curiously, looking up at the relics as well. Feo Ul nodded. “The way into the castle is opened when it is time to relieve the reigning monarch of the throne. And the brave soul who does the deed has the honor of taking their place.” They explained excitedly. 

Shadowfeare’s eyes widened. “Wait..but that means...” he started, feeling a slight bit of panic in his chest. Does that mean he has to be the next king? 

“However...should you ascend the throne, you’ll become one of us, never again to live as men do.” The pixie told him, making the Seeker feel even more nervous. His ears flicked uneasily. “But..I can’t..there’s still..so much more I have to do..” he stammered, feeling his heart pound rapidly in his chest. 

Suddenly Feo Ul turned to face him and smiled. “My adorable sapling. My precious mortal. We fae folk live forever, but such is not your virtue. To strive for a Dream you will never see, to sow seeds that others might one day taste the fruits of your garden, that is the beauty of your kind. Burn bright and shine as only you can. These blessings, your lovely branch will accept in your stead.” They said, and flew up to the relics before the Seeker could respond. 

A bright light filled the room, and Feo Ul became much taller, wearing a beautiful dress, with their wings big and breathtaking, Shadowfeare was stunned speechless. “Now, shall we attend to those unwise enough to trespass in our realm?” The new Titania asked him, extending their hand out, a playful smirk on their face. Shadowfeare smiled back and nodded, “yes, let’s go!” He answered, “but will we get there in time?” He asked. Titania snickered, “my dear sapling. Just you see what I can do now!” They responded excitedly. 

~~~~~~~

Out in the fields of Il Mheg, the Scions and the pixies were doing their best to keep the Eulmoran Army at bay. Alisaie looked up at the sky before calling to the others. “Look! The sky!” She shouted, as the Light dissolved into the night sky. “He did it...the Warrior of Darkness has triumphed!” Alphinaud declared loudly, his voice full of pride. 

The Eulmoran Adjutant looked around, “General? What are our orders? What do we do?” He panicked, looking over at Ran’jit. “We do what we came here to do. Subdue this rabble, and find the Warrior of Darkness.” He answered, he will see this mission through. The Adjutant nodded and turned to the soldiers. “You heard him, men! Take the villains captive!” He commanded, but only silence answered him. “Are you dead?! I said-!” He turned and gasped, finding himself staring at creepy looking leaf statues. A sword fell from the hands of one of them, telling him they were the soldiers. “By the gods!!” He screamed. 

The pixies flew around excitedly. “The king is coming! Make ready for the feast! It’s time to play!!” They chanted, making the soldiers nervous. “What’s..going on..?!” One of the soldiers cried out as panic started to ripple among them. 

The pixies, No Mou, and the Fuath launched a full scale “attack” on the soldiers. The Fuath being the more deadly of the group. While the pixies and No Mou played with magic on them. 

The Scions watched it all unfold, when a loud echoing sound got everyone’s attention. 

Coming from the castle, Shadowfeare, Titania, and the amaro made their way towards them. 

“General, there’s too many of them! We must retreat!” The Adjutant shouted, seeing the horde that was coming. Ran’jit sighed quietly, so much interference...it was such a pointless act protecting this “Warrior” as this world was going to die regardless. The hope these people had..was foolish indeed. “All who stand with the Warrior of Darkness shall face justice! My master demands it.” He turned away and walked off, signaling the remaining soldiers to follow him. 

“Mark my words..I will catch you. Warrior...” Ran’jit growled under his breath. 

~~~~~~

“I see I’m late..sorry about that!” Shadowfeare said, dismounting the amaro he had rode on. “Making a fashionably late appearance, not too unusual for you.” Alisaie smirked, but relieved that he was alright. Shadowfeare turned to look at Titania, who smiled back at him. “The night sky’s been returned, so I suppose you’ll be on your way, my sapling?” Feo Ul asked, their voice tinged with sadness. Shadowfeare nodded, “yeah..there’s others that need help. And...” his voice trailed off. Feo Ul smirked and nodded. “Very well, if there’s ever a time you need my assistance. Please, call me. And DON’T keep me waiting!!” They insisted, before flying off towards the castle. 

Shadowfeare watched as the fae went on their way, a strange feeling coming over him, he closed his eyes. “So, I suppose we should go meet with the Exarch and tell him that Il Mheg is freed from the Light.” Thancred said, crossing his arms. “I could use something to eat..” Alphinaud admitted, “I don’t quite trust any food that’s here..” he smiled sheepishly. The others agreed in earnest. “Alright then, we go back to the Crystarium!” Shadowfeare said with a grin. 

So the Warriors of Darkness made way to the Crystarium, leaving the night lit sky of Il Mheg behind. 

But little did they know what, or who, awaited their return.


	20. Emet-Selch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon returning to the Crystarium, Shadowfeare is greeted by an unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay! Hopefully made this interaction interesting^^; I’ll keep trying to update as often as I can! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

Upon returning to the Crystarium, Shadowfeare and the Scions looked around to find that no harm seemed to have been brought to the city. “It seems the Crystarium is unharmed, thank goodness.” Alphinaud sighed in relief. Alisaie nodded, “it was clear that Eulmore was after us in the end. How very flattering..” she shook her head. “I’m so relieved..” Shadowfeare whispered, clutching his hands together. He knew the Exarch could handle himself, but even so..the Seeker couldn’t help but worry. 

Footsteps approaching caught Shadowfeare’s attention. He looked behind him to see a tall man, with a slightly hunched posture, black hair with some grey, pale gold colored eyes, and the Garlemald third eye on his forehead, slowly walking towards them. 

Very slowly...

“You certainly took you sweet time didn’t you? I had half resolved to complete the task myself.” The man called over to them, making the Scions turn as well. Shadowfeare blinked curiously. “Who...? Who are you?” He asked, everything inside him feeling alert, as though something was amiss. 

Urianger immediately lifted his hand as Alisaie started to ask the same question. His movement startling the others. “Were one to study the annals of Garlean history, one would find yonder visage on many a page. Though by rights its youth should long since have faded.” The Elezen said in a warning tone. Shadowfeare looked up at him before looking at the stranger. Garlean history..? 

The man opened his arms. “Well, well, we have a historian in our midst. That spares me a lengthy explanation.” He looked directly at the Seeker. “I am Solus zos Galvus, founding fathers of the Garlean Empire. And, under various guises, the architect of myriad other imperially inclined nations.” He introduced himself, a bit of a sarcastic dry tone to his voice. “As for my true identity..” he paused to raise a hand over his face, and a mask of Ascian origin appeared on his face, he bowed. “I am Emet-Selch. Ascian.” 

Shadowfeare flinched and for a moment his fingers twitched towards his chakrams. “An Ascian?! Wh-why are you here?!” He demanded, worry creeping in the back of his mind. “Gains spoke of you! A native of the Source..” Alisaie gasped. Thancred instantly reached up and gripped onto the handle of his gunblade, ready to pull it out. “Equal in rank to Lahabrea. And you came all this way just to introduce yourself to us? I highly doubt that..!” He hissed, eyes narrowed angrily as he remembered that time when he’d been possessed by the Ascian, Lahabrea.

Emet-Selch sighed a little, partially amused. His mask faded off and he smirked a little, turning away a bit and looking up at the sky. “Behold the sky, restored to its former glory! Have you ever seen a more affecting spectacle?” His voice high and a bit sarcastic, as he slumped over. “Ohh, it is truly, deeply...infuriating. Do you have any idea how much you have delayed the Rejoining?” Shadowfeare jumped at the Ascian’s sudden change of tone. “That’s..a bit..dramatic..” he started, but Emet-Selch cut him off. “After the Flood, the First has been inching further towards the Light-toward stasis. The end was in sight!” He scowled at the Seeker. “Yet here you are ruining everything once again! You’re like a shadow barking at our heels! We almost had all the conditions met! But now you’re here, thwarting all our painstakingly laid out plans..”

Thancred smirked a little. “Well, I suppose I should thank you then for confirming Urianger’s theories. He will be most pleased.” He said, lowering his hand from his weapon. “As for what happens next, how about you just admit defeat and walk away?” He suggested, crossing his arms. Emet-Selch feigned a look a surprise. “Happy to let me go, are you? I’d assume you’d rather have me dead. Indeed, it’s enough to make me think better of confronting you alone.” He looked at everyone. “Look, it did cross my mind to simply side with Vauthry and kill you all. But that’s no different from what Lahabrea did. And we all know how well that ended for him.” With a small hint of a sigh, the Ascian started to walk towards them. Shadowfeare tensed up, his ears pinning back, and his fingers hovered above his chakrams. 

“And so, while it is liable to be troublesome, I have settled on a different approach...” the Ascian got too close for comfort towards Shadowfeare, who nearly went rock still, unsure of what this man was gonna suggest. “Cooperation!” Emet-Selch said suddenly, startling the Seeker. “Wh-what do you mean..?” The crystal eyed Miqo’te asked uneasily, his ears twitching. The Ascian gave him a smile that chilled him. “I will not raise a hand to hinder your hunt for the Lightwardens. If you desire it, I will even lend you my knowledge and strength.” Emet-Selch told him. 

Shadowfeare frowned at him as the Scions looked at each other. “You, want to help us..?” Alphinaud asked, disbelief written all over his face. “Even though it’s been your kind’s desire to bring Calamities. You want us to believe your objectives has suddenly changed?” The Elezen youth shook his head a little. “I have to agree..it sounds really suspicious..” Shadowfeare agreed, nearly every fiber in him was screaming that it was a bad idea. 

Emet-Selch looked over at Alphinaud. “Oh, our objective is still the same. I just doubt you’re aware of our motive.” He answered simply. “A war waged without knowledge of the enemy is no war, it’s just mere bloodletting. Just once, maybe we can find common ground? Besides, I am immortal, so should I have the inclination, I can always begin anew. Scheme and conspire to my heart’s content. But this time, I thought we could try to see eye to eye. To understand what drives the hero of the Source. To determine if our goals are truly incompatible. So come, shed your preconceptions. See beyond the unscrupulous villains you take us for.” The Ascian explained. 

Shadowfeare shook his head a little. “I don’t like this..” he whispered. Suddenly Urianger drew a deck of cards and threw one card at the Ascian. But the other man simply vanished in a cloud of smoke. “Thou hast delivered thy proposal, and we would not dismiss it outright. If I may offer thee counsel, however: to make thy case via an illusion reflecteth poorly upon thy sincerity.” The Elezen challenged, his voice taking a warning tone. 

“Forgive me. I’m not entirely at ease in the presence of a famed Ascian-slayer. I felt it was necessary to take precautions.” Emet-Selch responded as he reappeared. “Nonetheless, your counsel is duly noted. I take my leave friends. Rest assured, we shall meet again soon.” The Ascian said, before turning away and disappeared. 

Shadowfeare let out a breath, trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen. “We’ll talk to the Exarch in the morning. I think for now we should all just take time and rest.” Thancred suggested. Everyone agreed and separated. But the twins stopped to look at Shadowfeare. “Are you gonna be alright?” Alisaie asked, her face taking a worried look. Alphinaud looked up as well. The Seeker smiled and nodded, “don’t worry I’m alright. Just need some sleep is all.” He said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. The twins smiled back and bid him goodnight. 

~~~~~~~

Entering his room, Shadowfeare closed the door behind him and pressed his forehead against the wood, taking a sharp breath. He’d dealt with Ascians before..why was he freaking out now? 

No...he knew why..

Ever since his fight with Elidibus while using Zeno’s body, the near death experience had shaken the Seeker to the core. If Estinien hadn’t shown up..

It wasn’t the Exarch’s fault though..the man didn’t know what Shadowfeare had been doing when he tried to summon him. 

But..that was the closest brush with death that he could remember. And the sheer power that the Ascian had, along with the power Zeno’s body already had...well Shadowfeare couldn’t recover from that. And now he, the Warrior of Light, had a fear of the very beings he had to slay. 

With a shaky breath, Shadowfeare turned away from the door and started to walk towards his bed, when a smell caught his nose. Sniffing the air, the Seeker looked around before his eyes settled on the table, where a small basket sat on a tray neatly. “A basket..? I didn’t order any food..” the Seeker walked over to the table to find that it was a basket of sandwiches, along with something to drink. 

Different kinds of sandwiches...they smelled delicious. 

Shadowfeare reached for the basket, when a handwritten note resting in front of the tray. Curiously, he picked up the note and started to read it. 

‘I hope the past few days have not been overly taxing. Pray take your rest and recover’ 

The signature at the bottom had been crossed out a few times by the look of it, but the Seeker could make out the “Exarch” part. His heart pounded in his chest. “The Exarch made these? For me..?” He looked back at the sandwiches. 

“Ahh a present is it? How curious that the Exarch takes time out of his busy schedule to make you a bunch of sandwiches!” Ardbert chuckled, startling Shadowfeare. “Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?!” The Seeker’s face bloomed a deep shade of red. 

Ardbert only looked at the sandwiches, “he seems to be a decent sort. People think rather highly of him after all. It’s not so easy to gain so many’s faith. But..he’s such a mysterious man..I mean, where was he back in my day? There was no such person when I was around.” He sighed a little. “But..I see we have Emet-Selch to worry about now..when our world was about to be consumed by Light, the Ascian in white appeared before us. He said the only way for us to live was to bring forth the Rejoining. And well...you saw how that went.” He sighed quietly, he noticed Shadowfeare’s body tense up at the mention of Elidibus. 

The ghost let it drop and gave the Seeker a weak smile. “Well now, how about you enjoy those sandwiches the Exarch made you. I imagine he poured his heart and soul into them.” He found it amusing to watch Shadowfeare get all flustered over the Exarch. “R-right..!” The Seeker said, before picking up a sandwich. His heart pounded heavily. The Exarch pouring his heart and soul into sandwiches? That was crazy..

Shadowfeare took a bite and had to keep himself from letting out a gasp. 

It..was as delicious as it had smelled and looked! Heat swelled up in the Seeker’s chest as he ate more. He wasn’t sure how to feel, but the small interactions he had with the Exarch were building up inside of him. Bringing him a kind of joy he hadn’t felt since the days he spent with Raha. 

And that night, Shadowfeare went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	21. A Minor Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Exarch bit^^ now we’ll be moving on to the next part! Into the Woods!! (No not the musical)

*while Shadowfeare was in Il Mheg*

The Exarch stood in the kitchen. Bread, cheeses, meats, jams, and all sorts of ingredients gathered in front of him. Today he was going to make something for Shadowfeare to eat! It had taken a lot of thinking before deciding that sandwiches were a safe choice. 

An apron over his robes, G’raha’s hands clenched onto the edge of the counter. He was all ready!

Except for one small problem...

G’raha didn’t know what kind of sandwich to make. He had gathered so many ingredients, but he could barely remember what the crystal eyed Seeker liked to eat. 

There were those sandwiches from the expedition....

But no..that wouldn’t work out!

With a frustrated sigh, G’raha buried his face in his flesh hand. “What am I gonna do!?” He groaned.

Suddenly an idea struck. 

“I’ll just make him a bunch of different kinds! Of course!!” And with that decision made. The Exarch got to work on making a bunch of sandwiches for his beloved warrior. 

He poured his heart and soul into the sandwiches alright. (^__^)


	22. The Word of an Ascian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare is once again greeted by the same unexpected (or unwanted?) guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..since this ended rather well, I decided to save the woods for the next chapter! But I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Shadowfeare woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and rather happy. The basket of sandwiches say empty on the table, having been all consumed the night before. They were so good, the Seeker couldn’t stop himself from eating them all. 

The fact that the Exarch made them was probably another reason. 

Shadowfeare made his way out of the Pendants and towards the Ocular, remembering that they still needed to inform the Exarch of Il Mheg’s return to the night sky. 

He practically skipped up the steps, he probably looked childish in the eyes of others, but at the moment he could’ve cared less. Pausing to talk to the guard, Shadowfeare was let inside. 

Opening the doors, the Seeker stepped into the Ocular, and instantly felt a chill in the room. Peeking inside, he saw the Scions standing still staring at where the Exarch usually stood. Did something happen? Shadowfeare entered the room nervously, his footsteps seemed to be almost echo in the large and quiet room. Words were stuck in his throat as he tried to say something. 

The doors closed behind him a bit loudly, making the Seeker nearly jump out of his skin. The sound got everyone’s attention, as Alisaie fully turned to look at him. “There you are. You’ve arrived just in time to welcome our guest.” She said in a dry tone. Shivers crawled up Shadowfeare’s spine, as he looked around again and stepped forward. 

To see Emet-Selch standing in front of the Exarch. 

“Wh-what’re you doing here?” Shadowfeare managed to get out, his eyes narrowed, a part of him inside wanting to drag the Ascian away from the Exarch. 

Yet fear still cling to him like glue..

The Ascian turned to look at the Seeker, allowing him a glimpse of the Exarch, who thankfully, seemed to be unharmed. “Please. Did I not say that we would be meeting again soon?” Emet-Selch asked looking down at the small framed Seeker, fighting back a smirk as he watched the young man tense up. How interesting...it seemed that Elidibus had really done a job on him. “Unless you forgot, I did make a promise. Just know I have no intention of meddling with your mission. I’m only here to observe.” The Ascian smiled, “your Exarch friend in particular is rather curious. Summoning you all like that. Most impressive.” At those words, Shadowfeare’s hands curled into fists and he scowled. 

The Exarch stood still, trying his best to stay calm as he listened to Emet-Selch offering his assistance. In honesty, he was taken off guard by the Ascian’s sudden arrival. A part of him felt like the man knew of his plans..with how openly he encouraged Shadowfeare to continue slaying Lightwardens. He’d have to be careful around him..

The Ascian sighed when he only got silence in response. “Well...let no man say I did not try, futile as it was.” He looked back at the Warrior, who’s protectiveness over the Exarch managed to dull the fear that he harbored. “Though I’m willing to bet you will seek me out when you grow tired of making the same mistakes.” The air between the Ascian, Shadowfeare, and the Scions was tense and heavy. 

Emet-Selch’s piercing eyes locked onto the crystal blue of the Seeker’s and made a slightly smug face. “Difficult decisions lie ahead of you. Decisions best made with the benefit of knowledge to which only the eternal are privy.” He turned away, “for now, I shall continue my shadowy vigil. Whatever you choose to do, make sure it’s worth watching, will you?” The Ascian walked off and disappeared. 

Shadowfeare took a deep breath to calm himself down. “What was that all about?” Alisaie asked the Exarch, making the Seeker swallow hard. Thancred just shook his head, “a vain attempt to make us doubt our chosen course, most likely. As if we’d even believe a word that passed his lips.” The Hyur said sourly, crossing his arms and looking over at Shadowfeare, who stood still with his eyes closed. “Shadow?” Thancred called for him softly, the edge in his voice softening a little. The Seeker opened his eyes and looked back at him, his Aetheryte earring made a small noise. “Y-yes?” He asked, his tail swishing nervously behind him. “Do you think there’s any truth to what he said?” The Hyur asked his question, though he already had a feeling as to what the answer might be. 

Shadowfeare bit his lip and self consciously rubbed his arms. “..I don’t know...but..some things he did say..did hold some weight..” he whispered, remembering a past conversation with Ardbert, where the ghost had warned him that there might be a price Shadowfeare wasn’t willing to pay. What Emet-Selch said about decisions needing to be made..he knew that was true. With a sigh he looked back at Thancred. “If I’m being honest...I can’t stand the thought of working with an Ascian...if I let my guard down he could..” the Seeker shuddered, but continued. “However..there may be some truth to his words. This time it’s much different..we’re saving two worlds.” 

Alphinaud stepped forward. “If he simply meant to lead us astray, he could have done so without revealing himself. At least, not in the manner he did. And, it goes without saying that an alliance with the Ascians is out of the question. But since we have no way of knowing where they might be hiding, it seems only logical that we press on with our mission, even if our enemy is content for it to succeed.” He put in, his words giving everyone a moment to think. 

Footsteps on the floor made the Scions turn, as the Exarch stepped closer. Seeing the Exarch, made Shadowfeare feel a bit better, as ridiculous as it most likely sounded. “Then let us discuss the sin eaters.” The caretaker suggested calmly, his fingers aching to be holding onto something, but with his staff on his back, the Exarch had no choice but to let his hands hang listlessly. “For starters, I would like to thank all of you for your efforts so far. In striking down the Lightwardens of Lakeland and Il Mheg, you have accomplished more in your short time here than all our forces managed in the last century.” He said gratefully, looking at each one of the Scions, before his gaze settled on Shadowfeare, giving the Mystel a soft genuine smile that gave the Seeker goosebumps and a flush in his face. 

Thancred crosses his arms once again as he took in the Exarch’s words. “That may be, but the Wardens of Kholusia, Amh Araeng, and Rak’tika remain.” He pointed out, a reminder that their work was far from finished. 

The Exarch nodded in agreement. “Indeed, and their whereabouts are unknown to us. Which is why I suggest we should divide our forces and conduct a systematic survey of each region. Once we find them, we may then come up with a plan of action.” He explained, thinking it would help Shadowfeare if he could help more. 

“Well in that case, I’ll take Amh Araeng. I know the land well enough.” Alisaie offered, catching the surprised and worried look in Shadowfeare’s eyes before giving him a soft smile. Alphinaud nodded as well, “if there aren’t any objections, I shall make for Kholusia. I have connections there both in and around Eulmore that may prove useful.” He decided, also receiving a look of worry that was on the Seeker’s face. “But..is that safe..?” Shadowfeare asked, knowing very well that things could go downhill if Vauthry found out Alphinaud was back in Eulmore. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” The Elezen young man assured, giving the Seeker a smile. 

“That leaves the four of you with Rak’tika. You’ll find Y’shtola there. With her assistance, I doubt the Warden will remain hidden for very long.” Shadowfeare looked back at the Exarch when he mentioned Y’shtola. She was the last of the Scions he had yet to reunite with, he wondered how she was doing. 

“Is she the conjurer you and Urianger had talked about before?” Minfilia asked Thancred curiously. The Hyur man nodded, “that’s right. But we’ve hardly spoken since she left for the forest.” He admitted. “How come..?” Shadowfeare asked nervously. 

“I’m afraid I’m to blame for that. I had every intention of contacting her to tell her the news of your arrival, but she’s...disinclined to speak with me.” The Exarch answered slowly, his flesh hand grasping onto his robes. Shadowfeare frowned, and started to open his mouth to ask, but the Exarch turned to Urianger. “You’ve visited her before right? Might I trouble you to..?” His voice faded off a little. Urianger nodded, “‘twould be more trouble.” He assured.

The Exarch smiled a little in relief. “Thank you. While you are all out in the field, I shall be here attending to business. I had fancifully wondered about joining the search myself, but other matters demand my attention.” He sighed wistfully, and held up an envelope. “What’s that..?” Alisaie asked cautiously. “A missive from Lord Vauthry. He’s invited me to join him in Eulmore to discuss the recent conflicts in Lydha Lran.” At the Exarch’s words, everyone gasped, and Shadowfeare’s eyes widened. “W-what?!” he hissed and shook his head. Vauthry? Wanting to speak with the Exarch? Nothing good would come from that. “And? Did he not bother offer any bait? It’s obviously a trap!” Alisaie blatantly stated, voicing Shadowfeare’s concerns better then he could bring himself to say at that moment. 

“I’ll be surprised if it’s not. Nevertheless, I must take this opportunity to speak with him, even if only a few words are exchanged. And though my power will be much diminished so far from the tower, it is a risk I’m willing to take.” The Exarch turned to face Alphinaud. “Might I impose upon you to accompany me to Eulmore, prior to beginning your reconnaissance?” He asked the younger man. Alphinaud smiled at the Exarch, “but of course,” he answered with a nod. 

The Exarch nodded and turned to everyone. “Well then, now that’s all settled, I wish you all safe travels.” He said, announcing the end of the meeting. 

The Scions all left the Ocular to prepare for their trips, but Shadowfeare stood rooted to the spot. Thancred paused before passing the Seeker before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Meet us at the gate to the northeast,” before leaving the Ocular as well. 

Leaving just the Exarch and Shadowfeare alone together. 

“Is there something wrong, dear Warrior?” The Exarch asked, feeling like it had been awhile since they’d been alone. The Seeker’s hands clutched on the hem on his shirt, his blonde ears slightly pinned down. “Y-you’ll...be careful..right..?” He asked pleadingly, his crystal eyes staring at the floor. The Exarch froze at the sight, the last time he’d seen the Seeker like that...

“I promise, I’ll be alright. When you return from Rak’tika, I’ll be waiting for you.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the Exarch somewhat wished he could take them back. His feelings kept wanting to leak through, some days were harder then others. But how could they not? Here was Shadowfeare, the only person he’d ever truly loved, right in front of him, wanting him to be safe. The way he always cared, just makes G’raha fall in love with him all over again. And the Exarch could tell from their interactions lately, that the Seeker had also started harboring feelings. 

But...those feelings were for the Exarch. His warrior had no idea who he really was. And it had to stay that way, no matter how much it hurt to do so. 

“Thank you for the sandwiches!” Shadowfeare suddenly blurted out, startling the Exarch out of his thoughts. “O-oh! O-of course, were they satisfactory?” He asked, remembering the agony of finding the perfect sandwiches to make. The Seeker nodded eagerly, “I loved them. They were the best sandwiches I ever had.” He praised, a smile finally appearing on his lips. 

Lips G’raha wanted to kiss, so badly. 

With a shaky hand, the Exarch reached over and gently stroked the Seeker’s ears, watching as Shadowfeare’s face bloomed a pretty shade of pink. “It brings me such joy that you enjoyed them, should you like any more, I’d be happy to make you more.” He paused before giving the Seeker a sweet smile. “Now then, you should go with your friends, dear Warrior. I shall see you when you return.” He promised, removing his hand and stepping back a little. 

Shadowfeare nodded a little, “r-right, of course.” He stammered a little, swallowing hard, he looked at the Exarch. “Please be careful, Exarch.” He insisted, before hurrying out of the Ocular. 

The Exarch closed his eyes and tightened his flesh hand into a fist. “I must exercise better restraint..” he whispered, before turning away from the door. 

He needed to prepare for the meeting with Lord Vauthry.


	23. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare’s journey takes him into the Rak’tika Greatwood, where they hope to find Y’shtola and the Lightwarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I’d say we’re about maybe halfway through the shb questline! So much more to go lol but I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for reading^^

By the time he had caught up to the other Scions, Shadowfeare felt like he was mostly back to normal. He hadn’t meant to fluster the Exarch, he just felt so worried. And he knew the other man could look after himself just fine, he just needed to remember that better when he felt anxious. 

“Ah! There you are! I was wondering if you’d gotten lost!” Thancred’s voice held a teasing tone in it. Shadowfeare blushed a little and swatted at the Hyur’s arm, “oh, stop it.” He said sheepishly, before looking at Urianger and Minfilia. “I’m sorry for the delay, but I’m ready to go when you guys are.” He said, feeling a bit guilty for dragging his heels a little. 

Urianger smiled down at him. “‘Tis no trouble at all, Shadow.” He assured, walking over towards a huge gate that looked to be blocking the way into Rak’tika. After a few words with the guard stationed there, the gate was opened, and the Scions started down the path. 

Shadowfeare started to follow, when a surge of pain suddenly washed throughout his body, nearly bringing him to his knees. “Wh-what the hell...?” He gasped, reaching for something to grab onto. The guard looked at the Seeker in concern, “are you alright, Warrior?” They asked, hurrying over to offer a hand. 

Shadowfeare forced a smile and nodded. “Y-yeah, I just...tripped.” He managed, a bit of a lame excuse, but the only one that crossed his mind, and hurried to catch up to the others before they noticed he’d fallen behind. 

~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the woods, the Scions came to a stop. Shadowfeare, who had been lost in his thoughts, nearly crashed right into Thancred. “Shadow! Are you alright?” The Hyur turned and grabbed the smaller man by his shoulders firmly. Shadowfeare let out a startled gasp, “s-sorry! I..I wasn’t paying attention..” he stammered, ears flicking a little. Thancred frowned a little, was it because he was thinking of the Exarch? He had teased him about it earlier..but he couldn’t help but feel like it was something else. 

Whenever Shadowfeare would think of the Exarch, he’d blush like some shy maiden. But this time, his face was downcast with worry, and his ears were pinned down a little. 

“We have arrived. Vast though these woods may be, they are, by and large, uninhabitable. Not so the swamp of Citia, however, whose sparse foliage permitted man a foothold.” Urianger spoke out, getting everyone’s attention. Thancred stopped walking and glanced back at Shadowfeare, then at Minfilia, who’d been looking over at the Seeker with worried eyes. “Are thou unwell?” Urianger asked as he turned and looked at the Seeker, his light eyes were also full of concern...and something else. 

Shadowfeare nodded his head. “Y-yeah I’m alright.” He answered assuredly, giving everyone a smile. Though something just didn’t feel right inside of him. The Seeker’s ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps coming up from behind. “My, you look as though you’ve seen better days.” Emet-Selch was suddenly leaning over Shadowfeare, his breath grazing the Seeker’s ear, whispering so the others couldn’t hear. 

Shadowfeare froze, crystal blue eyes flicking as he looked at Thancred, who glared at the Ascian. “Why am I not surprised...” the Hyur sighed in annoyance. Emet-Selch patted the small Miqo’te’s shoulder before walking towards the front of the group. “No lands must remain beyond our grasp. Go forth. Conquer. Rule.” The Ascian suddenly said loudly as he stepped out towards the woods that sprawled before them, arms spread and lifted, before slumping forward. “Forgive me. Just felt a pang of nostalgia. Exploring virgin territories, subjugating primitive peoples. All for the glory of Garlemald!” As the Ascian talked, Shadowfeare noted at how dramatic he carried himself when he speaks. “This isn’t some kind of play..” he murmured to himself, feeling a slight chill on his shoulder where Emet-Selch had touched him. 

“If you’ve brought your ivory standard, I’ll be happy to tell you where to stick it.” Thancred taunted, getting tired of the Ascian’s constant appearance. The Hyur glanced over at Shadowfeare, his heart clenched when he saw the brief look of fear that had crossed the Seeker’s eyes. 

In the time Thancred met Shadowfeare, he’d seen the Miqo’te go up against insane and dangerous odds, yet he’d come out stronger and more resilient. 

Shadowfeare had never feared the Ascians before...something must have happened to him while Thancred had been in the First. The Seeker had yet to explain fully about the state of the Source. 

But Thancred was going to try and get him to talk. 

Emet-Selch glanced over his shoulder and sighed. “Can we not simply take a moment to enjoy the view together? Or would you rather i spied on you from the shadows? Any more of this and I just might wind up regretting my show of good faith.” He drawled, turning to look at the Scions fully. 

Minfilia thought for a moment before stepping forward slightly. “Well..if you really want to stay, then help us fight.” She said, receiving a displeased look from Thancred. 

Emet-Selch merely shrugged his shoulders, “mmm..no, I don’t think so. I am just an observer. Nothing more. The Light here is so bright, even with all these trees. I simply cannot fight.” He answered simply, not even thinking beforehand. Shadowfeare shook his head, “maybe you should just be on your way then?” He suggested bitterly, not entirely feeling much like playing an Ascian game. Emet-Selch gave him a look, “my dear boy..you may find that I can be useful to you.” He said assuredly. Thancred sighed and gave the Ascian a warning before granting permission to join them. Giving them all a deep bow, he once again looked at the Seeker, who had looked away once more. 

“Hm..looks like he’s starting to feel it..” the Ascian murmured to himself, as they resumed their walk. 

~~~~~~~

After awhile, they arrived at what looked like the ruins of a village or town. Standing in what looked like the main square, Shadowfeare looked around, unsure of what they were looking for. Were they supposed to meet Y’shtola here? He looked up at Urianger in confusion. “It’s..kinda abandoned...don’t you think?” He asked slowly. The Elezen took in the sight before him. “Mayhap Y’shtola sought shelter elsewhere. Come let us quit this place.” He suggested, turning to leave. 

Footsteps caught Shadowfeare’s ears, making him turn around. “Guys..?” He started as a large group of people came running towards them with weapons. “Surround them!” A Hrothgar with black hair called out. 

The Scions slowly lifted their hands up in the air. 

“These sin eaters—they’re not like the others!” The Hrothgar gasped in surprise. 

S-sin eaters?! Shadowfeare’s ears pinned down a little, how in the world did they look like sin eaters?! Last he checked, Shadowfeare wasn’t sporting bright white on his body, nor did he look like a monster. He glanced over at the others. As if reading his mind, Thancred looked over at the Hrothgar. “There’s a reason for that. Please lower your weapons. We mean you no harm.” He insisted calmly. But in speaking only caused more unease as the people spoke in panicked tones to each other. 

“Please! We’re really not sin eaters!” Shadowfeare spoke up, looking at the people pleadingly. One man looked right at him and a look of uncertainty came over him. “Maybe they speak the truth..” he said, glancing at the others. More confused voices spoke out. 

Meanwhile, Emet-Selch stood to the side, his hands up in the air as well as he watched. His gaze turned to the Seeker and sighed. “Oh, for the love of..I had hoped that by accompanying you, we might come to understand one another, but all I have come to understand is that you have a knack for inflaming the natives.” He looked away before Shadowfeare could open his mouth. “You’ve commuted the cardinal sin of boring me. And so I retire to the shade.” The Ascian gave the Seeker a smirk, “good luck,” he said before vanishing, leaving Shadowfeare staring at where he last stood, mouth hanging open, stunned speechless. 

“There! Did you see that one disappear?!” One of men shouted, making Shadowfeare close his eyes. Of course the Ascian’s disappearing act would frighten the people even more. Even Thancred had sighed, muttering about probably preferring Lahabrea, which was one of the last things the Seeker thought he’d hear the gunblade wielder say. 

Was there really no way to convince these people they weren’t sin eaters?

“Enough. Runar, report.” A familiar female voice called out. Shadowfeare opened his eyes and turned his head. “Master Matoya!” The Hrothgar responded moving to see the Seeker woman make her way towards them. “Y’shtola..” Shadowfeare whispered, she looked so..different. 

“We apprehended them as you ordered, but...are you sure these are sin eaters?” The Hrothgar, Runar, asked her. “The intense light of the aether I saw was unmistakable. If not sin eaters, then what?” Y’shtola answered back, taking Shadowfeare by surprise. Y’shtola was the one who issued the attack? The crystal blue eyed Seeker looked up at Urianger, hoping maybe he’d have an idea. “‘Tis passing queer that Y’shtola should mistake us for the enemy, is if not? Mayhap it hath been too long since last she beheld the radiance of thine aether...” The Elezen speculated in curiosity, then he lifted his head to look over at Y’shtola. “Master Matoya. Hath time truly made strangers of us?” He questioned her. 

“No, I recognize you, Urianger, Thancred. And this is Minfilia of the First, of whom who spoke before.” Y’shtola answered simply, honestly. “Just so. And knowing as thou must that we come in peace, might I prevail upon thee to have thy comrades lower their arms?” Urianger requested, his words floating over Shadowfeare’s head. “First explain this other presence in your company. The one I know not. There is only one type of creature in this world whose aether is suffused with such an abundance of light.” The blind Seeker’s words hurt a little, but Shadowfeare couldn’t really blame her. It wasn’t like she could see his face, only his aether, and having seen the aether of sin eaters for as long as she had...

Urianger gave the blonde Seeker a smile before his gaze went back to Y’shtola. “Mine apologies, Master Matoya, but thou art mistaken. Before thee standeth our dearest comrade. The truest hero among us. Though he is but recently arrived here in the First, not one but two Lightwardens have already perished by his most puissant hand.” As Urianger explained, realization slowly dawned on Y’shtola. 

The woman took an uneasy step forward, “it..it cannot he..” she started. Shadowfeare looked at her, feeling tongue tied now. Too much had happened in the span of just a few minutes, and he had gotten lost in the conversation. “Y’shtola...um..I hope you’ve been doing well.” Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

Y’shtola couldn’t help but chuckle quietly at Shadowfeare’s response. “Lower your weapons.” She commanded, and the people obeyed. “Please, forgive us for that hostile welcome,” she apologized to the blonde Seeker and the Scions. “It’s alright, no one was hurt.” Shadowfeare told her assuredly. 

Y’shtola had nearly forgotten about her friend’s kind nature. But his aether..even though he had the Blessing, something wasn’t quite right with it. She knew she needed to investigate it, starting with Urianger. She turned towards the aether of her friends and gave them a smile. 

“Come, I would give you a proper introduction to Rak’tika and its people”


	24. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon reuniting with Y’shtola, the Scions and Shadowfeare discuss what comes next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay! This one took a bit longer then I had hoped but hopefully it’s worth it! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Slitherbough, home of the Night’s Blessed, as well as where Y’shtola had been living for the past three years. 

From what Y’shtola had explained, the Night’s Blessed were a people who revered the Darkness. It gave them the courage and strength to persevere after the Flood. They mostly kept to themselves, living a simple quiet life as well as anyone could during such a rough time.

They had then went to her room to discuss everything that happened up to their arrival in Rak’tika. 

“I see. So now you’re looking for the Lightwarden that’s here in Rak’tika...” she said thoughtfully, before glancing over towards Shadowfeare’s aether. “In the days after I arrived in the First, I too had relied on the Crystal Exarch for guidance. But his penchant for secrecy and the telling of half-truths soon lost him my trust.” the dancer bristled at her words. “I..understand that you feel that way..but Y’shtola....” he started to say, honestly feeling a bit confused, ever since coming to the First, everyone he had met in the Crystarium held the Exarch in such high regard. 

Y’shtola motioned towards Shadowfeare’s aether. “I’m not saying that you can’t trust him. That is all up to you. I just felt like it was better if I went and looked into matters on my own. And eventually I came to find this place, which I have come to know like the back on my hand.” She explained simply, crossing her arms and thought. “But if the Lightwarden is here, I’m quite confident I can make finding it a bit easier.” 

Shadowfeare felt very relieved to hear that. It had been rather easy to find the Lightwardens of Il Mheg and Lakeland, but this forest was huge and much more dense then the other places had been. 

“Well..go on then.” Thancred said, knowing there was more to be told. Y’shtola thoughtfully closed her eyes for a moment. “Some few thousand years ago, this forest stood at the heart of the empire of Ronka. Many relics from that civilization can still be found to the east in Yx’Maja. Or rather, could be found—were the area not so heavily guarded.” She explained, opening her eyes slightly. Shadowfeare frowned a little, “so we can’t get there?” He asked, his ears pinned down slightly at that. 

“Yx’Maja is home too a tribe for warriors whose lineage is said to date back to the time of the empire. Any attempt to enter their territory is met with lethal force. They offer no warnings, and let no trespassers escape. Unfortunately, my every attempt to survey the area has been thwarted.” Y’shtola finished with a sigh. Urianger thought for a moment before glancing over at the mage. “Mayhap the Warden hideth there full knowing none may approach it for fear of these protectors...” he suggested, it was the most likely answer. 

Shadowfeare sighed as well, so as long as they can’t enter this..Yx’Maja, they can’t look for the Lightwarden...that was very troubling. 

“As for the tablet..I find the timing of its discovery suspiciously convenient. If I don’t know better, I’d think someone was trying to curry favor with me.” At the black mage’s words, Shadowfeare snapped out of his thoughts. A tablet? What tablet? He looked at the table to see the item. Was that was the Exarch had asked Urianger to do? The blonde Seeker had been late in reaching the gate where the others were..

Y’shtola sighed a little, “regardless, it’ll take some time to decipher these writings. Yet I would not be surprised at all if they somehow held the key to entering Yx’Maja unharmed. The Exarch has a nose for serendipity.” She tapped her chin lightly. Urianger turned to her and lifted a hand slightly. “If there is aught I can do to assist thee in unraveling their secrets, thou need’st only ask.” He offered enthusiastically. 

Y’shtola gave the Elezen a smile and nodded. “Thank you, I may take you up in that offer.” She said before turning towards Shadowfeare. “While we are doing that, might I suggest taking a tour around the city? The people here will most certainly cure you if any doubts you may hold for being the Warrior of Darkness.” She suggested to him, thinking the other Seeker could use a small bit of respite before the work she’d most likely be having for him soon enough. 

Thancred looked at Y’shtola in mild amusement. “I must say, Y’shtola...while most of us have struggled to come to terms with our altered circumstances, you seem to have adapted rather well.” He noted, feeling a bit impressed by how far she’d come in just three years. 

“Lest you forget, Master Matoya and I dedicated our lives to uncovering the truth which lies at the heart of our world. Though separate, the fate of this reflection is nevertheless bound to that of our home. That I would be daunted by such an invaluable opportunity is absurd.” Y’shtola explained, before her eyes narrowed slightly at the Hyur’s direction. “But what about you, Thancred? Could it be that you’re still struggling to “come to terms” with the nature of your young companion?” She asked him in a somewhat challenging tone. Shadowfeare looked over at Thancred and Minfilia, wondering what the man had to say. 

A look of surprise came over the Hyur’s face, before melting into a glare and scowl. “My ‘struggles’ are none of your concern. Quite why you would speak thus—and in this company—I do not know. Perhaps you left more of yourself back in the Source than I assumed. If you’ll excuse me.” And with that, Thancred stormed out of the room. Minfilia looked after him, her face downcast, before looking at Y’shtola. “He does understand that I’m not the same. That I’m not her.” She tried to persuade, not wanting to be the cause of any conflict between Thancred and his friends. 

“Understands, yes, but he does not accept. The question being whether he ever will. And whether you will, more importantly. As difficult as your circumstances may be, they are yours, not his. It’s you and you alone who bears the ultimate responsibility for your life.” Y’shtola explained to the young girl. 

Minfilia looked down, her hands hanging at her sides. Shadowfeare put on a smile and motioned towards her. “Why don’t we take a look around the city together?” He suggested, hoping he could lighten the mood somehow. Minfilia looked up at him in surprise before smiling at him. “Th-thank you..I’d like that.” She answered with a nod and walked over to join the dancer, before the two also left the room. 

~~~~~

After introducing themselves and getting to know some of the residents, Shadowfeare and Minfilia walked towards the Aetheryte. “Already sending me on fetch quests..weren’t they trying to kill me earlier?” The Seeker ran his hand through his hair and stretched. Minfilia giggled a little, “they’ve warmed up to you pretty nicely, now that they know you’re not a sin eater, but the Warrior of Darkness.” She speculated. 

“Ah..Warrior..if I might trouble you for a moment?” Runar walked up to them, the Hrothgar stopping just in front of them. “What can I do for you?” Shadowfeare asked curiously, ears twitching a little. 

As Runar spoke to the Seeker, Minfilia couldn’t help but look at the blonde dancer’s ears as they flicked a little. They looked so soft and fluffy that she honestly wanted to pet them. She’d come across plenty of Mystel, but they were all ones she didn’t feel comfortable around, such as some soldiers from the Eulmoran Army, and complete strangers in places she and Thancred had passed through. Would Shadowfeare let her...?

“Of course, I’ll go look right now!” The Seeker’s sudden exclaim startled the young girl as Shadowfeare turned and started to head off. “W-wait!” Minfilia gasped and hurried after him. The Seeker paused and looked over at her, “oh! Minfilia! There are sin eaters outside the city, and Runar asked if I could look for a heartstone. Apparently it used to belong to a woman who lived here, and they’re having a service for her. But they can’t unless they have it. So I’m going to go look for them and defeat the sin eaters!” He explained, already heading towards the exit. Minfilia ran after him, “wait!! Let me come with you! I can help!” She cried out to him. Shadowfeare paused and looked back at her, she stared at him pleadingly. 

He smiled a little, “alright, you can come.” He already knew she could handle herself pretty well, and he had a feeling she needed this. 

Minfilia smiled in relief and hurried up to him. “Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down!” She promised sincerely. Shadowfeare smiled warmly at her, “you don’t let me down at all.” He assured her as they ran out of the city. 

~~~~~~~

Luckily dispatching the sin eaters had went quickly and smoothly. Shadowfeare could tell how much Minfilia was growing as a fighter, and it was most impressive. 

If only Thancred could understand...

“Lets check over there for the stone!” The Hyur girl suggested, pointing over at some bushes. Shadowfeare looked in the direction she pointed and nodded in agreement. “Alright I’ll look over here, while you check over there?” He asked, motioning towards another clump if bushes. Minfilia agreed and went to look. 

After a bit of searching, Shadowfeare’s fingers bumped against a cool smooth surface. Looking down, he saw a beautiful jade gem. 

Picking it up, he turned to Minfilia and held it up. “I think I found it!” He called over to her. The girl abandoned her searching and ran over quickly. “That’s great! Let’s take it back to Runar!” She said, relieved they were able to find it. Not that she doubted of course. Shadowfeare’s ears flicked happily, and Minfilia bit her lip. “Um...S-Shadow..could I..I mean..do you think..” she stammered, fumblingly clasping her hands together. 

The Seeker looked over at her curiously. 

Minfilia swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “C-could I stroke your ears?!” Her request came out a bit louder and bolder than she had hoped, and she felt her face flare up in embarrassment. It was a rather childish thing to ask..

Shadowfeare looked surprised before it melted into a light chuckle and smile. “My ears? Well I don’t see why not. You did a wonderful job, so I think you can.” At his answer, the Seeker knelt down so his ears were reachable for the Hyur. Even though he was small sized himself, he was still a bit taller then Minfilia. 

A small gasp left Minfilia’s mouth as she hesitantly reached over and touched one of his ears, giggling a little when it flicked. It was even softer then she’d imagined! Like silk and fur wrapped in one. Petting it a few times, the Oracle withdrew her hand and bowed her head, “th-thank you..I know it’s a bit silly..” she started, but the Seeker stood up and gave her shoulder a gentle pat. “It’s not silly at all.” He told her with a smile. Minfilia smiled back at him, grateful to be able to call him a friend. 

“Alright, lets go return this to Runar and see what else there needs to be done.” Shadowfeare spoke up, breaking into her thoughts. Minfilia nodded in agreement, “yes, let’s go.” She replied, and the two returned to Slitherbough. 

~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare, Minfilia, and the Scions quietly made their way into the dimly lit cavern where the service for the woman of the heartstone, Toddia. The people of the Night’s Blessed all sat on the ground, quiet tears were shed, and prayers whispered. 

Runar stepped inside, followed by a girl carrying a cushion with the gem nestled on it. “Let us begin.” The Hrothgar spoke, breaking the silence as he approached what looked like a very large cauldron filled to the brim with water. He turned to look at everyone in the room, “I thank you all for coming to pay your respects to our fallen daughter of the night. In the light, she was known as Toddia. But in the dark, we shall remember her as Minnine. Let us each take a moment to offer her our prayers.” 

Shadowfeare closed his eyes, silently promising to find and defeat the Lightwarden to restore the night back to these woods, for these people, who’ve longed for it for so long. 

Runar slowly took the gem into his hands and looked at it, continuing his eulogy. “We entrust her now to the night’s sweet embrace. In Darkness will she be free from pain and suffering, now and forevermore. May her soul find peace in the sunless sea of heaven, and in love we bear for her in our hearts.” He slowly, gently, placed the gem into the cauldron. The gem sinking down to the bottom, releasing a gentle green light in the water. 

“That vessel represents the night sky. The ‘sunless sea of heaven.’” Y’shtola explained softly. Minfilia looked over at her before glancing away. Shadowfeare stared quietly at the cauldron, watching as other small lights appeared around the gem’s, tears prickled in the back of his eyes. 

“We call upon you now, O Bringer of Shadow, to lead this gentle soul unto the sea. We call upon you, O Warrior of Darkness, to deliver her into paradise everlasting.” At Runar’s words, Shadowfeare swallowed hard and clenched his hands together tightly anxiously, knowing the only thing he could truly do was restore the night sky to these people, not just for the living, but for the ones who passed. 

~~~~~~~~ 

At Y’shtola’s bidding, Shadowfeare joined her to look at some strange murals. With Urianger’s help, the blind Seeker had been able to locate some clues that might aid their search for the Lightwarden. 

Shadowfeare looked at the large murals in wonder, each one was rather odd, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

“These paintings...they seem familiar. Depictions of heroes throughout history. The age of gods, the empire of Ronka, and this...” Ardbert’s voice spike out, startling the Seeker. “A-Ardbert!” He hissed, his tail all ruffled up. The ghost looked at him then back at the paintings. “Apologies, it’s a bit of a habit of mine. You’re the first person who can see me after hundreds of years after all.” He pointed out. Shadowfeare calmed his heart down and turned to face him. “You recognize them?” He asked, motioning towards the murals. Ardbert thought for a moment. “There was a man. A researcher who studied these pieces. He offered us work when we needed it. Slaying beasts, delivering provisions...an odd fellow, he was. But he had a good heart. He believed this first painting dated back to a time of myth and legends. A tribute to the heroes of a long-forgotten era.” He paused and glanced over at the Seeker, before continuing. 

“The story went that it was rediscovered by an explorer from Ronka, who was so moved by its majesty that a second painting was commissioned, commemorating the heroes of their day. ‘One day, you’ll be here too,’ he said. ‘Heroes immortalized forever. Maybe I’ll paint you myself!’ I had a good laugh at that. We were only trying to make our way, after all. Being heroes couldn’t have been further from our minds.” Arbdert sighed, before looking back up at one of the third painting. “But it seems..he actually went and did it. Before or after the Flood, I wonder..” his voice faded off and closed his eyes again. “Do you think your deeds will be remembered like this?” The Hyur asked softly. 

Before Shadowfeare could respond, Y’shtola came walking towards him. “I have everything I need, let’s return to Slitherbough.” She told him. The blonde Seeker glanced over to where Ardbert was, only to find the other man was gone. And so, the two Seekers made their way back. Shadowfeare lost in thought once more. 

~~~~~~~

Once they returned to Slitherbough, Y’shtola had gone to talk to Urianger in her room, leaving Shadowfeare to his own devices. At Runar’s behest, the blonde Seeker sat down by the fire to rest alittle, watching the Hrothgar prepare the meal. 

It was rather quiet and peaceful now that he wasn’t doing anything. But something still felt wrong. 

Runar looked up at the sky and frowned. “The others on patrol should be back by now..our food will be overcooked if we wait any longer.” He said, looking at the bubbling pot over the fire. He shrugged a little and turned to the Seeker, “we will just have to start without them. Would you call Master Matoya and the others?” He asked. 

Shadowfeare nodded and stood up, “of course.” He replied, and walked over towards Y’shtola’s room, and lifted his fist to knock on the door. But voices on the other side gave him pause. 

“I tire of these games, Urianger. Why do you pretend you can’t see it?!” Y’shtola faced Urianger. “The blessing may spare him the fate of becoming a Lightwarden, but you cannot be blind to the corruption! He is not as he was in the Source.” At the Elezen’s silence, the black mage grew exasperated. “I don’t have any proof, but I fear that the light which poured from the Wardens was not negated at all. I fear it was absorbed! That he has been suffused with their light.” She hypothesized, worry biting at her amidst the anger she felt towards Urianger’s secrecy. 

The Elezen finally looked at her and gave her an unreadable expression. “Though I have given thought to this possibility, I dare not speak until more is known.” He answered her simply. 

Not pleased with his answer, Y’shtola sighed heavily. “By the time you decide to explain, it may be too late, if it isn’t already.” She looked at his aether. “Urianger, I know full well that, after all these years, that you only have the best of intentions. But that does make it any easier to put my faith in a man so infatuated with secrecy. I have had my suspicions ever since the Exarch bade you speak that day, but now I must ask.” She kept her gaze on his aether. “The visions you claimed to have had about the Eighth Umbral Calamity and it’s aftermath. Did you actually see this?” She asked him, not sure if she’d even get a straight answer. 

Shadowfeare’s hands shook and his mind raced, trying to register the conversation. The light from the Lightwardens...was in him? He had been feeling weirder then usual ever since Il Mheg, but he just assumed it was just fatigue. But now..he wasn’t so sure...

A cry for help interrupted his thoughts and he quickly moved away from the door to see one of the Night’s Blessed running into the city. “The Eulmoran Army!! They’re in the woods!” The man shouted, as people rushed to his side. Shadowfeare bit his lip and closed his eyes. 

The Exarch wasn’t successful with his talk with Vauthry then...

Please, let the Exarch be unharmed...the Seeker hoped and prayed. Y’shtola may not trust him. But Shadowfeare did, he wasn’t sure why. But he truly felt like he could trust the Exarch almost completely. 

As if he had always known him.


	25. The Strength of Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch goes to his meeting with Vauthry, to attempt to come to an understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo another chapter lol still planning to update as often as I can even though I’ve already played 5.3^^ would like to try and update weekly if not more but we’ll see how it goes lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

The Exarch made his way towards Vauthry’s room. After parting ways with Alphinaud at the airship landing, he was greeted by two jesters, who proceeded to lead him towards the Offer. 

He wasn’t quite sure how this..talk would turn out, but he’d try his best to make Vauthry see reason. 

The doors opened, and the Exarch saw the leader of Eulmore, nestled against the back of the lion sin eater, and surrounded by others, just like Alphinaud and Shadowfeare had said. 

“Lord Vauthry, how good it is to see you. How long has it been? Not since your inauguration, unless I’m mistaken? Too long, at any rate. May I say how humbled I am to be invited not only into your city, but your home. You are as generous as ever.” He began, his words feeling like sand in his mouth. But he did come here to attempt to change the leader’s mind, so he had to keep going. 

“And you as disingenuous..” Vauthry bit back at him, uninterested in the formalities. “This merry band of dissidents people are calling “Warriors of Darkness”...they have slain sin eaters, and by all accounts the Crystarium is complicit in their villainy.” The annoyance in his tone grew as Vauthry looked down at the Exarch pointedly, “and now I hear reports of your people obstructing my soldiers. So I must ask: what exactly are you doing?” 

At Vauthry’s question, the Exarch bit his tongue a little to prevent a sharp answer to come out, taking a second to calm himself. “I could ask you the same thing. It should be rather clear even to you that defeating the Lightwardens represents the world’s only hope of survival. Even now, the people of Lakeland and Il Mheg rejoice in the return of night.” He answered simply, honestly, his gaze still focused on Vauthry. “For a hundred years, they yearned for a means to fight back against the sin eaters and at long last they have found one. Yet you choose to stand idly by and do nothing. Why?” The Exarch was a bit curious as to what the man’s answer would be. Even if it’s not a good one. 

Vauthry merely scoffed. “Why? Because this “hope” you cling to us nothing more than a fever dream. An exercise in futility.” He gave the Exarch a smug challenging look. “Why, even if you do slay the sin eaters, the world as we know it is beyond salvation. With what little land and resources remain, the people would only be freed to starve. Before long they will turn to violence, then to war, and ultimately usher themselves unto oblivion.” The Eulmoran leader leaned forward slightly, smirking a little at the much smaller man before him. “What they need is a firm hand to shepherd then from the edge. The hand of a king, no a god! I will see their dreams fufilled, their wishes granted. I will give them peace, order—and they shall never want for bliss.”

At those words, the Exarch’s lips formed a tight straight line. 

“Men are fickle creatures who entertain vague ideals without the faintest notion of what they cost. But a little fear can go a long way towards helping them realize what they truly need. Sanctuary. And they shall find none in this world, save that which I afford them. That is why the sin eaters exist. To unite the world under my dominion!” Vauthry was so full of himself, it was rather horrifying to witness. 

The Exarch’s flesh hand twitched and clutched into a fist for a moment. He looked away from the other man. “A paradise fit to grace the Eighth Umbral Era..” he murmured softly, then looked up at Vauthry’s confused face. With a tap of his staff on the floor, the Exarch held onto his beliefs. “You have always held sway over those around you. Those who defy you must submit or die. What sits before me is the inevitable result of bloated privilege and unchecked power. But man is more resilient than you think. His achievements are not the product of violence and bloodshed but compassion and understanding.” Memories of Shadowfeare back during the expedition came to his mind, as he spoke. He wasn’t there to witness the things the warrior had done later on, but the memoirs of those who had, always said the same thing. 

In Heavensward, the author, Count Edmont de Fortemps, had spoken of a time when the Azure Dragoon, Estinien Wyrmblood, had been possessed by the spirit of Nidhogg. The man’s death had been all but certain, yet Shadowfeare and Alphinaud had managed to save him. They could’ve deemed him lost, but they believed he could be saved. And they succeeded. 

If they could do that? Why not the people of the First?

“This calamity is but another crisis to overcome. And we will—once we eliminate the sin eaters.” He explained, his resolve growing only stronger. 

Vauthry sighed as if he pitied him. “You poor, deluded fool. These people don’t care for tomorrow. They only care for the now, and the contentment they lack. What good is a paradise to them if it’s a thousand years in the making? Or even a hundred?!” He demanded loudly. 

The Exarch closed his eyes. “You underestimate them, Lord Vauthry. They see further than you think. I have beheld it in the blood and sweat and tears of those who would sacrifice everything for a future they may never know. That their children may never know. I have beheld it in the hopes and dreams of those who came before, which we bequeath to those who come after, that they might in turn build upon the foundations laid by our forebears. These are the bonds which hold man and his world together, not your gilded chains—and I will resist your every effort to shackle him.” He voiced in determination, he believed Shadowfeare could do it. And he would give everything he had to see it done. 

“So in summary, you will continue to support the villains hunting my sin eaters?” Vauthry asked, annoyance slipping into his words. 

The Exarch smiled and looked at him. “With tremendous enthusiasm, for I have faith in the future they will build.” He answered confidently. 

Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Vauthry sighed deeply. “Why do I even bother..?” He gazed down at the Exarch with an insane and angry glint in his eyes. “Fools the lot of you! So naive! So painfully predictable! Did you imagine I did not know your mind? That I would wait until after this meeting to dispatch my forces?! Even as we speak, they march to the sin eaters’ defense! Insurrection will not be tolerated!” His hand started to glow a bright purple. “The people of this world are mine to rule, mine to command..and you are no exception!!” And at that, Vauthry released a magic attack on the Exarch, only to find the other man had simply vanished. “What?! Where did he..?!” The Eulmoran leader looked around in alarm, before frustration built up and he started to throw a tantrum. “Insolent swine! I will not stand for this!! Do you hear me?!!” His voice barely echoing beyond his doors. 

The Exarch turned away from his mirror and let out a sigh, “that would’ve been messy..” he murmured to himself as he changed the view from Eulmore to Rak’tika. “Please be safe and swift my dear warrior..” he whispered, placing his hand on the cool surface, his fingers lightly brushing over the blonde Seeker’s face, and he closed his eyes and prayed.


	26. The Pursuit of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for the Lightwarden of Rak’tika continues, but little do they know what all is in store for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Took awhile but finally finished the chapter! Sorry for the delay but hopefully should be a bit smoother sailing now! And with that we’re now halfway through shb! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!^^

Shadowfeare and the Scions made their way north, toward Yx’Maja. Time was now of the essence, and they could no longer postpone the attempt to reach the ruins. 

Ran’jit and the Eulmoran Army had come to the Greatwood, announcing that Lord Vauthry had claimed Rak’tika to be under his dominion, even gaining the trust of the Children of the Everlasting Dark, a group that was a bit similar to the Night’s Blessed, but not as peaceful. They had tried to use a fellow Night’s Blessed as a bargaining chip, but Y’shtola stood her ground. 

The General had retreated, but only to make for a place called Woven Oath, demanding that the Night’s Blessed should also go there to swear fealty to Lord Vauthry. 

Shadowfeare wanted to step out of his hiding place to face the other man, but Urianger wouldn’t let him go. All they could do was watch the army retreat for the time being. 

~~~~~~~~

As they walked, the noise in the woods seemed to have quieted a bit. Shadowfeare looked around nervously, glancing over at Y’shtola. She always had a strong confidence about her that he wished he had. For the most part, all the Scions were better than he was when it came to confidence. 

Suddenly arrows came raining down, barely missing them, as if a warning shot had been fired. Y’shtola looked in the direction they had come from, “it looks like we found them.” She said. Shadowfeare blinked and looked up as well, his body tensed up. 

“You trespass upon sacred ground. Begone!” A woman’s voice called out to them from high above. The Scions looked up to see three shadows looking down at them. The woman fired again, this time Thancred blocked the shots swiftly, while Shadowfeare reached for his chakrams, hesitating for a moment. 

Another woman suddenly leaped down and charged straight for Y’shtola, who was shielding herself from the barrage of arrows. “Wait! We didn’t come to-“ she tried to explain, but the purple haired Viera had reached her. “Y’shtola!” Shadowfeare shouted, throwing his chakrams at her attacker, but the Viera skillfully dodged and kept going. 

Y’shtola immediately pulled out her staff and blocked the attack, Urianger also tried to intervene by throwing some cards at the Viera, but she dodged that as well. As she charged towards Y’shtola again, the sorceress pulled out a medallion they had found while looking for clues. “Stop! We mean you no harm!” She insisted once again. The Viera came to a halt, staring at her. 

“We are allies of the empire of Ronka. As is customary, we come bearing the seal of the emperor.” At Y’shtola’s words, the purple haired Viera looked closely at the seal, before finally smiling and looking up towards the other two. “It appears to be genuine.” She said, the atmosphere drastically changing. The darker haired Viera looked uncertain, “we acknowledge your seal, but we must make sure its authentic. Follow the azure flowers to our village. There we will judge if you are friend or foe.” She instructed, before motioning for the others to follow her. 

Shadowfeare just stared after them, still not completely sure what had happened. “I guess we should follow the flowers then..” he said and started walking, but he overheard Y’shtola grumble about not getting escorted, and he tried hard not to chuckle. 

~~~~~~~~

Yx’Maja, or Fanow, was a village high in the trees. Shadowfeare nervously glanced down over the bridge they walked to enter the village, his heart pounding in his chest at the height. Looking away, he focused straight ahead, and his eyes widened in amazement. 

The village was simple yet still beautiful, Viera were everywhere, the women all looked at the Scions and Shadowfeare warily was they passed by. “Where exactly are we supposed to meet those guardians?” Shadowfeare asked, suddenly realizing they could be anywhere. “Ah there you are. Let’s see the seal.” The bow-wielding Viera from earlier said, as she and the two others approached them. 

Y’shtola handed over the seal and waited for the Viera to examine it thoroughly. Shadowfeare looked around again, he was sure it was the real deal, it had been a pain to get after all. Once again he thanked the Kojin for their blessing. 

The bow-wielding Viera smiled and nodded. “Yes, this is most certainly authentic. My name is Almet, and these are my sisters, Uimet and Cymet. What brings you to us?” She asked curiously. 

After much discussion with the Guardians, the Scions and Shadowfeare had explained their need to find the Lightwarden, and that Shadowfeare was the Warrior of Darkness. The sisters were more then happy to help, and offered to guide them through the pyramid. 

But no sooner had they entered, did things begin to go wrong. 

~~~~~~~

Footsteps echoed in the halls, as Shadowfeare, Y’shtola, and the sisters dodged trap after trap, in what felt like an endless labyrinth, trying to reach the final chamber to unlock the final seal to gain access to the depths of the ancient pyramid, the Qitana Ravel, where the Lightwarden resided deep within. 

But Ran’jit was right on their tails, the Eulmoran General determined to stop them from going further. Almet and her sisters stayed behind to hold him off as long as they can, sending the two Seekers to go and undo the final seal. 

Shadowfeare lifted his hand against the seal, focusing his power into it, the sounds of the statued guardians approaching closer made him feel anxious, even though Y’shtola was holding them off. Suddenly it grew silent, and he turned to look at them just as the black mage put her staff away and glanced back towards the aether where the blonde stood. “It seems to be working!” She said, looking relieved. Shadowfeare let out a breath, but his ears flicked up and he turned around. 

Ran’jit stared coldly at the dancer, having struck down the sisters when they tried to block his way, before he poised to make a move. And suddenly, he flew across down the hallway, and came directly at the two Seekers. “I think not!” Y’shtola spoke out, putting up a magic shield to block the General from attacking them. Shadowfeare noticed the Adjutant coming towards them as well, his eyes following the man’s movements and noticed an oddly glowing spot in the floor, a trap! “No don’t-!” The blonde Seeker started to shout, but the Hyur man had already stepped on it. 

A deep rumbling came over the room, as the floor began to shake violently. Y’shtola lowered her barrier, as even Ran’jit had paused. Suddenly parts of the floor started to collapse around the Adjutant. The man panicked and ran over to where they were, very nearly falling himself. Shadowfeare shook his head, now they were all trapped. “You should probably try and watch where you’re going..” he murmured, as Y’shtola and the Adjutant exchanged words, and the Hyur peered over the edge into the endless abyss, before looking desperately at the female Seeker, then glancing at Shadowfeare. 

“Perhaps..now might be a good time to strike a bargain?” He offered, his voice in a panicked tone. “We poisoned a number of villagers in Slitherbough with a toxin brewed for us by the Children.” He continued to explain. Shadowfeare immediately looked up at him, “you did what?!” He asked angrily, his eyes narrowing, they really had no restraints on their quest to stop the Warrior of Darkness and harm any who was on his side. The Adjutant pulled out a vial from his pocket and held it up, “this is the antidote. I’m sure you know how potent their concoctions are—and the futility of trying to counteract their effects.” At his words, Y’shtola glared at him and her pose stiffened. 

The Adjutant held the vial over the pit, while holding his other hand out to keep her back. “Now, now. Try anything here and we’ll all fall. Eventually, someone will come to our rescue. Or yours. Promise us safe passage and you get the antidote! Do we have a deal?” He asked, his whole body trembling. 

Ran’jit looked over at him, and Shadowfeare got a bad feeling inside. “We do not negotiate with the enemy. The villagers’ lives are forfeit. As is yours.” The General said, before kicking the Adjutant over the edge. 

Shock came over the Hyur’s face as he fell, letting go of the vial. Y’shtola ran over and leaped off the edge as well to grab the vial. “Y’shtola?!” Shadowfeare shouted, rushing toward the pit. 

The blind Seeker grabbed hold of the vial and threw it with all her might to the dancer. “Do not fail!” She called up to him, as her body fell lower into the darkness. “Y’shtola!!! No!!” Shadowfeare screamed, the shock almost costing him the antidote. But he’d managed to grab it, his vision starting to blur. No, no nononono...this can’t be happening! He knelt down and peered into the abyss, clutching the vial tightly. 

Suddenly a large gust of wind blew up from the pit briefly, the blast nearly knocking Shadowfeare back. “Dammit...” he whispered, his hands shaking so hard, he was afraid he was going to drop the vial. 

The footsteps approaching reminded the Seeker that Ran’jit was still there. “How noble. And pointless.” The General said, before looking down at the younger man. Shadowfeare forced himself to stand up and glared at the other man. “No, it was not pointless!! She-she’d never risk her life for something if it wasn’t..” his voice shook a little, he never imagined...his fists tightened and he growled, “you have no say in what’s pointless here! I will get this antidote to the Night’s Blessed, and I will defeat the Lightwarden! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me!” He shouted, not noticing that Minfilia, Thancred, and Urianger had arrived. 

Not until Urianger cast a spell around the General and yanked him in the direction of Thancred, who launched himself off to strike an attack that sent Ran’jit down into the abyss as well. Digging his gunblade into the cliff, the white haired Hyur was able to keep himself from falling into the pit as well. 

Minfilia stood watching, her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes took in the scene fully. “Where..where’s Y’shtola?” She asked, feeling unease. 

Shadowfeare clutched the vial tightly and looked away, forcing the words out. 

“She...she fell..”

~~~~~~~

Back at Fanow, Shadowfeare found out that Runar had been found and brought to the village to be looked after. Urianger had been using his magic to ease the Hrothgar’s pain as he lied unconscious. The blonde Seeker pulled out the vial and stared at it blankly, he’d given most of it to Thancred to distribute to the villagers in Slitherbough, keeping just enough for Runar to take. 

“We delivered the antidote to Slitherbough, and from what we could gather on the way here, the Eulmorans had withdrawn.” Thancred said as he and Minfilia returned, the young girl relieved at seeing Runar. “That’s good..” Shadowfeare whispered, his ears were pinned against his head. 

As Thancred explained how Runar had rallied the Night’s Blessed to fight the Eulmoran Army to keep them from going after Shadowfeare and Y’shtola, the blonde Seeker only felt worse. How could he tell them? That Y’shtola was...

“I must..I-I must..” Runar’s mumbling words pulled the Seeker out of his thoughts, and he turned his crystal blue gaze at the stirring Hrothgar. Urianger slowly withdrew his hand and ceased the spell. Runar blinked and opened his eyes, confusion all over his face, “where am I..?” He asked in a groggy voice. 

Urianger gave him a gentle smile. “Yx’Maja, in the care of the Viis. Thou art safe now, friend. Pray, rest thee awhile longer.” He told him, but the Hrothgar sat up instead. “No, I’m alright. Somewhat heavy of limb, perhaps, but otherwise well I assure you.” Runar insisted, lifting his head and gave them a relieved small smile. “I’m glad to see you’re all safe. When we realized where the soldiers were headed, we knew something had to be done.” He frowned a little when he didn’t see Y’shtola. “Where is Master Matoya? She was with you, right? What happened to her?” He asked the questions Shadowfeare had been dreading to answer. 

The dancer looked away, trying to find the words to say. He closed his eyes tightly. “I...w-well...when we were getting the antidote..she..she fell..” he stammered, his voice shaking as he fought back tears. 

The silence that followed was deafening, as Runar ran the Warrior’s answer in his mind. Denial was all he felt. “No..no..that cannot be...” he said, turning away from the others, tears falling from his eyes. 

Footsteps made the Seeker open his eyes and turn to see Almet coming down the steps, her face solemn. “Forgive me for interrupting, but our scouts have apprehended an intruder. We thought he might be an associate of yours..” she said, before looking up the stairs. 

Shadowfeare followed her gaze and found himself staring at the familiar figure of Emet-Selch being escorted down the steps. He didn’t even have the energy to react. 

“Well...this is embarrassing. In my defense, they are surprisingly tenacious.” The Ascian said calmly as he looked at the Scions and Warrior of Darkness. “So—what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?” At his question, everyone looked at Shadowfeare, as if he should be the one to explain. 

The Seeker bit his lip, and managed to get some kind of explanation out. Emet-Selch listened quietly, noting that while the Seeker was distraught, he didn’t show any fear. Hopefully that wouldn’t cause any problems with his plans...

“Well, well. What an intriguing turn of events. My condolences, by the way. It’s never easy to love the ones we love.” The Ascian said in an indifferent tone and it made Thancred only glare at him. “Well, she is dead, isn’t she? Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so.” Emet-Selch explained, with a slight shrug. 

Thancred glared daggers at the Ascian, “that you should be indifferent to her loss is no surprise. But to us, she was a friend. The best of friends.” At his words, Minfilia looked up at him sadly. 

Shadowfeare found himself thinking over the moment Y’shtola had fallen. There had been a gust of wind after she fell...it was rather odd for a endlessly deep pit. Looking up he wondered how to say something, everyone was already distraught, and it could make matters worse if he said something. “I...a-after she fell, there was this powerful gust of wind that came out of the pit..” he managed to call out, making everyone turn to face him. Thancred stared at him then realization came over him. “Flow..” he said, seeing the confused faces around him, “it was the teleportation magick she used to spirit us away from Ul’dah after the bloody banquet! I recall a similar gale in the tunnel before it took effect.” He explained, hope starting to creep into his voice. 

“Interesting. I thought I sensed a brief disturbance in the Lifestream. How reassuring to know it was not my imagination.” At the Ascian’s words, everyone turned to look at him, “I felt it only once, I should mention. Which would suggest she is still adrift on its currents.” He said simply. Urianger sighed quietly, “then I fear she may yet be lost to us—for it was only by the grace of the elementals that she was plucked from that great aetherial river.” He said in a grim tone. Shadowfeare bit his lip, “so..there’s no way to get her this time?” He asked quietly. 

Emet-Selch looked at the distraught Scions and saw an opportunity. Heaving a sigh he shrugged a little. “Oh, very well. I’ll go and fetch her..” he said, being met with surprised glances and he gave them a slight smirk, “perhaps a clear and unambiguous act of kindness will serve to be in the trust you seem so determined to deny me.” 

~~~~~~~~

Standing in a spot in the forest, Shadowfeare, Runar, Minfilia, and the Scions all watched as Emet-Selch seemed to look into the open space before him, muttering to himself, and with a snap of his fingers, Y’shtola’s body started to emerge from the Lifestream. Looking away, the Ascian looked snapped his fingers again so the Seeker was dressed. 

Everyone ran to her side, “Y’shtola, are you alright?” Thancred asked softly. Shadowfeare stared at her, relief filling his body as she began to stir. Groggily, she sat up and blinked a little. “Yes, but I’m not sure how..what happened?” She looked around in confusion. 

“Thou didst invoke the power of Flow, which thence did usher thy soul unto the Lifestream.” Urianger explained to her. Y’shtola chuckled a little as she recalled, “I wanted to save the antidote. But what I did was exceedingly reckless. For which you will just have to forgive me.” She apologized. Shadowfeare shook his head, “you’re damn right it was reckless..! But..thank goodness you’re okay..” the blonde Seeker gave her a weak smile. 

Suddenly Runar came rushing past them and swooped Y’shtola up in his arms, twirling around, bouncing her a little in his arms, as he rejoiced in her return. Shadowfeare watched, a part of him feeling torn. It was quite clear to him, that Runar liked Y’shtola, a lot. And seeing that gentle look on the black mage’s face, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Amidst the tearful reunion, someone cleared their throat. “Is there aught you wish to say to me? A word of thanks, perhaps?” Emet-Selch had been standing quietly to the side, but he was growing a bit tired of the mushiness, and wanted to get back to the business at hand. 

Seeing Y’shtola’s confused expression, Urianger explained. “Emet-Selch, the Ascian of whom I spoke. ‘‘Twas here who plucked you from the Lifestream.” At his words, the black mage turned back to face the Ascian. “Thank you. Despite our different opinions, you saved my life, and for that I am grateful.” She said, before looking over at Shadowfeare. “But let’s turn our attention to more important matters, such as the Qitana Ravel. I hope you haven’t explored it’s depths without me.” She smiled at him, and Shadowfeare shook his head. “No, I hadn’t gone any further, only came back out.” He assured her, not like he would’ve, he was far too distraught to have delved into dangerous territory. 

The Scions, Runar, and Minfilia went on ahead to return to Fanow, leaving Shadowfeare alone with Emet-Selch. The blonde Seeker took a deep breath, before looking up at the Ascian. “Thank you..I know you didn’t have to do that, but even if it was for your own gain, you did help us.” He said in a soft and grateful tone, taking the Ascian by surprise. “Well, maybe you’ll consider my offer. It still stands after all.” He told him, before walking off. 

Shadowfeare watched him go, before following himself. 

~~~~~~~

The Lightwarden fell to the ground in defeat, as Shadowfeare dealt the finishing blow. The body faded away, leaving behind the light it held. Reaching his hand up, the light flowed into his body just as the other two had before. But this time, it was more painful. 

Not wanting to show it, the Seeker did his best to hide the pain. But he knew Y’shtola could see it with her aertherial sight, but he kept his mouth shut. Last thing he needed was for them to start babying him. 

With the Lightearden’s death, the night sky had been restored, casting away the curtain of light. 

Being unable to see it for herself, Y’shtola asked Urianger to describe it to her. Shadowfeare barely heard the Elezen’s response, worry was growing within him as he looked down at himself. “Shadow?” Y’shtola called out, pulling the blonde from his thoughts, he looked over at her. “Y-yes?” He asked, hoping he didn’t look too obvious. The black mage smiled at him, “let’s return home.” She suggested, not mentioning the state of his aether, she wanted to tell him, but wasn’t sure how to begin. Shadowfeare nodded and smiled back, “yeah, let’s head back.” He agreed, he could use some rest. 

~~~~~~

On the way back, they passed through a hall of paintings. Shadowfeare looked around at them in wonder, as Y’shtola made comments about them, her own curiosity growing. “According to Almet, this sanctuary was built to preserve the wisdom of the ancients. What events do these murals commemorate, I wonder..” she mused, looking thoughtful. 

“Must you always linger after defeating your enemies? Navigating these halls on foot is exhausting.” Emet-Selch approached them from the other side of the room. “Come to lead us to safety?” Thancred asked, sarcasm in his voice. The Ascian merely shrugged, “I was bored! But how is the hero of the hour?” He looked at Shadowfeare questioningly, looking the Seeker up and down. “I’m just fine thank you.” The blonde answered bitterly not liking the way he was being looked at. As if Emet-Selch could see into his very soul. 

Which, he probably could..

“You’re plotting something.” Y’shtola instantly spoke out. The Ascian sighed, “every hour of every day. But never you mind that. As I have explained a thousand times before: I like to watch. Nothing more.” His voice had taken a sharp tone, before it melted off. “Well! Let’s say we leave this place. There is more yet to be done.” He suggested, turning away but his gaze caught the paintings. “Ah..there is a sight to bring a tear to the eye.” 

“You know of these paintings?” Minfilia asked, receiving a sigh and shrug from the Ascian. “That I do. Indeed, there was a time when anyone and everyone would. Until one calamitous day when the world was divided across ten and three reflections, sundering the land and all who dwelled upon it. And the worst part? No one could remember it. Not really. Just fragments and fleeting memories of an achingly familiar world..a vision shared of a paradise lost, preserved only in song and scripture and paint..once upon a time. Yet here we find ourselves again. To look, learn, and remember...” the way the Ascian spoke, the sadness creeping in his voice, it made Shadowfeare feel empathetic to a degree. 

Was Emet-Selch once apart of such a world? As well as the other Ascians? He couldn’t help but wonder, but of course, this didn’t change the Seeker’s view on them. He still didn’t trust Emet-Selch, but he could understand him a little. But only just a little. 

As Emet-Selch told his tale at Y’shtola’s request, Shadowfeare couldn’t help but listen to every word. As he spoke of Zodiark and Hydaelyn, something clicked in the Seeker’s mind. A suspicion he had long since held. 

Thancred shook his head in disbelief, “I’m sorry—I can only assume I misheard, but it sounded an awful lot like you were implying both Zodiark and Hydaelyn are not gods, but-“ 

Emet-Selch looked at him questioningly before it dawned on him. “They are gods after a fashion, yes, but no differentfrkm the kind with which you are so intimately acquainted. Forbes of faith and prayer, of conviction and devotion...the eldest and most powerful...of primals.” 

The Scions’ denial of the claim was unsurprising, but Shadowfeare had honestly been questioning the same thing since he’d begun to defeat the primals the beast tribes had called on. 

They were gods as well, albeit lesser gods compared to Zodiark and Hydaelyn, but gods nonetheless. What made them so special? To count only those two as gods, but not the others? But..does that also mean Shadowfeare was tempered to Hydaelyn? Because she directly chose him as a Warrior of Light?

“You have not explained the role of the Ascians in all this. How is it you are privy to ancient secrets lost to time?” Y’shtola’s question pulled Shadowfeare out of his thoughts. 

Emet-Selch laughed, “finally, finally you ask the right question! And shrewd questions deserve honest answers. We Ascians know because it is our history. Our story. It was we who summoned Zodiark—we natives of that sundered paradise.” His response surprising everyone. “Now do you see why we yearn for the Great Rejoining?” He turned away to leave, “for our world..did our people..for all creation to be made whole again. Wouldn’t you wish for the same?” And with that he walked off, giving them a wave, leaving the Scions to think on what he’d said.


	27. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A respite before hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! A small respite before things go down! I will be trying to upload as often as I can^^ but I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

After saying their goodbyes to the Night’s Blessed, Shadowfeare and the Scions returned to the Crystarium. Upon arriving, Y’shtola suggested they all take the time to rest before meeting up with the Exarch and the twins. 

Shadowfeare had admittedly pouted a little at that, but he also knew it was late and they were all exhausted, so he couldn’t really blame them. 

So bidding his friends goodnight, Shadowfeare retreated to his room in the Pendants. Once inside, he let out a deep sigh, as his body felt heavy, he glanced down at himself and bit his lip in worry. The pain he had felt after absorbing the light...it was unlike the other two times. It seemed the more light he took in, the more it hurt. And while he couldn’t see himself the way Y’shtola could, he knew something was wrong. 

But he promised the Exarch he’d save the First, and he intended to keep it. There were only two Lightwardens left, the ones Alpinaud and Alisaie were looking into, he could manage that. He had to. 

“So there’s a light sealed inside of you and yet nobody can tell the difference just by looking at you.” Ardbert spoke out from behind the Seeker. Shadowfeare turned and looked over at the Hyur, “it’s..kinda frightening I’ll admit..but I can’t stop now. I must see this through. If you’re don’t..” He told him, knowing even if he had wanted to run away it wouldn’t do any good. 

Ardbert nodded in agreement, “that’s true, even if you had the option you can’t go home.” He said and smiled just a little. “Not that you seem to want to, with the Exarch being here and all.” His slightly amused tone made the Seeker blush, “th-that’s not..” he started but his words faded off and he looked away sheepishly. 

The Hyur looked thoughtful for a moment, his face growing serious again. “Do you think Emet was telling the truth? About Hydaelyn being no different from any other primal? Would that mean her “blessing” is no more just us being slaves to her will?” He looked back up at Shadowfeare. The Seeker knew his own doubts, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

But Ardbert shrugged it off and looked over at the windows, as moonlight poured into the room. “When I saw the people of Slitherbough look up at the night sky and celebrate the return of dark..felt good. It was moments like that that I cherished—much more than the thrill of adventure. The quiet after the storm. I always took comfort in that..” he smiled a little and looked back at Shadowfeare, who smiled back. “I know what you mean..it’s a nice feeling.” He said in agreement with the Hyur. 

Ardbert smiled a little, feeling at ease for the first time in who knows how long. The Hyur disappeared leaving Shadowfeare alone once more. 

With a weary sigh, the blonde Seeker cleaned himself off and changed out of his battle gear and into something more comfortable, before climbing into bed and curling up, his tail curling itself around his leg. 

~~~~~~~

In the Ocular, the Exarch couldn’t help but pace. He had been contemplating on visiting Shadowfeare, but he felt too nervous. Every time he was alone with the Seeker, it took so much effort to not blow his cover. 

Oh how badly the Exarch wanted to tell Shadowfeare who he was. How badly he wanted to touch those soft ears again. 

He missed it more than he could ever tell. 

G’raha was a bit disappointed that the Scions and his dear Warrior hadn’t stopped by before turning in, but he knew they must’ve been exhausted, especially Shadowfeare, having taken in more light within him. It was best to leave him be tonight. 

Besides, another bad feeling had occupied his mind. 

After his “talk” with Lord Vauthry, the Exarch knew his words angered the ignorant ruler of Eulmore. And with the Lightwarden of Rak’tika slain, it was only a matter of time before Eulmore would make a move. 

Taking a deep breath, the Exarch left the Ocular for his personal quarters. And even though he didn’t need to sleep, G’raha climbed into his bed and laid down as his mind began drifting off to faded memories and dreams, unsure of what tomorrow was going to bring.


	28. When it Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare awakens to an unpleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to 30 chapters..it’s kinda hard to believe^^ but thank you all for reading this story! We are starting to head into the final half of Shadowbringers! I hope to add one more chapter later today as well (maybe two^^) so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

A deep rumbling sound echoed faintly in the suite, stirring Shadowfeare from his sleep. Confused, he opened his eyes and blinked into the dimly lit room. His ears perked up when he heard faint screams, “wh-what the..?!” Jumping out of bed, the Seeker quickly changed his clothes and ran out of the suite. 

“What’s happening?” Shadowfeare asked the Manager of the Suites as he paused by the desk. The Elven man looked distraught, “It’s the Eulmorans, sir, they’ve begun to attack us. Your friends have already gone ahead. The Exarch wanted me to tell you that he will protect the Crystarium, and that you should aid our soldiers and Captain Lyna outside the city.” As he explained, Shadowfeare stood still as his eyes grew wide. He shouldn’t surprised by this... 

How could someone be so desperate to stop the world from being saved by attacking innocent people? He knew the Garleans were no different with their own conquest, so he should’ve been used to seeing it, but it still angered him. 

Shadowfeare clenched his hands into fists and went outside. “I need someone to lift the barrier over the city!” A guard was shouting. The Seeker hurried over, “I’ll do it! Where do I go?” He offered, trying to keep his voice calm. The guard gave him a relieved look and told him, and Shadowfeare ran off. 

~~~~~~~~

With the barrier lifted, Shadowfeare made his way outside the Crystarium, he’d heard the screams about the sin eaters coming and had ran as fast as he could towards the bridge leading out to Lakeland. 

He was beyond relieved that the barrier was keeping the sin eaters out of the city.

“Shadow!” Alisaie called out as the Leveilleur twins rushed over to him. “Alisaie! Alphinaud! Are you two alright?!” The Seeker turned to look at the siblings, feeling relief at seeing them unharmed. “We’ve only just got out here ourselves, when we saw you come out.” Alphinaud explained, while Alisaie looked out towards Lakeland. “Thancred and the others are already out on the field with Lyna and the Crystarium guards. We should go help them.” As the Elezen youth finished explaining, Shadowfeare nodded and motioned for them to follow him. “You two stay close, I’m not sure what we’ll find out there,” he instructed. 

The twins both nodded and the three of them ran across the bridge and out into Lakeland. 

~~~~~~~~

Ardbert stood amidst the chaos that laid before him in Lakeland. 

Sin eaters, everywhere. 

The Crystarium guards were fending them off, bodies lying on the ground, a mix of sin eaters and people. It was a sight that could make one feel sick. 

Shadowfeare, Alpinaud, and Alisaie had arrived at the battlefield and instantly charged in to help, meeting up with the other Scions. 

And all Ardbert could do was watch. Even as guards fell around him, their screams pierced the air, crying for help before meeting their end. 

How he wished he could block it out. 

It was a curse, being forced to witness this and not be able to save anyone. Not a single soul. 

He tried to save two cornered guards, begged to the sky to let his axe land a hit. But his prayers had gone unanswered, and he was left to watch as the two were helpless against the sin eater that had cornered them. 

Why the hell was he here for if he couldn’t even save a single person?!

Ardbert clenched his hands into fists tightly. “Why did you spare me? What have I done to deserve this ‘mercy’?!” The rain drowned out his anguished cry. 

The determined shouts of the guards still alive, made the Hyur look up to find his eyes meeting the crystal blue of Shadowfeare, who stood in the crowd. He looked so tired. 

Yet he was the true beacon of hope Ardbert never could be. 

As the rain started to cease, the Hyur watched as Shadowfeare and the Crystarium Guards marched off to finish off the remaining sin eaters. 

And all Ardbert could do was watch.


	29. After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dust of battle settles..what happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been rather hectic lately once again, so I apologize that this wasn’t uploaded before, but I’ll be continuing to try my best to upload as often as I can! We’re getting closer to the end of shb! (Well main story) and I’m so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

The battle had finally ended, the Crystarium claiming victory. Shadowfeare looked around for the others, having lost them on the field. As he returned to the Ostall Imperative, he found Lyna propped up against the staircase, staring at the ground. Relief washed over him and he rushed over to the Viera. 

“Lyna, thank goodness.” He gasped, as he knelt down. The captain looked at him, “Is there something you needed?” She asked, but her voice cracked just a little, bringing a concerned look to Shadowfeare’s face. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking her over. 

Lyna looked worse for wear as she forced a small smile. “Injuries are part of battle. While there’s still breath in my lungs, I shall see my duties done.” She said, as she pulled herself onto her feet and watched as the Seeker stood up as well. “But I know you think the same. You fought well today and saved many people. Thank you.” Shadowfeare shook his head at the Viera’s words. “Please..you and the other guards are the real heroes. You all fought bravely, even when it felt like the odds were against you. You fought for what you believed in..you fought for me. If anything I should be the one thanking you.” He insisted, knowing that was the truth. 

Lyna managed a smile, “Unfortunately, this war is far from over. We need to replenish our ranks and rebuild our defenses before they attack again. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” She reminded him, before giving him a salute and walked off. But her knee gave out and the captain fell to the ground. “Lyna!!” Shadowfeare rushed to her side quickly to help her up, only to be stopped by the Viera’s sudden outburst. 

“I..am fine! Completely...and utterly...fine! Better than fine! Still alive to mourn those who are not. Who I failed to protect when they needed me the most.” She punched the ground beneath her in anguish and rage as she spoke with her voice raised. “We’ve come so far—so godsdamned far! The end was in sight, but now..now they will never see it...” her sentence faded out as tears silently fell down her face. 

Shadowfeare froze, his hand trembling in the air before he slowly pulled it back against his side and closed his eyes. He thought hard on what to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by a very unwelcome voice above them. 

“Impudent works of the Crystarium. The tragedy that has befallen you is of your own making. Divine retribution for your defiance. The heavens have bequeathed to you a benevolent savior—me! I offer you freedom from pain and suffering—a paradise where men and sin eater might live in peace and harmony..” Vauthry’s voice rang out all over Lakeland. 

Shadowfeare’s looked up and glared at the airship that sailed through the night sky. 

“Why, already our winged brothers and sisters regard me and mine as long, alike to them in beauty and purity! But you—you not only reject my proffered hand, but raise your own against my sin eaters. ‘Tis only right that they respond in kind. Let this be a lesson to those who would walk the path of sin—the wicked shall not inherit this world!” Silence followed, as Vauthry had finished his speech, and the airship that broadcasted it made its return to Eulmore. 

Looking back at Lyna, Shadowfeare closed his eyes once again and silently swore that he would put an end to it. 

~~~~~~

In the Crystarium, Shadowfeare had found Thancred at the infirmary, asleep. “Is he okay?” The Seeker asked Chessamile, the head healer in a soft voice, not wanting to wake him. 

The elder Elven woman gave him a small smile, “his wounds will heal, but I need some herbs that Minfilia went to collect, you haven’t happened to see her have you? Poor girl was rather distraught..” she looked over at Thancred, before returning her gaze to the Seeker. 

Shadowfeare shook his head, “I’m afraid I haven’t..but I’ll go look for her!” He said, hurrying out of the infirmary. 

~~~~~

It didn’t take long to find Minfilia, she was gathering the herbs Chessamile had requested. “I..wasn’t strong enough..Thancred got hurt protecting me.” She said, her fingers fumbling. Shadowfeare knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Minfilia...it’ll be alright, Thancred will be as good as new.” He promised, but he felt her shoulder sag underneath his hand. “I know..but...I just wanted to be useful to him. I’m not his Minfilia, that I know. But..I just..” her voice cracked a little and she brushed her hands against the hem of her dress so she could wipe at her eyes. 

Shadowfeare gave her a hug, “You’re a big help to us..” he assured her confidently. Minfilia gave him a weak smile, “You always seem to know what to say, y’know that?” She felt a bit better, but she also had a thought that was manifesting in her mind. 

There was something she could do. 

~~~~~~~

With Thancred back on his feet, the Scions, Minfilia, and Shadowfeare went to speak with the Exarch in the Ocular. The Exarch looked at each one of them, “My friends. With your aid we have weathered a brutal assault...” the doors opening cut his sentence short, as Emet-Selch stepped inside the Ocular, taking his time to join the group. 

“Sorry I’m late. Though I would not have been had anyone thought to notify me in advance.” The Ascian explained, his eyes settling on the hooded man. 

The Exarch quickly looked away from the pair of yellow eyes, “As I was saying, it was only with your aid that we were able to survive this assault. Without it, I fear the Crystarium and all who live here would not be here.” He told them, his eyes catching a glimpse of Shadowfeare’s, who looked downcast. “I could’ve done better..” the Seeker admitted softly. Alphinaud and Alisaie both nodded solemnly. “For each we saved, another perished. If there is anything else we can do to help—anything at all—you need only ask. This is our home too, and we want nothing more than to keep it safe.” The younger man said, everyone else nodding in agreement. 

The Exarch looked surprised for a moment before smiling. “Thank you. We are blessed to have you with us.” They truly were, when the Scions first came, they had all been a mix of emotions. Seeing them before him now, treating this place like it was home, made his heart swell. 

His gaze met Shadowfeare’s. 

“I’ve come to love this place, much more then I thought I would. I..haven’t been this comfortable being in this tower for years. It’s a weird feeling..not hating it..” the Seeker’s words pulled at the Exarch’s heart, and it took great restraint to not look away. “Everyone here has treated us kindly, and shown us how strong they are. I promise I won’t let you or them down.” He promised earnestly, his words sincere. 

The Exarch gripped his staff tightly, trying hard to keep his composure. He felt the Ascian’s gaze on him and he cursed silently. He needed to be more careful whenever Emet-Selch was around, the Ascian was sharp, and the Exarch had a feeling it wouldn’t be much longer before he’d figure out the secret of the Crystal Exarch. 

Collecting himself, the Exarch returned to their original discussion. “As for the attack itself—Vauthry may call it “divine retribution”, but sin eaters are creatures of instinct. A coordinated assault is unprecedented. Moreover, in the absence of a Lightwarden, there should’ve been no compulsion for lesser sin eaters to congregate here en masse. All of which points to a single, unavoidable conclusion..” he paused to look at everyone, but Shadowfeare’s eyes lit up in realization. 

“You mean....Lord Vauthry could be..some kind of sin eater? A higher ranked one..?” the Seeker couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it before. 

The Exarch nodded, “that’s what I believe, yes. At first I wasn’t quite sure, but it is the truth. The sin eaters are his to command. But if he thinks this show of force will convince us to bend the knee, he is very much mistaken.” He answered simply. “I take it the meeting in Eulmore did not go well?” Alisaie asked, reminding Shadowfeare that the Exarch had gone to talk to Vauthry. He looked back at the Exarch, who nodded. “You could say that, yes. But I am wiser for the experience, nevertheless. It appears he mastered a technique which allows him to enslave the minds of others. A fact I discovered when he attempted to use it on me.” The caretaker said it so calmly, but the mere thought made Shadowfeare even more angry at Vauthry. 

He couldn’t help but grit his teeth. 

“That would explain some of the peculiar reverence afforded him by his subjects,” Alphinaud agreed, pausing before he continued, “There may be a handful of true believers among them, I suppose, but it would not surprise me if the vast majority were in his thrall.” 

The Exarch noticed Shadowfeare’s tense face and posture, which gave him a moment of hesitation, before he pressed on. “If I hadn’t anticipated his treachery, I might have joined them. But seeing his invitation for what it was, I sent a glamour in my stead. Though I doubt it’d work if it were to happen again.” 

Relief washed over Shadowfeare, while he wasn’t happy with Vauthry’s attempt to corrupt the Exarch. He was relieved that he was safe. 

As Alpinaud and Alisaie discussed their findings, or lack of, Minfilia bit her lip. Her idea once again taking hold and she decided to voice it. 

“The Wardens harbor vast reservoirs of primordial Light, right? Far beyond anything found in lesser sin eaters. And isn’t it true that the Oracle could see the Light of a sin eater from malms away? Surely a Warden would seem like a blazing beacon by comparison? To the real Oracle of Light, I mean. The real Minfilia.” As she spoke, Thancred’s face darkened. 

“Minfilia..what’re your saying..?” Shadowfeare asked, even though he had an idea of what she was saying. 

Minfilia turned to look up at Thancred, her eyes determined. “If we travel to Amh Araeng, to the south where she halted the Flood, I can summon her back. What do you think?” She suggested, feeling like this would make everyone’s lives so much easier. 

But Thancred only lifted his head and looked at her, only one word coming out of his mouth. “Don’t.”

Minfilia frowned, “Don’t what? Do what I can? What we both know is right?!” She demanded, frustration building up inside her. Thancred narrowed his eyes. “Don’t presume to know my mind. You have no idea what you’re proposing.” He answered her in a warning tone. 

“But I do! I know why you never said anything. Because you thought you could keep me safe by keeping me in the dark. And..maybe I thought so too. But I knew, Thancred. I always knew!” The young Hyur girl explained, knowing she needed to do this. 

Emet-Selch, who had been observing quietly, looked at Minfilia and his eyes widened in realization. “Oh, I see...I thought you were a rather underwhelming reincarnation, but it all makes sense now.” His words made Shadowfeare look over at him curiously, “The Oracle lies dormant within you, doesn’t she? But to draw on her true power, you must become one, both body and soul. To wit, one being must be consumed by the other. Who shall be the lucky winner?” The Ascian was clearly amused by the situation, and it made Shadowfeare scowl. 

“Of course you’d find this amusing..” he growled under his breath. 

Thancred also glared at Emet-Selch in annoyance. “This doesn’t concern you one bit, Ascian.” He hissed, crossing his arms. But Emet-Selch merely shrugged and gave the Hyur a pointed look. “But it plainly concerns you. Which is why your heart is ready to burst out of your chest.” He stated, “Despite the raging tempest inside you, however, you have never once opened up to your young charge. Now why would that be?” The Ascian just kept going, and it was taking all of Shadowfeare’s self control to not punch him.

Seeing Thancred’s hand curl up in a fiat brought a smirk to Emet-Selch’s face as it dawned on him. “Love..?” He murmured curiously, before glancing at the others in the room and giving them a firm nod. “Well, I for one think it’s a marvelous idea. Certainly more promising than any of your other suggestions. So—it’s off to Amh Araeng we go!” And with that, the Ascian turned to leave, but Thancred growled, “I’ll meet you at the gates,” before marching past him and out of the room, leaving everyone else behind. 

Shadowfeare looked over at Minfilia, who kept her face turned away from everyone else, biting his lip. He knew what she intended to do, and he wished it could’ve been avoided. If only Thancred opened up to her..if only he could see how much she wanted him to see her, and not the other Minfilia. 

But Thancred was too blind to see what was right in front of him.


	30. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch wonders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter! Next one we’ll be starting Amh Araeng pt2 as we begin to reach the threshold towards the climax! Thank you to everyone who’s read up till now for sticking with me, ik it’s quite a slow burn but I do promise it’ll be worthwhile! I hope you enjoy this short chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Emet-Selch had been watching the Crystal Exarch the moment he had first encountered the man. There was just something strange about him. 

From what he had learned, The Exarch and the Crystal Tower had only appeared a century ago, long after the Flood had happened. 

So that must mean..he was not a native to the First, which means he came here from another shard. 

But then..where did he come from?

The mysterious man also seemed to know of the Warrior of Darkness rather well, at least more than anyone else who lived on the First. So was it possible, this “Exarch” was from the Source?

Might it also be possible that they might’ve known each other before? Though it seemed rather unlikely since Shadowfeare didn’t share the same intense familiarity that the Exarch held somewhat hinted at...

But if he knew the Warrior...what could the Exarch’s endgame be? Considering he was putting Shadowfeare in a rather risky spot by having him consume all that Light...

Did the man see him as an enemy? No..that wouldn’t make much sense, as the Exarch seemed to value the Warrior rather highly. 

So many thoughts ran through the Ascian’s mind as he wondered, the Exarch was rather good at keeping his secrets. 

But he can’t hide them forever, especially from an Ascian. 

Emet-Selch would have to look into him a bit more to be sure..

Even so, whatever he would end up finding, he knew he’d enjoy displaying it for all to see, at just the right moment. 

It was making his plan much more interesting then he could’ve ever hoped for.


	31. Minfilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare, Minfilia, Thancred, and Urianger make their way back to Amh Araeng to return to Nabaath Areng so Minfilia could speak with the Oracle of Light, but the journey takes an unexpected detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new update! This chapter honestly took me a bit to write, due to getting sick and hitting some writer’s block but I managed to push through! There’ll be a second part ofc and it’ll be posted when it’s finished! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Returning to Amh Araeng felt a bit strange to Shadowfeare at first, memories of Tesleen changing into a sin eater flickered in his mind before he shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on what can’t be changed, they were here to fulfill Minfilia’s..he didn’t want to say “wish”, but he knew it was something she had decided upon doing. 

Even if he wasn’t really all for it. But he was also wondering just what Thancred thought of all of this...the fact that Minfilia was partially doing it for his sake. Shadowfeare watched as the white haired Hyur walked a bit ahead of them. He barely spoke the whole trip, and Minfilia wouldn’t directly look at him. 

Shadowfeare really wished Thancred would just talk to her, really talk to her. 

~~~~~~~

They found two engineers, Thaffe and Jeryk, while looking around what looked like a station for trolleys. They offered to lead them to the small mining outpost called Twine, where they were able to ask some questions bout how to get to Nabaath Areng. 

It turned out the only way to get there had required the use of a trolley, which was out of commission due to their design requiring tall metal automatons called the Talos, which also happened to be broken. So now they needed to find the means to fix one. 

The engineers they had met, Thaffe and Jeryk, took them to meet their leader, Magnus. But the Hrothgar barely listened, instead refusing to help and focusing on the bottle he had in his hand. 

Thaffe later explained that Magnus had lost both his wife and son causing him to fall into grief, spending his days drinking and mourning, having lost any hope at all. 

Shadowfeare wasn’t entirely able to understand, he did remember how it felt when the man who took him in had passed away, but it was probably different when it was your own flesh and blood that you loved. 

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare, Thancred, Urianger, and Minfilia followed Thaffe to where Magnus sat in a small graveyard, in front of two graves, taking swigs from the bottle he held. 

The blonde Seeker bit his lip, wondering what he could even begin to say. But Thancred began to move, stepping over to where the Hrothgar sat. His footsteps making Magnus look up in surprise, “What? Oh.. You again..how many times do I have to tell you—the trolley won’t run! We’d be better off dismantling the damn thing and selling the parts for scrap. Now piss off back to wherever you came from, and don’t ever let me catch you around here again.” He snapped angrily, looking away from Thancred. 

The white haired Hyur was silent for a moment, before lifting his gaze to the graves. “What were their names?” He asked softly. Magnus stared at the graves, “My son was named Skuli. My wife, Agna.” He answered softly, glancing up at Thancred before looking down at the bottle in his hand. “Being here with them...it beats going home. Home stopped being home when I lost them. I thought to try and drown my sorrows...but somehow...the bottle was never deep enough.” 

A look of understanding came over Thancred’s face as he listened, “No bottle is. Believe me—I know..” he told the Hrothgar, who glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “You lost someone too?” 

Thancred nodded, taking a slight breath before continuing. “Not like you though. Not my own flesh and blood. I grew up an orphan, so I never really knew what family meant.” The Hyur looked up at the light filled sky, “Not until I met a man who offered to take me in and make me his pupil. He was a kindly soul. Always looking out for me, like a father. Not that I appreciated that at the time, or anything else for that matter..but I finally had a family. And then...I robbed a young girl of hers.” Thancred sighed quietly at the memory he still couldn’t forget even after all this time. 

“I did my best to make amends, to offer her comfort. But the more I look back on it now, the more I realize just how inadequate my efforts were. I let her down.” Thancred looked back down with a determined look on his face. “That’s why I refuse to let her legacy die.” His eyes flicked back to where Minfilia stood, her face downcast. “In the end, all we can do is press on. For those we have lost. For those we can yet save.” He looked back at Magnus once more. “And that requires your Talos. Please, Magnus. You are our only hope of reaching Nabaath Areng.” 

But Magnus only stared at the graves, “What rubbish..” he muttered, and said no more. 

Shadowfeare’s ears flicked slightly, he never was truly certain of any of the Scions’ pasts, even they hardly knew his own. 

The only person he had truly opened up to about his childhood had been G’raha. The red haired Seeker had really managed to claw his way into Shadowfeare’s heart, and before he even had a chance to fall, the other Seeker had been taken away by fate. 

But even so, Shadowfeare didn’t believe Minfilia’s legacy would ever die. Sometimes it just felt like Thancred didn’t see it. 

“She’s not gone. No matter what you say or believe, she’s not. We can still bring her back.” Minfilia said as Thancred walked back to the group, the determination in her voice gave him slight pause, before he walked up to her and placed his hand on her head for a moment before walking off without a word. 

~~~~~~

Since Magnus wasn’t going to help them, Shadowfeare tried asking around Twine for any ideas as to what they could use to repair the Talos. Jeryk had hinted that there was something, but got too frightened to continue, sending them to talk to Thaffe. 

Apparently there was a special ore that was used to help power up the Talos, an ore thats veins had come dry, that Magnus’s wife had died trying to find. 

So Thancred and Shadowfeare went to the mines to try their luck. After awhile of searching, Shadowfeare had found a good bit of ore, and brought them out to Guthjon, the miner stationed at the mines, to be inspected. He caught Thancred leaning against some crates and decided to talk to him about Minfilia. 

The Hyur looked lost in thought as the Seeker approached, “Thancred?” He called out as he stopped in front of the much taller man. 

Thancred looked at him, “You may not remember this about our Minfilia...” he said, before Shadowfeare could open his mouth again. “But before finding the Path of the Twelve, long before the Scions, she was a bit of a miner.” As he spoke, Shadowfeare’s eyes widened in surprise, he’d never known much about Minfilia’s past, nor did he expect Thancred to share such things. “Minfilia? A miner?” He asked, growing more curious. Thancred couldn’t help but let out a slight chuckle at the Seeker, before continuing his story. 

“After her father died. F’lhaminn took her in and taught her the trade. I think they were both looking for ways to fill the void left by a loved one. Maybe that’s why she took to it so quickly. Back in those days, I spent most of my time in the Quicksand or some other tavern, loosening tongues and gathering secrets. Occasionally, I’d catch a glimpse of her in the street, on her way home after a long hard day of work. I always felt a wave of relief when I saw she had come back safely...as well as the song of guilt at the fact I wasn’t there to support her as I should’ve been. Simply speaking to her more than once in a blue moon would’ve been a good start, but I could never bring myself to do it. Instead, I threw myself into my “work” and became every drunkard’s best friend.”

Shadowfeare bit his lip as he listened his ears flicking a little. He never was fond of drinking, especially seeing what it did to people like his own father. 

Some memories can’t be erased it seemed. 

“I guess she didn’t like you very much because of it, huh?” He said, understanding how she felt albeit a little. 

Thancred stood a bit straighter and looked back at the Seeker, “Not really, no. Once she called me a “wine-sodden wharf rat” —which wouldn’t of been half as ridiculous had it not been so accurate. But that was a lifetime ago. Here and now I have another chance to do things right, and I will not screw it up again.” He said with determination. 

Shadowfeare frowned at that, wondering just who was he talking about, his Minfilia or the one with them now? He had the chance to start over with this Minfilia..yet he was wasting it!

Suddenly Guthjon was calling to them excitedly, so Thancred and Shadowfeare hurried over to the Hrothgar. 

By some miracle Shadowfeare had found the ore they needed, even one fully intact that had been found by Magnus’ wife. 

With hope renewed, the two hurried back to Twine. 

~~~~~~

Urianger looked up at the Talos, its heart having been installed. “Preparations for the enchantment are complete. When the heart hath been suffused with a sufficient quantity of aether, the golem should be restored to life.” He explained, turning to look at everyone. Thaffe took a deep breath, “All right then. Whenever you’re ready.” He said nervously. 

Urianger smiled and nodded as he turned to face the Talos once again and began to transfer aether into the heart. It was silent as everyone seemed to have held their breath. Shadowfeare hoped desperately that it would work. 

Suddenly, the Talos’ eyes turned on and the stone golem got onto its feet. “It’s working!!” Thaffe cried out excitedly. 

Relief seemed to have washed over everyone as they watched the golem move. “We can make it to Nabaath Areng now..” Shadowfeare said softly, looking up at the Talos. 

The sound of a bottle dropping on the ground got their attention, turning around they watched as Magnus slowly stumbled over, his eyes fixated on the Talos. “You left me for this...this wretched heap of stone and rubble..” he stepped up closer to the golem, placing his forehead against its leg and giving his a slight punch. “This worthless pile of earth. And yet..I can’t... I can’t...” 

Minfilia bit her lip as she watched the Hrothgar, all kinda of feelings welling up inside of her. Not wanting to cause a scene, she ran off quickly and quietly. 

But Urianger saw her leave and went after her. 

~~~~~~

Minfilia sat on a slight hill, hugging her knees and stared at the ground, trying hard not to cry. The sound of footsteps approaching made her look up slightly to find herself looking up at Urianger. 

“What troubleth thee, child?” He asked in a gentle voice. Minfilia looked back down and closed her eyes, “I shouldn’t be here. I don’t deserve to be. I don’t deserve any of the things you’ve done for me! I’m just a burden, helpless and hopeless. If tomorrow came and I was gone, it’d be better for everyone!” She whispered in anguish, her eyes slowly welling up with tears. “Thancred most of all. He’ll never admit it, but I can see it in his eyes...I wish he’d just say it—just say that he hates me! That he wishes I was dead so that she could return...” she cried quietly. 

Urianger knelt beside her and gently patted her head comfortingly. “None of this is thy doing, child. ‘‘Twas I who set the Oracle on her path unto the first. I who condemned you all to suffer these torments. ‘Tis my sin alone, and one that will haunt me unto my dying day.” He looked out at the land before them. “Yet I dare not dwell overlong on my many regrets, for the world is a tapestry of fates, interwoven and inseparable, and we who strive to better it cannot choose but make difficult decisions. For naught of worth was ever achieved without sacrifice. And thus must man ever struggle to weigh life against loss.” As he spoke, Minfilia looked back up at him as she listened.

“The one for whom thou mournest beareth no grudge. Were she here, she would not suffer thee to languish in sorrow. She would tell thee to seek thine own path, Thine own purpose. It is a truth which I myself was slow to learn. Yet a truth it remaineth.” With a gentle smile, Urianger patted Minfilia’s head again comfortingly. “Thou needst but have faith. Have faith and all will be well.” He told her as she managed a weak smile. 

Watching from a distance, Thancred and Shadowfeare listened to the conversation. The Seeker turned to look up at the Hyur, “go to her..” he insisted, not wanting to see her like this. But Thancred only looked at Urianger and Minfilia, “Not today,” being his only response.

And that made the Seeker snap. 

“What do you mean “not today”?! You’ve been cold and distant to her this whole time! Why can’t you just be honest with her?! That’s all she wants!” Shadowfeare snapped at the white haired Hyur. “You said you didn’t want to mess things up with Minfilia again. Yet that’s what you’re doing! She may not be the Minfilia you knew before, but she’s still her own person! She has feelings too! She blames herself so much for taking your Minfilia away that’s she’s willing to die to bring her back!! Does that not mean anything to you?!” The Seeker tried hard to keep his voice down as to not alert Minfilia and Urianger of their presence. 

Thancred only shook his head, “there’s nothing to be said, the choice is hers and hers alone to make.” He said, before walking off, leaving Shadowfeare behind, trying not to think too much on the Seeker’s words.


	32. Two Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Exarch watches over Shadowfeare, he gets an unwanted visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will resume Amh Araeng in 33! We’re coming close to where stuff goes down (yay!) thank you for sticking with me on this journey (ofc we’re not even finished with it yet) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

The Exarch stood alone in the Ocular standing in front of his mirror, watching the scene before him unfold. He couldn’t stop himself from watching Shadowfeare, it brought him comfort knowing the Seeker was alright. He knew the Light was getting stronger and it was only a matter of time before the blonde Seeker would suffer greatly. “Please hold on a bit longer, my dear friend..” the Exarch whispered, gently touching the mirror. 

The Ocular doors opened, but the Exarch kept his position, already having an idea of who it was. 

Emet-Selch strolled across the room, pausing when he reached the center, his eyes on the Exarch.

“To what do I owe the pleasure that is your extended stay?” The Exarch asked in a tight lipped voice. He wasn’t fond of the Ascian’s desire to stick around, it felt like Emet-Selch already had some kind of inkling as to what the Exarch was planning, and he didn’t want that kind of interference. 

“Oh, to the tediousness of our heroes’ present endeavors. That, and the insufferable abundance of Light in Amh Araeng. I should be glad to keep my distance.” The Ascian responded flippantly, looking at the Exarch with interest. Letting out a rather dramatic yawn, Emet-Selch stretched his arms. “I’m rather fond of sleep, you know. Wonderful way to pass the time. Not that my compeers would agree, mind you. Always on the move, the lot of them. Like Lahabrea, constantly jumping from vessel to vessel. Such fire, such determination! So much passion, fleeting and forgotten...”

As he spoke, he noted the Exarch had finally shifted, his head slightly turned in his direction. 

A smirk played on the Ascian’s lips, “Come to think of it, Exarch, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you retire to your chambers for so much as forty winks. However do you keep your eyes from closing?” He asked curiously. When only met with the Exarch’s silence, Emet-Selch sighed. “The cold shoulder. You wound me, sir.” He shrugged a little and kept his eyes on his target. 

“Always so guarded in our every interaction—interactions you curiously refrain from sharing with the Scions and their champion...” the Ascian taunted in a rather calming voice. 

The Exarch forced himself to keep composed, “And risk souring your budding relationship? I think not. Much as I dislike you, there are more useful targets for his energies. And I’m not in the habit of pointing him at my enemies like a weapon.” He answered back his tone a bit cold. How he wished the Ascian had better things to do...

“”Is that so? Fond of him are you?” Emet-Selch asked plainly, but the wheels in his mind were turning, as slowly pieces of the mysterious Crystal Exarch began to fall into place. “You continue to fascinate me, Exarch. But tell me: who are you?” He looked around the Ocular, “The once great nation whose ingenuity gave birth to this tower was shaped by my own hand. As such, I know full well the wonders it can facilitate...and those it cannot. There is nothing in these walls which could have aided you in summoning our dear friend across time and space. Much less in possession of his mortal flesh! Not even I could have performed such a feat.” He mused, turning his gaze back to the Exarch. 

“I see...so you had a hand in Allag as well..” the Exarch murmured thoughtfully before turning to look at the Ascian. “You would know what I am? I am the adjudicator of the sacred history with which you dared trifle. I am keeper of this tower’s boundless wisdom. The wisdom of ages without age. Of everywhere and nowhere. The great work of those who tamed the wings of time, and grasped the nature of the rift. It’s a boon born of sacrifices yet unmade... The parting gift of brave heroes who will one day give their lives for a brighter future. I will not see their hopes and dreams squandered. The history which led us here will be unwritten. I promise you that.” The Exarch told the Ascian as the two looked at each other. 

Emet-Selch met his gaze and gave a shrug. “Well, it seems we are both quite eager to fulfill our duties, then.” He said in a tired voice, but feeling like he had gathered even more information. Or more questions. 

The Exarch nodded, “On that much we’re in agreement.” He answered back, turning to look at the mirror once again. 

No way was he going to let Emet-Selch get in the way of his plans or his warrior, of that the Exarch was most determined.


	33. Her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Nabaath Areng continues, but never does a journey seem to go smoothly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! I’ll try and add another chapter as well so we can wrap up Amh Araeng pt2 lol thank you so much for reading my story! And I hope you enjoy this chapter^^

With the Talos up and running, the trolley was now functional. Thancred glanced over at Shadowfeare, who was looking up at the trolley. The Seeker’s words reverberated in his head, but he pushed them to the back as he climbed onto the trolley with Shadowfeare. 

For the first time since he could remember, the Hyur wasn’t sure what to say to the Seeker. A part of him wanted to brush it off, but he also knew Shadowfeare had a tendency to not lose his cool like that, he wouldn’t of said such things if he didn’t mean it. 

Minfilia climbed onto the trolley, and looked down to see Urianger standing on the ground, not making a move to board the trolley. “Urianger?” Minfilia asked, getting Shadowfeare’s and Thancred’s attention as they both looked at the Elezen. 

“Thou must needs carry on without me. The path to Nabaath Areng lieth open. Whilst thou travelest thither to the south, I would apprise Mistress Alisaie and the others of our progress. As circumstances permit, I will therefore rejoin the hunt for the remaining Lightwardens.” Urianger explained to them, Thancred folding his arms across his chest. 

Thancred turned to Magnus, Thaffe, and Jeryk who were making sure the trolley was ready to go. “Will the gates close immediately after the trolley passes through?” He asked the Hrothgar, wondering if Urianger and the others would even be able to follow. 

Magnus got onto his feet and looked up at Thancred. “No, it’ll stay open until someone closes it manually. Built that way to prevent any untimely accidents.” He explained, which was a relief to hear. Thancred nodded and looked back at Urianger, “Then you and the others can meet us in Nabaath Areng.” He suggested, receiving a confirmed nod from the Elezen. 

“Ah, Urianger...” Minfilia spoke out suddenly. When he turned his gaze back to her, the young Hyur closed her eyes and gave a small smile. “Thank you. For everything.” She told him sincerely, wishing there was more she could do, to repay all of them. “Remember: thou needst but have faith.” Urianger said to her, smiling back. Shadowfeare also looked at the Elezen, “You be careful, alright?” He called out, leaning over the railing of the trolley, as the Talos started to push the trolley along the tracks. 

~~~~~~~

After a while, the trolley reached the gate they needed to pass. Shadowfeare stood up from the bench and looked over, “It will work right..?” He asked unable to help but feel a bit uncertain. Thancred glanced at him before answering, “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

The Talos kept going and the gates opened, letting them pass through easily. “So far so good,” Thancred said as Shadowfeare sighed in relief. 

But that relief was short lived, for at the end of the tunnel Ran’jit stood waiting for them. He poised himself steely eyes fixated on the approaching trolley coming towards him at a pretty fast speed. With a swift movement, the Eulmoran General knocked the trolley and the Talos off the tracks, sending the Warrior of Darkness and his companions flying into the sand. “Ran’jit..” Shadowfeare growled, pushing himself onto his feet, quickly checking on Thancred and Minfilia. “At last I’ve found you, I believe it’s about time our continuous chase ends here, don’t you?” Ran’jit asked approaching the three of them. 

“Had you only sworn fealty to Lord Vauthry, you would have no cause to skulk about like frightened animals.” The General spoke, his gaze turned to Minfilia as she struggled to pull herself onto her knees. “You will wait there, while I take care of these villains.” He instructed her, looking straight at Shadowfeare, knowing that the “Warrior of Darkness” was to be the first to go, if the Lightwardens that remained were to be spared. 

“No! I won’t let you!” Minfilia cried out, she was growing tired of being chased around and having her friends threatened. 

Ran’jit scowled at her, “You forget to whom you speak! Who armed you? Trained you? Fought and killed thousands of sin eaters with you!? And when you were inevitably struck down and laid lifelessly in my arms—who sought out your successor to carry on the futile struggle again and again!?” He demanded, his voice taking a stern tone. “We seek to bring peace to what is left of this shattered world, while these mad fools would only bring further chaos upon us! Do not be deceived, child! Only by Lord Vauthry’s hand will this dying world know a sliver of salvation!” 

Minfilia looked down at the ground as she pushed herself up. “I don’t know about the world...but I never asked to be saved. However much it hurts, and however hard it gets, it’s my life, and I want to live it in my own terms!” As she got up, Shadowfeare couldn’t help but feel proud. Finally, finally she was able to say how she truly felt. His eyes flicked towards Thancred, who kept his gaze away from both of them. “And those ‘mad fools’ you want me to abandon? The ones I’ve traveled with, fought with, and may one day die with—they feel the same! So no, I will not be deceived! No matter what you say, I refuse to believe it’s all for nothing! They’re everything to me. All I have and all I need. And I would gladly do anything for them.” She proclaimed in a determined voice, she stood up straighter and looked at the Eulmoran General straight in the eyes. “Let us pass, or kill me. I’m not leaving here without them.” 

Ran’jit scowled and let out a growl, “How dare you! Very well—if you would cast your lot with these villains, then you shall share their fate!” With that, he charged forward towards the young girl. “Minfilia!” Shadowfeare ran to her, hoping to block Ran’jit. But Thancred had beaten him to it, striking an attack that sent the General back. 

The white haired Hyur stood in front of Minfilia, “I heard what you said. And I’m sorry for all the things I’ve left unspoken.” He told her solemnly, not turning his head to look at her. Shadowfeare opened his mouth, “Th-Thancred...” he started to say, but the dust settled and Ran’jit had gotten to his feet. “There’s no time! Shadow take Minfilia to Nabaath Areng. Leave Ran’jit to me.” The Hyur instructed, and when Minfilia tried to refuse, Shadowfeare bit his lip as he reached for her arm. “We’ll come back for you, Thancred. Don’t you dare go dying on us.” He told the other man as he urged Minfilia to follow him. Normally, he’d try and send Thancred with Minfilia, but he knew the Hyur wouldn’t of let him. “Now go!” Thancred shouted at them, as he got into his battle stance. 

Shadowfeare and Minfilia ran off, but the Seeker couldn’t help looking over his shoulder at least once, before Thancred and Ran’jit slowly faded in the distance. 

~~~~~~

Thancred was once again a tad bit impressed by the Eulmoran General. It was a real shame he became Vauthry’s lap dog, he could’ve been so very useful. 

Fighting against him was one of the hardest battles Thancred could remember. The age and skill made Ran’jit rather formidable, not being a man to be fooled twice. Thancred used all he could to land strong blows to the General, all the while determination to protect Minfilia and Shadowfeare burned in his chest despite the pain he felt as he dove deeper. 

Finally, Ran’jit had fallen to his knees, Thancred fighting to stay on his own feet. “You would have her suffer and die. I would spare her that fate!” The General snapped as he caught his breath. 

Blood slipped down Thancred’s cheek and he glared at Ran’jit. “That is not for you or anyone else to decide—ever again.” He growled in response. Ran’jit scowled and vanished, leaving the Hyur alone. 

His strength all but spent, Thancred’s legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees, his vision swimming. With a groan, he fell on his back, brown eyes staring up at the Light filled sky, trying to catch his breath. Thoughts of Minfilia running through his mind, the good and the bad. She’d always been so strong when he couldn’t be. 

He thought about Shadowfeare’s outburst from earlier once again, he could’ve been better to the Minfilia they had now. The Seeker had been right about that. Thancred closed his eyes and placed the back of his hand over his face, feeling himself choking up. 

Gods, if anyone were to see him fall apart like this..he’d never hear the end of it. 

“One last time, with a little help. I’m so proud to have been a part of your life..” he whispered, fighting to keep his composure. 

“Oh, Minfilia....”

~~~~~~

Minfilia and Shadowfeare arrived in Nabaath Areng, the two of them tried to not wonder about how Thancred was doing. He gave them this chance, and they needed to take it. 

After a bit of walking they arrived at what looked like a stairway, looking up Shadowfeare could see the huge crystal flood of light shining far too brightly. Before he could ask if they were where they needed to be, an all too familiar feeling of the Echo came over his and Minfilia‘a bodies. “Is this—“ Minfilia started but was cut short. 

~~~~~~

They witnessed the day when the Flood happened. The panicked citizens screaming. A woman high in the air giving her best to stall the waves. One by one, the Warriors of Darkness gave their souls to give her strength. 

Until it was Ardbert’s turn. 

Before the Hyur could begin to offer himself, the woman, Minfilia, spoke up. “No. Stand back. We shall stay the Flood.” She told him.

Ardbert stared at her back in confusion, "But this is what I want! It’s my sacrifice to make!” He insisted. 

Minfilia only shook her head, “Your time has not yet come. When all hangs in the balance, you must give them hope.” She told him calmly, as a bright light enveloped around them. 

“Minfilia!”

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare blinked furiously as the Echo faded off. Opening his eyes, he found that the two of them were in some empty space, golden water moved beneath them and the hazy sky shone brightly. “Where are we..” he whispered, looking around. “This place..” Minfilia realized, as quiet footsteps approached them. 

“You’re...you’re..” at Minfilia’s words, Shadowfeare looked up and quietly gasped as the Minfilia he once knew walked up to them a gentle smile on her lips. “M-Minfilia...” the Seeker stammered with wide eyes. “Ours is a meeting long overdue. I’m so glad we’re finally able to speak.” The Oracle of Light said, looking to give the Seeker a smile before looking back at the young girl. “My dear, sweet child... Yours is a burden none should ever be forced to bear. Such pain and suffering you have endured, yet you still came. For this and more, I thank you.” 

Minfilia looked close to tears, “I’ve lost count of the times I’ve almost given up. If people hadn’t helped me every step of the way, I never would’ve made it.” She explained honestly. 

The Oracle of Light smiled kindly at her and nodded. “Yet here you stand, resolved. Now...tell me your heart’s desire.” She told the young girl. 

Minfilia thought for a few moments, reflecting on what it was her heart truly desired. She glanced back at Shadowfeare, who smiled encouragingly, and then back up to the Oracle of Light. “To defeat the sin eaters, and being this world back from the brink! The remaining Wardens have hidden themselves from us. But with the power of the Oracle, I thought we might be able to find them...” She answered. 

The Oracle nodded in agreement, “Indeed you could. Their radiance would be unmistakable. But know, my child, that the power you seek comes at a price. We stand now at the crossroads. A decision must be made.” At her serious words, Minfilia hesitated a moment feeling a bit unsure. But the Oracle only gave her a smile, “It’s only natural to be afraid. You hesitate. But for your many trials, you have grown stronger and wiser. And with the love and support of those you hold dear, you have grown to love yourself.” She said, as the young girl closed her eyes. 

Minfilia looked up, resolve in her eyes, as she walked closer to the Oracle. “The Flood has washed away so much of this world. So many people and places and possibilities—and all the heroes who fought to protect them. Yet here the Scions are, try so, so hard to help those few of us who remain. And seeing how tirelessly they work, how completely committed they are to the cause..I can’t help but believe.” She glanced back at Shadowfeare again from the corner of her eye. The Seeker had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, but Minfilia knew what he’d say to her. It was generally the same thing he had been telling her. He believed in her. Even Thancred believed. She didn’t want to let anyone down, she wanted to help them. 

“But I want to do more than just watch and cheer. I want to make a difference. I want to help them, like they helped me—maybe I could even inspire others to do the same.” Her voice began to take a more positive tone as she grew more and more hopeful as the words came out. “Coming together, providing for one another—that’s the only way forward I can see. Since all our heroes are gone, we’ll just have to make heroes of ourselves.” She saw Shadowfeare smile even more at her, a few tears shining in those crystal blue eyes. 

The Oracle smiled and placed her hand gently on Minfilia’s shoulder. “It is a beautiful, wonderful dream. One we share. Though my power was all but spent in staying the Flood, I prayed this final act would give hope to those who survived. That selfsame hope lives on in you. It gives me comfort to know that the future is in capable hands.” A bright light began to grow between the two Minfilias. “If you ever you should falter, remember this: no one, however powerful, is immune to the whispers of doubt and despair. Do not give in to them, but do not deny them either. Look instead to the light within, that you may continue to serve as a beacon to others.” 

Minfilia nodded earnestly, “Thank you, Minfilia, for believing in us. For believing in me.” She said graciously, as the Oracle leaned down to kiss her forehead and the light grew even brighter. 

Shadowfeare lifted a hand to shield his eyes, “W-wait...” he started to say. The Oracle lifted her head to look at him and smiled, “My dearest friend...no words can express my gratitude to you for keeping her safe in the tumultuous times. You are a hero to us both. But not even the most valiant of heroes can stand alone. Only together may you change the fate of two worlds. Do take care, Shadow, and have faith. All will be well.” The Oracle told him assuredly, before the light grew too strong and everything went black.


	34. Ryne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shadowfeare comes to, what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that Amh Araeng pt2 is concluded! Next will be a respite before launching into the beginning of the climax of Shadowbringers! I’m so excited! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Shadowfeare groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that greeted him. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself to his feet. “Minfilia?” He called out, looking around his eyes settled on a girl on the ground. “Minfilia!” The Seeker dashed over and knelt down, but a gasp left his lips. 

Her hair was no longer blonde, but a beautiful shade of light red. With a trembling hand, Shadowfeare touched her shoulder. The girl stirred under his touch and she blinked, slowly sitting up. Blue eyes that looked more human stared up at him, “Shadow?” She looked at him curiously. The Seeker smiled, “You just look a bit different now, like it’s you.” He told her honestly. The Hyur girl blushed a little. “A parting gift, I think.” She said, running a hand through her hair nervously. Shadowfeare smiled happily, “Well, I think you look beautiful.” He told her, standing up and offered her his hand to pull her to her feet. 

“You..you don’t think Thancred will be angry..do you..?” Minfilia asked in an unsure tone, knowing his feelings on the matter. Shadowfeare patted her shoulder gently, “I think he’ll be just fine.” He said, and for some reason he felt calm about it. “Let’s go see if we can find him.” He suggested, and Minfilia nodded nervously as the two made their way back. 

~~~~~~

Thancred sat on the stairs of an abandoned building, Urianger, Y’shtola, Alisaie, and Alphinaud gathered around him. He hadn’t been sure how long it had been before he was swooped up into the arms of the tall Elezen, with Alphinaud casting some healing spells on him. 

Thancred sighed as he was fussed over, his mind wondering if Shadow and Minfilia had made it to where they needed to be. He couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious. 

Silence fell over the group, as Shadowfeare approached, the Seeker looking a bit worn out. Had he always looked that way? Thancred never noticed just how pale the Seeker seemed to look. “There you are. We were worried.” He called out to Shadowfeare. “Really? He wasn’t the one that nearly got himself killed. It’s a good thing Urianger called on us when he did. You were at death’s door when we found you.” Alisaie said, looking at the Hyur as if he was an idiot. The Seeker looked at him in concern, “Thancred! Are you alright?!” He gasped, staring as Alisaie’s words echoed in his mind. 

Thancred nodded, “Thanks to our friends’ timely ministrations, I’ll be just fine.” He assured the Seeker, who sighed in relief. 

Hiding behind a trolley, Minfilia hesitated. She knew Shadowfeare was alright with it, but what if the others weren’t? What if Thancred wasn’t...

No. No more hesitation. The Oracle trusted her with this power, and she was going to help. This time she will be useful. 

She felt Thancred’s gaze look in her direction, as if he had a feeling she was there. 

And so with a deep breath, Minfilia stepped away from her hiding spot and approached Shadowfeare and the Scions. 

“Minfilia..?” Alphinaud whispered in astonishment. Thancred looked at her, his gaze softening as his eyes closed for a moment. “You saw her.” He said feeling a mix of emotions that he didn’t show on his face. 

Minfilia held her hand over her heart. “I know I haven’t exactly been pulling my weight up till now, but that’s all going to change, starting today. I’ll do whatever it takes—whatever it takes to make Minfilia’s dream a reality.” She promised sincerely. “I can track the Lightwardens now. Maybe even be able to help you fight them.” As she spoke, Thancred had gotten to his feet and walked over to Minfilia, his hand gently patting her head, making her look up. “I’m glad to have you back.” The stubborn Hyur told her with a smile on his face. 

Surprise came over Minfilia’s face, before it went downcast. “You..don’t have to say that..you know..” she said softly. Thancred shook his head, “But I want to. You’re family. How else would I feel?” He said, seeing Shadowfeare visibly relax at those words. He’d have to talk to the Seeker when they had a moment. Minfilia started to cry at his words, not tears of sadness, but of joy. 

Y’shtola thought for a moment, and smiled a little. “She’ll need a name.” She informed the others. “A name?” Alphinaud asked curiously. The blind Seeker looked towards his aether and nodded, “A name of her own. I would not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer. And I think it’s a fitting tribute to our departed friend too. At the mention of Minfilia, I would remember the woman who preserved our fellowship when all seemed lost.” She explained, her words making sense. 

Alisaie looked over at Minfilia, “Do you remember what you were called before you were taken to Eulmore?” She asked the Hyur girl. Minfilia wiped her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t. I couldn’t of been very old when it happened.” She admitted honestly. 

Then we must think of a new name. Suggestions?” Y’shtola decided, looking at all the Scions. Everyone’s eyes immediately went to Thancred, who looked a bit surprised. “Me?” He asked. 

Alphinaud smiled a little and crossed his arms. “If the lady herself has no preference, I think the honor should rightly fall to Thancred. After all they’ve been through together, he’s practically a father to her.” He stated as if it were obvious. 

Alisaie smirked, “Well spotted! I’m so glad you’re here to explain these things.” She said a hint of teasing in her voice. Alphinaud frowned and looked at his sister. “And what is that supposed to mean?” He demanded. “Oh, nothing.” His twin quipped back at him. 

Shadowfeare nodded in agreement, “I think that’s a great idea.” He said, looking at Thancred. 

The white haired Hyur looked at Minfilia, thinking hard. “What about...Ryne?” He suggested. Urianger thought for a moment, “Ah, ‘Blessing’ in Fae...” he mused before his eyes widened and he looked at Thancred. “Wait! Doth this mean thou wert listening when I delivered my lectures on the pixies?” He asked in astonishment. Thancred waved his hand and shook his head. “Not exactly. But that one word made an impression.” He answered. When Minfilia gazed up at him silently, the Hyur looked away. “Of course, if it’s not to your liking, I can think of something else.” He told her, he never was great at naming things or people. 

“Ryne... Yes, I rather like the sound of it. Thank you.” Minfilia, Ryne, said happily. Thancred smiled at her, “That settles it, then. Welcome aboard, Ryne!” He announced. 

Shadowfeare smiled, “Happy to have you, Ryne.” He told her, relieved that the tension between the two had finally been resolved. 

Ryne smiled happily, tears in her eyes. “I won’t let you down!” She promised. 

~~~~~

With Ryne’s powers, the Scions were able to locate the whereabouts of the Lightwarden. It had taken residence in an old abandoned mining facility called Malikah’s Well. 

Shadowfeare, Thancred, Urianger, and Ryne had gone in to hunt the Lightwarden down. The others were on standby. 

When they found the Lightwarden, it was luckily not too difficult to dispose of. 

As Storge fell to the ground, Shadowfeare felt a twinge of reluctance to approach the Light that was releasing from it. But he needed to do this, there was just one more left after this. With a deep breath, the blonde Seeker took the Light within him, instead of feeling warmth, he felt cold. 

Suddenly intense pain, unlike anything he’d felt before, flooded throughout his body. But he tried hard to not scream or cry out, tears stinging his eyes. 

Wh-what the hell is going on?! 

Thankfully, it didn’t look like the Scions had noticed his body tensing up, as he followed them out of the Well. 

Should he try and talk to the Exarch about this?

~~~~~~~

Stepping outside, they were greeted by a truly wonderful sight. The night sky had been freed from the Light. 

As they all stared up at the starlit dark sky, Alisaie smiled a little in relief. “At last. Night has finally returned to Amh Araeng. We’ll save this broken world yet, Tesleen. You see if we don’t...” she promised her departed friend. 

The sound of airships flying ahead got Alpinaud’s attention. Everyone looked up to see the Eulmoran Army airships flying above. “No doubt retreating in the wake of the Warden’s demise.” He observed, watching them go. Y’shtola nodded slowly, “Back to Kholusia. The last refuge of Light.” She noted. “Home to our dear Lord Vauthry—who will no doubt do everything in his power to thwart us.” Thancred said with a sigh. 

Alpinaud looked back at them. “And well he should, for defeat there would spell the end for both him and his heavenly host.” The young man took a breath, “There the fate of this star shall be decided.” He stated. 

Shadowfeare looked up at the sky. One last Warden left. But freeing the Light from Kholusia was going to be the hardest challenge yet. With Lord Vauthry and his host of sin eaters, his army, and who knows what else would be standing in the way. 

But the blonde was more determined then ever. This upcoming challenge would indeed decide the fate of the world. 

And he wasn’t going to let the people, his friends, or the Exarch down. 

He will free them all.


	35. Another Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the return of Night to Amh Araeng, Shadowfeare and his friends return to the Crystarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Upon returning to the Crystarium, both Y’shtola and Ryne insisted that Shadowfeare should return to his room and get some rest. The way they had looked at him was a bit unsettling, as if they could see right through him, maybe they saw the Light growing.... 

But regardless, he was feeling rather tired anyway. 

Opening the door to his room, Shadowfeare let out an exhausted sigh. One thing was for sure, he was going to try and have some R&R after saving the First. 

Turning away from the door, the Seeker paused when he saw Ardbert standing near the open window, staring up at the night sky. “So this is where you’ve been..didn’t want to tag along?” He asked, walking over to sit on a stool. The Hyur looked over his shoulder, blue eyes intense. “Sometimes the dead don’t want to be disturbed. What’s become of Amh Araeng?” He responded with a question of his own. 

Shadowfeare took a seat, “Well..we finally met with the Oracle, the original Minfilia, as well as defeated the Lightwarden. So the night sky has been restored.” He explained. Ardbert looked distraught, “I see. Minfilia’s gone, then. Which means the reason I must suffer this purgatory will always remain a mystery.” He sighed bitterly. 

Shadowfeare bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “Ardbert..” he started, when a rush of intense pain took over his body. It felt like he was going to explode, the amount of Light inside him was overwhelming. “Shadow are you alright?!” Ardbert called out in alarm as the Seeker fell to the ground his body trembling from the pain. 

Ardbert rushed to his side, knelt down after a moment of hesitation, and slowly reached a hand out without thinking. 

A bright light bloomed where he touched, and the Hyur withdrew his hand with a hiss of pain. He felt that! “Wh-what just happened?!” He gasped. 

Shadowfeare made a small noise as the pain slowly subsided, furiously blinking back tears. Looking up at Ardbert curiously, the Seeker sniffled a little. “There..was something Minfilia told me..” he spoke in a shaky voice. 

Ardbert stared at him in surprise. “Minfilia said that it wasn’t my time. That there was still a role that I had to play. Not even the most valiant of heroes can stand alone...” he murmured thoughtfully, before shaking his head in disbelief. “No..that can’t be. There’s only one hero in this room, and it’s not me. I’m just a shadow, cursed to wander.” He said looking away. 

“A-Ardbert..” Shadowfeare started to speak, but a soft knock came from outside his door. Looking back at the door in confusion, the blonde saw Ardbert vanish from the corner of his eye. 

Who could it be at this hour?

~~~~~~~

The Exarch strode a bit quickly across towards the Pendants. The Scions had entered the Ocular without their champion, and it brought some concern. The way Y’shtola and Ryne, who was once called Minfilia, had looked, he had a feeling he needed to check on Shadowfeare. 

Giving the manager of the suites a nod, the Exarch went up the stairs as calmly as he could. He couldn’t really go running around in a panic. 

Stopping in front of his warrior’s door, the Exarch paused, wondering if the other Seeker would want to even see him. But he pushed it down and knocked on the door. No sooner had he started to lower his hand, he ended up rubbing it on his arm nervously. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea... With a breath, the Exarch started to turn to walk away. When the door opened, and Shadowfeare stood looking at him curiously. “Exarch? What brings you here?” He asked in a somewhat rough voice. 

The Exarch cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. *I came to check on you because I was worried* was what he wanted to say. 

But what came out instead was.

“Forgive the intrusion, but Minfilia—I mean Ryne and the others were asking about you.” As the Exarch spoke, he looked at Shadowfeare, who still looked confused. “Oh..I..I see..” he whispered, crystal blue eyes glancing off to the side. 

The Exarch bit his lip for a moment. “Is everything alright?” He asked. Shadowfeare shook his head, “I..I don’t know..” he admitted with a heavy sigh, moving away from the door to sit on the stool, putting his head in his hands. The Exarch’s eyes widened. “What’s wrong?” He stepped into the room fully, assuming thats why the Seeker had left the door open. 

Shadowfeare took a shaky breath, “I’ve...been having pains lately...it started out small...but the more Light I took in..just now it hurt so bad..it felt like my body was being torn to shreds.” He managed to get out. Panic washed over the Exarch and he found himself rushing to the Warrior’s side. “Did it pass..? The pain I mean..” he asked uncertainly. The blonde nodded slowly, “Yes...thankfully it stopped.” He responded honestly. 

The Exarch breathed a soft sigh of relief. “Thank goodness for that. I wouldn’t wish to see you suffer..” the words felt like sand in his mouth. Feeling the shame of pushing this burden on Shadowfeare, he bent his head. “I..I know you’ve been suffering so much on our behalf..of course I have no right to impose on you further. But..there is one thing I must ask of you.” A moment of weakness, as the Exarch’s hand settled ever so gently on Shadowfeare’s soft blonde hair, the soft locks soft under his fingers. The gentle petting made the blonde look up, the emotions that swirled in those crystal blue eyes was nearly unbearable to gaze into. 

“That you survive this, no matter what. When the dust settles, you must return to your world. For the battles to come and the wars yet unwon.” The Exarch’s voice failed him and cracked. 

Silently, he cursed himself. He was so close to the goal. Just a little bit further before it was all over. He shouldn’t be caving, he needed to keep being strong. Shadowfeare mustn’t know who he really was. 

“Exarch, I...” Shadowfeare’s voice pulled the caretaker out of his thoughts. “There’s only one Lightwarden left. Just one, and everyone will be freed.” The blonde told him, “I know it hurts, but I will keep going. For my friends, for this world. And for you too. I promise.”

The Exarch was struck by his words. Once again guilt washed over him. He needed to leave before he ended up doing something he’d regret. “I’ll leave you to rest then. I shall look into your affliction and see if I can find any aid for you.” He told the Warrior, getting onto his feet. “Do you have to go?” Shadowfeare asked, sounding like a young child who didn’t want to be left alone. 

It almost broke the caretaker. 

“I’m afraid I must, I have things to attend to. Please take your time and recover before making any plans.” The Exarch answered, giving the blonde head one final pat, before reluctantly withdrawing his hand and making his way out of the room.


	36. An Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here on, we will begin Kholusia! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^

_Fighting, bombs, shouting. So many noises going off at once as they stared at the worn pages of the book they held. A hand reached out and closed the book, revealing the title._

**_Heavensward_**.

“No, this isn’t right.”

“It would need to be later. After the liberation of Ala Mhigo, perhaps...”

_The Fortemps Manor shook as it was struck by the bombs outside. The place worn with time and abandonment._

_The door opened and they turned to see a familiar looking Roegadyn enter the manor swiftly. “Please tell me you’ve finished.” He asked, looking up at the ceiling as it shook again. “We have to go. They’ll be upon us any moment.” He insisted._

“Very well. Where to next, then?”

_The Roegadyn looked at them and shrugged, “Let’s just worry bout getting out of this city first, and pray the airship is still in one piece. Anywhere we go from here will just be more of the same.” He answered._

_The manor shook again._

“ _Gods. By the sound of that last one, I reckon the knights twelve might be the knights’ rubble now.” The Roegadyn said, turning to face the door._

“Is there nothing else we can do?”

_The Roegadyn frowned at their question. “Do? Look around you—this isn’t war. It’s a sickness that has spread to every corner of Eorzea. The city-states are in disarray, and by all accounts the Far East’s not faring any better. There’ll be nothing left of us when this is over. This world is beyond saving..” he sighed and looked away. “I never get tired of that story. The one where the hero swoops in astride a white dragon to save the little girl.” The manor shook again, and the Roegadyn drew out his machinist weapon, turning to face the door. “I could die happy knowing someone like that was still around.” He admitted wistfully._

_They looked back at the book on the table_. “Indeed. But not today. Not while our message remains undelivered.” _The image began to flicker as the Echo began to fade out._

“Have faith, my friend, we will find him..”

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare woke up, his eyes staring at the ceiling as he laid in bed. “Wh..what was that..?” He whispered, forcing himself to sit up. He couldn’t hear the voice of the person he was viewing the scene through, but..that Roegadyn..looked a rather lot like Biggs.

So many questions circled Shadowfeare’s head, but it felt like what he’d dreamed was fading away. It couldn’t of been from the past..

_Maybe the future?_

_But what happened?_

Shadowfeare let out a worn out sigh. There was little time to dwell on it now, he needed to go to the Ocular and meet up with everyone.

After getting up and dressed, Shadowfeare made his way out of his room and towards the Crystal Tower.

There was one more Lightwarden left. And it resided in Kholusia, with Vauthry and Ran’jit most likely waiting for them.

Just one more left, and it would be over.

Just one more.


	37. An Ascian’s Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before returning to Eulmore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! And with this, we’ll be moving into the return to Eulmore and the build up towards Mt. Gulg, Innocence, and ofc the Exarch’s reveal! It’s been a long time coming for sure but we’re drawing ever so closer! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

Striding across the Dossal Gate towards the Tower, Shadowfeare felt so determined. Today was the start of getting Kholusia out of the Light. After the Lightwarden was defeated, it’d be over. It was now or never.

Entering the Ocular, Shadowfeare found the Exarch, Ryne, Emet-Selch, and the Scions waiting for him.

The Exarch smiled at him, making the blonde’s heart skip a beat. “There you are. May I assume you’ve had enough rest?” He asked, as everyone’s gaze fell on him. Shadowfeare nodded and smiled back, “Yes and I’m ready to go.” He answered, even though he hadn’t exactly slept well. The weird echo dream, still lingered in his mind.

But, the fate of the world hung on the edge. Sleepless or not, Shadowfeare was determined to see it through.

The Exarch smiled warmly before getting down to business. “That is well. Now that we’re all present, let us speak of our plan.” He paused before continuing, “So far, we have vanquished four Lightwardens, restoring night to most of Norvrandt. Only one remains—the one that resides in Kholusia.” The Exarch’s gaze fell on Ryne. “And with Ryne to guide us, I am certain we will find it.” As he spoke, the young Hyur nodded firmly. She had been given this power and she was going to do her part in saving the First.

“We’re so close now. If we can just take care of this last Warden, we’ll rob the sin eaters of their final foothold, and drive them out of Norvrandt once and for all. It’ll be a new beginning for the First—a chance for the people to rebuild their world.” Alisaie’s voice was full of hope and determination. Her brother nodded in agreement with his sister. “In short, a prize worth fighting for.” He said.

“And in this delivering the First from destruction, so too shall we unsow the seeds of the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” Urianger explained in reminder. Y’shtola turned to look at the Ascian in the room, “Do you hear that? Your dreamed-of Rejoining is in jeopardy. Are you sure you’re not tempted to intervene?” She challenged him.

Emet-Selch merely sighed and shrugged. “You labor under the misapprehension that vanquishing the sin eaters is tantamount to saving the world, it is not.” The Ascian smirked at the Seeker woman, “In truth, you only delay the inevitable, lengthening your fleeting lives by the smallest of margins.” Looking at the Scions, Ryne, The Exarch, and Shadowfeare, the Ascian felt amused yet annoyed. Playing such a seemingly pointless game, but he was confident that he would rise the winner.

Even should they defeat the final Warden, their troubles most certainly won’t end there. Emet-Selch looked at Shadowfeare, _how hard must it be to hide the pain?_ And the Exarch knew, and had a plan.

And Emet-Selch was going to destroy that plan.

But...for now, he must continue to play.

“It would be quite rude of me to deny you this small concession, close as we’ve become. Foolish and misguided though you are, you are not without charm. Each and every one of you is possessed of a noble heart. When the weak want for succor, you do not hesitate to provide it. Alas your nobility is shortsighted. You think only of the problem in front of your nose. A limitation of your ephemeral existence.” Emet-Selch explained to them.

Alphinaud crossed his arms and glared at the Ascian. “Our lives may seem small and insignificant to the likes of you. But one does not need to be an eternal being to achieve lasting change.” He told him in a tight lipped voice. Emet-Selch’s face instantly went serious. “Ah, if I may stop you there—I do not claim that we Ascians are special. That is another misconception. In the beginning, everyone—everyone lived nigh for eternity. Such was the natural order of things. But like so much else, this was taken from you.” The serious tone of his voice brought silence to the heroes, as they all stared at him.

With a quiet sigh, Emet-Selch crossed his arms and looked away. Maybe it was too much for their simple and feeble minds to understand...

Looking around the room, he remembered the device the Exarch used to show things. “Might I borrow your plaything?” He asked the caretaker, but didn’t wait for the other man to respond before snapping his fingers, activating the device. A large bright orb appeared in the visual starlit sky.

As the Ascian explained, Shadowfeare closed his eyes a little. He..honestly wasn’t up for yet another lecture, especially one that mirrored the same lecture that Emet-Selch had explained in the Greatwood.

“....And the two beings waged war until, with a single devastating blow, Hydaelyn unmade Zodiark, scattering his being across time and space. So you told us in the Qitana Ravel.” Y’shtola impatiently finished the Ascian’s tale, bringing Shadowfeare out of his thoughts.

Emet-Selch scowled in annoyance, “Yes, yes... And there began our woes—with Hydaelyn’s blow, and all that it wrought. As a counterbalance to Zodiark, Hydaelyn was created with the power to enervate Her foe.” He looked up at the giant orb, “This singular ability strikes not at such banal things as flesh, but everything that defines the target, diluting its existence. For example, were She to strike you..” he pointed at Ryne and snapped his fingers. An identical Ryne stood next to the real one, taking the young girl by surprise. “Two individuals, identical in appearance, yet reduced in all aspects. Strength, intelligence, the soul itself—all is halved.” With another snap, the other Ryne vanished, and the Ascian looked back up at the orb. “Do you see? The selfsame fate befell not only Zodiark, but the very star.”

As Emet-Selch spoke, the giant orb was slashed and split into 14 smaller orbs, resembling the Source as well as the Shards. “Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering—me being one of them.” Grief nipped at him, no matter how many years passed, the pain never seemed to fade. “When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair. The inhabitants of these fourteen fragments were feeble, frail, and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past.” He looked at his audience once more. “Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing.”

“So we took it upon ourselves to rejoin the worlds. But in our eagerness—and I confess, our ignorance—we erred, and made a useless void of the Thirteenth.” One of the smaller orbs turned dark and empty.

“It was only afterwards that we discovered a connection between the Source and shard—a flow of energy that maintains elemental balance. And thus did we arrive at our time-honored modius operandi.” Emet-Selch finished his explanation as he snapped his fingers and the visual vanished.

Y’shtola frowned, “From a purely Ascian standpoint, it could be said that what you seek to do is only logical. But that would be to ignore the immeasurable destruction wrought with each Rejoining. You have murdered millions. And this we cannot condone.” She informed him in a simple tone.

Emet-Selch shrugged slightly, “By your fragmented existence, you continue to give rise to tragedies far crueler than any calamity. But yes, moral relativism and all that. Case in point—I do not consider you to be truly alive. Ergo, I will not be guilty of murder if I kill you.” At his words, Shadowfeare narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Ascian. His annoyance winning over the fear.

But Emet-Selch only smirked at the smaller man. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You for whom I have only the highest expectations. A vaunted hero of the Source, seven times rejoined.” Seeing the slightly confused look on Shadowfeare’s face, the Ascian sighed quietly. “Long have I awaited for one who might brave a pass of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over.” His gold eyes locked onto crystal blue. “So, finish your task and slay the Lightwarden. Make proof of your usefulness. And then we may speak again.” He told him.

Shadowfeare opened his mouth to say something to the Ascian, when the doors of the Ocular opened, and Lyna ran inside. “Forgive me, my lord, but this could not wait.” She said urgently, as she slowed to a stop, catching her breath. “Speak freely, Captain.” The Exarch told her.

“Our informant in Kholusia sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore. It appears their forces are entrenching themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for an attack, by all indications.” The Viera explained. The Exarch thought for a moment as he took in the information. “An intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens...” he mused thoughtfully.

Alisaie looked at the Exarch, “You think he’s harboring the Lightwarden inside the city walls? Even if he does have some means of controlling the sin eaters, wouldn’t that be a little risky?” She asked in confusion.

“Risky or not, if there is even a chance the Warden is hiding there, we’ll need to act fast. The longer we wait, the better prepared the Eulmorans will be.” Thancred informed, knowing time was of the essence.

The Exarch nodded in agreement. “See to your preparations then, and make for Kholusia.” He instructed. “Gods willing, this hunt will be the last. Let us see it through to the end.” He said, looking at everyone. His heart pounded as his gaze passed over Shadowfeare, wondering if this would be the last they’d look at each other.

Alphinaud turned to Shadowfeare, “We should begin by assembling in Wright. There we may assess the situation in Eulmore, and decide how best to proceed.” He suggested.

The blonde nodded, “That’s a good idea, we don’t fully know what’s going on over there after all.” He agreed.

With the destination decided, the Scions and Ryne left the Ocular to make preparations.

Shadowfeare stood in the Ocular with Lyna and the Exarch. “Take care will you?” The caretaker suddenly spoke out, taking the Seeker and Viera by surprise. “Of course, just you watch! The First will be freed soon enough, I promise!” Shadowfeare said positively, giving the Exarch a smile that made the other man want to melt, and hurried out of the Ocular.

“Godspeed my dear friend,” the Exarch whispered quietly to himself. Lyna looked at him curiously, but remained silent.

And thus the Warrior of Darkness prepared for his return to Kholusia. Unaware of what would befall him in the very near future...


	38. Return to Eulmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, Shadowfeare returns to Eulmore to find the Lightwarden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who celebrates it lol I hope it’s a good one and you’re all safe! I was finally able to sit down and write this out (yay^^) sorry for it taking so long, but hopefully I can get back on a decent upload schedule. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

After meeting up in Wright, the plan to meet back up at Gate Town and prepare to enter Eulmore was put into action.

But as he made his way towards Gate Town, Shadowfeare encountered something disturbing....

Citizens of Eulmore, acting deranged and attacking Shadowfeare and his friends. “What is wrong with them?!” He gasped as he knocked out another crazed citizen. Thancred frowned, his jaw slightly clenched. “I-it’s like..they’ve lost their minds..” he murmured, staring at the unconscious people. “But how?” Shadowfeare wondered, as they continued the path towards Gate Town.

~~~~~~

Upon reaching Gate Town, Shadowfeare, Thancred, and Urianger froze in their tracks. “Wh-what the...?” The dancer stared at the sight before him.

Most of the residents of Gate Town stood still, staring up at the city of Eulmore. A few people who weren’t affected ran around trying to get the attention of their blanked out friends, to no avail. It was very unsettling...

“Strange. Passing strange...” Urianger murmured, his light eyes taking in the scene that laid before them, before turning to look at the others. “By their behavior, we may safely assume that they are under Vauthry’s mind control.” He told them gravely. Shadowfeare frowned and looked at the citizens again. “Mind control? Over this many people? I don’t think any mortal man has _that_ kind of influence. Not only that..but not everyone is effected by it.” He motioned towards the few people who were aware of their surroundings. Urianger looked lost in thought as the Elezen pondered over the fact.

“Curiouser and curiouser...” Alphinaud approached the group with Ryne. The white haired young man looked at Shadowfeare and gave him a small grateful smile. “We didn’t have any trouble en route. My thanks for securing the way.” He said, before focusing on the scene that laid before them. “But given the state of the townsfolk, I see we were never in any danger of being recognized.”

Shadowfeare frowned and his ears flattened slightly, “No...I guess not..” he murmured as he glared up at the city.

Thancred glanced back at Ryne, “What can you see from here?” He asked her, a part of him uneasy. This would be the first time Ryne returned to this terrible city, back when he first freed her. But now, he could hardly believe how much she has grown. And her determination mirrored the others, to see the last Warden get taken down. Ryne looked up at Thancred, and then back at the city looming before them. “I sense a powerful eater...in the uppermost reaches of the city...” She answered, after a moment of silence.

“In the uppermost? The Canopy?” Shadowfeare wondered if it was the giant winged lion for a moment, but...that didn’t make much sense. It was a big sin eater, yes. But it didn’t seem like a Warden..wasn’t flashy enough. _Could it be..?_

“But there’s something different about it. Its Light is...impure..” Ryne spoke, interrupting the Seeker’s train of thought. _Impure..?_ “Only one way to find out for sure...” Shadowfeare said, pointing towards the city.

“Ohhh! So that one’s Alphinaud! ...Unless you’re triplets..?” A familiar male voice, Shadowfeare hadn’t heard in quite awhile, spoke out. Turning around, they watched as Kai-Shirr approached them with Alisaie next to him.

“Kai-Shirr! What are you doing here?” Alphinaud asked in surprise. Alisaie shrugged a little, “While I was scouting the area, I noticed a suspicious figure wandering around. So I accosted him—only to called “Alphinaud.” So I thought it was best to bring him along.” She explained in a simple tone. Shadowfeare blinked at her, sometimes still surprised at how different the twins were from each other.

Kai-Shirr hesitated for a moment, his gaze flicking off to the side. “You see...that informant who’s been feeding secrets to the Crystarium? It’s been me...” he looked back up at Alphinaud and Shadowfeare. “After you saved my life in Eulmore, I thought about going somewhere far away. But I couldn’t just leave, not without paying you back. So I decided to stay here—keep an eye on things. And whenever I spotted something strange, I shared it with your friends.” He explained.

Alphinaud smiled warmly at the Mystel. “That took no small amount of courage. Well done.” He told him proudly. Shadowfeare nodded in agreement, “He’s right. You honestly didn’t need to pay us back..but just by giving information, you helped save a lot of lives.” He closed his eyes. _As long as the Crystarium was safe, so too was the Exarch._ In the deepest parts of the Seeker’s mind, for some reason...the Exarch’s safety meant a lot to Shadowfeare. Some days it felt like he’d die if he lost the mysterious man.

 _But..why..?_ Despite knowing very little of the other man, he had grown quite attached to the Exarch in a way he hadn’t in years. 

_Not since..._

“So I assume you saw what happened here?” Thancred’s question to Kai-Shirr yanked Shadowfeare out of his thoughts. The blue haired Mystel nodded, “So, an airship flew in a bit ago, and not long after, Vauthry starts ranting and raving. You could hear him from all the way out here! He basically went ballistic! Shouting and screaming as if someone had stolen his pie!” He explained.

Urianger looked at Shadowfeare, “Tis like the airship bore the soldiers sent to thwart our efforts in Amh Araeng.” He noted. Shadowfeare nodded, “Sounds about right...we’ve only recently returned to the Crystarium a day or so ago.” He agreed solemnly.

“So eventually the yelling dies down...and then this hot, sticky wind comes blowing through. Now that’s when everyone went funny. Everyone but me. Well, me and a couple of newcomers, though even they started mumbling about Vauthry after awhile. Not as bad as the rest, mind you.” Kai-Shirr continued his explanation.

Urianger tapped his head slightly as he took in the Mystel’s words. “Newcomers...” he murmured in wonder. Shadowfeare frowned, _so somehow the newer people weren’t as badly affected? What was the difference?_

Swift footsteps approached, making everyone turn to see Y’shtola striding towards them. “There’s something I need Ryne to see.” She said urgently, pulling out a loaf of meol and held it out. “I found this among the townsfolk’s food stores.” She explained.

Ryne looked taken aback.

“Oh, that’s just meol. Eulmore doles out the stuff.” Kai-Shirr said nonchalantly.

“N-no! It...it couldn’t be...!” Ryne gasped as she stared at the meol. “What’s wrong?” Shadowfeare asked in confusion. Everyone else looked at her in concern and confusion as well. The young Hyur took a shaky breath. “I—I know what this is...” she choked out. “What is it, Ryne?” Shadowfeare placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s sin eater. Meol is made out of sin eater.”

Everyone stared at the loaf in shock. Nausea overcame both Shadowfeare and Kai-Shirr, the blue haired Mystel covering his mouth with both hands. Shadowfeare swallowed thickly, “s-sin eater...?” He stared at the dazed citizens. “ _Vauthry’s been feeding them sin eaters?!_ ” The disgust was almost too much to bear.

Y’shtola looked at the loaf in her hands. “So it is.. In limited quantities, it may have little effect on an average individual.” The mage put the meol away and sighed quietly. “Yet if one were to consume it regularly, over a period of several years, I suspect it would do far, far more than merely nourish the body..” she said in a very serious tone. Urianger glanced at the Seeker woman. “That Vauthry wieldeth power over sin eaters is known. Could it be that those who partake of their flesh do thereby render themselves susceptible to his influence?” He inquired curiously, the pieces of the puzzle weren’t quite fitted right. “Twould serve to explain why the town’s newer arrivals succumbed less quickly than those raised on a diet of Meol.”

“He’s been rounding up sin eaters and feeding them to people!? Altering them mouthful by mouthful—all go stop them from answering back!? There are desperate souls out there killing themselves to escape turning! This is unforgivable! And atrocity!” Alisaie seethed angrily, her body trembling in rage.

Shadowfeare clenched his jaw. “He’s a disgusting creature...” he hissed deeply, his ears flattening against his head.

“These sin eaters... What if they’re not simply “rounded up”...?” Alphinaud whispered as a realization dawned on him. “Shadow, do you remember what we were told when we first came to the city?” He questioned his friend. Shadowfeare thought for a moment and bit his lip. “Many enter...but none leave...” he felt bile rising in his throat once again as he spit out the words, the disgust and horror overcoming him.

_By the gods...._

It was not only sin eaters..but sin eaters who were once living breathing people.

The anger swelled deeply inside Shadowfeare and his hands tightened into fists.

“Let us put an end to it. To this _paradise_ built upon the bones of the poor. Vauthry’s deeds are beyond justification. Beyond forgiveness. Evil.” Alphinaud declared in determination.

Thancred looked at Shadowfeare. “It’s highly probable that the Lightwarden is waiting for us somewhere in there, and I’m all for going after it. But our enemies know our faces. They know that we are coming. And they will not let us through without a fight. Like it or not, the time for stealth is passed.” He informed the dancer. Shadowfeare nodded, “Let’s get in there and put an end to this! Once and for all!!” He shouted and ,with the Scions and Ryne, charged towards the gates of Eulmore.

“Ugh... I can feel it... A dark presence in my domain! Ah! It’s them! The villains who would sow chaos in my perfect paradise! Keep them away from me! I command you, keep them awaaaaaay!!” Vauthry screamed from the depths of Eulmore, the very foundation trembled. As a strange pink dust filled the air, the fight to get inside Eulmore had begun.

~~~~~~~~

The higher he climbed, the more angry Shadowfeare got. Thancred, Ryne, Y’shtola, Urianger, and Alisaie were still at the gates holding back the soldiers and mindless citizens alike. Leaving Alphinaud and Shadowfeare to deal with the jesters, who were really no threat at all. And Alphinaud had stopped on the stairway with his carbuncle to fend off the incoming soldiers, telling the Seeker to keep going.

Reaching the Canopy, Shadowfeare glanced around, looking for the door that lead to Vauthry’s room. But someone stood in his way...

 _Ran’jit_.

Slowing to a stop, the Seeker snarled. “Get out of my way, Ran’jit!” He shouted, all niceness thrown out the window. The General looked at him with a steely gaze, “You will find my master in his chambers. But only should you kill me this day—and you will not.” He taunted, holding out his scythe. “Less talking! More fighting!!” Shadowfeare shouted, pulling out his chakrams. No way was a man of this intelligence be under a spell. And the dancer wasn’t in the mood for pointless monologuing.

“Very well, today you will die, Warrior of Darkness.”

~~~~~~

Ran’jit had talked big, but he had severely underestimated Shadowfeare. The General did not take in consideration how the Warrior fought when truly angry. The Seeker had danced his way around the older man like a furious windstorm.

The crystal eyed Seeker had needed a punching back to vent his frustrations.

Shadowfeare put his chakrams away just as the others caught up to him. “Are you alright?” Ryne asked in concern. The blonde smiled and nodded, “I’m just fine! Let’s go get Vauthry!” He responded, and they hurried inside Vauthry’s chambers.

Pushing the doors open, Shadowfeare and the Scions charged into Vauthry’s chambers, and nearly froze in their tracks.

The room was a mess, and not a single sin eater in sight. The only one in the room, aside from the Warrior and his companions, was Lord Vauthry. The Eulmoran lord was eating as if he were a starved man.

Everything inside Shadowfeare went into high alert. Something was wrong. Very wrong. There was still no sign of the Lightwarden.

_Lord Vauthry was not an ordinary man at all._

Before the dancer could stop him, Alphinaud stepped forward. “Lord Vauthry! Your reign of tyranny is at an end. For too long, you have preyed upon the desperation of the poor. Now you will answer for the suffering you have caused! And if you harbor even a shred of remorse, I beseech you to use your powers to redress the balance. For the future of all in Norvrandt.” As the young Elezen spoke, Vauthry kept on eating, not turning his back.

“Alpinaud...” Shadowfeare started to reach out his hand to pull the younger man back.

“No.... It can’t be! This is wrong, it’s wrong!!” Ryne cried out in horror. Everyone but Shadowfeare turned to look at her in concern.

_Vauthry wasn’t a man..._

“The Warden—it’s not just a sin eater. It’s a man!” She gasped staring at Vauthry in horror.

At her words, the lord finally stopped eating, turning his head completely around to look at them. The sight made Shadowfeare want to vomit. “Remorse? For the future of all? What nonsense is this?” Vauthry asked, his tone sounding patronizing to the dancer. “There is no justice but mine. No future but mine. No will but mine. It is preordained. I was born to deliver this wretched world.” He turned his head back to face the window, much to Shadowfeare’s relief. “Me? Unseated? No, no, no, no...” he dropped his fork of meol. “It’s impossible. Inconceivable! Absurd! I am a great and wise king. Greatest and wisest! I reign from on high!” His voice raised higher as anger took over. “I will not b brought low by maggots like you!!” Vauthry screamed and pounded his fists into the ground below him.

The brief tantrum died down, as Vauthry perked up. “Oh, yes. Of course. I can begin again. Rebuild my paradise. Once I finish my dinner...” his words sent a chill down Shadowfeare’s spine. The lord picked up his fork of meol and raised it to his lips, taking the loaf into his mouth.

Ryne panicked. “Oh gods, no—Thancred, stop him!” She cried out, her eyes wide. Thancred instantly charged over towards Vauthry.

Suddenly small wings sprouted out from Vauthry’s back, and a shriek filled the air. It pierced their ears, painfully. Shadowfeare felt sick, he swayed as he saw Vauthry lift up into the air. “N-no..dammit..!” He gasped, falling to the ground as his vision flickered. The Lightwarden flying out over the balcony and into the world outside the city, was the last thing he saw before darkness overtook him.


	39. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vauthry takes off into the Light filled sunset, Shadowfeare, the Scions, and the citizens of Eulmore have to pick up the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Another chapter! As we draw closer and closer to the climax of 5.0, I get more excited^^ honestly wasn’t sure if I’d even make it as far as I did. Thank you so much reading this story, and I hope you’re enjoying the journey! I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thank you so much for reading^^

_“Shadow! There you are! I was worried sick!” G’raha stood in the tent entrance, his mismatched eyes staring at the Miqo’te lying in his cot. “I’m alright, Raha...” Shadowfeare insisted, curling up even more into his blanket. “You should’ve been up ages ago!” The red haired Seeker sighed and walked over to the cot and knelt beside it. “Are you feeling alright?” Genuine concern in his voice and gaze, it made Shadowfeare want to grab hold of the other Seeker and pull him into his cot to snuggle up with him, but he couldn’t possibly..._

_“I told you I’m fine-“ his voice was cut off by a hand pressing against his forehead. “You don’t feel fine! I think you’re sick Shadow!” G’raha panicked, looking around the room for something to help cool off the other Seeker. “Raha...really...” Shadowfeare insisted, the edges of his vision blurred._

This never happened....Shadowfeare never got sick during the expedition...

_It was a dream._

_A wish he longed for._

_“My dear Warrior, you must rest...”_

_The Exarch?_

_Why did the Exarch sound so much like..._

_“_ Shadow! Shadow!! Can you hear me!? _”_

~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare blinked and groaned, he must’ve passed out from the loud noise... Alphinaud and Alisaie were hovering over him with worries faces. “You wouldn’t wake up, we were starting to get worried!” There was a mix of panic and relief in Alisaie’s eyes as she stared at him.

The dancer shifted on the ground and slowly pushed himself in an upright position, a hand against his head. “Wh-where’s Vauthry..?” He looked up at the others, wincing slightly. The twins shook their heads solemnly and looked over at the balcony, before hurrying across the room with the other Scions and Ryne right behind them. “Dammit...” Shadowfeare hissed, getting to his feet shakily, and followed after them.

“What in the heavens!?” Alphinaud gasped, as they stood staring at the sky. Shadowfeare caught up to them, his legs still a bit shaky. Following their gaze, the dancer let out a startled noise. “Wh-what the-!?” Right up in the sky was a massive floating rock with a bright halo of golden light surrounding the top. “Did Vauthry do that?” Alisaie asked, even though none of them could deny otherwise.

 _It had to be him, he was the Lightwarden after all._ Shadowfeare inwardly berated himself for not realizing it earlier, the clues had been practically dangling in his face.

“How in the world are we supposed to reach him?” Shadowfeare wondered, it was far too high for them to even try and reach. He wasn’t quite sure if his mounts could even fly that high. Not only that, but he was quite certain even if he could fly up there it’d be heavily guarded by sin eaters, flocking to defend their master.

Alphinaud looked away, “That is Mt. Gulg, the highest peak in Kholusia. It lies on the other side of a sheer cliff, and as much as I wish it were otherwise, it is beyond our reach for now...” He said softly, frustration tinged his voice that softened when he continued. “But even if it weren’t—there are people who need our help.” He looked up at Shadowfeare pleadingly. “Please. Even if it’s only to tend to their wounds.” He insisted.

The blonde blinked in surprise before giving the younger man a smile, “I may have gotten a bit..carried away..but I promise I wasn’t thinking of abandoning these people. We’ll see to everyone and then we can make a plan.” He assured. Relief came over the young Elezen, “Thank you,” he said gratefully.

Ryne thought for a moment and looked at Alphinaud. “I don’t know if it’ll work, but if Vauthry’s hold over the people is rooted in Light, I might be able to reverse its effects. Will you let me try?” She suggested, placing a hand over her heart nervously.

“Of course. We’d be grateful for any help you can provide.” Alphinaud’s response made Ryne breathe a sigh of relief, and everyone exited Vauthry’s room to try and undo as much of the damage he caused to the people.

~~~~~~~

With Ryne’s help, the Scions and the Warrior of Darkness were able to aid the citizens of Eulmore. Shadowfeare had come across familiar faces from before, as he made his rounds to do what he could for the people.

Meeting up with the twins, the dancer walked with them across the Canopy towards Ryne, who was using her powers to reverse the effects of Vauthry’s spell. “You’re going to be alright.” The Seeker heard her say to a citizen she had just helped. “Are you alright? You didn’t over exert yourself did you?” Shadowfeare asked her as they approached, he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried.

But Ryne smiled at him and nodded, “Don’t worry, I’m quite alright.” She assured him and looked over At Alphinaud and Aliasie, “How did things fare for you three?” She asked, hoping there wasn’t much trouble. The twins nodded, “We’ve done as much as we could for the wounded. As for the others however...” Alphinaud turned to look at the gathering of citizens in front of where the Scions, Ryne, and Shadowfeare had been, all murmuring in confusion.

“U-Um....a-aren’t you Alphinaud? The painter boy? What in the world is going on? Did something happen to us?” Dulia-Chai asked, her voice uncertain. Everyone looked so unsure, it almost made Shadowfeare feel sorry for the luxuriously dressed inhabitants of Eulmore. _Almost_. It still didn’t excuse their behavior towards the less fortunate.

Alphinaud took a deep breath and glanced at the others. “Let me handle this..” he told them, before looking back out at people. “Citizens of Eulmore. What I’m about to tell you will come as a shock. Indeed, you may be loathe to believe it. But if you trust the evidence of your senses, it is my hope that you will listen and accept the truth, unpalatable though it may be.” He took a slight breath before continuing. “Vauthry is a sin eater. Everything he offered, everything he promised, was a lie...” And then Alphinaud began to explain the events that had happened, the truth about meol, and the truth about Vauthry.

The citizens took the story very hard. The shock and, in extension, horror. It hit home even more when Alphinaud explained that even though the deranged state they had recently undergone was by Vauthry’s will, their own actions prior to that moment was made of their own free will. The cruelty they had bestowed upon the less fortunate was their own sin, and not because of Vauthry’s influence.

Seeing the once proud and vain citizens in remorse and shame, Shadowfeare unclenched his fists he didn’t realize had tightened. There was still a chance to turn it all around, these people were more human than Vauthry ever was. They could learn from this and grow from it.

Alpinaud seemed to have thought the same thing. “You have dreamed a terrible dream, but now you are awake. You may yet share this world of ours. Join with us and each other that we might begin anew. We’ve lost so many already. We dare not lose any more.” He looked out at the silence that met his words and gave the people a soft smile, before returning to his friends. “I have said my peace. My thanks for giving me the chance.” He told them gratefully. Shadowfeare smiled and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “It gave the people something to think about for sure..hopefully they have learned from it.” He told him encouragingly.

Alphinaud smiled back and nodded, “There is nothing more to be done here. Let us go after Vauthry.” He suggested. Shadowfeare bit his lip a little, “But how are we supposed to reach him?” He asked, the biggest question hovering over them.

“Is there anything we can do to help?” A voice asked, taking them by surprise. Everyone looked at the well dressed Hume who had spoken up. “You risked your lives to bring us to our senses, a-and I for one hope to repay that debt. Begin anew, as you said.” He volunteered. “Vauthry has fled to Mt. Gulg, and we mean to pursue him. Do any of you know the way?” Y’shtola asked, after the Scions, Ryne, and Shadowfeare exchanged surprised glances.

The citizens murmured amongst each other for a moment before another Hume spoke out, “The only way to Mt. Gulg is over the Bright Cliff. Have you an airship?” He suggested. Y’shtola shook her head, “We will contemplate flight only as a last resort. Were we to come under attack while airborne, we would have little hope of defending ourselves. If at all possible, we would prefer to travel by land. Is there a way?”

The citizens thought about it, when an older Hume woman raised her head. “The Ladder is the only way up and down the cliff, but it hasn’t moved in a long time. In the old days, it was operated by the mining folk who lived at the top. After the Flood it saw less and less use, and when Lord Vauthry took control, it was abandoned altogether.” She explained to them.

“So we somehow need to get the Ladder working again?” Alisaie asked, looking out at the people. “It moves by means of a Talos, if that’s any help. But good luck repairing that..” The first Hume to speak out informed them.

Dulia-Chai suddenly lifted her head. “...Talos? Did someone say Talos!?” She gasped, before turning to her husband. “You know all about them, don’t you dearest! If anyone can get this lift moving, it’s you!” She declared, much to Chai-Nuzz’s horror.

Feeling all eyes on him, the Mystel looked at his wife. “Um...well...perhaps. B-B-But see here...” He tried to dissuade her. But Dulia-Chai was already waving at Alpinaud. “Oh, yes! If you want the golem restored, you may leave it to my husband! For he happens to be the heir to Daedalus Stoneworks, foremost makers of Talos, whose contracts include the renowned mining venture of Amh Araeng!” She proclaimed proudly, sending her husband into a minor panic. “It’s... Well, i-i-it’s been years and years since I had anything to do with it! I-I can’t just pick up a hammer and set to work!” Chai-Nuzz stammered desperately.

Dulia-Chai looked at her husband with a sad expression. “You...you can’t?” She asked, her eyes downcast. Chai-Nuzz flinched at his wife’s expression. “N-No, th-that’s not what I— I-it’s just, I—“ his excuses died on his lips at his wife’s face. With a defeated sigh, he gave in. “...All right, I will take a look at the Talos, but beyond that, I make no promise!” He said, turning to the other citizens. “Those with strong backs, come with me. I’ll need help dragging the damned thing out of the storehouse...” and with that, Chai-Nuzz and a good few citizens left the Canopy.

~~~~~~~~

The Ladder, was just as the woman had described. The massive structure hugging the huge cliff that they needed to climb over stood abandoned, but proudly. A symbol of what people could do when they come together.

Shadowfeare stood awkwardly to the side, watching as the Scions, Ryne, and the citizens of Eulmore worked together to repair the two Talos. He had helped in bringing the supplies needed and started to help with the general work, but for some reason he was told to take it easy by Y’shtola.

She had been a bit pushy with him in that regard lately...

“Would you look at that? The citizens of Eulmore engaging in what can only be described as “manual labor.” Who would have thought it possible?” The familiar voice made the blonde turn around. “Emet-Selch...”. He murmured, wondering if the Ascian had been there the whole time. He watched as the Garlean emperor lazily walked towards him, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Shadowfeare asked warily.

Emet-Selch only smiled amusingly. “Do you know the most reliable way to deal with those who stubbornly refuse to see reason?” He ignored the Seeker’s question, replacing it with his own rhetorical one. Shadowfeare narrowed his eyes. “Not really, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me regardless.” Even though his fear of Ascians lingered, it wasn’t so bad with Emet-Selch. He felt like he could stand his ground better around him.

“You conquer them—crush them under heel. Such was the trusted method of Allag, and one still favored by Garlemald.” Emet-Selch walked up to Shadowfeare, his golden gaze locked onto the much smaller man. The Seeker narrowed his eyes, “You _would_ find that to be the sure fire way...” he snipped sharply. The Ascian smirked slightly, “Oh, dear Shadow.” He watched as the Warrior bristled at the use of his nickname by the enemy. “Conquest is the easy part. The true challenge begins once the dust has settled—quenching the glowing embers of animosity and maintaining a semblance of peace. This requires the conqueror to treat the conquered with dignity, and the conquered to let bygones be bygones. A difficult feat to achieve.” Emet-Selch crossed his arms and stared at Shadowfeare. “But you have achieved just that. To my considerable surprise.”

Shadowfeare scowled, “I didn’t conquer anything. I’m not like you.” He hissed, ears going flat. The Ascian sighed and shrugged, “It was a compliment. Just take it.” He said, turning his gaze over to where Chai-Nuzz had approached Y’shtola and Urianger. After an exchange of inaudible words, the two magic based Scions walked over to the Talos, each standing in front of one.

Giving each other a nod, Y’shtola and Urianger began to transfer magic energies into the Talos. Dulia-Chai cheering them on excitedly.

“Ahh, the vibrant energy that fills the air when like-minded souls gather. To think back on that time before time fair brings a tear to the eye.” Emet-Selch sighed wistfully, his usual sarcastic tone dropping. Shadowfeare frowned, unsure how to respond, but felt a strange connection with the Ascian.

Emet-Selch must have misread the dancer’s facial expression. “What? You thought ancient beings like us incapable of crying?” He snapped, and just like that, shattered the connection. “Well, rest assured that if your heart can be broken, then so can mine!” The Ascian looked away from the stunned Warrior of Darkness. “Back when the world was while, we had family, friends, loves... Men knew peace and contentment, and with our adamant souls, could live for an age. There was no conflict born of want or disparity. Our differences paled into insignificance next to all we had in common.” He paused to look up at the Ladder, more nostalgia washing over him.

“And then there was Amaurot... Never was a city more magnificent. From the humblest streets to the highest spires, she fairly gleamed... Not that you would remember any of this.” The Ascian glanced back at Shadowfeare, the confusion on the other man’s face both delighted and infuriated him. “....What do you mean..? I’ve never heard of Amaurot..” The Seeker frowned. The Ascian waved him off, “Never mind. The point is: the world of old was a far better place than what we have now. I believe you would like it, having witnessed the things you have.”

Emet-Selch looked back over as the magic bearing Scions finished transferring, and gave Shadowfeare a side glance. “Remember, you are of the Source. Unlike the halfmen here, you stand only to gain. Should you survive the remaining calamities, you will become our equal. A complete existence in a complete world. But such talk is a pleasure for later. Back to work, hero.” He turned to leave.

Shadowfeare frowned again, “I’m not like you at all, Emet-Selch. I intend on saving this world from destruction. We may seem _broken_ to you. But destroying everything won’t bring what you want back.” He said to him, making the Ascian pause.

Emet-Selch smirked and discarded the naive words and started to walk, but something crossed his mind. With another pause, the Ascian turned to look back at the Seeker. “There was one thing I had meant to ask. How well do you know the Exarch? Has he deigned to show you what hides beneath the cowl?” The Ascian wanted to chuckle at the reaction Shadowfeare had whenever the Exarch was mentioned. Ears perked up, body at attention and eagerly listening. Only this time it was accompanied by a confused expression. “N-no...h-he hasn’t...” The Seeker answered, his ears dropping.

 _He didn’t know anything about the Exarch, yet here he was harboring such a crush... He hadn’t even seen the face of the man._ Shadowfeare felt like his heart broke a little at the realization.

Emet-Selch hummed in interest, so the Exarch never did reveal himself to the man he adored.

_This was wonderful!_

Feigning a look of shock, the Ascian looked at the soon to be victim. “What, never? Even to you? How very interesting...” he smirked, “I shall enjoy working out what it means. Until next time.” And with that, Emet-Selch turned around and walked off, giving Shadowfeare a lazy wave before the Seeker could say another word.

Shadowfeare stared after the Ascian, questions running through him mind. _Why was the Exarch so secretive? Hadn’t he proven himself to be trustworthy?_ Once again, the feeling of rejection bloomed in his heart.

“Ohhhh, I knew you could do it, dearest! I never doubted you for a moment!” Dulia-Chai’s loud praises to her husband pulled Shadowfeare out of his gloomy thoughts. Turning to look, the Seeker watched as both Talos stood on their feet, everyone cheering ecstatically. “They did it..” he whispered softly.

“It’s alive.” Ardbert suddenly spoke up. Shadowfeare turned his head to look at the Hyur phantom in surprise. He assumed the ghost was still in the Crystarium. “I don’t know if you remember, but when we first met in this world, I was all but spent.” The Hyur said, staring at the Talos. “I never thought to wonder why until now.” He stared at his gloved hand, open in front of him. “I think it all just got to be too much.” Ardbert looked up at Shadowfeare, “The guilt of causing the Flood... Knowinh everyone hated me... But the worst thing was the solitude. Time wears you down, aye...but solitude eats away at you. It was this close to finishing me off. But as bad as it got, and as empty as I felt...I can’t even begin to imagine what it must be like for Emet-Selch.”

Shadowfeare frowned, “He..does seem rather lonely doesn’t he..” he murmured, looking at Ardbert, “And you too...for so long...” he bit his lip. But Ardbert only smiled at him, “Well, the point is: don’t make a choice that leaves you alone. Nothing is worth that—especially not eternity.” At the phantom’s words, Shadowfeare felt tears sting the back of his eyes. “I...” But before he could respond back, Alphinaud and Alisaie came running towards him.

“Good tidings, my friend! The Ladder lives again!” Alphinaud said excitedly. Alisaie also bubbled with excitement, “The three of us have been invited to do the honors. Are you _up_ for it? Of course, if you’re worried that the whole thing might come crashing _down,_ we can always find someone else.” Shadowfeare had to fight from laughing at the bad joke she had put in. He smiled at the twins and nodded, “Of course I’d be honored.” He agreed humbly. The twins grinned and each grabbed him by the arms and led him towards the group of people who parted to make way for them.

Boarding the platform that would carry them up to the top of the cliff, Shadowfeare looked back at the crowd who were exhausted from the work, but rippling with excitement and pride. Among them, only see by him, stood Ardbert.

Shadowfeare met his gaze and motioned for the phantom to come aboard as well, earning him a few confused glances.

The look of surprise on Ardbert’s face only made the dancer smile more, but the phantom obliged and hurried onto the platform as well, feeling for the first time, happy. Taking his place next to the current Warrior of Darkness, Ardbert looked at him and smiled, “Thank you...” He whispered.

The sound of gears moving, as the Talos worked, and the platform began to rise higher and higher, as the Warrior of Darkness and his companions traveled to where their adventure would, unbeknownst to them, be more than they could have bargained for.


	40. A Final Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch has a moment before departing for Kholusia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here on we’re officially at the foot of Mt. Gulg! And also hit 40 chapters!! So crazy! It’s been a thrill writing this story^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

The Exarch stood in front of his mirror, watching as the Talos stood up, a smile tugged at his lips at the sight. To see the citizens of Eulmore working together with the Scions and Warrior of Darkness was truly a pleasant sight. 

Placing a hand on the mirror, the Exarch’s fingers brushed gently over Shadowfeare, the blonde looked so close...even though they were so far apart. 

“It must be so hard...trying to be brave for everyone else... But I promise, everything will be alright.” G’raha murmured, as he watched his Warrior and the twins board the platform. It was almost time to join them, he wasn’t sure what the plan was in reaching Vauthry, but he knew this would be the last time he would be able to work alongside his beloved. To see him. To be able to talk to him. To touch him. To just be able to be near him. 

G’raha bit his lip, oh how he wished it could’ve been otherwise... To throw off his hood, and hold his beloved in his arms. To promise that he’d never leave him again. 

But...

That was not the path fate had chosen. 

From the moment G’raha had sealed himself away in the tower, his own destiny was set. And it was torture. 

To witness the aftermath of the Black Rose, the world his Warrior tried so hard to save had shattered. And said Warrior had met a terrible end. The desire to rewrite history so his love could survive had grown strong during the hundred years he had spent in the First. He was determined to pull it off. 

So with a quiet sigh, the Exarch turned off his mirror, and walked out of the Ocular in preparation to depart for Kholusia.


	41. An impossible Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shadowfeare, Alisaie, and Alphinaud reached the top of the Ladder, a whole new venture would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Another chapter, another step closer! So excited to have made it this far^^ i hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for reading^^

When the platform came to a halt, Shadowfeare and the twins stepped off and looked around, waiting idly for the others to reach the top as well. “So this is what the top looks like...” Shadowfeare mused staring at the scenery before him. It was much rockier and uneven than the land below, as well as more barren. But they could see Mt. Gulg better, and it was larger than he expected. “How are we supposed to reach that?” He frowned.

“Shadow, come up here!” Alisaie called down from the nearby outlook that she had climbed onto while the Seeker had been absorbed in the scenery. Sharing a glance with Alphinaud, the two hurried up the steps to where Alisaie stood, slightly leaning over the railing. “What’s wrong, Alisaie?” Shadowfeare asked in concern.

“Look, over there. There seems to be a worn down and abandoned village to the northeast, but I could’ve sworn I saw someone there!” Alisaie answered, pointing in the direction. Shadowfeare stepped closer to the railing and squinted.

Sure enough, there was a village. But, there wasn’t anyone around... “Are you sure?” The dancer asked uncertainly. “Of course I’m sure. Here,” the red mage held out a pair of binoculars. “Use this to take a better look.” She said. Shadowfeare took the binoculars and looked through them towards the village. While moving his head, the Seeker’s eyes fell on a strange bird sitting on a rock, staring straight at him.

_A bit creepy, and random..._

Movement in the corner of the lens made Shadowfeare look away from the bird and at the village. And sure enough, it was someone skulking around. “Should we go over and investigate?” He asked, handing the binoculars to Alphinaud so he can look through too. “Well, for one, we would most certainly need guidance on the layout of the land. And we just might get some allies in our endeavor.” The ever-so practical Leveilleur twin said. “That’s true... Would be a great help.” Shadowfeare agreed, and the three climbed down from the outlook.

Reaching the village, Shadowfeare looked around. It looked deserted, but there were signs that people were living in the village. “So there must be someone here...it’s not completely abandoned..but I’m not sure where they could be..” The Seeker frowned, turning to Alphinaud and Alisaie.

“I say, aren’t you the ones who saved my life..?” A male voice spoke out from behind them. Turning around, Alpinaud and Shadowfeare stared in surprise.

A sandy haired Hume stood behind them, lifting his hand in greeting and a smile on his face. Recognition came over Shadowfeare and Alpinaud gasped. “You’re Tristol! The painter from Eulmore!” Alphinaud rushed over, Shadowfeare and Alisaie right behind him.

Tristol smiled at them with relief. “You remembered! Ever since we parted ways, I’ve worried for you, bound for the city as you were. Never did I imagine that we would meet again, and here of all places.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement. “We could say the same for you too, my friend. I’m glad to see that you’re doing well. But, could you tell us about this village?” He asked curiously. “This is Amity, a settlement made up of those who survived being exiled from Eulmore. As I wandered the wilds, I chanced to cross paths with an inhabitant if these parts. He took me through a secret tunnel which led to the top of the Bright Cliff. I’ve been here ever since. Life is hard, but we know a semblance of peace. Well, we did at any rate—until Mt. Gulg broke away from the earth. Then just as suddenly, the Ladder started moving again...” The Hume explained, motioning towards the giant piece of earth floating in the sky.

“And you were afraid it was someone coming to threaten you...” Aliasie noted. Tristol nodded, “Yes. But thankfully that wasn’t the case.” Curiosity came over as he looked at Shadowfeare, Alphinaud, and Alisaie. “So, what are you guys doing up here?” He asked them.

The three Scions looked at each other and Shadowfeare stepped forward and started to explain.

After Shadowfeare explained to Tristol about the current events, the Hume had taken it in. “I owe you my life, if there’s anything I can do to help, you need but say the word.” He had said in response, and went to tell the villagers it was safe to come out. Alisaie decided that it was the best course of action to get a better layout of the land, as well as getting a somewhat better look at Mt. Gulg.

~~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare summoned his mount and made his way north, following after Alisaie. The red mage had been quite eager and took off before Shadowfeare could even respond.

He didn’t blame her though. He also wanted to deal with the final Lightwarden, and finally free Norvrandt of Light.

They were so close and yet so far.

The journey had been a bit rough, sin eaters coming out of nowhere, flocking to keep the Warrior of Darkness at bay. But they weren’t much trouble for the dancer to handle.

Finally, he spotted Alisaie and urged his mount to go a bit faster.

She gave him a weak smile as he rode up. “You’re a sight for sore eyes. I don’t know about you, but I bumped into quite a few sin eaters.” She said. “I did come across a few on the ride here, but it wasn’t too much.” Shadowfeare’s admitted, looking up at the floating piece of earth that hovered high above them. “The Warden’s presence is strong, they’re protecting their master.”

Alisaie nodded and looked up at Mt. Gulg as well, “Looks a lot bigger from here, doesn’t it?” She said. “If I were Vauthry, the first thing I’d do is surround myself with as many sin eaters as I could lay my hands on. And judging by the number that we’ve already faced, his lordship is of the same mind.” She closed her eyes and sighed. “This is going to be a rough climb...”

Shadowfeare looked around, “Well...climbing is generally out of the question. Mt. Gulg is far too high for that. And flying is just as risky, I mean...for those of us who use magic it might not be an issue. But, there’ll be too many sin eaters I’m sure.” He hadn’t meant to dampen any hopes Alisaie had, but it was something to consider.

A noise got Shadowfeare’s attention. Turning around, the two saw three small drones flying towards and overhead, heading for Mt. Gulg. “What the...where did...?” The Seeker immediately went alert.

“There you are. Master Alphinaud was afeared you had met with some misfortune.” The familiar voice brought relief, and Shadowfeare relaxed his position. The dancer and Alisaie turned to see Urianger and the Exarch walk up to them. “Urianger! ...And you too, Exarch! What brings you here?” Alisaie asked, surprised to see the Tower’s caretaker.

Glancing over at Shadowfeare, Alisaie felt a bit amused at the sight of the blonde blushing and sheepishly glancing away from the Exarch. It was quite obvious that her dear friend was smitten, and while it was a relief to see him finally move on from G’raha Tia, which in its own right took about roughly four years... it was a bit unnerving that out of all the potential suitors, Shadowfeare had to choose the most mysterious one to fall for. They didn’t even know what he looked like under that hood...and he had mentioned he had been waiting a hundred years for Shadowfeare.

“I wish to observation the final struggle with my own eyes. I arrived at the Bottom Rung too late to accompany you, but I was in time to join Urianger and the others.” The Exarch responded, lifting his head to look at Mt. Gulg. “Come, let us see how this unfolds.” He added, nodding towards the drones. “Oh so those are yours, what are they?” Shadowfeare asked, looking back at the small flying machines. “Think of them as an experiment.” The caretaker suggested.

They watched as the drones flew towards Mt. Gulg, but a whole horde of sin eaters flocked to them immediately, destroying the machines in a matter of moments. Shadowfeare couldn’t help but gasp a little.

“Well, it seems flying is most certainly off the table.” Alisaie said, staring at the sin eaters. “If we have learned that much, then the machina have served their purpose.” The Exarch spoke, answering the question Shadowfeare had asked a moment before, he gave the Warrior an apologetic face. “Ah, so that’s what they were for... Wasteful but effective.” Alisaie noted.

Urianger looked thoughtful, “‘Twould seem our foe will not be reached by land or air. We must needs withdraw to consider another course.” He suggested, glancing worriedly at the floating mass high above them. “Master Alphinaud waiteth for us at Top Rung. Thither should we make our way.” He added, settling his gaze on Shadowfeare, who nodded slowly. “Good idea...what this feat would require is a very big miracle...” The dancer murmured to himself as Urianger, Alisaie, and the Exarch started to walk back.

Biting his lip a little, Shadowfeare followed after them, his mind lost in thought.

~~~~~~~

Reuniting with the others at Top Rung, Alisaie explained the obstacle they had to triumph over to reach Vauthry.

Thancred crossed his arms and frowned. “...In short, there’s no path, and the sky is thick with Vauthry’s winged devils.” He summarized, Alphinaud nodded. “We might consider amaro, but without extensive training, we cannot hope to contend with the eaters. Eulmore’s airship fleet, meanwhile, consists solely of transport vessels ill-suited for battle. And without the expertise of one such as Cid, we are in no position to attempt a refit.” The scholar pondered over possible ideas.

Shadowfeare frowned, “There must be someway to reach him...” He whispered, everything hung on this. _There had to be a way!_

As the Scions, Ryne, and the Exarch thought hard, the Chais stood a bit off to the side watching them. “Oh, it’s so frustrating! That wretched mountain should jolly well come back down to earth!” Dulia-Chai shook her head. Chai-Nuzz instantly turned to his wife, “Now, now, dearest. We mustn’t disturb these good people at their work. We’ve ridden the Ladder and seen the sights. It’s past time we took our leave.” He told her quickly.

Y’shtola’s eyes widened, “The lady may well have the right of it.” She said, taking everyone by surprise. “What do you mean..?” Shadowfeare asked uncertainly, feeling confused.

“Mt. Gulg will not soon come down to earth, nor can we compel it to do so. But if the mountains will not come to the land, Mayhap the land may be made to come to the mountain...”. Y’shtola said, confusing everyone a bit more. “I’m not sure if I’m hearing this right...but are you saying that we somehow bring the mountain to us?” Shadowfeare asked crystal blue eyes wide. “If we make a Talos. A Talos large enough to reach out and take the volcano in its grasp.” The black mage explained her idea. “Wh-what!? But that’d have to be massive!” The blonde gasped in shock.

Urianger though it over for a moment before nodding at Y’shtola. “To build such a golem would be an onerous undertaking indeed...yet the principle seemeth sound in itself.” He agreed with her, to everyone’s amazement. “Balderdash! No one had ever made one even half that size!” Chai-Nuzz proclaimed in disbelief. “Leaving aside the small matter of logistics—which, by the way, would be no small matter—the design would need to be unimaginably complex!” The Mystel paused to think it over for a moment. “Though, I suppose... Hmm... If its only function is to cling to the ruddy mountain, perhaps it needn’t be... A solid base, firmly rooted to the ground—sacrifice mobility to simplify the construction, reducing materials required.” He murmured, before pausing again and realizing what he was going on about. “Wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking!? We would still need a veritable army of people to do the work! Left to the crew that helped down below, it would take decades, if not a nice round century!”

Everyone looked at Chai-Nuzz, and Alisaie stepped forward slightly. “So we need more hands. And what sort of things would these hands be required to do?” She asked curiously. Chai-Nuzz frowned a little, “Oh? Well, er... Well, let’s see... First we’d need lele to procure the stone for the chassis. The rock found near the mountain would suit our purposes well enough. It’d be a simple task to quarry the stuff, but given the stupendous quantity required, we’d need all the help we can get.” He answered her honestly.

Ryne and Thancred shared a look and the gunbreaker looked at Chai-Nuzz. “We have friends amongst the miners of Amh Araeng. I will go and petition their aid.” He said decidedly. “While you do that, I’ll make for Mord Souq. I’m sure I’ll be able to drum up some support.” Alisaie put out there. “Then I shall return to Kholusia. From fishers to carpenters, Eulmore is home to all manner of talented folk. I dare say their skills will avail us.” Alphinaud said as well.

Ryne looked at Chai-Nuzz, “Is there anything else you need?” She asked. The Mystel looked at his wife and gave them a sheepish look. “Well...yes, actually... Magic. Lots of the stuff. As much as possible. To awaken a Talos of this size would require an entire congregation of mages.” He explained.

Y’shtola nodded, “Many among the Night’s Blessed are gifted in the arcane arts. I will recruit them to our cause.” She told him. Urianger thought as well. “The fae folk too, possess surpassing aptitude in magicks. Yet they are not wont to cooperate in the endeavors of men. Leastwise, not without making all manner of mischief.” He turned to the Exarch. “That being the case, I would instead call upon the people of the Crystarium—with thy permission, Exarch.” He petitioned with the city leader.

The Exarch nodded, “We are at your disposal, as are our amaros and chocobos.”

“I’m sorry—you mean to tell me you can call on not only the people of Eulmore and the Crystarium, but the Night’s Blessed, and the Mord, and even those miners!? But that’s just about everyone in bally Norvrandt!” Chai-Nuzz gasped in shock, staring at these strange people who stood in front of him. “Who _are_ you people!? And how did you come to have so many friends!?”

Shadowfeare smiled a little and looked at his friends, “Well...we’re here to save this world. And to do that, we need a pretty big miracle, one that all of Norvrandt can help create.” He answered honestly feeling a rush of excitement throughout his body at the thought of such a huge undertaking. Chai-Nuzz looked at the younger Seeker and the people he was with. “A miracle...” He murmured in wonder.

“So as you can see, you will not want for bodies. I trust you will have your design ready in good time for their arrival.” Y’shtola looked at him pointedly, as he stared at her agape, she gave him a confident smile. “Norvrandt is counting on you...heir to Daedalus Stoneworks.” And with that, Y’shtola, Urianger, Thancred, Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Ryne walked towards the Ladder, but Ryne paused to look at Shadowfeare and the Exarch. “We’ll be back as soon as we can—and we’ll bring the whole world with us!” She promised, before running to catch up with Thancred.

The Exarch turned to face Shadowfeare, “...I take it we will be assisting Master Chai. Though I am quite sure he had everything under control...” He said, glancing to where the Mystel had dropped to his knees in disbelief, his wife cheering for him ecstatically.

Shadowfeare nodded and smiled back at the caretaker. “Maybe so, but I’ll be on standby all the same.” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. The Exarch smiled, a bittersweet smile.

There was only so much time left, the end was in sight. The final battle for the First was about to begin.


	42. A Moment of Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be more coming! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for reading^^

Shadowfeare was amazed.He knew it would take a miracle to reach Mt. Gulg, but the Scions had gone off to call upon the friends they had made throughout Norvrandt, the blonde was curious as to how they were faring. 

Chai-Nuzz had been very unsure about having to come up with such a design for such an enormous Talos, and needed encouragement, to which Shadowfeare was more than happy to give.

The Chais were also able to make amends with Tristol and the other villagers in Amity, earning more hands for the project, which was a huge relief. Shadowfeare hoped that after defeating Vauthry, everyone would be able to work together to build a better future, one where all people, regardless of status, could be safe from sin eaters and be happy in a brand new world they would build together.

~~~~~~~

Chai-Nuzz hovered over the hastily drawn up design plans for the giant Talos. “While we wait for your friends to return, there is one other matter that we should take care of.” He said, lifting his head to look at Shadowfeare, who turned his blue gaze up at the older Mystel. “What is it?” The blonde Seeker was beginning to feel a bit anxious standing around waiting. He wanted to help out as well.

Oh, he had a feeling it was probably Y’shtola’s idea to keep him from working in his  condition , but Shadowfeare couldn’t just stand around while everyone else was doing their part.

Well, almost everyone.

The Exarch was also idle, his flesh hand nervously moving up and down his crystal arm, glancing around as if he felt unsure as to what to do. But the caretaker’s posture was also a bit weak compared to his usual confident and strong stance. Shadowfeare couldn’t help but bite his lip a little.  _Is he alright...?_ He wondered nervously, his heart beginning to pound a bit harder. His eyes lingered on the Exarch, wondering how it would feel to be embraced by the other man, and to kiss those lips that taunted him from beneath that hood....

_I mean...he’s already stroked my ears, come to my room a few times, made me a whole bunch of delicious sandwiches, and seems kinda flirty with me sometimes... Maybe I’m just overthinking it all... But it sort of feels like he might feel the same...._

“Ahem! Could you please pay attention?” Chai-Nuzz said, a bit too loudly, yanking the Warrior of Darkness out of his thoughts.

Shadowfeare jumped, tearing his eyes away from the Exarch and looking back at Chai-Nuzz, his face instantly burning red in embarrassment. “Y-Yes! I’m sorry! Wh-What did you need?” His own voice came out a bit high and squeaky.

_Damn..this isn’t the time to lose focus!!_

Chai-Nuzz looked at the flustered boy curiously, before turning back to the papers scattered on the large overturned crate. “We need a large amount of ore for the Talos’ heart. Not only that but we must somehow procure the necessary tools needed for the work needing to be done.” He explained, making a small  hum  as he tapped his fingers on the parchment.

“You know, the Dwarves over in Tomra to the west of here are natural miners. They know the lay of the land better than anyone I know.” Tristol walked up to them, having overheard. Chai-Nuzz nodded in agreement, “You’re right.” He turned to the Warrior, “Shadowfeare, could you go and see if you can talk to them? See if they’re willing to help us out.”

Shadowfeare nodded, “Of course!” He paused and glanced over at the Exarch. “Would..you like to come with me, Exarch?” The caretaker looked surprised by the dancer’s question. “You..you wouldn’t mind..?”  Could it be? An adventure with Shadow?  The Exarch didn’t want to get his hopes up. But the Seeker nodded eagerly, a smile on his face. “Since we’re both in need of something to do.” He explained, making the Exarch’s heart soar.

“It would be the highest honor to accompany you!”

~~~~~~~

With the use of Shadowfeare’s two seater mount, the Warrior of Darkness and the Crystal Exarch rode out to Tomra in a matter of moments. After meeting the dwarves who resides there and taking part in a small trial, they were tasked with escorting a young dwarf named Korutt to a cavern far to the east. There, they would be able to obtain what they needed for the Talos.

Shadowfeare walked next to the Exarch, with Korutt between them. The silence was comfortable, but he wanted to fill it. This was first time they were  _ technically  _ alone. “S-So..!” He faltered.  _What should I say?_ He frowned a little to himself. “Thank you for inviting me to join you. It occurs to me that we haven’t had a journey such as this.” The Exarch spoke up softly, turning to look at Shadowfeare.

The dancer smiled at him, crystal blue eyes sparkling. “Last time we were together like this..there was too much chaos going around.”  _And it was quite awhile ago as well.. Gods, time really flew here._

The Exarch’s lips had parted in surprise before a chuckle came out. “You make it sound as if it had been a date.” He said, his heart full of joy.

Shadowfeare blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “A-A date..? No..if it had been a real date..” He paused, realization dawning on him.

_I..haven’t really been on a “date” before.. Well, there was that one evening with Aymeric at his home.. But I never really thought of it that way. My mind was always drifting to how it could’ve been if Raha had never been taken away from me.._

A tight sensation came over the back of Shadowfeare’s throat, and the familiar feeling of tears burning in the back of his eyes threatening to come out started him.

_N-No..I can’t cry now!!_

Shadowfeare barely listened to the conversation between Korutt and the Exarch, fighting hard to keep himself together. It felt like everything around him grew dull and numb, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

_Why...why can’t I move on from him!? It’s been four years!! Yet I can’t stop thinking about him.. I’m so weak.. I want to be with the Exarch... But..._

He was walking in a daze, and didn’t notice ,until too late, that a sin eater was coming right at him.

The large sin eater barreled into the dancer, sending the Warrior flying into the ground. A loud ringing rang through his ears as he stared at the huge white beast as it drew near to him. The sin eater raised its claws in the air, ready to tear the Warrior of Darkness to shreds.

Suddenly a binding spell froze the sin eater in place, halting its final blow.

“Shadowfeare!!  _Shadowfeare!! _” The Exarch was shouting at him, running towards him with Korutt at his side. The caretaker immediately casted a high tier version of Cure over the dancer, while putting up a shield to protect the three of them. Shadowfeare blinked at the Exarch, his eyes glassy. “I-I’m sorry..” He whimpered in a shaky voice, closing his eyes.

The Exarch shook his head and continued to cast his healing spell. “Please, do not apologize! You’ll be alright, just hang on!” He pleaded, desperation washing over him.

Thankfully, the healing was enough to get the Seeker onto his feet. “I-I’m so sorry..Exarch..” He whispered, when he was set upright. The caretaker only shook his head. “Are you well to fight, my friend? I fear there may be more sin eaters blocking our path.” He checked the blonde over to make sure he was alright. “Y-Yes.. I’m okay, let’s get this finished..” Shadowfeare assured.

So they fought through the sin eaters and made it to their destination.

~~~~~~~

After obtaining the ore, the Exarch paused to make sure Shadowfeare was okay. “I can take the ore back to Amity, you can take Korutt back to Tomra.” The Exarch suggested as they exited the cavern. Shadowfeare frowned a little, “But won’t that be too heavy? I mean..I know I had some trouble back there but I promise I’m fit for the task.” He insisted, feeling the strong need to redeem himself after his pitiful display.

The Exarch smiled, “I can handle it, dear Warrior.” He assured, reaching a hand out to stroke the soft blonde ears of Shadowfeare, eliciting a soft noise from the dancer.

“Alright...if you’re sure..Exarch. Please be careful..” Shadowfeare hesitated before they parted ways. But not before both men looked back at each other, a feeling of longing passing wordlessly between them.


	43. Dreams and Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowfeare and the Exarch have a final(?) moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Next chapter will be the one I’ve been waiting for since I started writing!! I’m so excited^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

It had been a few days since the Scions and Ryne had returned with the friends they had made during their journey, and the Talos construction had started.And, so far, everything seemed to be moving at a pretty good pace. 

Thanks to the Exarch and Y’shtola’s insistence, the dancer had been idle to recover from the sin eater attack. Which, Shadowfeare felt was a bit unnecessary, but he knew better than to argue with the two of them.

~~~~~~~~

Shadowfeare woke up one late morning and had been told by Chai-Nuzz that the Talos was just about finished. Dulia-Chai had also asked about the Exarch, who seemed to have vanished while Shadowfeare had been resting, and had yet to return.

So the dancer asked around Amity if anyone had seen the Exarch, steadily growing worried for the other man.

One villager had mentioned that they had seen him leave the village several hours ago, sending a rush of fear through his body.

_Gods, please let him be okay!_

Shadowfeare ran around frantically, panic swelling in his chest. “Exarch!!??” He called, stumbling over a few loose rocks.  _Where is he!?_ His heart pounded in his chest.

A shoebill was perched on a boulder, staring straight ahead towards a pretty large boulder. Shadowfeare frowned at it and followed its gaze, wondering if possibly the bird was showing him where to go.

_Maybe he’s behind that boulder over there..?_

Taking a deep breath, Shadowfeare walked over to the boulder, peeking around it, and his breath caught in his throat.

It was the Exarch, slumped against the boulder, his body sort of curled up. He looked asleep, at least that’s what Shadowfeare desperately hoped he was.

Stepping closer, the dancer knelt down and reached his hand out towards the slumbering man, realizing that this was the first time he’d ever seen the mysterious man so vulnerable.  _If I wanted...I could push his hood back..._ The thought crossed his mind for a brief moment before he shook his head.

“The future is where my destiny awaits...”

_What..?_

Shadowfeare stared in shock at the Exarch’s mumbled words, his hand fell limply to his side.  _Th-that’s...what...Raha said..._ He opened his mouth to respond but the words wouldn’t come out.

The Exarch gasped and jerked awake, lifting his head to meet the gaze of his Warrior. Shaking himself a little, the caretaker let out a sigh. “Forgive me, I was...lost in a dream. I needed some fresh air, and thought to rest for a moment. It would seem I am more fatigued than I realized.” He said, adjusting his position a little.

Shadowfeare looked at him in concern, “Are you alright, Exarch..?” He asked. The other man hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should be honest. “Too much time away from the tower, I fear. It drains me—leaves my body frail and weak. Though, in truth, it is debatable whether I can still call this my body...” His heart clenched at the sight of Shadowfeare’s face crumbling in worry.

The Exarch lifted his crystal hand up and looked at it. “When first I turned my mind towards the salvation of the world, I came to the conclusion that it would take many long years. Many more than remained to me. And so I made myself one with the Crystal Tower, that I might live indefinitely. I am but an extension of it now. Hence my weakness the farther I travel, and the longer I am away.” He explained, looking up at the sky. “It has been quite a journey. But thanks to you, the end is in sight. My wish will finally be fulfilled.”

Shadowfeare bit his lip, “Exarch...” He whispered softly, reaching out to brush his fingers against the smooth crystal fingers of the Exarch, startling both of them. “I-I’m sorry..!” Shadowfeare took a deep breath, yanking his hand back. But the Exarch only smiled at him. “It’s alright,” he said, feeling a soft tingling feeling all over him. “How goes the construction effort?” He asked curiously.

The dancer stood up, “Chai-Nuzz believes it won’t be much longer before the Talos is ready to go. Everyone made faster progress than we anticipated.” He admitted. The Exarch returned his gaze to the Warrior, “Then this may be the last moment we have to ourselves for awhile. Come, sit with me.” He said, to the dancer’s surprise.

Shadowfeare nervously nodded and moved to take a seat next to the Exarch. Part of him wanted to ask about the words he had mumbled in his sleep, but he wasn’t sure if he  wanted  to know.

_Or..if his heart could handle the answer..._

“Tell me, when all this is over, what will you do?” The Exarch asked, breaking into Shadowfeare’s thoughts. The blonde bit his lip thoughtfully. “What would I do? That’s kinda tough... But..there is someone I’d like to talk to...” He hesitated before taking a shaky breath, “You see... Four years ago on the Source, I took part in an expedition. An expedition that was to unlock the secrets of the Crystal Tower, much like the one here in the First. I met someone who became quite dear to me...but...he left before anything could really happen. And I’ve been holding so desperately onto the hope that he’d come back to me. But...I think I..broke my promise to him..” A soft sniffle came from the crystal eyed Seeker, much to the horror of the Exarch. “W-What do you mean...you _broke your promise_ ..?” The caretaker swallowed thickly.

The dancer wiped at his eyes, “I’ve met quite a few people during my adventure. Some felt a bit strongly about me, and while I was flattered.. I couldn’t return those feelings because all I could think of was him. And now...for the first time in so long, I...got weak...my hearts yearns for him, but...another has also managed to steal my heart...” Shadowfeare looked back up at the Exarch, the crystal blue hues nearly shimmering from the tears that were threatening to come out.

The Exarch’s breath got stuck, and his heart hammered.

_It’s me, Shadow!! I’m right here beside you!!_ The G’raha Tia inside of him was screaming. Oh how  _badly_ he wanted to rip off his hood and gather his beloved into his arms. To assure him that he didn’t break any promise.

Yet....

Shadowfeare believed the Exarch and G’raha Tia to be two different men. What would he do if he found out they were one and the same? Would those feelings change...?

Shadowfeare took a deep breath and composed himself. “I...I’m sorry, Exarch. That was rude of me.” He apologized, and looked back at the other man. But the caretaker only shook his head. “No, my dear Warrior, there is no need to apologize. It sounds as though you have things to really think about, and you’ll get stronger for it. You may be a hero, but even heroes need some help along the way. Should the weight be too much to bear, trust and confide with your comrades.” He assured him warmly.

The dancer bit his lip and closed his eyes. “I-I’ll try...” He said, wiping his eyes again and taking another breath. “What about you, Exarch? What will  you  do when all this is over?” He would have been lying if he said he wasn’t even a bit curious as to the other man’s plans.

The Exarch looked surprised before looking away from his Warrior. “When this is over... Indeed...” He murmured softly, his flesh hand curling into a fist. “I once told you that there are things we can ill afford to lose.  Things , I said, though in truth I spoke of a person. One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans. Though he deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my counsel. I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare. For he is my inspiration, and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with him as friends, with no thought of concealment.” As he spoke, the Exarch watched with a heavy heart the crumbling expression on Shadowfeare’s face, before he continued. 

“ Should he indulge me with his tales, I would regale him with my own—about my efforts in Norvrandt, perhaps.” The Exarch’s chuckled lightly at the thought and looked at Shadowfeare, giving the younger man a smile that brought a blush to the blonde’s face. “Though...ultimately, that tale is more yours than it is mine.” The caretaker looked back up at the Light filled sky, “Then...I would ask him about his next adventure. And if he should wish me to be a part of it, oh...how happy it would make me. Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skie upon the eternal wind... My heart swells simply to imagine it.” He sighed longingly.

Shadowfeare sat back a little, mulling over the Exarch’s words. He wasn’t quite sure, but  _something_ was trying to free itself from somewhere in his mind. Dots trying to be connected.

_I would love to see the Exarch’s desire fulfilled... But the way he speaks of his “inspiration” makes me wonder.... Does his heart belong to someone else...?_

It was a painful thought, rejection. It had never even occurred to Shadowfeare that the possibility existed...

The Exarch stood up and looked down at the seated Warrior. “But all of this is contingent upon our victory in the coming battle.” He told him, before starting to walk off. Shadowfeare stood up and hurried after him, the two men pausing to look up at Mt. Gulg.

“The people of this world have entrusted their hopes to us. We cannot fail them.” The Exarch said, his hands tightened into fists, unseen by the Warrior he held most dear. “...Nor those who roused me from my slumber.” He added in a much quieter voice.

Shadowfeare frowned, uneasiness washing over him. “E-Exarch..?” He looked at him with worry. But the caretaker gave him a small smile, “Thank you for your company, my friend. Let us return to Amity.” He said, and the two walked silently back to the village.


	44. Struck in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ascent to the top begins, what awaits for Shadowfeare and the Scions at the top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Worked all night on this lol^^; been waiting for this moment for so long! I hope I delivered^^ we’ll be moving into towards the final bit of 5.0! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

Shadowfeare hurried across the fields, heading north to where the Scions had gone.The Talos had risen from the earth and pushed through waves of sin eaters flying around trying to stop it, with the aid of Titania and the fae folk, to grab onto the floating mountain. 

Feo Ul had expressed their  _extreme_ displeasure at having not been asked to help with the final battle, Shadowfeare knew he’d have to try and make it up to them.

But now, now was the moment of truth! The mountain was now reachable! Adrenaline raged throughout his body as he caught up with the Scions and Ryne. “This is it!! We’re finally going to stick it to Vauthry!” Alisaie was shouting ecstatically, thrusting her rapier in the air. “I’m still surprised we managed to pull it off!” Thancred admitted, looking up at the gigantic Talos.

Shadowfeare leapt off his mount and rushed to their side. “Are we ready to do this!?” He asked, his heart pounding so hard in his chest. “We are most certainly ready, Shadow. We may begin our assault whenever you’re ready to go.” Alphinaud told him, but Shadowfeare could see the fire in the younger man’s eyes.  
  
The blonde Seeker smiled and turned to face the Talos, whose body was now still, clinging onto the mountain, serving as a path straight up to Vauthry.

“Let’s do this!” He cried and the seven of them ran towards the Talos.

~~~~~~

Mt. Gulg was unlike anything Shadowfeare had ever seen before. It’s garish white and gold architecture, combined with the insistent Light, was rather painful to look at.

Also didn’t help much that the sin eaters were  _also_ white, so ambushes were quite common. Thancred lead the charge, keeping the enemies’ attention on him. Urianger and Alphinaud kept everyone from getting to badly hurt. And Y’shtola, Ryne, Alisaie, and Shadowfeare attacked the enemies with everything they had.

It didn’t take long to reach what looked like the entrance to a palace, where Vauthry was, his power nearly suffocating to Shadowfeare.

A sin eater charged at them, Shadowfeare threw his chakrams at it. “You’re in the way!!” He snarled, throwing every attack he knew at the stubborn sin eater. It had put up a fight, but ultimately falling in defeat and vanishing into a flash white.

With the sin eater defeated, they turned their attention to the staircase leading towards the palace looking place. Alphinaud took a deep breath. “The end is near, my friends. We have found Vauthry’s hiding place.” He said.

**“** **Unrepentant villains. Will you not be satisfied until you have brought disaster down upon your own heads? By your wickedness, you stand to gain naught but ceaseless conflict!** ** _”_** Vauthry’s voice rang from inside the palace, and throughout the mountain.  **_ “Had you only entrusted your fate to me, there would have been peace for all. You could have lived in bliss in my eternal paradise, free from the burdens of conscience and purpose!_ _”_ **

Shadowfeare scowled, but Alphinaud spoke first. “Peace assumes many forms, and I do not doubt that you considered yours well worth the cost. I was even prepared to believe that the end might justify the means. Ignorant as I was, I had hoped that you might mend your ways and join hands with us. That we might strive together for the happiness of all...” The white haired Elezen shook his head and looked up at the palace. “...But no more. Your actions cannot be reconciled with your words. _‘_ _Peace for all’_ you say, yet when you were threatened, your first act was to sacrifice your own people in order to save yourself. If your paradise can be rebuilt so long as you alone survive, it exists not for the people. It exists solely for your twisted pleasure!”

Ryne stepped forward a little, “Hear me, Vauthry. The people won’t submit to your will. For we each have our own.” She placed a hand over her heart and closed her eyes, “I made a promise to a noble soul—a woman who saw fit to entrust me with her legacy—and I mean to keep it. Everyone who stands with us had something precious, something that they cherish and would die to protect. They know their own hearts. They know what they want for this world. And by lending their strength to our cause, they have spoken!” Her eyes opened and she looked at the palace with determination. “No matter how hard you may try to bend the world to your will, we will never yield!” She shouted.

 ** _“Silence! Not another word!”_** Vauthry screamed angrily.  **_“You presume to lecture me? Insolent worms! You will learn your place!”_** Hordes of sin eater were being summoned, surrounding Shadowfeare and the Scions.  **_ “With my true powers awakened, I will expunge your like the filth you are. Your demise will serve as a reminder go all— That  I  am the zenith of mankind and sin eater both, chosen to rule over creation by right of transcendence! My very existence is virtuous! I am perfect!  Immaculate!” _ **

“Seems he’s disinclined to grant us an audience.” Y’shtola sighed as they all drew their weapons. Shadowfeare looked up at the sky full of sin eaters.  _What do I do..._ He wondered. “Shadow, go find Vauthry. We will hold the sin eaters here.” Alphinaud commanded, giving the Seeker a look.

Shadowfeare hesitated for a moment before nodding, “Alright. But you all better be careful!” He demanded, before running up the staircase.

~~~~~~~

The Exarch had managed to slip away from Amity, hurrying towards the Talos. He wasn’t quite sure how far ahead the Warrior of Darkness and the Scions had gone. But he knew he needed to make it in time for Shadowfeare to absorb the last Light.

_Only then will it be finished._

His body felt heavy and fatigued. Quietly he cursed the crystal, his connection to the Tower.

Overhead, Vauthry’s voice screamed. Which meant, Shadowfeare had found him! So he pushed himself to move faster.

_I_ _must reach him in time!! Please lend me the strength to reach him!_

~~~~~~

The fight against Vauthry was hard on Shadowfeare, his body screamed in pain. Vauthry had shed his monstrosity skin, and morphed into a god-like being. The awakened Lightwarden even more powerful than before.

But Shadowfeare continued to push and fight, determination firing him up.  _ Darkness  will  return! Everyone will be freed! The Scions will return home! And the Exarch... This is for him as well!! _

After awhile, Vauthry finally fell, moaning.  **_“But... I am all powerful!”_** Before crashing to the ground in a holy disgraced heap.

Shadowfeare stumbled, the sound of rapid footsteps catching his ears.  _Thank gods they’re alright..._ He thought in relief. Lord Vauthry struggled to get up, his eyes locking onto the Warrior’s.  **_ “Why? Why am  I  cast down...when it is  you  who are the villains? Father told me...that I am hope. I am righteousness. That I am...a  god ... That is why I was born...as a man and sin eater both... I kept the people safe! They respected me! Worshipped me! How can this be? I should be the one...looking down at you...” _ ** He wept, pounding his fist into the ground beneath him.

Lifting his head, Vauthry looked straight at Shadowfeare, seeing the mixed emotions that were swirling in those crystal blue eyes.

**_“Help me, damn you... I am your god...”_ **

As Vauthry dissolved into Light, Shadowfeare stood frozen, as if struck with fear as he stared at the Light gathering together in an orb. He didn’t want to take the Light... His body didn’t want to take anymore. It hurt...so many times...

_But I have to...if I don’t...this world will never be saved..._

Shadowfeare trembled, his body shaking so hard, as he stepped closer to the Light, with his hand outstretched. The Light came towards him and was absorbed.

The sky began to darken, as the curtain of Light was once again stripped away. And the beautiful starlit night sky stared back at them. “I...I did it...” Shadowfeare whispered, clutching at his chest tightly, tears pricked the back of his eyes.

He did it, the world was free from the Light, for good. Oh, how joyous it felt.  _I...can’t believe it..._

Suddenly his head began to ache and the telltale signs of the Echo washed over him, and his vision blurred.

~~~~~~

_A man and a woman stood in the Offer, the man waved his hands in frustration. “Fools! Were it not for my decisive action, the whole city would have been overrun! Razed to the ground! Yet they dare to complain about casualties? Spare me.” He snarled, scowling at the ground. “I’ll wager they were put up to it by those wretched who seek to usurp me. They’re stirring up the citizenry. But if they think I will yield to the likes of them, they are gravely mistaken!” He clenched his fists tightly._

_“To be subjected to such deplorable treatment... Such ingratitude! You have my sympathies, sir. You do so much for this city, and you could do so much more, were you not surrounded by fools...” A familiar voice spoke out from across the room. The mayor and his wife turned around, startled by the stranger. “Who are you!? You’re not supposed to be in here!” He shouted, his arm stretched out in front of his wife._

_The Ascian bowed before them, his garb more akin to the others who were like him, instead of his usual wear._

_Emet-Selch._

_“My apologies for the intrusion, but I come bearing a proposal. One that will ensure the longevity of your reign.” The Ascian smiled to himself at the surprised look the mayor had on his face. He was intrigued._

_“But give me the word, sir, and I will bring hither a Lightwarden. By giving its power to the babe within your lady wife’s womb, we shall create a transcendent being—a king to rule over all. And as sire to the king, your authority will never again be in question.”_

_They took the Ascian’s words to heart and let the deed be done. The baby had been born, half man, half sin eater._

_Standing in the Offer, Emet-Selch, the mayor, and his wife holding Vauthry in her arms, looked over at the lion sin eater that was sleeping on the floor as if it were an overgrown house cat._

_The mayor laughed merrily. “Amazing! Before my Vauthry, they behave as docile pets! With this gift, my line shall be guaranteed power for perpetuity! We shall rule the whole world!”_

_ Emet-Selch nodded slightly, “By all means, sir. United under Eulmore’s banner, men will cease fighting and abandon their ambitions. Thus they will grow fat and complacent, and in their sloth seal your supremacy...” The Ascian’s words began to fade off as the Echo ended . _

_Emet-Selch did it... He created Vauthry...!_

~~~~~~~

Severe pain charged through Shadowfeare’s body the moment the vision ended. Gasping, he clutched at his head, falling to his knees.

He could  _see_ the Light bleeding out of him!

Panic gripped his heart.  _N-No!! I can’t...I have to hold on!!_ He could barely hear the Scions panicking.

_He was turning into a Lightwarden..._

Shadowfeare struggled to keep from screaming in pain, biting so hard on his lip he drew blood.  _Please...gods...MAKE IT STOP!!!!_ Tears burned his eyes, vision getting blurred at the edges by a white fog. It wasn’t supposed to turn out this way!!

“Urianger! If you’ve aught up your sleeve, now is the time!” The dancer overheard Y’shtola demand, but there was only silence from the Elezen man.

_It hurts..._

“It’s changing back!” Ryne cried out looking up at the sky as the curtain of Light covered the darkness once again.

Shadowfeare wanted to cry, he failed them. Failed them all. “N-No...please...” He gasped,  _it couldn’t end like this!!!_

“The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.” The familiar voice struck deep within Shadowfeare. The dancer forced himself to look up, finding himself staring as the Exarch approached him. “E-Exarch..?” Shadowfeare choked out, it didn’t even sound like his voice.

But the Exarch only gave him a smirk, “And so I shall relieve you of it.” He declared and pointed his staff at the blonde, creating a barrier encircling the two of them. “Exarch!? What are you doing!?” Alisaie demanded in shock.

Shadowfeare could feel the Light being pulled inside of him.  _Is he...taking the Light..!? B-But why!?_ The blonde winced in pain. In the corner of his eye, through a faded vision, he saw Y’shtola draw out her staff, but Urianger put his arm in front of her.

“I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds. As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here, in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew? Not I. And thus...thus did I  use  you!” The Exarch’s words felt like needles being stabbed into Shadowfeare’s heart.  _N-No...that can’t be right...he’d never..._

“No... No, I don’t believe you! It doesn’t make sense!” Ryne voiced Shadowfeare’s doubt as she felt it as well. _Why would the Exarch think of doing such a thing!?_

“Damn you! We won’t let you do with him as you please!” Alisaie snapped and started to charge at the hooded man.

“Do not interfere!! ” Urianger’s shout startled everyone, his outstretched arm finally falling, as his hand curled into a fist tightly. “Please! I beseech you all!  Let him go! ” His voice cracked and a painful look crossed his face.

Y’shtola stared at her comrade before turning her gaze to the Exarch. The aether was starting to absorb the caretaker’s crystal arm. “You knew of this, Urianger.” She said, lowering her weapon and looking back at the Elezen, before looking back at the Exarch. “Tis all a fiction. Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success.” She explained, grief slowly making its way into her heart at the realization. “The Exarch will never live to see another world—as he knows only too well.”

Alphinaud stared at Y’shtola, trying to take it all in. “Then...what does he intend to do?” He asked, the dread in the air almost suffocating. The black mage closed her eyes, wishing Shadowfeare could’ve been spared this. “He means to take the Light with him into the rift...where he will die. From the beginning, he intended to sacrifice himself to save our friend and Norvrandt.”

_Wh-What...? Please...please don’t let it be true!!_ Shadowfeare clawed at the ground desperately. “Pl-Please...d-don’t do this...” He croaked, pleasingly looking at the Exarch.

_There had to be another way!_

The Exarch smiled at him warmly, _lovingly_.

“At journey’s end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero’s prize. A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered.”

Shadowfeare reached for the Exarch. “Pl-Please...th-there must be a better way...!” It was getting harder to talk now.

“Worry not. Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” The Exarch assured him, gritting his teeth before pushing harder for the Light, the spell from the barrier sent a blast of wind at the Exarch, pushing his hood back.

Shadowfeare’s body went cold and his eyes widened as he stared into the ruby red gaze he had missed for so long.

_R-Raha...?_

Sobs broke from the dancer, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “RAHA!!” He screamed, forcing himself to try and move closer. _It was Raha... The Exarch was Raha..._ Tears dropped down his face as he struggled to get up.

G’raha froze when his beloved yelled his name. For a moment, hesitation flashed throughout his body. He stood revealed in front of Shadowfeare, his cover blown. His eyes widened as Shadowfeare tried to reach him, but struggled just to get back onto his feet. “Shadow... How I wish things had been different... I’ve missed you...more than you could even imagine...please...please forgive me! You were my star, my  _inspiration_ ! Oh, how much I’ve treasured our time together...few as they were.” As he spoke he felt tears dripping down his face.

But...the survival of Shadowfeare was much more important. He hated leaving his precious Warrior forever this time...but it needed to be done.

“Raha..please!!! Don’t do this!!” Shadowfeare begged, his throat raw and hurting from the Light and crying. “Please ...! I don’t want to lose you!! I forgive you for lying to me!! Just please..! Raha!!!  _Don’t leave me!!!_ ”

G’raha closed his eyes and smiled at him with wet eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I will always be with you, my beloved. I just wish I had been able to tell you, so much sooner...how much I...” A silent sob choked his sentence, and he closed his eyes.  _I have loved you for so, so long Shadow...I pray you will be able to find someone who will never leave you..._

Determination gripped him once again, and G’raha strengthened the spell, trying to ignore the crying pleas of the man he’d loved for centuries.

“Just stop it, Raha! We can find another way..! Please!!!”

A gunshot silenced Shadowfeare’s desperate pleas. And he watched as if in slow motion; the staff falling from G’raha’s hand, clattering to the ground. And the look of pain that overcame the determined expression of his face. “N-No...” G’raha whispered as he staggered forward, his eyes searching for his Warrior’s, before he collapsed onto the ground a few feet in front of Shadowfeare.

“R-Raha...? Why are you...” Shadowfeare stared at G’raha’s unconscious body, a strange feeling overcoming his own, it felt..numb..and dark.

_Wh-Why aren’t you getting up...? R-Raha...? Please get up....!_

Standing at the top of the staircase, with a gun pointed at where the Exarch had stood, was Emet-Selch.  The Ascian sighed and lowered his weapon, eyes trained on the Exarch’s body. “Only those who possess the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the Crystal Tower. Such individuals do not exist in the First.” He stared hard at the Exarch, sprawled on the ground like a raggedy doll. “Therefore, in all likelihood, the Exarch arrived here with the tower. This much I had surmised, yet I could not discern his grand scheme.”

Emet-Selch walked towards the Exarch, but he moved his eyes to look at Shadowfeare, feeling a rush of amusement at the stunned look on his face. “To think that he went through all this trouble for the sake of a single hero. It’s almost admirable in its absurdity.” The Ascian chuckled and returned his gaze to the Exarch. “Alas, it is not your grand scheme that will succeed, but ours.”

“You bastard!!” Thancred yelled, his hand reaching back for his gunblade. “Stay put. Your friend is still alive, but whether he remains so depends on you.” Emet-Selch warned, looking down at the Exarch.

Thancred snarled angrily.

Emet-Selch turned to look back at Shadowfeare, the Seeker slowly lifted his head to stare back, streaks of white streaming down his face and staining the floor. “What a disappointment you turned out to be. I placed my faith in you. Let myself believe that you could contain the Light. But look at you now, halfway to becoming a monster. You are unworthy of my patronage.” He sneered, annoyance at being failed by the renowned “Warrior of Darkness”.

Shadowfeare narrowed his eyes. “Y-You... _shot Raha..!_ ” His crystal blue eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. _“_ _You’re_ the reason this all happened. _You created Vauthry! _All of this is your fault!” He shouted in a broken voice.

Emet-Selch sighed, “I  am  an Ascian, in case you forgot. I needed to sow the seeds for the Great Rejoining.” He told him icily.

Shadowfeare growled.

“A hundred years ago, I entrusted my comrade Loghrif with the task of increasing Light’s sway over this world. This we sought to do by manipulating heroes. When that failed to achieve to desired result, I created Vauthry.” The Ascian narrowed his eyes at the Scions, “But thanks to your meddling, that too has ended in failure.”

“What was your true purpose in approaching us?” Alphinaud demanded.

“By your twelve, boy, have I not told you before that everything I said was the truth? You were specimens by which I might gauge man’s potential as it stands. I genuinely had an interest in you. Genuinely considered taking you on as allies.” Emet-Selch said in exasperation, glancing down at Shadowfeare once more, “Provided  _he_ could contain and control the Light. If not then he—and by extension you— would be of no use to me. ‘‘Twas as simple as that.”

“So we’ve been found wanting. How disheartening.” Thancred responded sarcastically. “But even had we fulfilled your conditions, there was no guarantee that we would cooperate. What then?”

Emet-Selch shrugged with a nonchalant smile. “Then I simply kill you all. At the very least, it would restore the world to the way it was before you went about trouncing Lightwardens willy-nilly.” He said simply, looking back down at the Exarch. “Suffice it to say it would be most inconvenient to have all that Light taken away—and I would be lying if I were to claim his actions didn’t have me worried.” He mused.

“Stay away from hi-“ the strangled sound of Shadowfeare shouting and vomiting Light, amused the Ascian. Even in this state, he was desperate and helpless to aid his unconscious friend. As if mere words could stop an Ascian.

Emet-Selch approached the young man and knelt in front of him. “Hm, you still retain your form and your senses...but you have all but become a sin eater. Whether you will it or no, your mere existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. Those in your company will likewise turn into sin eaters, and in time you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt innocents to feast in their sweet, sweet aether. Those few with the will left to fight may rise up against you. But before your absolute might, they will quickly know despair. ‘There is no hope! We are finished!  _Mankind_ is finished!’ Ahhh, the irony. What Vauthry achieved through bliss, you will achieve through despair. But I have overstayed my welcome. I shall look forward to seeing you being the world to its knees, hero.” He smirked and stood up.

Shadowfeare’s vision grew more foggy, and it was getting harder to breathe. “D-Damn...you...” He cursed.

Emet-Selch turned to the Exarch once more and lifted his hand dramatically, and with a snap of his fingers, G’raha disappeared. _“_ _NO!!!_ _”_ Shadowfeare shrieked, a dreadful sound. _“GIVE HIM BACK!!!!!”_

“I have naught to show for all the time and effort I invested in you. He is a small token for my troubles. I did not expect that I could learn aught from man, but I may yet learn something from all the knowledge he had hoarded for his precious hero.” The Ascian said, levitating himself into the air, his eyes zeroing in on Shadowfeare. “I pity you. I do. Your friends are now your foes. If you do not kill them, they will kill you. When it all becomes too much to bear, seek me out at my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest. There you may complete your descent into madness with some dignity, far removed from prying eyes.” He told the dancer with a cruel smile. “Maybe I’ll even let you see you precious Exarch before you turn..”

Shadowfeare’s body gave out and he collapsed onto the floor, in the tears he had spilled. His vision flickered, as he watched Aliasie, Alphinaud, and Ryne dash towards him.  _Raha..._

“Till then, I bid you farewell...eater”


	45. Hope Amidst Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waves of emotions can be a heavy burden to bear alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew Happy belated New Year! Things got rather busy and I ended up delayed a bit on posting but hopefully I can do a few more this week! (Fingers crossed!) it’s almost been a whole year since I started writing this story, and while it’s been a climb, it’s been a wonderful adventure! And adventure that is far from over ofc lol. But hopefully I’ll be wrapping up 5.0 within the next few chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

A few days had passed before Shadowfeare had finally woken up.He laid, curled up in a ball on his side, staring blankly at the closed windows.Part of him was hoping he had dreamt the whole thing...But he  _knew_ , he knew it hadn’t been... 

The Exarch had been G’raha all along...from the beginning he had lied...made Shadowfeare believe that he was a completely different person... Planned to sacrifice himself to save the world  _and_ spare the Warrior of Darkness from being turned into a Lightwarden.

But all that failed when Emet-Selch shot G’raha...

Tears burned Shadowfeare’s eyes and he covered his face with his hands.

“Why... _why_ weren’t you honest with me, Raha...”

_Was it because G’raha knew I’d try and stop him? Because damn right I would’ve...! Gods, please let him be okay...please just let me see him..._

Sobs broke from the Seeker’s lips and he burrowed deeper into his covers, seeking the darkness’ sweet embrace. The pain from the Light had been dulled significantly, which he had a feeling was Ryne’s doing, but part of him wanted to feel that pain.

The physical pain was better than his heart shattering into millions of pieces.

And he thought the first time G’raha had left hurt like hell...

“Shadowfeare...?” Ardbert’s voice called softly from beside the bed, temporarily pulling the dancer from his thoughts.

Tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes stared up at the phantom. “A-Ardbert...” He whimpered, sniffling hard. The warrior looked at him with an expression mixed with worry and relief. “I’m glad you’re finally awake...you’ve been out cold for a few days now.” He said softly.

Shadowfeare sat up slowly and wiped at his eyes. “I...I wish it had been a dream...” He slowly sat up and sniffled.  _Gods...how much it_ hurt! “Wh-What happened...?” He asked, even though he didn’t want to know, but he knew he needed to.

Ardbert’s eyes shifted slightly towards the closed window. “After you collapsed, Emet-Selch vanished. Then Ryne did what she could to stay the raging of Light within your body. Thanks to her, you’re still you, but she’s only delayed the inevitable.” He explained, as Shadowfeare forced himself out of bed. The Seeker’s hands curled into fists as he looked at the window. He knew the Light had returned, he knew it was his fault. He didn’t want to look at it, but he needed to...

With shaky steps, Shadowfeare walked over to the window and opened it.

Sure enough, the harsh, bright, and unforgiving Light had returned to shield the world from darkness. “Th-This is all my fault...” he whispered,  _I couldn’t save this world...or even the Exarch—no Raha._

“It’s only because of the power you absorbed from the Wardens. You’re holding in too much, and it’s hurting you. But don’t worry, no one but you and your friends know about this. When they carried you down from the mountain, they told everyone waiting below that they didn’t understand why the Light had returned. And now they’re out there trying to allay the people’s fears while searching for a way to save you.” Ardbert continued, his voice soft.

Shadowfeare closed his eyes. “I can’t be idle either...there must be something I can do...” he turned away from the window. “Why don’t you go get some fresh air, might do you some good after being unconscious for awhile.” The Hume suggested. The Seeker knew he was right, fresh air and a place to clear his head. “That’s a good idea... Thank you, Ardbert...” He said, gathering the courage to step outside among the people. 

All unaware of the monster in their midst.

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare wandered around the Crystarium aimlessly, the fog in his mind not clearing up at all. The forceful smiles and assurances ( _lies_ ) that he was okay to any who had stopped to ask him, felt like lead on his tongue. The struggle of holding himself together when they mentioned the Exarch, was unbearable.

Shadowfeare remembered how much it had hurt to be treated as an enemy by the people who once respected him. And even though it seemed as though the people of the Crystarium had no idea that the reason the Light had come back, was in fact because of the Warrior of Darkness, it still weighed heavily on him. 

After awhile, he roamed towards the Rookery Watchtower, climbing up the stairs, each step harder than the last, until he reached the platform overlooking Lakeland. The purple trees swayed with a breeze that gently blew throughout the region. Shadowfeare slowly sat down, his body heavy and lethargic.

Everything inside of him felt drained. His emotions. His spirit. His mind. He wondered if he could ever be put together again...

“The people of this city have spirit, I’ll give them that. They’ve not lost the will to fight.” Ardbert’s voice behind Shadowfeare, told the Seeker that the Warrior must’ve been following him around the Crystarium. “Th-They are such a strong people...even when they were faced with Eulmore’s wrath, they never wavered. Yet... _this_ is how I thank them..? It was  _so hard_ telling them I was okay. Having to...to...” The Seeker’s words fell hushed, and he brought his knees up to his chin.

Ardbert came closer and took a seat next to the blonde. “It’s better this way, if the people knew the truth...it could cause more harm than good.” He assured the smaller man. Shadowfeare took a shuddering breath. “I know... I know it’s better to keep it quiet, to pretend I don’t know why the Light returned, that I don’t know what happened to the Exa-“ His voice trembled. “No...what happened to Raha...” He corrected himself. “You were right though...Ardbert... There  was  a price I didn’t want to pay...and I had no idea he was right in front of me...the whole time...” Tears threatened to slip down his cheeks.

Ardbert looked at the Seeker and gave him a comforting smile, “I believe it will all be well. Right now, it feels like you’re in a corner, and there doesn’t seem to be a way out. But that doesn’t mean it’s over. However hopeless it seems, you haven’t lost yet. You will see the Exarch again, I’m most certain of it.” He assured him, earning him a surprised glance. The Hume looked up at the sky and reminisced.

“I remember looking up at the sky like this before—being caught up in a strange kind of calm. It was after we realized we were responsible for the Flood. When we resolved to journey to the Source by taking our own lives. One last sacrifice, one last fight...one last failure. And then the Oracle appeared and...well. You know the rest. There were times in the years and decades that followed when I wondered if we might not’ve been better off just letting the Rejoining happen. That we’d made one last mistake...” Ardbert turned his head back to look at Shadowfeare, who sat listening intently, understanding in those crystal blue eyes. The warrior smiled at him. “But seeing that giant Talos stir to life cures me of any doubts I had.” He told the Seeker.

Shadowfeare blinked in confusion, “It did...? How?” He asked, his hands gripping his own arms tightly. The Hume chucked. “Always. Always we took the burden of fighting upon ourselves. That’s what heroes do, isn’t it? So we never had the chance to see anything like that—our people, coming together as one. To think that their hope still burned so bright...” He looked back at the Seeker and smiled. “That they were still so eager to live, they would lift up their fellows, one on top of the other, till they reached the sky. No, we made the right decision. And I can finally feel proud of the part we played in helping this world survive.” At the jaded Warrior’s surprising optimism and proud proclamation, Shadowfeare’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly open, before he recovered and nodded. “You’re right... Everyone did come together, and if they can keep holding onto hope, then...so can I.” He felt his hope somewhat renewed, while it was not completely put back together, he felt he had a somewhat better grip.

Ardbert smiled and held out his fist, “Well? Cmon then!” He encouraged the Seeker. With a nod, Shadowfeare reached his fist out to “fist bump” the phantom.

Once again, like before, a shift of Light moved between them. Shadowfeare frowned and looked up at Ardbert, who was staring intently at the sight. “As I thought. What happened between us was no coincidence. My story may be finished, but the fates have gifted me a minor role in yours.” As he explained, Shadowfeare stared at him in wonder. “I suspected as much the moment I realized you could hear me. But it’s hard not to doubt yourself when you’re the man who caused the Flood... I was afraid to do anything more than watch for fear of making things even worse... But no longer. After all, the path I once walked is now yours to finish.” The Hume continued to explain, before dropping his arm, the shifting of Light ceased. “For what it’s worth, I cast my lot with yours. If you need a push, I’ll be right there behind you; if you lose control, I’ll do my best to stop you.” Ardbert promised with the biggest smile Shadowfeare had ever seen on him. The Seeker stared at him, speechless. “A-Ardbert...I... Thank you...really...” He started to say, but the Hume held up his hand.

“Now, now, no need for that. First things first, you’ll need to figure out what to do next. The whole world is counting on you, and I will be there to help you. So, let’s get to it— _hero_ !” Ardbert said encouragingly and vanished, leaving Shadowfeare sitting dumbfounded on the platform overlooking Lakeland.


	46. In His Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is uncovered, and it only makes Shadowfeare’s resolve grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from here on for at least (hopefully) a few more chapters, we’re officially towards the end zone for 5.0! It’s been a long journey for sure (and ofc isn’t over for quite awhile) but I’m thankful for everyone taking the time to read this story, I hope that you’re enjoying this as much as I am^^. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!

Shadowfeare sat where Ardbert had left him, a small smile on his face.He couldn’t believe that even the bitter and skeptical warrior had found a reason to hope, and had openly encouraged the dancer to do the same. 

It seemed this journey changed more than he had originally thought...

A small  _pop_ sound rang next to him, and Feo Ul appeared. “I was worried you were up here all alone, brooding and fretting and wallowing in your woes. But look at you—have your spirits been risen, my sweet sapling?” They asked, flying around the Seeker. “Well...not entirely, but...” Shadowfeare started to respond, but the pixie stopped their inspection and looking at him straight in the eyes. “Hmph! Look at what you’ve done to your aether! It’s a mess! And you have cracks running through that pretty soul of yours!” Feo Ul frowned in concern, tapping their fingers against their chin. “My poor little sapling. Whatever am I to do with you?” They sighed quietly as they looked at him.

Shadowfeare bit his lip, worry overcoming him. “I... I wish I could tell you, Feo Ul... As it is, I’m not quite sure myself.” He admitted softly.

Feo Ul thought, before giving him a gentle, yet tempting smile. “Shall i yield up my throne? You could claim it—cut ties with the mortal world, hide away in the castle... It won’t fix the problem...but would it really matter? If any pesky heroes come calling with steel and magic, all of Il Mheg would rise up in your defense. My crown and scepter are yours...if you want them.” They suggested in a soft tone.

For a moment, Shadowfeare was tempted by the idea. To be cut off from the mortal world, to hide away and turn in peace, no one would be hurt by him.

_A means of escape._

But, if he did that... He’d be abandoning everyone who believed in him. He’d have to leave his friends behind, his family, and worst of all...G’raha.

_No, G’raha had been alone long enough._ _ And the Light has been tormenting the people of the First for far too long. _

“It’s...a tempting offer for sure, Feo Ul. But, I’m going to have to pass on that, there’s too much yet that I have to do.” He told them, he wasn’t going to abandon the people who held onto hope.

Feo Ul sighed a little, “Even though I knew you’d never ever heed such a _wicked_ suggestion, I though I should at least offer.” They said, before smiling at the Seeker. “And besides, what would become of my precious and ephemeral flower?” They swooped a bit closer, their gaze seemingly staring into Shadowfeare’s very soul. “My dear, beloved sapling. You are lost—confused—and have precious little time to gather your wits. Your kind is always so preoccupied with what lies ahead, and so we muddle your vision with fog and glamour. But such trickery is easy to see through.” They gave him a comforting expression.

“Stand very, very still. Think not of where you need to go, but where you are right now at this moment. At this time, in this place...” Feo Ul turned and looked towards the Crystal Tower. Shadowfeare’s heart clenched tightly in his chest, knowing that the man he had waited for, and had fallen in love with all over again, was no longer inside the towering spire.

“Our [friend] of crystal. From shadowed hood he watched you go, his ruby eyes with warmth aglow. See yourself as he saw you, and that shall be the clearest clue.” At the pixie’s words, a sob came out from Shadowfeare’s mouth as tears began to fall once more.

_The way Raha saw me...?_

Shadowfeare looked up at the tower once again, the crystal blue tower blurred by the tears in his eyes. “He always smiled...when he saw me...when I was upset, he did his best to comfort me...and I...” The words died on his lips as a sob replaced them.  _ I just want him back... I want to be able to  talk  to him, without the secrets... _

All that was in his mind; was the loving, and sad expression G’raha had on his face, moments before Emet-Selch shot him.

Unconsciously, Shadowfeare’s hands curled into fists.

A small hand touching his cheek gently, and Shadowfeare found his gaze meeting Feo Ul’s once again. “You stand in his garden, dear sapling. Ask his flowers what they know, and you will surely find an answer.” They told him softly, motioning towards the Crystarium. Shadowfeare’s tears slowed and he nodded. “Y-You’re right, I’m not the only one loves the Exarch...” The tightness in his chest loosened a little as he stood back up. Feo Ul smiled at him, “I wonder what you will do with the answers received... I’ll be watching and waiting, waiting and watching!” They told him, before disappearing once again.

Shadowfeare looked out at the city before him, and with a deep breath, climbed down from the watchtower, and made his way towards the Rookery keepers.

~~~~~~

Shadowfeare had made his way around the Crystarium, asking people about the Exarch. And everyone had the same answer.

When the Exarch had appeared, he welcomed refugees, gave them safety from the sin eaters, and eventually, worked together to build the Crystarium. Even after a century, the caretaker had been steadfast in keeping the city and those within safe. He was always kind, and helpful, and while mysterious; he had won the trust of the people. Shadowfeare couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for Raha, amidst the pain that rippled deep inside of him.

Lyna, in particular, held the Exarch in the highest of regard, explaining that he had saved her when she was just a child, taken her under his wing and raised her as if she were his own daughter. Of course, Lyna referred to him as more of a grandfather than a father.

Lyna then explained that the Exarch had given her a key to hold onto, in case anything should happen to him. “It’s to his private room. Not even I have been inside, but I feel he would’ve wanted you to see it.” She had told the Seeker.

And now, Shadowfeare stood like a frozen statue in front of a pair of doors in the Ocular, as Lyna unlocked used the key.  _Raha’s private room? Is it really okay for me to see inside of it?_ He couldn’t help but fret in his mind, he hardly noticed Lyna walking back to him, until she spoke up.

“I have unlocked the door to the Umbilicus. You are free to enter. Once you’re finished, I’ll seal it once more. Until then, I will leave without.” And she exited the Ocular before the Seeker could respond.

Shadowfeare hesitated, before forcing himself to take a step, and another until he opened the doors, and entered the Umbilicus.

The room wasn’t overly large, there was a small unused bed in the corner, hundreds of books piled on the floor, chairs, shelves, and small tables. Shadowfeare walked around the small room in wonder, something catching the corner of his eye.

Sitting on a lone small table, was a very worn down book, and a simple, small glass case. Curiously, the Seeker walked over to the table and looked at the book. The title  _Heavensward_ stared right back at him in worn letters. The book looked as though it had been read multiple times, but had also suffered a bit of damage. Instantly, Shadowfeare thought of the strange echo he had gotten a while back.  _Is it possible...?_

Lifting his eyes up from the book, Shadowfeare found himself staring into a familiar pair of glassy black eyes. “I-It can’t be...” He whispered softly, his hands shaking as he reached towards the glass case. Fingers fumbling on the latch, the Seeker’s heart pounded loudly in his ears, as his hand reached forward and touched the familiar fabric of his old teddy bear. The one he had given to Raha, when the other Seeker had been down. Shadowfeare had wanted to cheer Raha up, in a rather failed attempt to get his feelings across.

The bear was very well taken care of, telling Shadowfeare that Raha had taken the utmost care of it. Shadowfeare felt tears prick the back of his eyes as he gingerly picked up the bear and held it to his chest, hugging it tightly.

He knew it was probably a silly thing to feel emotional about, but it still brought a gentle warmth that touched him deeply.

Suddenly an all-too-familiar pain started to throb in his head. Shadowfeare winced and set the small bear gently on the table before he blacked out.

~~~~~~

_G’raha stood, hood down, in front of a tired and slightly overwhelmed looking Urianger, who sat on a chair dressed in slightly worn robes._

_The Elezen closed his eyes, “A moment to collect my thoughts, I prithee...” He said apologetically, before looking back at the Miqo’te before him. “Thy true name is G’raha Tia, then. By thy claims, thou too art a native of the Source, though from an age beyond our own, when the Eighth Umbral Calamity hath visited devastation upon our star. Thou hast, by subtle means, reached across the boundaries of time and space to unsow the seeds of catastrophe, ere its creeping vines drag our champion unto an early grave...” He summed up, taking in the other man’s explanation._

_He saw the Exarch’s lips tighten into a thin line at the mention of Shadowfeare’s apparent early death, but chose to ignore it, watching as the man slowly nodded. “In essence, yes. A difficult story to swallow, I am sure...” G’raha confirmed, his fingers itching to grasp his staff.  
_

_Urianger sighed and pressed a hand against his head, still processing the other man’s words. “I doubt not the veracity of thy words—not the account of thy coming, nor that of the fates Calamity. Yet my mind straineth still to apprehend the enormity of this tale. Wouldst thou favor me with a gradual unfolding of its chapters?” He asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed._

_The Exarch nodded once again at the Scion’s request. “Certainly, but where to begin? I should start with those great minds who survived the Calamity—Cid Garlond being perhaps the greatest. In hopes of staying the unending tides of war, he and his fellows pursued all manner of possible solutions. One of these was rooted in a theory which unified several fundamental principles discovered over the course of the Warrior of Light’s adventures. It proposed a method by which one could enter the river of time, traverse the rift, and leap between worlds.” G’raha paused and took a slight breath as he felt a heavy weight once again on his heart. “Perfecting that idea, however, was a work which consumed their lifetimes. And thus was it left to future generations to decide whether theory would be put into practice.”  
_

 _“But all the while the world continues to burn. Hope was a feeble outpost, beset on all sides by thievery and misery and murder. People cried out in despair, ‘There is no hope. We are finished._ Mankind  _is finished!’ Then others raised their voices in answer. ‘Though we be_ _beyond salvation, those who came before may yet be saved. We will forge a crossroads, and pave the way for a different future. By the wisdom of our forebears we will prevent the Calamity from ever having come to pass.’” The Exarch looked as though he had been lost in thought as he spoke, but he snapped out of it and returned his gaze to Urianger._

_“The fighting went on unabated, but some few took up Cid’s research, and labored to realize those impossible ideas. After two centuries of labor, their descendants finally succeeded in awakening the Crystal Tower—an integral part of the process—and in doing so roused its caretaker. Me.” The Exarch walked over the the large blue orb on the wall and looked at it. “By this stage, scholars had largely established the phenomena underpinning the Rejoining, and identified the First as the shard which precipitated the Eight Umbral Calamity. This grand structure was already capable of storing the energies required to attempt the translocation. All that remained was to augment some few of its functions, based upon the theoretical models of Cid and his compeers.”_

_Urianger listened intently, taking in G’raha’s words. “And by means of such technologies didst thou effect thine arrival in the First, to an age before this star had joined with the Source.” He said._

_The Exarch gave a light chuckle. “Some while before, as it turned out. ‘Tis all but impossible to predict how time with flow between one world and the next, and we missed our mark by almost an entire century. But this only worked in our favor. The sin eaters could not be defeated without the blessing of Light, and summoning the only man who might stand a chance against them would require decades of preparation.” He explained, crossing his arms gently over his chest.  
_

_Urianger pressed a hand against his head. “...An undertaking of scarce credible endurance. That thou hast kept thy plan from falling into disarray these many years bordereth on the miraculous. Yet howsoever history be rewritten, thy present self was shaped by events which followed the Calamity. Should said catastrophe be averted, the very skein of thine existence will unravel. Surely thou hast foreseen this...” Concern took over the tone of the Elezen’s voice, as he expressed his thoughts.  
_

_G’raha only smiled gently, “I am aware of the consequences. ‘Tis for that very reason Cid and his colleagues bequeathed their legacy as an offering...and not an edict.” His arms dropped to his sides and he closed his eyes wistfully. “To give all of oneself for_ _the happiness of others, and with no promise of reward? ‘Tis a hard thing to ask. Harder still for those condemned to survive in a world which pitted brother against brother. Indeed, you were right to call the execution of this plan ‘miraculous’—though the force which held it together was nothing so inexplicable.” The Exarch’s face took on a soft expression that surprised Urianger. A loving expression._

_“It was him. The Warrior of Light has been our unbroken thread.”_

_Urianger’s eyes widened, staring speechless at the Miqo’te._

_“Where others would stumble and fall, he would rise above. Where other would break and run, he would carry on. The_ _Warrior of Light’s tale is one of unyielding bravery. To tell it was to feel courage; to hear it was to feel hope. It was a breath of inspiration in an age of suffocating shadow. In the histories of a fallen nation was our hero hailed as its greatest ally. In the timeworn pages of a noble’s memoirs were his deeds joyously retold. For many, these stories were the flame which warmed them through the coldest of nights.’  
_

_“And so it should come as little surprise that the plan found no shortage of volunteers, concerning as it did the Warrior of Light himself. It was their chance to add their own verse to the hero’s saga. He was the lodestar that brought them all together, to send their final message back through time and space...to him. ‘The light of your legacy was our torch in the darkness. Burn bright again...and live.’” G’raha looked at the blue orb fondly, the gentle smile on his lips never fading, whatever thoughts he had been thinking was unclear to the Scion.  
_

_But the Exarch turned to look at Urianger once again, “I am merely the bearer of that wish, come to ensure it is safely delivered.”_

_Urianger still felt a bit overwhelmed as he processed everything. But one thought remained unclear. “Wherefore sharest thou this burden with me and no other? What wouldst thou have me say?” He asked with uncertainty. He was no stranger to keeping secrets, far from it. But he hardly knew the Exarch aside from what he had just explained of himself.  
_

_Not only that...but he could’ve sworn he had heard the name “G’raha Tia” once before, a few years ago.  
_

_But for some reason, he couldn’t conjure up the memory._

_“That you will be my accomplice?” G’raha suggested, walking towards the seated Elezen. “‘Twas you yourself who convinced me of your suitability when you spoke of how you learned of the Flood, and of your part in arranging Minfilia’s journey to the First. Your actions showed uncommon resolve. ‘‘Twas clear you were committed to the cause of saving this world. I knew I could trust you to choose the right path forward...even if that choice came with a heavy price.”  
_

_Urianger frowned and lowered his hands, his eyes locked onto the smaller man. “...What price?” He asked slowly._

_G’raha closed his eyes once again and took a small breath before meeting the pale yellow gaze. “When all is said and done, and the last of the Lightwardens lies slain, I will absorb their corrupted aether. And then I will die. Knowing what I know of your companions—not to mention your champion—they will try to stop me. But in saving one they would save none. Therefore I implore you to aid me in concealing my identity, and ensuring this take ends as it must. To this end, I would have you take what I have told you of the Calamity and make of it a portent—a prophetic vision you beheld in the swirling chaos of the rift.” He explained to Urianger._

_Urianger frowned a little and looked at the Exarch with worry. “...Is this truly thy wish?” He asked, amazed at just how far of a length this man was willing to go.  
_

_G’raha smiled warmly, as if a fond memory had awoken. “History remembered the Warrior of Light, as I knew it would. And I will suffer no other to rescue the champion whose star has charted my course.”_

_Looking at Urianger once again, the smile still on his face, and the look of adoration in those ruby red eyes were unmistakable  
_

_“I will see this tale to a happy end, my friend. There has been enough tragedy.”_

The image of G’raha looking so content was almost haunting to Shadowfeare’s soul as the vision ended.

~~~~~~~

The Seeker stood alone in the Umbilicus, processing everything he witnessed. Carefully, he picked up the bear, gave it a final hug, and placed it back into the case. “You’re right about one thing, Raha, there  _has_ been enough tragedy, and Twelve forbid if I just let you be counted as one of them!” He looked at the bear and turned on his heels. “I’m going to bring you back. And I will bring you back alive!”

And with that, Shadowfeare exited the Umbilicus, to find a way to reach the Tempest, where Emet-Selch resided.

And also to where G’raha was being kept.


	47. An Unshakable Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus it was time to take action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! It’s almost been a year since I started this story, and getting even closer to wrapping up 5.0! I’m quite excited^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading!!

Shadowfeare made his way to the amaro launch.After the Echo gave him a glimpse of a conversation between G’raha and Urianger, the Seeker knew he couldn’t wait a moment longer.G’raha was still alive, and could still be saved.Shadowfeare knew Emet-Selch wouldn’t kill the Exarch so quickly, but the Ascian’s influence wasn’t safe to be around in a vulnerable state.And the Crystarium needed their leader back safe and sound. 

  
Not only that...

Shadowfeare needed to confront G’raha, needed to  _talk_ to him, needed to be told the truth face to face.Not to be told vague answers or having to need the Echo to show him what was unsaid. 

He wanted the truth straight from those soft looking lips he had been longing to kiss for four long years. 

It probably would’ve been a smart idea to have spoken to the rest of the Scions, instead of charging straight off for the amaro launch.But he didn’t want Y’shtola and Ryne to try and talk him out of going to confront Emet-Selch in his condition. 

The launch came into view, and Shadowfeare walked right up to the desk, smiling at the two amaro caretakers who stood behind it.“Do you happen to know how to reach the Tempest?”He asked, but before either one of the caretakers could respond, a sharp pain surged throughout his body and the white fog that had been cornering his vision grew brighter.“Damn it!”He gasped, dropping to his knees, severe pain coursing through every inch of his muscles, bones, and even the blood itself. _This is not going to keep me from getting to where Emet-Selch and G’raha are at!Get up dammit!!_ Yet the shouting in his head wouldn’t reach the rest of his body. 

Thankfully, after a few minutes, the pain slowly subsided allowing Shadowfeare to slowly get back onto his feet, using the desk as support.“Are you alright, Warrior?”One of the amaro caretakers asked in concern, wondering if they should call for a healer.The dancer nodded slowly taking a deep breath, “Yes... Yes, I’m alright...I’m sorry for scaring you.But, I really do need to get to the Tempest as soon as possible.”He looked pleadingly at them, feeling desperation gnawing fervently inside of him. 

“Ah, we have found thee.”The unmistakable voice got the Seeker’s attention.Turning around, his eyes widened in surprise to see Urianger, Thancred, Y’shtola, Alisaie, Alphinaud, and Ryne standing behind him.“G-Guys...” He bit his lip a little, part of him preparing to be scolded.“Word reached us of thy recovery, and thus did we gather with all haste.”Urianger explained, though the Elezen did seem a bit on edge. “By thy looks, I gather thou hast gleaned which I came to tell thee.”He added in a more somber tone. 

Shadowfeare took a deep breath, “W-Well...I just came from the Crystal Tower... Lyna showed me the Exarch’s...”He paused, his heart feeling once again like it was shattering into millions of pieces.“Urianger has shared everything with us—the Exarch’s true identity and purpose.”Alphinaud told the Seeker, seeing the pain of the truth in those crystal blue eyes.Shadowfeare nodded mutely, his hands clenching into fists.“So you understand that I need to go to the Tempest, no matter what.”He managed to say firmly, but the sudden movement of Urianger stepping forward and kneeling down in front of the dancer silenced him. 

“I offer no excuses.When I agreed to aid the Exarch with his plans, ‘‘twas in full acceptance of the condemnation I would face when my duplicity was laid bare....Yet it is not rancor but resolve that I sense in thee.Thou art fully intent upon walking thy path to its end.If thou canst forgive my deception—or, failing that, set aside thy displeasure for a time—I do beg leave to follow thee.What strength and wisdom I possess are thine to command.”The Elezen apologized sincerely, raising his eyes to meet the Warrior’s gaze. 

To his surprise, the only thing he could see within the blue depths, was a determination unlike anything he had seen before.“I...I will admit it was a bit surprising, yet...I also wasn’t, I can’t really be angry at you...he trusted you with his secret for a reason.G’raha was right though, if I had known I would’ve done whatever I could to stop him.I suppose that’s the only time I’d be grateful for Emet-Selch’s interference.But...now it’s time to bring the Exarch home.G’raha is still alive and we can make sure he stays that way.If we leave now and make for the Tempest.”Shadowfeare declared, not wanting to wait a moment longer. 

Urianger smiled in relief and stood back up.“I thank thee.Doubt not but that I will do all in my power to repay thy kindness, and fulfill the Exarch’s wishes.”He expressed gratefully.But Ryne only frowned and shook her head.“I’m sorry but...I don’t think this is a good idea.Leaving the Crystarium, I mean—with or without Urianger.”She said, clasping her hands together tightly.Shadowfeare frowned, “But we  have  to go.”He demanded, he’d spent enough time wallowing in his thoughts, now was the time to act! 

Ryne trembled, “What I did for you won’t last forever.There’s no telling when the Light will break free again.”She looked at Shadowfeare pleadingly, her eyes desperate.“Please, you must stay here, at least for a little while longer!We will find a way to cure this, I promise you!”She begged, her voice shaking. 

“How can you make promises!?We don’t even know where to start!”Alisaie snapped at the Hume girl, frustration from the past few days overflowing.“Alisaie, please.You know Ryne was only trying to help.”Her brother scolded, his sister clenching her hands into fists tightly fighting tears.“Of course I know!I know only too well!But making promises you have no way of keeping is not a kindness—it’s a lie, plain and simple!We’ve all searched high and low for an answer!And every one of us came back empty-handed!”Tears started to fall down Alisaie’s cheeks as her body shook with anger.“I am not about to stand in his way now—not after failing him in his hour of need!No, the least we can do is...”She choked back a sob.Shadowfeare stared with wide eyes, guilt settling deep in his stomach.How  selfish  he has been!During the days he’d been passed out or feeling sorry for himself earlier, while his friends went above and beyond to find a way to save him.And here he was making demands...

But...G’raha  needed  to be saved, and Emet-Selch must be stopped.There was no other option at this point. 

Alphinaud looked at his sister as she quietly cried, then looked at Shadowfeare.“We will go with you, to the Tempest.”He said, “There is nothing we can gain by standing still.”At the young man’s words, Y’shtola nodded in agreement.“Indeed, we have exhausted every other avenue.Lead and we shall follow.If there  is  any hope to be found, then we will surely find it at your side.”She said, hoping that they do indeed find a way to cure the Seeker. 

Thancred looked down at Ryne, already agreeing to the venture.“Are we  all  in agreement, then?”He asked, his question mostly pointed at his ward.Ryne hesitated, doubt and fear for her friend still festering in her mind, but she silently nodded all the same. 

Shadowfeare closed his eyes and bowed, “I truly don’t deserve you guys... Thank you.”He expressed deeply, the gratitude of having such friends, such family he never would’ve thought he’d find as a child.He truly was a lucky one. 

“Is there anything we can do to help?”A voice called out from behind the Scions.Turning to look, they all gaped as citizens of the Crystarium approached them, Lyna among them.“Wh-what is going on?”Shadowfeare stammered in surprise.“Though we may not know the whole story, we do know you’re in for a fight.And while the Exarch’s away, it falls to the rest of us to see the Warrior of Darkness is given a proper send-off!”Katliss from the Crystarium Mean explained. 

Alphinaud did a double-take, “You told them!?”He demanded in shock, looking at Lyna.The Viera rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.“No!Well...not in so many words.”She said in a somewhat apologetic manner.“Aye, we didn’t need it spelled out for us.When the night sky appeared over whichever place you sent to, it was harder  not  to put two and two together!”Glynard, the bartender, explained with a chuckle.“From the moment I heard that you and the Exarch shared a homeland, I had my suspicions.Long had he been waiting for a certain someone to arrive...and I knew at once that it must be you.”Bragi from the shopping district said to them. 

“Exactly!When he went out to meet you, ‘twas clear it was no ordinary visitor.That spring in his step spoke volumes.I could feel his excitement!”The soldier who guarded the doors of the Crystal Tower also chimed in. 

As others spoke out their thoughts, Shadowfeare was at a loss for words. This is the world you created, Raha... It was more than enough to bring tears to his eyes and warm his shattered heart. 

“We do not fully understand where you or the Exarch hail from, or why you’ve all done so much to protect us.But we are deeply grateful, nonetheless.So if there’s anything at all we might do to aid your journey, you need only name it.What would you have of us?”Moren from the Cabinet of Curiosities explained, as nods from the citizens followed. 

Y’shtola smiled and looked back at Shadowfeare.“You might have invited them to join us, were there not so many.But come, they are waiting.What is your will, O Warrior of Darkness?”She asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. 

Shadowfeare thought hard, and smiled.“I bet the Exarch would be so full of pride if he saw you all right now...I promise that we’ll bring him back home safe and sound!But if you could, watch over the Crystarium until we return?”He suggested, biting his lip a little.Everyone erupted into cheers and all agreed to do what they could to make sure the Crystarium was ready to welcome their beloved leader home. 


	48. Into the Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the journey to the Tempest is afoot, but how will the reach such an unreachable place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance if this chapter comes out a bit on the sloppy end, an example of not remembering much^^; but hopefully we’ll be finishing 5.0 soon! Thank you for sticking around this rather long drawn story lol and while the story itself is far from finished, it’s amazing how far we’ve come! I will be working on the next chapter and hopefully post as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you so much for reading^^!

Urianger had a plan, and told Shadowfeare and the others to meet him in Sullen. 

Shadowfeare walked down the dock of the small fishing settlement, eyes scanning for his friends. The thought of bringing G’raha back set a fire blazing in his heart.  _Just hold on a little bit longer, Raha. We’re on our way!_ He wished his thoughts could be sent to G’raha, but while he had the Echo, Shadowfeare was  _not_ telepathic.

“Shadow!” Aliasie called out to him, waving her hand from the end of the dock with the others. Shadowfeare waved back and hurried over, ignoring the flash of pain that rushed throughout his body. “I’m sorry I’m late!” He gasped when he caught up to them, taking a moment to catch his breath. “Are you alright?” Ryne asked, her blue eyes full of worry. The dancer nodded to her with a smile, “Don’t worry, I’m alright.” He assured, straightening his posture and looking up at Urianger. “You had a plan right? To get us to the Tempest?” He questioned, Lyna had told him that it was actually the name of the sea by Kholusia. Urianger smiled at him, “I assure thee, diving down unto Emet-Selch‘s underwater abode would drain even thy legendary stamina... Thus, during thy convalescence, we considered the most efficacious method for reaching the depths of the Tempest.” The Elezen pointed over to a large and strange looking piece of land. Shadowfeare followed with his gaze in confusion.

“Canst thou discern the hump of an isle rising above the water? That foliage-covered mass hideth the key to our safe descent. Swim close and plunge thee beneath the surface. Thou shalt soon divine the reason for mine insistence.” Urianger continued before giving the Miqo’te a look of self embarrassment. “...Though it be much to my shame, I can but flail and flounder about where thou mayest glide as a fish. I shall board a boat to the island, and spare one and all the spectacle of mine inept strokes.” He added, with a slight blush to the Seeker’s surprise. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped...” He responded with a shrug, before beginning to pluck at his clothes.

“Wh-What are you doing!?” Alisaie cried out, a blush coloring her cheeks as the Scions all watched Shadowfeare strip out of his clothes until he was down to his small clothes. The Seeker blinked in confusion, “Well...I’m not diving in and getting my clothes all wet.” He explained, folding up his clothes. Alisaie grabbed Ryne by the shoulders and turned the two of them in the opposite direction. “It’s not that embarrassing?” The Hyur girl asked in a confused tone, looking at the red mage. “Never you mind!” Alisaie hushed her, but the others could see the tips of her pointed ears a shade of red.

Alphinaud laughed softly and walked up to Shadowfeare, reaching out to take his things. “It never gets old, but I shall see to your belongings and keep them dry for you.” He promised, smiling up at the Seeker. Shadowfeare smiled back appreciatively, “Thank you! I’ll meet you guys on that...island.” He said, before walking to the edge of the dock and diving into the water.

Thankfully, the water was nice and warm. Shadowfeare stayed above the surface as he swam over to the large mass of strange land. The closer he got to it, the more familiar it seemed, as though he had seen it somewhere before.  _Very strange..._ He thought, finally reaching a decent spot before diving under the surface.

Swimming around the large mass, realizing it wasn’t attached to the bottom of the surface. Intrigued, Shadowfeare continued to swim around it, before freezing mid movement when he realized he was looking at not a piece of land, but something  _else entirely_.  The more he looked at it, the more he felt it resembled a certain primal he had fought out in the Sea of Clouds. Quickly, he hurried back to the surface.

Breaking surface, Shadowfeare caught his breath. “Urianger?” He called, looking for something to latch onto to climb up. “Shadow!” Thancred walked down a small slope carefully, getting close enough to reach a hand out. “Thancred!” The Seeker swam closer and grabbed hold of the outstretched hand, the Hyur pulling him up out of the water and onto the “island”. “You alright?” He asked, taking off his gunbreaker coat and draping it around the wet dancer’s shoulders. Shadowfeare nodded, “Y-Yeah I’m alright.” He responded, shaking his head freeing droplets from his hair. Thancred guided him up the slope to join up with the others.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!” Alisaie gasped in relief, once they reached the spot where the others were waiting. “Sorry it took a few, was getting a better look, and thankfully the Kojin’s Blessing works even on the First.” Shadowfeare said, as Alphinaud handed him his clothes. Carefully taking Thancred’s coat off, the Seeker gave the Hyur an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I got your coat wet...” He apologized, as he held it out to him.

Thancred just smiled and took it back. “Well, if I had known you’d be swimming, I would’ve made sure to have brought towels for you.” He said, giving Urianger a pointed look.

Shadowfeare got dressed quickly and also turned to look at the Elezen. “This ‘isle’ looks an awful lot like Bismarck.” He said in confusion. Urianger nodded his head slowly in confirmation. “Aye, the selfsame title by which we know the great feathered whale revered by the Vanu Varu of the Source. According to the lore of the pixies, it’s an ancient fae entity.” He explained. The dancer frowned. “But what are we doing on its back?” He asked curiously.

Urianger smiled, “I would enlist its aid to bear us unto the deep, and thence banish the water with an airy sphere, alike in form to the domes which do shelter the hamlets ‘neath the Ruby Sea. Within its compass, we may move unencumbered, and defend ourselves when the hour of battle cometh, as it most surely shall.” He explained, seeing the confused look on the Seeker’s face melt into one of amazement. “That’ll help a lot!” He gasped, crystal blue eyes bright. The Elezen chuckled, “I must needs ask for silence whilst I make my supplications...” He said, before turning around and walking towards the head of the isle.

Shadowfeare stepped back to stand with the other Scions as Urianger spoke in fae language to the entity. When Bismarck responded, it’s voice sent a tremor under their feet.

Shadowfeare couldn’t understand what was being said between Urianger and Bismarck. But by the sounds Bismarck made, it sounded as though the entity was refusing. “I don’t need to speak Fae to know that didn’t go well...” Alisaie sighed, folding her arms across her chest in thought. “Now what?” Ryne whispered from behind them, worry filling her voice.

Shadowfeare frowned and thought, before gasping. “I know!” He looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. “FEO UL!!!” He shouted, startling the quiet around him.

Almost instantly, a small white ball of light came flying down, circling around the Seeker excitedly. “My [adorable sapling]! You’ve learned to call me at last!” They cried out in joy, flying up closer to the dancer. “And where do you go? On a trip? A journey? I  _knew_ you wouldn’t give up without a fight!” The pixie praised happily, making Shadowfeare blush just a little. “Th-Thank you, Feo Ul. But I owe a good bit of it to you...but think you could help us a bit?.” He asked, biting his bottom lip a little. “Oh, my precious mortal. I shall help you in any way I can!” Feo Ul insisted, overjoyed, before flying over to where Urianger stood.

This time, Feo Ul negotiated with Bismarck. And once again, Shadowfeare couldn’t understand a single word. But now it was sounding as though it was going rather well. Having the Fae King as your friend was rather influential.

Feo Ul turned to look at Urianger, saying something to him, before returning to Shadowfeare. “An agreement is reached, and your departure is at hand! You wingless ones best hold on tight! May the blessings of the fae keep you safe, [shining souls]!” They cried out in excitement, smiling at the mortals.

A shriek filled the air, coming from Bismarck. “Thank you, Feo Ul!” Shadowfeare called up to them, as the large entity began to move, before eventually ascending into the sky, making way to the west, where the Tempest awaited.

~~~~~~~

The Tempest, now encircled in a domed air bubble, was dark, chilled, and so very quiet. After Bismarck had departed, leaving the Scions and Warrior of Darkness behind. They stood in awe of the power that the entity had shown.

As they wandered about the damp and dark seabed, they came across the Ondo, who, wary at first, warmed up to the Scions and Warrior of Darkness after the land dwellers proved to them they were most trustworthy.

It was also where they noticed that the ruins that laid in the depths were that of an ancient and grand city.

After Shadowfeare and the Scions had helped the Ondo repair a special item, the Ondo chieftain explained to them about how an entire city appeared in a great trench that laid to the west of the Ondo village. And that the city’s architecture very much resembled the ruins that called the Tempest home.

And so, the Ondo guided the Warriors of Darkness to a cavern that would lead them to the city in which Emet-Selch and the Exarch most likely resided.

The trip down was a bit slippery and, at some points, unnerving. As Shadowfeare made his way down, he talked with the others, who all expressed their worries and curiosity.

And then...

Reaching the bottom of the cavern path, they stepped out onto a cliff that overlooked what appeared to be a city. The lights from the buildings could be seen, and the buildings themselves seemed to stretch up touching the dark sky of the ocean. In truth, despite it being where Emet-Selch was, the sheer beauty just from what he could see, made Shadowfeare feel strange deep inside.

Almost as if it felt like homesickness...

_But that’s impossible...I’ve never been here..._

“By the gods!” Alisaie gasped in awe, as they stepped to get a closer view. “When the Ondo spoke of a city, I did not think they meant an actual city!” Alphinaud whispered, eyes wide. Shadowfeare remained silent as he stared at the sprawling city.

“Then...we are seeing the same view.” Y’shtola spoke softly, making the others all turn to look at her in surprise. “W-Wait...you can...?” The dancer finally stuttered, but the black mage stared straight at the city. “The remnants in the Ondo settlement were solid, material structures, but these...” She fell silent for a moment before continuing. “Everything here pulses with aether. ‘Tis an enchantment on a monumental scale!” She explained to them, the answer shocking everyone. “You mean...Emet-Selch did all this!?” Shadowfeare knew the Ascians were extremely powerful, but this...

“So if this is all an elaborate illusion...are we able to go inside the city?” Thancred asked, looking at the city thoughtfully. “Well, he did say for Shadow to come here when it all becomes to much to bear...so there’s a good change at least.” Alphinaud said thoughtfully.

Shadowfeare looked around, spotting a path leading towards the closest structure. “Maybe we can get in that way.” He said, pointing at the path. The Scions nodded in agreement. “Emet-Selch and the Exarch are somewhere inside, so we should hurry before the Ascian decides to do anything to him.” Alisaie stated, motioning for them to start walking.

The path led to an elaborate elevator, and strangely enough...seemed to know that they were coming. The voice coming from the elevator greeted the Warriors and welcomed them to the city of Amaurot.

_A City lost in a hollow dream...where it’s Architect clinging to the memories faded and old, awaiting his prize._


	49. A Hollowed Dream... A Wish to be Remembered... And a New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus the final stage had commenced. Will Shadowfeare and his friends find the Exarch and stop Emet-Selch once and for all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy night mother and with that just one last chapter and we’re officially finished with 5.0!! But of course, this doesn’t mean the story is over! I plan to keep this going until the end of 5.3! I wanna thank you all for taking the time to join me on this journey! I appreciate every one of you^^ and I hope you’ll continue to join me as we continue the journey! This chapter prob might be one of the longest I’ve written for this story lol. But I wanted to try and wrap almost all of it in one chapter if I could. The next chapter with mark the end of 5.0 and the beginning of Shadowfeare’s further adventures in the First, as well as the finally blooming of the romance we’ve been waiting all these damn chapters for lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^

The city of Amaurot. 

A sprawling city of the Ascians, where memories walked, preserved and reliving.

But still an illusion nonetheless.

Shadowfeare and the Scions had all split up to look around the massive city for Emet-Selch’s whereabouts.

The strange tall robed beings that roamed the streets, were all kind and helpful, a far cry from what they had expected from an Ascian made city.

When the figures spoke, it was strange. They were clearly speaking in a different tongue, yet Shadowfeare could understand them.

As if it had been a language he once knew and had forgotten.

One of them pointed Shadowfeare in the direction of the Administration Building where he needed to put in a request for a visitor pass, to gain access to the Capitol building where the Architect resided.  _So he’s going to make me work to find him..._ Shadowfeare sighed as he walked around the city some more, looking for the building.  _I...I don’t have time for this! I need to find and bring Raha back!_ He thought desperately, before stopping in front of another set of massive doors. “This must be it.” He murmured to himself, stepping up to the doors watching them creak open slowly, before stepping inside.

The massive room had pews lined horizontally, the two sides split by the aisle leading up to the gigantic desks. Feeling very  very  tiny; Shadowfeare walked down the aisle towards one of the desks, his whole body didn’t even reach halfway up the furniture. “E-Excuse me!” He called up, hoping the person stationed there could hear him.

The tall robed receptionist leaned over the desk, and looked down at him. “ **_Hello child, what brings you here at this late hour?_ ** ” They asked, their language, once again, bringing a strange sense of familiarity.

Shadowfeare shook his head of the thought and cleared his throat. “I need a visitor’s pass, apparently I can’t go to the Capitol without it.” He explained, feeling the slight strain of his neck tilted up for far too long. “ **_Of course, I will see what I can do. Please take a seat and we will call for you when it’s ready._ ** ” The receptionist instructed gently, motioning towards the pews. Shadowfeare looked over his shoulder at them. “Okay, thank you!” He said, before walking away from the desk and over to one of the pews.

After some difficulty, Shadowfeare was able to climb onto the pews and sat on the cool stone. As he sat in the silence, the Seeker couldn’t help but feel a sense of peace. It felt...good taking a moment to breathe and—

The peace was shattered by the intense pain of the Light raging throughout his body.  _ Dammit...it’s really painful now...! What am I supposed to do!? I need to reach the Capitol building! I just  know  _ _Emet-Selch and Raha are there!_ Panic gripped his heart tightly, as the fears started to rampage his mind.

_What if I don’t make it in time? What if it’s too late for me!? I’m not finished yet! Please I need more time!!!_

“ **_May I?_ ** ” A voice suddenly spoke through the pain and fear. Shadowfeare blinked rapidly and looked up to find himself staring at another tall robed person. Yet...for some strange reason, this person  felt  differently from the others. “S-Sure...” The Seeker managed to mumble out, his head still a mess of thoughts. The figure sat down and looked straight ahead, before looking at the dancer.

“ **_You, I think, are from a time beyond ours. Have you followed in the wake of Emet-Selch?_ ** ” They asked, taking Shadowfeare by surprise. “What do you mean? Are you—“ He started but the figure raised a hand in a calming gesture. “ **_There is no cause for alarm. I am simply a shade. Here and not here. I know only that my name is Hythlodaeus, and that this city is a recreation—a phantom moment plucked from the well of history._ ** ” They explained to him assuredly, which only gave Shadowfeare a sad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Hythlodaeus continued to speak, placing a hand under their chin in thought. “ **_These others seem unaware of their pale existence, but I wonder if Emet-Selch’s mind was distracted when it came to my reconstruction. A stray thought would have been enough. “Hythlodaeus will realize the truth,” for example. We were...close friends once, you see..._ ** ” At those words, the sad feeling only grew.

What could he even say?

“ ** _Yet in spite of my perception, I play the same role as all the rest—a bit part, meant to bring color and noise to this well-crafted stage. Too much scrutiny, and we shall burst like the fragile bubbles we are. Thus I tell you again: my presence is naught to concern you. I wish only to share your company whilst we wait._** ” Hythlodaeus continued, assuring Shadowfeare, and the two fell into a comfortable silence for a moment as they watched the other people go up to the desk.

“ ** _...If you’ve come this far, then you know of the catastrophe which awaits us on our ‘morrow.’_** ”  The sudden serious tone from Hythlodaeus awoke a bad feeling. Shadowfeare looked up at them in concern. “...What catastrophe...?” He asked nervously, his heart pounding in his chest. Hythlodaeus didn’t look at him as he began to explain.

“ **_The Final Days. What began as isolated incidents soon swelled into a world spanning threat. The Convocation of Fourteen—well, it was Thirteen at the time—endeavored to create a will for our star. They would repair the fundamental laws of order and halt the spread of destruction. But creation on such a scale required an immense source of power..._** ”  Hythlodaeus paused to look at the people lined up in front of the desk, Shadowfeare following their gaze. It only took a moment, before he realized what Hythlodaeus meant. “You mean...?” He gasped in horror.

“ ** _Of those of us who still lived, nearly half offered up their lives in the name of salvation. And from their sacrifice, Zodiark was born. Just as we have hoped, He reached forth and halted the March of oblivion._** ”  Shadowfeare watched as one of the people in line vanished. He clenched the hem of his shirt tightly.

“ ** _...Yet oh how the star had suffered. So many species lost. The land was blighted, the waters poisoned, and even the wind had ceased to blow. Once more did our people give of themselves to Zodiark. Another half of our race sacrificed to cleanse the world; to ensure that trees and grasses and myriad tiny lives would sprout and grow and flourish. The cycle of life had begun anew, and we reconsidered the means by which we might protect it. The Convocation decided thus: we would nurture our world until it was bursting with vitality. Then, when the time was right, we would offer some portion of its living energy to Zodiark... In return, He would restore to us those brethren whose souls had fed His strength, and together we would resume our role as stewards._** ”  Hythlodaeus explained, leaning forward in their seat a little, looking down at Shadowfeare.

“ ** _There were, however, those who disagreed with this plan. They argued that enough had been sacrificed to Zodiark—that this new world should belong to the lives newly born. These dissidents surrendered their life energies in the creation of Hydaelyn, and incarnation of their opposing belief. And for the first time in history, our people stood divided... Know you, then, how this conflict ended?_** ”  The question what rhetorical, but Shadowfeare had an idea as to what happened next.

But instead, Hythlodaeus let out a barely audible sigh.  “ ** _Emet-Selch has ever been a champion for the will of Zodiark. The original plan may have been set back by millennia, but he will have not abandoned his course. He will pay the price for our return by whatever means is necessary. And though he may carry himself with a certain glib ease, Emet-Selch is not a man to bear his burdens lightly. In fact, I imagine they have only grown heavier with every passing century... ‘Tis truly a terrible weight he had chosen to carry._** ”

“ ** _Shadowfeare Noire..._** ”  The secretariat clerk called out. The Seeker glanced over and frowned a little, before looking back up at Hythlodaeus. “You have given me much to think about, thank you for talking with me.” He said gratefully, feeling like he had gained a little bit of understanding.

Getting off the pew, Shadowfeare started to make his way to the desk.

“ ** _Ah, there was one last thing. You walk with another at your side, yes?_** ”  Hythlodaeus’ sudden observation surprised both Shadowfeare and Ardbert. “Y-Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But...how did you know?” He asked, eyes wide.  “ ** _I do not see a definite form...just the faintest suggestion of a second soul. I doubt it visible to anyone but me. Otherwise, I assume only_** **_you_ ** **_can see and hear this ethereal companion?_** ”  Hythlodaeus stated, before giving a chuckle at the dancer’s face. Ardbert looked at him, stunned silent.

“ ** _Your connection is hardly a coincidence. In our time, the two of you were one—the color of your souls tells the tale. A hue that distinctive cannot be mistaken, no matter how thin the soul is spread. This is just the kind of fate I might expect for one such as he. Surely Emet-Selch had recognized the hint of “him” in you...?_** ”  Hythlodaeus wondered thoughtfully.

“ ** _Shadowfeare Noire._** ”  The clerk called out again.

“ ** _Fare you well, my new old friend. May you find what you seek._** ”  Hythlodaeus bade him in farewell before disappearing, leaving the Seeker with questions burning in his mind.

~~~~~~~

With the visitor’s pass in hand, Shadowfeare went to regroup with the Scions. The talk with Hythlodaeus had him thinking over a lot as he walked. But as he found the others, his thoughts only went towards G’raha. They were finally going to face Emet-Selch, it really was now or never.

“There you are! I was beginning to think we lost you. Were you able to get us in?” Thancred asked, the others turning with looks of pure relief at the sight of the dancer. Shadowfeare held up the pass with a smile, “I sure did.” Thancred sighed in relief, “Well that’s great. We contemplated breaking in, but...it appeared to be quite impossible.” He explained, with a shrug.

Shadowfeare noticed that Ryne was looking rather down, her hands clutched together tightly. “Are you alright, Ryne?” He asked in concern. Alisaie bit her bottom lip a little, glancing at the Hume girl. “We tried asking about a cure for you. The problem is, these ancients didn’t exist beyond Amaurot’s “today.” They will happily tell their tales, but whenever we attempted to explain our situation, the conversation quickly became muddled...” She explained softly. Shadowfeare smiled at the two of them, “Hey...don’t worry. Everything will be alright, I promise.” He promised them warmly.

Ryne shook her head, “But we’re going to fight Emet-Selch aren’t we? The kind of power he has...what if...what if the Light breaks free? You’ll be lost to us!” She cried, fighting tears. Shadowfeare walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Listens, Ryne. We have to try, if Emet-Selch is left alone, not only will he most likely try and use the Exarch for something terrible, he will be able to complete the Rejoining. I trust in you to keep me safe, and I promise you I won’t fail.” He promised to her, looking up at the others. “I promise all of you. We will defeat Emet-Selch and we  _will_ save G’raha and bring him home.” He told them, and with the determination burning in his eyes, no one disagreed.

And so, with the fate of not only two worlds, but the fate of the Exarch as well as their own lives, the Warrior of Darkness and the Scions entered the Capitol building.

~~~~~~

The massive entrance lobby was quiet as Shadowfeare and the Scions stepped inside, making their way towards the big double doors that stood at the opposite end.  _No sign of Emet-Selch or the Exarch.._. He frowned deeply, did they go to the wrong building?

“This really is unacceptable. I gave you very specific instructions.” The Ascian’s voice spoke out in the silence, suddenly, appearing in front of the doors, his expression not at all pleased with what he was looking at.

“Emet-Selch!” Alphinaud and Shadowfeare both said at the same time. 

The Ascian scowled in annoyance. “My invitation was for an abomination, ripe with the power to bring about the world’s annihilation. Not this half-broken... _thing_ . Whatever am I to do with you?” He chided coldly, looking at the Scions gathered with the failed Lightwarden. “And I see you insist on keeping the same familiar company. Are you so lost without them?”

Shadowfeare glowered and opened his mouth to speak but Y’shtola cut in. “It is not  _he_ who is lost without the familiar.” She responded in kind. “Not content with remaking an entire city. You aim to fill it with the reconstituted souls of the dead.” She reminded him, motioning around them.

Emet-Selch sighed, bored and annoyed. “I may have gotten a  _little_ carried away, in my attention to detail. Added a few unnecessary flourishes...” He grumbled irritably, before smirking and waving it off. “Weeell, there’s no point in trying to hide it. Yes. Once the rejoining of worlds is complete, Zodiark will regain His full strength and shatter His prison. Then we shall offer up the Source’s remaining inhabitants in sacrifice, that we might resurrect our brethren who died to bring Zodiark into existence.” He lifted his arms in a grand gesture and pointedly looked Shadowfeare. “But what was it that  _you_ came here to do, exactly?” He asked somewhat mockingly.

Shadowfeare snarled, “I’m here to stop you  _and_ get Raha back!” He shouted back at him, his patience running thin.

Emet-Selch crossed his arms with a look of amusement. “Did you now? One last do-or-die attempt to foil my plans before your mind dissolves into madness?” He asked, his amused tone dropping to one more annoyed. “How very, very...heroic of you.” The Ascian scowled and glared at the broken things in front of him. “In every single age, there is always  _someone_ who wants to stand up to the evil Ascians. Always the same arrogance, the same insistence that the world belongs to them. As if theirs were the only rightful claim, theirs the only existence worthy of preservation!” His voice rose a little, echoing in the large, yet hollow hall. 

The dumb looks on their faces only aggravated the Ascian even more. After  _everything_ he had done for them! The faith he had carried was most certainly wasted on such inferior things. “Even now, after everything, you refuse to see reason.” He sighed quietly, “You think it unfair that you are subject to suffering? That your lives will be sacrificed for the ancients?” Suddenly Emet-Selch lunged forward, hand on his chest as his voice took on a deeper tone. “Look at me! I have lived a thousand  _thousand_ of your lives! I have broken bread with you, fought with you, grown ill! Sired children and yes, welcomed death’s sweet embrace. For eons have I measured your worth and found you wanting! Too weak and feeble-minded to serve as stewards of any star!” The sheer fury in his voice, sent a small tremor down Shadowfeare’s spine.

Emet-Selch stepped back, and calmed down, before looking at the Warrior of Darkness with a look of pity. “Have your recent spats with Vauthry and his sin eaters taught you nothing? Have you not learned that your ignorance and frailty beget only endless misery?” The Ascian started to walk towards them, his golden eyes locked onto crystal blue. “How long do you mean to perpetuate this farce? How much more must I endure your bumbling interference?” He demanded, stopping a few feet away from Shadowfeare and the Scions.

“Let us imagine that the laws of reality are again undone, and the world faces true annihilation. Do you honestly believe that half your number would sacrifice themselves to save the other? Of course they wouldn’t! And if  _you_ had witnessed history unfold as  _I_ have, you would reach the  same  conclusion!” Emet-Selch sighed again, this time his voice quieted.

“You cannot be entrusted with our legacy. I will bring back our brethren. Our friends. Our loved ones. The world belongs to us and us alone.” The Ascian turned his back to the heroes and walked back towards the door.

“Emet-Selch!” Alphinaud called out, startling everyone, even halting the Ascian in his footsteps, but he didn’t turn around. “We understand. Truly. But it makes no difference. The ones you love are in the past. While ours are here in the present. One day, we too will be ashes and dust, but not today. Our time is not yet finished. We share your conviction...and that is why we will not abandon our course.” The young Elezen said, trying to find common ground.

But the Ascian only turned to look at them with an offended expression. “You think us the same? You think your tattered soul of equal worth to those  _I_ lost? Then come— _earn_ your place. Prove yourselves  _worthy_ to inherit this star.” At his words, the doors creaked and slowly opened, revealing raging flames on the other side. Emet-Selch kept his eyes locked on to the heroes. “Behold, the coming oblivion. ‘Twas the end of our era, and the beginning of our great work. A fitting backdrop...for your final judgement.” He said, turning away from them and walked towards the door once more.

“I shall wait within, but do not spend too much time on your preparations. There’s no telling how much longer the guest of honor will last.” And with that, Emet-Selch stepped into the blazing inferno, vanishing amidst the flames.

Shadowfeare gasped and took a step forward.  _R-Raha’s in there!?_ “We have to go after him!” He shouted, motioning towards the flames. The others nodded and they all ran straight into the flames.

~~~~~~

It was Amaurot. But this time, the magnificent city was on fire, citizens screaming and running for their lives. Buildings falling apart, unable to stand. It was a sight that was truly heartbreaking.

Shadowfeare ran through the dying city with Thancred, Alphinaud, and Alisaie. The twins had refused to stay behind and follow at a safe distance. And Thancred had been all for it.

The many monsters that they faced, Shadowfeare could  _feel_ the fear that ran through the streets. He could hear Emet-Selch speaking throughout the area, the Ascian vividly explaining what was felt, what had  _happened_.

It stirred up all kinds of emotions inside of him. Oh, he knew Emet-Selch couldn’t be forgiven of his crimes, nor could he be spared. The Ascian would only try again, after all.

As the city gave way to a view of the whole world burning, Shadowfeare wanted to cry. Thinking of his conversation with Hythlodaeus, the Seeker tried to keep his head and heart together.

And when the monster Therion came flying in their path, Shadowfeare steeled his thoughts as they fought the monstrous beast, he couldn’t let what he saw lead him astray.

_His only goal was saving G’raha._

Finally, as Therion fell, it grew quiet. Shadowfeare and the Scions stood looking around. Now that the monsters had been defeated, it felt empty, with only the view of the millions of stars crashing down to the world below.

“Well, well, you prevailed...” Emet-Selch scowled, unimpressed. With a wave of his hand, the Ascian sent a blast of dark wind knocking down the Scions and bringing Shadowfeare to his knees. “Nonetheless, your performance was underwhelming, and I remain unconvinced of your worthiness.” He spoke, his lazy and calm voice gone. “Oh, you tower over your misbegotten ilk, no doubt. But should I bring my full strength to bear, well...you would be as leaves in the wind.” Emet-Selch raised his chin, eyes glaring at the pathetic sight before him.

“The gulf between us is a reflection of the disparity between the world as it is...and what it has become.” A sudden flash of movement flew past Shadowfeare, as the Ascian talked.

“Alisaie!!”

To the dancer’s horror, he watched as Alisaie tried to strike at their adversary. But the Ascian only blocked the attack, watching her try with a bored expression. “Our worlds may not live up to your lofty standards... But they are  _our_ worlds!  _Our_ homes! Full of life and love and hope! And we won’t stand by and let you destroy them!” The Elezen girl shouted furiously, leaping back and charging once again at the Ascian.

Emet-Selch looked at her, as if she was just a mere insect that needed to be stepped on and raised his arm, sending a blast that sent Alisaie flying back, knocking her unconscious once she hit the ground.

“Alisaie!!” Alphinaud and Shadowfeare cried out, her brother dashing over to his sister and kneeling beside her.

“You are a mistake.” The Ascian said darkly, crossing his arms and looking away. “For we who have known perfection, the shattered Source and these shards are ghastly mockeries of the true world.” He smirked at the pathetic group. “The ephemeral lives you exalt are pale imitations, utterly devoid of meaning.”

Alphinaud lifted his sister in his arms and held her close, before glaring at the Ascian. “Belittle us all you like, but we will rise again and again, and give the lie to your insults through word and deed.  _We_ define our worth, not the circumstances of our creation!” He shouted.

Emet-Selch only lifted his chin with a sneer, “Hmph, more prattle.” He scoffed, before lifting his arm dramatically and snapped his fingers. Dark arrows rained down on top of the twins. “Alphinaud!! Alisaie!!” Shadowfeare screamed, staring at the unconscious bodies left in its wake. Snarling, he turned his face towards Emet-Selch. “You bastard! Haven’t you done enough!?” He demanded, forcing himself to get on his feet.

_I should’ve moved...not Alisaie...!_

The Ascian watched in bored amusement as the “Warrior of Darkness” struggled to get on his feet and began to walk towards him. “Fool. Who are you? No one.  _Nothing_. Once I have reclaimed my heritage, my first act will be to expunge your stain from history’s weave.” The smirk on his face faded into a serious expression. “My world will have no need for heroes.” He said simply.

“Well, I don’t care for your world! You’ve already had your turn! This time it’s ours!” Shadowfeare snapped, as he kept moving. But he could feel the Light inside growing stronger, his vision fading. 

_Shit! I have to hold on! Fight it!!_

“Still fighting the good fight...” Emet-Selch sighed irritably, casting a dark spell at the approaching vermin. But Urianger quickly summoned up a barrier around Shadowfeare, protecting his friend from the attack. Beside him, Y’shtola summoned a massive ball of flame and dropped it over the Ascian. “It is true that all we hold dear is fated to fade away. But that is no reason for us to forsake it!” The black mage retorted back at him.

“To take what steps we may, and thus mark the road for those who would follow. To strive for the best of all futures... Be this not also thy purpose!?” Urianger demanded as well. But the only answer the two of them got was dark arrows coming out from the smoke and attacked them straight on, rendering them unconscious as well.

Shadowfeare couldn’t look back, he had to keep going...

“Do not presume to speak of  _my_ future!” Emet-Selch snapped angrily, his mask now covering his face as he emerged from the smoke. He glared once more at the stumbling fool who was still approaching. “And  _you_ ! Why waste your final moments in futile defiance? Weary wanderer—you’ve no fight left to fight! No life left to live!” He asked in mock pity.

_I do have a life yet to live! I have my friends, my family, and I will have Raha back!!_

Was what Shadowfeare wanted to say, but the power of the Light within him overflowed, stopping his advances.  _No!! Not yet!!_ His body shook violently in pain.

The Ascian burst out laughing at the pitiful sight, as the Warrior fell to the ground, screaming in pain. “You see! The Light will not be denied! Surrender to your fate, and let the transformation take you! Rise up in madness and fury! Devour the vermin infesting the land which is rightfully ours!” Words that were growing faint in the Seeker’s ears.

He barely registered Thancred shouting for Ryne. Out of the corner of his eye, Shadowfeare saw Ryne on her knees, holding her side with one hand while stretching out the other.

“Fight it... You have to hold on!”

Her words were the last thing he heard before darkness overtook him.

~~~~~~

Light. Nothing but light and emptiness. Shadowfeare blinked looking around, feeling disoriented.  _Am I...am I dead...?_ He thought, his eyes settling on a familiar Hyur who stood next to him, facing straight ahead. “If you had the strength to take another step, could you do it? Could you save our worlds?” Ardbert asked, not looking at the smaller man.

Shadowfeare bit his lip and closed his eyes. “I don’t think I can do it alone, Ardbert...this weight is too heavy for me to carry by myself...” He admitted softly. 

Ardbert smiled and held out his axe, “Take it. We fight as one! You’re not alone in this fight!” He assured, before vanishing. Shadowfeare gasped, feeling the Light burst, but this time...this time it didn’t hurt!

For the first time in quite some time, Shadowfeare felt like his mind was clearer, his body was lighter. As if he had been granted succor.

“Together, as one!”

~~~~~~

Emet-Selch frowned as the Light burst, staring in shock as what seemed like a familiar figure stood before him, before it melted into the smaller form of Shadowfeare. “No... It can’t be...” For a moment, he faltered. But then shook his head, “A trick of the light. You are a broken husk, nothing more. How can you hope to see and against me alone?” He taunted, watching as the Seeker clenched his jaw, the boy opening his mouth to respond.

“We stand together!” The voice that came from behind the Ascian, startled him, and he watched as the stern look on Shadowfeare’s face instantly melted into one of joy.

“R-Raha...” Shadowfeare whispered, staring as the Crystal Exarch, battered and bruised, stood; using his staff as support.

Emet-Selch stared in shock. “How did—!? ...I’m surprised you can stand at all.” He managed to recover. G’raha gave him a smirk. “I could not well leave matters half-finished.” He said, before straightening his body and lifted his staff. “Let expanse contract, eon become instant! Champions from behind the rift, heed my call!” The Exarch shouted, summoning multiple pillars of Light around Shadowfeare, taking the dancer by surprise.

Emet-Selch grit his teeth, “Damn you! Damn you all!!” He shouted angrily. Shadowfeare glared back at him. “Let’s finish this, Emet-Selch! Once and for all!!” He challenged, his crystal blue eyes bright with fiery determination. The Ascian scowled and let out a sigh.

“Very well. Let us proceed to your final judgement. The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain! But come! Let us cast aside titles and pretense, and reveal our true faces to one another!” With a surge of power, Emet-Selch’s mask returned to his face.

“I am Hades! He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!”

~~~~~~~

Hades was a truly powerful adversary, his power overwhelming. Shadowfeare had nearly fallen a few times due to him, but with the aid of the champions G’raha had summoned, they were able to defeat Hades.

As the Ascian fell in defeat, Shadowfeare took a deep breath.  _Is...is it over?_ He thought, wondering why everything was still dark.

“I...will...not...yield.” Hades’ voice spoke out in the darkness, as several masks suddenly appeared. “Should I surrender this fight, what will become of it all...?” The anguished tone almost shaking. “What will become of our triumphs? Our hopes! Our...our despair?” The voice grew distorted. “What of this anguish which yet burns in my breast even after the passing of eons? No, no, no! I will not let it all be for naught!” Hades lunged for Shadowfeare.

Suddenly the darkness shattered as the Scions broke through, blows given and Thancred used white auracite on the Ascian, the others providing the aether to complete the seal. Ardbert’s axe appeared in Shadowfeare’s hand.

And so with a sprint, the dancer charged at Hades, driving it deep into the Ascian.

And at long last, Hades fell in defeat. The darkness fading, revealing the true state of the city of Amaurot. The Ascian felt the gaping hole in his chest, feeling his very being beginning to fade away. Looking up at Shadowfeare, Hades sighed softly, pushing his hood back. “Remember...remember us...” A strange expression passed over Emet-Selch’s face as he closed his eyes and stared directly into the dancer’s eyes.

“Remember...that we once lived...” He pleaded. Shadowfeare’s eyes widened and swallowed hard before nodding. “I-I will...” He promised, earning him a smile from Hades, before the Ascian faded away completely. A strange feeling coming over him, almost a sadness...

“Shadow! It’s over! Emet-Selch is no more!” Alphinaud gasped in amazement, as the twins approached the dancer. But Alisaie pushed her brother out of the way. “More importantly, how do  _you_ get  fare?” She demanded, her blue eyes worried.

Shadowfeare smiled, and moved his arms. “If I’m being honest? Aside from the fighting, I’m feeling pretty good.” He admitted, as Y’shtola walked closer to take a look at his aether. “What dost thou see?” Urianger asked nervously, everyone looking at her.

The black mage let out a sigh of relief. “His aether... It is...it is how it used to be.” She answered, receiving a collected sigh of relief from the others. “You mean I’m normal again?” Shadowfeare asked hopefully. “As a disciple of Zodiark, the Ascian was the Darkness to your Light...” She said softly, making Shadowfeare frown a little, confused. “What...?” He started. “I can but assume that when you set your strength against his, the Light within you was spent.” Y’shtola explained to him theoretically.

But Ryne shook her head, “No, it’s more than that. Under the strain of that incredible flood of aether, your soul had begun to break apart. Yet now it seems somehow...restored.” She thought hard and looked up at Shadowfeare. “I tried to help you before the battle, but Emet-Selch stopped me. So, h-how did you—exactly what did you... Can you tell us what happened?” She asked curiously.

Shadowfeare ran a hand through his hair and glanced behind him. “That’s...a long story...” He chuckled, looking at Ardbert’s fading axe.

Footsteps approached from behind the Scions and Shadowfeare’s face lit up.

The Crystal Exarch staggered up towards the group, his clothes torn and ragged. His body covered in bruises and wounds, blood and dirt stained his skin, his head bowed in shame. “Where to start...?” He stammered, rubbing his flesh arm with his crystal hand, his ears slightly drooped, and unable to look at any of them in the eye. “I believe I owe all of you an apology. And you most of all Sha-“ He started, but the sound of running footsteps and the feeling of a body slamming into his silenced him.

“It’s you!!! It’s really you, Raha! You’re alive!! I was...I was so scared!!” Shadowfeare clung tightly to G’raha, hugging him tightly. The Exarch was stunned, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Shadowfeare just as tightly. “And I’m so happy that you’re alive, Shadow.” He whispered, feeling tears swelling in his eyes.

Shadowfeare lifted his head to look into those beautiful ruby red eyes and he started to cry, tears falling freely down his cheeks. “Raha...Raha...good morning...I’m so happy you’re awake...!” He sobbed, the words barely coming out audibly.

G’raha started to sob as well, tightening his grip around the man he was supposed to die for. The man he had loved for so,  so  long. Who he now held in his arms, for the first time in centuries.

“Tis good to be awake, Shadow.”


	50. A New Beginning, Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hard journey, our heroes finally return to the Crystarium with the Exarch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, 5.0 is completed!!! Took over a year but yay!! Still have more chapters to go! (As this story will run till the end of 5.3!) Also after this chapter, Shadow and Raha’s relationship will be able to start growing! There will be explicit chapters on the horizon, though not right yet lol I will mark the chapters when I do reach them. But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thank you all so very very much for the comments and taking time to read my story^^ when I first started writing this story I was pretty nervous. But you all kept me going^^ I hope you’ll enjoy the coming chapters and thank you so so much for reading!!

Shadowfeare felt so giddy as he walked with the Scions and G’raha back to the Source.Alphinaud was staggering, still trying to recover from the long swim back.The young Elezen was most certainly not the best swimmer and it had been quite draining.Alisaie chided him, telling him to get over it.Y’shtola walked with Urianger, who was also unsteady on his feet.Thancred and Ryne walked side by side talking easily between each other, Ryne smiling and laughing.A sight that most certainly brought a warm feeling in Shadowfeare‘s chest. 

But the real warmth? Was the feeling of G’raha’s crystal hand being held in his own hand. It had taken a lot of work to pry the blonde Seeker off of G’raha so they could make their return journey. So he settled for holding G’raha’s hand the entire journey.

A request G’raha couldn’t deny, as he also didn’t want to let Shadowfeare go. Ever again.

Being the more injured of the bunch, G’raha also ended up using Shadowfeare and Thancred a lot for support, his back most of all ached. He knew he’d have to face Lyna, Chessamile, and the Spagyrics; which wouldn’t be a pretty sight. But G’raha glanced over at Shadowfeare, his heart swelling with so much emotion.

The moonlight shone brightly, making the Crystarium seem to glow, as the crowds of citizens rushed to where the Crystal Exarch, the Warrior of Darkness, the Oracle of Light, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn; all entered the grand city. 

The cheers that erupted throughout the crowds brought a blush to G’raha’s face, realizing he didn’t have his hood up. For the first time ever since coming to the First, he was facing his city with his hood down, face revealed.

Lyna came charging through the crowd, her eyes wide and teary as she looked at the man who had raised her. “You’re home...” She sniffled, unable to keep her composure. “Lyna...” G’raha smiled back at her, briefly letting go of Shadowfeare’s hand to hug the Viera, who cried tears of relief.

Lyna wiped her eyes and looked the Exarch over. “You need to go to the Spagyrics! You look terrible!” She gasped, staring at the horrible state her grandfather was in. G’raha stared at her, eyes wide and ears slightly down. “But I...” He started, until the familiar warm hand returned to his own. “I’ll make sure he gets there.” Shadowfeare assured, giving them a smile that melted G’raha’s heart.

_Is...is this real?_

Shadowfeare tugged on G’raha’s hand, pulling him to walk towards the Spagyrics. And with a small chuckle, the Exarch followed him.

~~~~~~~

After being checked on, G’raha was given the usual disgusting medicine, and sent to the tower. Shadowfeare walked with him, not wanting to let him out of his sight. “I know you don’t have much of a bed...so I’ll make you one!” The blonde said thoughtfully. “But for now, you need to rest!” The sounds of celebration could be heard throughout the city. Everyone celebrating the true return of night, yet the Warrior of Darkness chose to stay with G’raha.

Entering the tower, they walked, Shadowfeare supporting G’raha. “Thankfully we don’t have far to go...” The blonde chuckled lightly, but he worried about how over-exerted the other man was. “Yes, I fear my strength is pretty much drained...” He admitted, his body feeling heavy.

Finally, they reached G’raha’s room, and Shadowfeare urged the Exarch onto the bed. “Thank you, Shadow...but you don’t have to—“ He started, but the blonde Seeker gently bunted their heads together. “Raha, you got  _shot_ ! I’m going to stay here and keep an eye on you. And I’ll make you a proper bed as well!” He insisted, his crystal blue eyes sparkled. G’raha blushed and glanced away. “I...I can’t say no to that...” He stammered softly.

Shadowfeare smiled and gently urged the Exarch to lie down. “Just rest for now, okay?” He said, stroking the soft faded red hair. Ruby red eyes looked up at him, and G’raha slowly nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “Alright,” he answered, squeezing his beloved’s hand, before his eyes flickered and sleep overtook him.

~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since G’raha had been confined to bed and the tower. Shadowfeare had made a bed for him, but since the other man was asleep he couldn’t bring it in, not wanting to disturb him. So instead, he tidied up the room a little and checked on G’raha. When the man did wake up, Shadowfeare gave him medicine and checked his wounds, changing his bandages and making sure he was comfortable.

“Really, you should go outside for some fresh air, Shadow!” G’raha insisted one morning, sitting up in his bed with a book on his lap, stared at Shadowfeare as the blonde entered the bedroom, carrying a tray.

“Raha, I said I was going to look over you and I meant it! So don’t argue!” The firmness of the blonde Seeker’s voice surprised G’raha, but he fell silent and nodded. So far, Shadowfeare hadn’t lectured G’raha about his actions.  _Most likely because the worry outweighs the fury right now..._ The Exarch thought nervously, his grip on his book tightening.

Shadowfeare walked over and placed the tray on the night table he had made a day or so ago. G’raha followed the movement with his ruby gaze. It felt...strange being catered like this and by Shadowfeare of all people. The one person G’raha was sure he’d never see again.

“Okay, so I’m not very good at cooking... So this meal is very...ah, simple...” Shadowfeare admitted with a sheepish blush. G’raha smiled and reached for the tray, “I’m sure it’s wonderful, Shadow. Thank you.” He said happily, as the other man’s ears wiggled. “It makes me really happy hearing you call me that again.” The blonde smiled, his crystal blue eyes bright.

G’raha’s heart pounded in his chest loudly, feeling tears prick the back of his eyes. “Shadow...I know we have to talk...” He started, but Shadowfeare shook his head. “We can save it for when you’re not bedridden.” He told him, sitting back down in his chair, and picked up the spoon. “Here, I can feed you.” He insisted, much to the surprise of G’raha. “A-Alright...” He stammered, watching as Shadowfeare grinned and lifted a spoon to his lips.

Opening his mouth, G’raha felt like an infant, yet, it felt good. Not that he’d  ever  let anyone else do such an act towards him.  _It’s a simple meal, he was worried it’d taste terrible but it tastes pretty good._

“It’s good, Shadow.” G’raha told him, as the other Seeker blushed and smiled. “Thank you, I worked pretty hard on it.” He laughed softly to cover his embarrassment. G’raha smiled back, his heart swelling with warmth.

~~~~~~~

Finally, G’raha was able to get up from his bed and walk around, and do things on his own. He sent Shadowfeare out to get some fresh air, though it took quite a bit of convincing.

He knew the blonde knew that once G’raha was better, that he’d have to go back to the Source to give Tataru the news.

And Shadowfeare wasn’t sure he could stand to leave G’raha, even if just for a little while.

~~~~~~~

G’raha stood in the Ocular, waiting for Shadowfeare and the Scions to come so they could talk, his mind racing. The Scions were supposed to have been released upon his death, but since he wasn’t dead...

The doors opened and everyone stepped inside, standing side by side and looking at the Exarch.

G’raha took a small breath before he started. “By your deeds has the blinding Light been banished from these skies, and the sin eaters driven to retreat. Although our many hurts will be years in mending, I have faith that this world and her people will one day be whole once more.” He said gratefully, his eyes looking over each of the Scions as he spoke, a soft smile on his face. “With no Rejoining in prospect, the Source need no longer fear the coming of an Eight Umbral Calamity.”

At his words everyone looked at each other in relief, but Y’shtola looked at the Exarch curiously. “And with that triumph, the future from which you came will no longer come to pass... Yet, here you still stand.” She said, oblivious to the sharp eyed look Shadowfeare glanced her way.

G’raha frowned thoughtfully at the statement. “...So I do. I wonder if that other age continues onward somehow, cut adrift from time’s flow? Or have I simply etched myself a place upon this new block of history?” He wondered, lifting his hand to his chin in thought. “Either way, this is an unexpected development. As the summoner of your souls, my death was meant to release you back to your world.” He noticed Shadowfeare flinching at his words before he continued. “Yet I am very much alive, and you are still stuck here in the First.”

The Scions all looked at each other, before Alphinaud smiled. “I believe I speak for everyone when I say that we are happy to postpone our return if it means your life is spared. We will seek out another way.” He assured, earning a surprised look from the Exarch.

Alisaie nodded in agreement, putting her hand on her hip. “Besides, I never had any intention of rushing home. There are people here I still need to thank, and this means I might actually have the time to do so.” She said matter factly. But Urianger crossed his arms in thought. “Yet we dare not neglect our comrades in the Source.” He pointed out, “Mistress Tataru, to name but one, will be most anxious to know how things stand with us.”

Thancred just shrugged and smiled at Shadowfeare. “So—you’ll just have to make the journey alone for the moment. Be sure and give a full report to our fellow Scions, would you? Oh, and we’d also appreciate any news you can bring us from back home.” He requested.

Shadowfeare nodded, “Of course!” He responded, yet he didn’t want to go either.

“Then I see no reason to delay. I can open the path from here.” G’raha announced, much to Shadowfeare’s dismay. “W-Wait...” He started. “I imagine we each have matters demanding our attention, so let this be a farewell for us all.” Y’shtola decided, earning nods from the Scions, before turning to the Exarch. “Send word when you’ve resummoned our friend.” She gave him a pointed look. “Oh, and do try to ensure he arrives  _within_ the city next time.” She said in a calm, yet warning tone that sent G’raha a few steps with wide eyes. “Of course! I shall strive for utmost accuracy! No strange forests or unplanned passengers, I promise.” He assured, trying to keep his voice steady.

Shadowfeare pouted a little, looking away from the others. “It wasn’t that bad...” He mumbled under his breath. G’raha gave him a smile as all the Scions left the Ocular. Everyone except for Ryne, who walked up to Shadowfeare with a look of relief on her face. “I’m a little relieved to be honest. I would’ve been terribly lonely if everyone suddenly disappeared...” She admitted, looking up at Shadowfeare’s face. “Oh, Ryne...” He started, but the younger girl shook her head. “But I understand that you have to go. Safe journey, Warrior of Darkness. I hope to see you again soon!” She smiled up at him before hurrying out of the Ocular to catch up with the others.

Leaving just G’raha and Shadowfeare alone.

Shadowfeare opened his mouth to speak. 

“Just a moment while I attune the portal, then you can be on your way.” G’raha said, turned and walking up the steps to the portal, but footsteps rushed from behind him, almost tackling him to the ground. “Wait, Raha!” Shadowfeare cried, clutching onto him tightly. “Sh-Shadow! What’re you!?” G’raha gasped, as their bodies seemed to tangle together, Shadowfeare staring at him with an intense gaze. “I love you, Raha! I’ve always loved you! Even after you locked yourself away, I couldn’t think about nobody else but you! And I’m...I’m relieved that you are the Exarch! It means I never broke my promise! I’m so happy you’re alive! And I swear I’ll come right back! We can finally have what we’ve been so long denied!” His voice echoed off the crystal walls, his words stunning G’raha.

“Oh, oh Shadow...my beloved...” G’raha lifted his hand to cup the blonde’s cheek. “You’ve been my sole purpose. All I ever wanted was to be with you, and...and you’re right, we  _do_ have a chance now. I want to show you just how much I love you, and how much that love carried me so far.” He whispered in response, his hands shaking.

Shadowfeare’s crystal blue eyes filled with tears and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against G’raha’s.

It was a simple kiss, and it was quite clear it was Shadowfeare’s first one. But G’raha didn’t mind at all, while he had a few stolen kisses when he was a boy, he could say that this kiss outshone them all.

Because G’raha truly loved Shadowfeare, and the fact that they could actually,  finally  start something. Made it so much sweeter.

Finally, the two parted with blush coloring their cheeks. G’raha smiled and ran his hand through the soft blonde locks. “I love you, Shadow, and I won’t ever stop saying it.” He promised, taking the dancer’s hands in his own. Shadowfeare nodded, his aetheryte earring jangled from the speed. “I will come back as fast as I can!” He exclaimed with a determined face.

G’raha laughed and nodded, “But of course, I will most eagerly await your return, my love.” He said, activating the portal and stepping to the side.

Shadowfeare looked at him and nodded, “I’ll be right back, Raha!” He said, before stepping through the portal, and vanishing.

G’raha watched him go, his flesh hand reaching out to touch the portal. But the magic shocked him, denying him access to do the same. “Would that it were so easy...” He murmured softly, looking at his hand. “The glory of the heavens was ever beyond the grasp of those who never thought to reach for it. But if I’ve gained anything from all of this, it is the courage to stretch out my hand.” He smiled and looked up, closing his eyes.

“Do you hear me, G’raha Tia? This is no time for sleeping!” He called out, and sighed happily.

Starting today, everything he could’ve dreamt had come true.

And it was only the beginning...


	51. A Moment for You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Won’t lie it’s a bit strange to not be working on 5.0 content lol. We’ll be moving into 5.1 as well as the growth of Shadowfeare’s and G’raha’s relationship (so exciting!) I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading^^!

G’raha walked around the Crystarium, lost in thought.It had been several weeks since Shadowfeare had left for the Source to share the news of the Scions current fate to the people who were eagerly waiting for their return.But G’raha couldn’t help but feel impatient as he waited for Shadowfeare to return.He had an idea that only a day or so had passed on the Source, as the time flow between both worlds was vastly different. 

_Curse this time difference..._ G’raha sighed to himself quietly, before pausing mid-step in front of the Pendants. He realized he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going. “Ah, Exarch! What brings you over?” The manager called out, looking at him curiously.

G’raha’s face instantly bloomed a deep red and he instinctively reached back for his hood with fumbling hands. “I...I’m just...” He stammered, unsure of how to respond. “It’s quite alright, I miss the young lad too, though I’m sure not as much as you do.” The manager assured kindly, smiling knowingly, making the Exarch blush even more.  _Was I that obvious!?_ He thought in horror, remembering the looks the manager had given him whenever he visited Shadowfeare.

Suddenly the tower thrummed, startling G’raha.  _The tower? What could be the problem...?_ Concern took over his embarrassment and he tossed an apologetic look at the manager, before hurrying towards the Crystal Tower.

~~~~~~~~

Stepping inside the Ocular, G’raha looked around the quiet room. Confusion flickered as he slowly approached the portal, when suddenly the aether pulsed and shifted.  _Wait the portal is activating!! Does this mean-!?_ G’raha watched with bated breath as the familiar silhouette of his beloved reflected on the aether, before becoming a solid form that stepped out into the Ocular.

Shadowfeare brushed at his clothes before lifting his head and smiling brightly at the Exarch. “Raha! I finally made it back!” He announced, throwing his arms around G’raha, hugging him tightly. G’raha sucked in a breath and chuckled softly, stroking the soft blonde locks. “I’m so happy to see you, my love.” He whispered, closing his eyes and hugging his beloved warrior back just as tightly.

“Did you want me to let the Scions know, that you’ve returned?” G’raha asked, breaking the comfortable silence. Shadowfeare shook his head, “No...not yet... I just want to spend some alone time with you.” He answered, resting his forehead against G’raha’s gently, their noses bumping against each other slightly.

G’raha couldn’t help but blush deeply at that, his heart racing as ruby eyes locked onto crystal blue. He moved his head slightly, brushing their lips together briefly, earning him a happy  _hum_ from the blonde. “I most certainly couldn’t say no to that, now can I?” The red haired Seeker laughed softly, as Shadowfeare beamed brightly. “Good, ‘cause I wanna spend as much time with you as possible. Have to make up for four years for me, and three hundred for you.” He stated matter-of-factly, even as a shade of pink colored his cheeks.

_I couldn’t agree more...I’ve been wanting to get closer to you even back before I sealed myself in the Tower._

“Come with me.” G’raha pulled out of Shadowfeare’s embrace and grabbed hold of his hand, leading him out of the Ocular.

The blonde looked at him in confusion as he followed. “Raha?” He asked, as they climbed higher up the Tower, reaching the top floor, where Xande’s throne. Shadowfeare blinked and looked around. “Why are we...?” He started, before he felt his hand lifting up, and with a shocked blush; watched as G’raha pressed his lips firmly against the back of his hand.

“I...I didn’t get to ask you properly before you left...but...w-would you like to go out with me, Shadow?” G’raha’s voice trembled gently as he voiced his question. Shadowfeare stared wide eyed, his mouth dropping open. “R-Raha...” He whispered softly, tears prickling the back of his eyes. The ruby eyed Seeker smiled gently, running his free hand through the soft blonde locks.

“Yes! Yes I want to go out with you, Raha! I want to be your boyfriend! I want to be with you!” Shadowfeare sobbed out in joy, wiping his eyes.

To hear that answer... It brought a strong happiness into G’raha’s heart. Even though they had proclaimed their love for each other the day Shadowfeare left for the Source, it felt even better being official.

G’raha cupped Shadowfeare’s cheeks in his hands and pulled him closer. The blonde’s hands finding solace in the fading red hair of the crimson eyed Seeker. Their lips met in a soft kiss. “I might need you to teach me how to kiss, Raha...” Shadowfeare whispered in embarrassment when they parted for a moment. G’raha smiled and nodded, “It would be my honor, my love.” He whispered back, wrapping his arms around Shadowfeare’s waist in a tight embrace.

Shadowfeare hugged back, smiling as joyful tears slid down his cheeks.

_Finally, finally after all this time...I can finally be with the one person I wanted._

“Let’s go take a walk around the Crystarium, just the two of us.” The dancer suggested, eyes sparkling. G’raha smiled and nodded, pulling out of their embrace and taking hold of Shadowfeare’s hands. “I would love that very much, my love.” He answered happily.

And the two made their way out of the tower, to enjoy some time together, before the call of adventure showed its head once again.


End file.
